Code Lyoko: Memorias del sexto guerrero
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: Han pasado veinte años desde que desactivaron a XANA, y el grupo se reune de nuevo en una quedada de antiguos alumnos, para recordar al sexto guerrero de Lyoko, del cual solo ellos han oído hablar. Capítulo 37
1. Memorias del pasado

Bueno gente, pues aquí os dejo otro fanfic hecho por mi, en esta ocasión de la serie Código Lyoko, o Code Lyoko como más os guste.

La historia se centraría quizás un mes después de que Aelita llegue a la Tierra, pero como me voy a inventar un personaje y tal, pues quizás se aleje de la historia principal, así que espero que eso no os moleste mucho ^^U….

Gracias ante todo por leerlo y espero me dejéis vuestras opiniones.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: LA LLEGADA**

Veinte años habían pasado desde que el grupo por fin había logrado derrotar a Xana. El grupo se había separado tras terminar el colegio, pero de vez en cuando se reunían para celebrar el momento más memorable de su vida, el día que derrotaron a X.A.N.A.

Allí se encontraban ahora. Hacía cinco años que no se veían, pero habían acudido a una cena de antiguos alumnos organizada por el colegio.

Odd ya estaba allí, intentando ligar con una antigua novia suya, pero solo recibió un bofetón de su parte.

- Se nota que no has cambiado, ¿eh, Odd? – Dijo una voz femenina.

Odd se giro, y se encontró de frente con una chica alta, bien formada y de cabello de color rosa, que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

- ¡Caramba, Aelita! ¡Pero que guapa estás!

- ¿Intentas ligar con una mujer casada y embarazada, Odd?

- Bueno, no llegaría a tanto, si no Einstein me mataría. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

- Jim le ha pillado por banda. Quería que le arreglase un problema que tiene con su ordenador.

- Ah, es lo que tiene ser un cerebrito.

- Y no tenerlo te hace especial, ¿verdad?

Ante ellos se presento Ulrich, vestido con su mejor traje, aunque como siempre con el pelo como si se hubiera peleado con su secador.

- Oh, perdone señor director. Si le he ofendido, le pido disculpas – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- No te pases, Odd.

Los tres se rieron, hacía mucho tiempo que se reunían ni reían juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.

- Ahora en serio, tío. Si me llegan a decir hace unos años que ibas a casarte con Sisi y a convertirte en el director del colegio, no me lo hubiese creído.

- Ni yo mismo me lo creo aún,

- Por cierto, ¿qué tal esta Yumi? – Preguntó Aelita.

- No lo sé, hace mucho que no sé nada de ella. Y siempre que hablamos, acabamos discutiendo.

- ¿Y qué quieres? La dejaste plantada el día de vuestro aniversario de bodas, y casi siempre que quedabais te salía algún trabajo.

- No tengo la culpa si me contrataron en esa empresa, siempre estaba muy liado. Pero ella no lo comprendía.

- Las mujeres son complicadas, Ulrich

- Que te lo digan a ti, han pasado veinte años y sigues recibiendo la misma respuesta de todas.

- ¡Ugh! – Odd se posó la mano en el pecho fingiendo como si le hubiesen dado un tiro – Eso me ha dolido en el alma.

Tras unos minutos, Jeremy llegó acompañado de Jim, quien saludo a sus viejos estudiantes y luego se fue con los demás profesores.

- Yumi me llamó hace un rato, me dijo que nos veríamos en la fábrica – explicó Jeremy mientras le daba un sorbo a su gaseosa.

- ¿Ha venido? – Preguntó Ulrich.

- Si, y será mejor que no montéis ningún numerito. Hoy no es un buen día.

Ulrich iba a replicar, pero prefirió callarse. Siempre que él y Yumi se veían acababan discutiendo. Sabía que no había sido un buen marido, y de hecho se odiaba porque en el fondo se había convertido en lo que más detestaba; se había convertido en la viva imagen de su padre.

Ahora que era director del colegio podía vivir más tranquilo y relajado, pero no siempre las cosas eran fáciles. Su hija, Irma, ya tenía siete años, y realmente se parece mucho a como era su madre cuando era más joven.

- Disculpad…

Los cuatro se giraron y se encontraron con una chica de piel negra. Aunque ya no llevase el cabello recogido como cuando era más pequeña, todos la reconocieron.

- ¿No habréis visto a Milly por aquí, verdad? – Preguntó Tamiya.

- La verdad es que no, ¿iba a venir? – Preguntó Aelita.

- Hace mucho que no sé nada de ella… a veces nos mandamos e-mails, pero poco más. Desde que vive en España poco sé de ella.

- ¿Por qué no te pasas por donde vive ella con la excusa de hacer algún reportaje para el New York Times? – Sugirió Odd.

- Podría hacerlo – respondió sonriendo – Pero temo que se enfadase si aparezco de pronto.

- ¿Tú crees? Yo creo que se alegraría – comentó Aelita, intentando animar a Tamiya.

- No sé yo… bueno, perdonad, ¿eh? Voy a ver a los demás.

La chica se alejo y se produjo el silencio en el grupo. Si Milly no aparecía por allí, sabían perfectamente por que era.

- ¿Creéis que aún no le ha olvidado? – Preguntó Aelita, preocupada.

- Fue duro para todos, no fue un día agradable para nadie… - señaló Jeremy.

- Cierto, de haber podido, le hubiéramos ahorrado todo este dolor a Milly.

Tras el comentario de Odd, el móvil de Jeremy comenzó a sonar. Era Yumi, para decirle que ya estaba en la fábrica esperándoles. En ese momento apareció Sisi, llevando uno de esos vestidos caros de diseño.

Ahora era profesora de plástica en el colegio, a la vez que la deslumbrante y maravillosa esposa del director.

- Caramba, cuanto tiempo sin veros reunidos ¿Vais a ir allí?

- Si, eso es – le respondió su marido - ¿Nos excusas?

- Bueno… hace un tiempo hubiera ido al director o a Jim a decirle lo que estáis tramando, pero como eres mi marido, esta vez pasaré.

- Muchas gracias – bromeó Ulrich, y tras darle un beso, los cuatro se marcharon.

Sorprendentemente, a pesar de que antes de desactivar a XANA habían realizado una vuelta al pasado para hacerle olvidar a Sisi todo lo que había oído sobre el tema, un día de pronto se acordó de todo. Esto preocupó mucho a Jeremy, porque eso significaría que posiblemente los demás también comenzasen a recordar todo lo sucedido a lo largo de esos dos años.

Sin embargo, no se dio el caso, así que se decidió explicar las cosas a Sisi. Para sorpresa de todos, fue bastante comprensiva. Además, era la mujer de Ulrich, su amado de toda la vida. Así que no había motivos para que les metiese a estas alturas en un problema.

Caminaron por la ciudad hasta llegar al puente que llevaba a la fábrica, en donde les estaba esperando Yumi, vistiendo un vestido sin hombros de color negro. El pelo lo seguía teniendo tan corto como siempre, pero ahora lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, se le hacía más cómodo. Cargaba con un ramo de rosas blancas. Este año, le tocaba a ella comprar el ramo.

- ¡Ey, Yumi! – Gritó Odd - ¡¿Cómo te va?!

Al verlos, Yumi sonrió. A Aelita y Jeremy ya los había visto hacía unos meses, cuando pasó por Canadá por un viaje de negocios y de paso fue a felicitarles por el embarazo de Aelita, pero a Odd y Ulrich no los veía desde la última vez.

- Bastante bien, ¿vamos?

Los cuatro asintieron y se pusieron en camino. Tras echar un vistazo al primer piso, recordando la de veces que habían tenido que combatir hasta el último minuto allí, bajaron a la sala de los escáneres, acercándose al que estaba situado en el centro. Allí, Yumi depósito las flores.

- Aún me cuesta creer que no pudiéramos hacer nada por él… - dijo Aelita, para romper el silencio.

- Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, Aelita – comentó Jeremy para consolar a su mujer, que casi se parte a llorar.

- Al menos, sabemos que el sacrificio que hizo por nosotros no fue en vano. Gracias a él pudimos salvar la Tierra.

Sus recuerdos les transportaron 21 años atrás, durante su plena lucha contra XANA. Mucho tiempo antes de que este lograra hacerse con el control de William.

Poco después de lograr la materialización de Aelita, llegó en pleno curso otro estudiante al colegio. Su llegada ya había sido informada, pero muchos la pasaron por alto. Ese no fue el caso de Milly y Tamiya, las dos niñas reporteras del periódico escolar, siempre listas para conseguir una noticia.

Tras la comida, Milly y Tamiya se situaron cerca de la entrada, para esperar al nuevo estudiante. Como no querían que les viese, para así hacerle una foto sorpresa, Milly se subió al árbol más alto de la entrada para tener un buen ángulo para la foto.

- Milly, no deberíamos… - le susurró Tamiya desde su escondite, en un arbusto al lado del árbol.

- No te preocupes, no pasará nada.

- Pero si te caes… te harás daño.

- Tranquila. Ya verás como tenemos una buen-.

La rama sobre la que estaba Milly se partió por el peso y la niña comenzó a caer de cabeza.

- ¡Milly! – Gritó Tamiya mientras veía a su amiga caer desde lo más alto y gritando, mientras, inútilmente, intentaba agarrarse a algo.

Para Milly, todo fue a cámara lenta. Se caía desde una altura de más de tres metros, así que iba a morir, si Tamiya no lo evitaba, iba a morir. Sin embargo, para Tamiya todo fue muy rápido. No pudo ni reaccionar cuando una figura negra pasó corriendo delante suya, como un rayo, y agarró a su amiga antes de que se la pegará

Milly notó como alto la había parado, sin duda unos brazos, quizás de su amiga, pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos del miedo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sin lugar a dudas, esa no era la voz de Tamiya. Era la voz de un chico, pero de ningún compañero de clase o profesor que ella conociese. Además, le pareció oír dulzura en esas palabras.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y se encontró cara a cara con un rostro joven, quizás le sacaba unos cuatro o cinco años, pero no más. Tenía el pelo corto, alborotado y de color castaño. Y sus ojos de color almendra parecía que brillasen.

Milly no pudo evitarlo y enrojeció.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó de nuevo ese chico.

Sin poder soltar ni una palabra, Milly asintió con la cabeza.

- Me alegro – dijo el chico sonriendo.

La ayudó a ponerse en pie. Tamiya se acercó corriendo a su amiga y la abrazó, llorando.

- ¡Milly, eres tonta! – Balbuceó.

- Lo siento…

- Tu amiga tiene razón, ¿qué hacías ahí arriba?

- Em… bueno…

El chico se fijo entonces en que llevaba una cámara de fotos colgando del cuello.

- ¿Y esa cámara?

- Es que… verás somos del periódico del colegio y queríamos hacerte una foto a escondidas para publicar la noticia de tu llegada.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Tan jóvenes y ya sois reporteras?

Milly asintió.

- Pues eso de hacer las fotos a escondidas no es lo que hacen las auténticas reporteras, creo yo. Lo mejor es pedirlas directamente.

- Generalmente la gente nos dice que no… - confesó Tamiya, apenada.

- Bueno, pero no todo el mundo os dirá que no. A mi no me importa.

- ¿Qué? ¿De verdad?

El chico asintió.

- ¿Quién de vosotras va a hacer la entrevista?

Nerviosa y, de forma tímida, Milly levantó la mano.

- Entonces, ¿tú saldrás en la foto no?

- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Yo?

- Claro, la reportera tiene que salir junto al que va a entrevistar, ¿no?

Cuando le dio la cámara a Tamiya, a Milly casi se le cae de lo que le temblaban las manos. Se colocó al lado del chico, del que aún desconocía su nombre. Podría ser tan alto como Ulrich, quizás un poco más, pero no le sacaría más de un par de centímetros. Se colocó bien a su derecha y Tamiya sacó la foto.

- ¡Gracias! – Dijo Tamiya sonriendo.

- La entrevista, ¿os importa si la dejamos para luego? Es que tengo que ir a ver al director.

- No, claro ¿Cuándo te viene bien?

- Bueno… no creo que tarde mucho así que… ¿qué os parece dentro de una hora? Supongo que para entonces ya estaré instalado.

- Perfecto, entonces.

El chico se marcho y Tamiya se despidió de él con la mano. Pero Milly no dijo nada. Tenía la cara sonrojada y la mirada perdida.

- Milly, ¡eh, Milly!

- ¿E-Eh? ¿Qué? – Saltó.

- Tienes que preparar las preguntas para la entrevista.

- Ah… si…

Milly miro como ese chico atravesaba la puerta que daba al pasillo que conducía al despacho del director. Aún no sabía su nombre, pero dentro de una hora esperaba poder averiguarlo.

El director Delmas miró con mirada estudiosa el expediente del nuevo estudiante del colegio. Sin duda, totalmente notable.

- Me alegra que eligieras nuestro colegio, hijo.

- El honor es mío. Me hablaron muy bien de este sitio y preferí seguir mis estudios aquí. Dicen que hay mucho nivel.

- Y eso es cierto.

- Entonces, ¿mañana empiezo las clases?

- Bueno, antes me gustaría hacerte un examen de prueba. Puro trámite, pero como las clases ya están empezadas, pues…

- Lo comprendo. Debo recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- En efecto.

- Bueno… pues, ¿puedo irme ya?

- Si. La señorita Weber te llevará hasta tu habitación. Tienes una habitación individual. Tus cosas ya están allí.

- Muchas gracias.

Tras estrechar las manos, el chico se marchó. Cuando estuvo solo, Jean-Pierre Delmas miro de nuevo el expediente del chico. Sin duda era altamente notable. Estaba bien tener a otro estudiante así a parte de Jeremy Belpois.

Tras llegar a su habitación, al chico no le apeteció desempaquetar sus cosas todavía, y como aún tenía tiempo hasta que esas dos niñas llegaran para hacerle la entrevista, decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad.

Cuando llevaba cerca de un cuarto de hora andando, se encontró de frente con una fábrica abandonada.

- ¿Y esto? – Pensó.

No supo porque, pero tenía la necesidad de entrar. Quizás la necesidad de curiosear ese sitio fue lo que le hizo entrar allí, nunca lo supo.

El primer piso estaba completamente abandonada, y no quedaba casi nada ya allí. Pero se encontró con un ascensor que podía bajar a tres sótanos.

Pulsó el botón del primer sótano y las puertas se cerraron. Se preguntó a que se dedicaría ese lugar para tener que tener tres pisos de profundidad.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas, se quedó sin palabras. Un gigantesco ordenador se encontraba en el centro de la habitación, rodeado de cables que descendían hasta el siguiente piso, o eso supuso el chico.

Se sentó en el ordenador y comenzó a navegar por él, registrando los archivos. Entonces se le abrió una pantalla en la que se escribió la palabra "Hola".

Él contestó, y luego preguntó: ¿Eres la Inteligencia Artificial del ordenador?

Al cabo de unos segundos, apareció un nuevo mensaje: Soy XANA.


	2. El guerrero de XANA

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**EL GUERRERO DE XANA**

Jeremy volvió a comprobarlo. Por más que lo hacía, una y otra vez, el resultado era el mismo.

- No entiendo nada… - murmuró mientras miraba delante de su portátil como el escáner de las torres de Lyoko se había vuelto loco.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jeremy? – Le preguntó Aelita, que estaba a su lado.

- Desde hace un buen rato, las torres no paran de activarse y desactivarse.

Ante tal noticia tan extraña, Aelita se acercó para echar un vistazo en la pantalla. Era cierto, las torres se activaban y desactivaban sin parar, como si Lyoko se hubiera vuelto loco.

- Vamos a la fábrica a echar un vistazo – le sugirió Aelita – Llamaré a los demás.

- Si.

Al cabo de media hora, el grupo ya estaba reunido en la fábrica. La última en llegar fue Yumi, que tuvo que dejar plantada a su familia cuando se iban a ir todos al cine, dándoles una estúpida excusa de que el director quería verla.

- Espero que sea importante – protestó al entrar.

- Parece ser que XANA se ha vuelto loco – le explicó Odd.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó ella, situándose al lado de Jeremy y viendo la pantalla del Superordenador.

- Si… - murmuró Einstein, como le apodaban sus amigos – No sabemos porque, pero no paran de activarse torres y desactivarse, sin parar. Ahora, hará unos minutos, se ha detenido y solo hay una torre activada, en el sector del hielo.

- Pues vamos a ver que es lo que pasa – sugirió Odd, animado por la idea de un poco de acción – Igual es que a XANA por fin se le haya fundido los circuitos.

- No sé, Odd… esto no me gusta.

- Bueno, si es una trampa, regresamos y listo – le animó Ulrich.

Los chicos bajaron a los Scaners. Primero entraron Odd, Aelita y Ulrich, y al poco les siguió Yumi.

Ya en el sector del hielo, no veían nada fuera de lo normal. Tampoco podían ver la torre activada.

- Einstein, ¿dónde está la torre? – Le preguntó Odd.

- La tendríais que tener justo delante – explicó él.

Los cuatro miraron en todas direcciones, pero no vieron nada. Además, si había una torre allí no debía ser muy difícil verla, ya que no había ni montes ni montañas, ni tampoco desniveles.

- Jeremy, aquí no hay nada – le dijo Aelita.

- No puede ser… - murmuró – Si os he dejado justo al lado…

De golpe, en la pantalla se apagó la señal de la torre, ante la sorpresa de un desconcertado Jeremy. Además, el terreno del sector comenzó a cambiar, rodeando a los guerreros de Lyoko.

Varias montañas aparecieron a su alrededor, separando a Aelita del resto del grupo.

- ¡Aelita! – Gritó Yumi, que en vano intentó alcanzarla, pero una enorme montaña de hielo se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? – Quiso saber Odd, que no entendía nada.

Se pusieron en guardia. Estaba claro que era cosa de XANA, y que sus monstruos no tardarían en aparecer. Pero, por más que esperaban, no aparecía ninguno.

- Vaya, así que vosotros sois los guerreros de Lyoko de los que tanto he oído hablar – dijo una voz, proveniente de lo alto de la montaña de hielo de la parte sur.

Los tres se giraron para ver a quien pertenecía la voz. Su sorpresa fue enorme, sobre todo porque quien fuera sabía hablar, y ningún monstruo de XANA podía hacerlo, al menos que ellos supieran.

En la cima de la montaña más elevada de la parte sur, se encontraba un monstruo de XANA, pero con aspecto humano. En sus ropas, que imitaban las de un caballero medieval, llevaba dibujado el símbolo de XANA. Su rostro, estaba cubierto por una máscara que imitaba la cabeza de un pájaro.

Los chicos lo examinaron con atención. Si lo miraban bien, no parecía aparentar más edad que ellos, y podría ser como mucho un poco más alto que Ulrich.

Desde su asiento, Jeremy no entendía nada. Ese recién llegado le aparecía como un monstruo de XANA, pero también como un ser humano. En su pantalla estaba la ficha de ese tipo, pero no aparecían datos, ni nombre, ni siquiera sus puntos de habilidad.

- ¿Pero qué esta pasando? – Pensó Jeremy, sin entender nada.

Por otra parte, Aelita estaba preocupada. Por más que gritaba, parecía que sus compañeros no la oían.

- ¡Chicos, ¿estáis bien? – Gritó por enésima vez, pero nadie le respondía.

Entonces oyó un ruido a su espalda. Un sonido que conocía bastante bien. Cuando se giro, se encontró con el monstruo que menos deseaba, un monstruo que parecía una medusa gigante. Su mayor pesadilla, la Scyphozoa.

- ¡Oh, no!

A toda velocidad, comenzó a correr por el laberinto que se había formado en el sector por culpa de las montañas que habían aparecido de pronto. La criatura comenzó a seguirla, ansiosa por atraparla con sus largos tentáculos.

- ¡Aelita! – Gritó Jeremy al ver que corría peligro desde su asiento - ¡Chicos, Aelita está siendo perseguida por la Scyphozoa! ¡Salid de allí e id a ayudarla!

Los tres oyeron su petición, pero por más que miraban a su alrededor no veían salida posible, estaban rodeados.

Solo había una solución, acabar con ese extraño que acababa de aparecer e ir a buscarla por arriba.

- ¿Qué tal si nos dejas pasar sin oponer resistencia? – Le pidió Odd, en tono burlón juntando los manos como si hiciera una plegaria – Tenemos prisa.

- Como supondréis, no os dejaré a pasar a no ser que me venzáis.

- Tú lo has querido, entonces.

Odd disparó tres de sus flechas que impactaron de lleno en el desconocido, haciéndolo caer de espaldas por el otro lado de la montaña. El grupo no desaprovechó la oportunidad y subieron la montaña a saltos, gracias a sus salientes.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, algo atravesó a Odd, y se desvirtualizo.

- ¡Odd! – Gritó Yumi.

Donde estaba Odd, apareció el desconocido, armado con un arma que Yumi conocía de su cultura japonesa, una Nagitana.

Yumi le atacó con sus abanicos, pero el guerrero de XANA los desvió con su arma y, rápidamente, atravesó a Yumi con su lanza, haciéndola desaparecer.

Ulrich, impasible, desenvainó su espada. Sabía que Yumi y Odd estarían a salvo en la fábrica, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Aelita. Tenía que darse prisa e ir en su busca, pero sabía que ese tipo no le iba a dejar pasar tan fácilmente. Así que, se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¡Supersprint!

Dejando tras de si un halo naranja, Ulrich se adentró por lo alto del laberinto, saltando de un lado a otro, a una gran velocidad.

Yumi se despertó en el scaner. Le dolía mucho el pecho, más que de costumbre cuando le desvituarlizaba un monstruo de XANA.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Odd.

- ¿Y Ulrich…? – Preguntó ella, agotada.

- Aún no ha vuelto, así que supongo que no le habrá golpeado aún.

- Ve a ver como va todo arriba, yo necesito descansar un poco.

- De acuerdo – asintió, y se dirigió a las escaleras para subir al piso de arriba.

Ulrich corría con seguridad, saltando cada distancia con velocidad para encontrar cuanto antes a Aelita. Pero, se llevo una sorpresa cuando miro a su derecha. Un poco más allá, le seguía ese tipo tan extraño, pero no corría, sino que parecía que patinase.

- ¿Sorprendido de verme? – Le preguntó, en tono burlón.

El tipo saltó a su lado y le atacó con su lanza. Ulrich saltó a otro saliente, y se impulsó para saltar por encima de él. Al aterrizar, uso otra de sus técnicas.

- ¡Triplicar!

Otros dos Ulrich aparecieron de la nada y, cada uno, se dividieron tomando caminos distintos.

Desde su posición, el guerrero de XANA se sacó de la cintura tres estrellas ninja, shurikens, y los disparó.

Cada uno impactó en uno de los tres Ulrich, haciendo desaparecer a dos y el tercero se desvirtualizó.

- ¡Oh, no! – Gritó Jeremy al ver que los puntos de Ulrich bajaban a cero. Además, Aelita en la pantalla podía ver como Aelita estaba rodeada por la Scyphosoa - ¡Aelita!

Aelita ya no tenía salida. Un muro de hielo le bloqueaba el paso, e, impotante, veía como la criatura se acercaba más y más a ella para intentar robarle la memoria.

De la nada, algo vestido con ropas de caballero medieval, apareció ante ella, lanzando algo a la criatura que la hizo retroceder.

- Basta por hoy – le dijo.

Gruñendo la criatura se marchó, desaparecieron en el laberinto.

No sabía quien era, pero Aelita quería darle las gracias. Cuando se giró, se asustó al ver dibujado en el pecho de su armadura el símbolo de XANA.

- ¡¿Q-Quién eres tú? – Preguntó temblorosa.

- Tus amigos ya no están aquí, así que será mejor que tú también te vayas ya.

- ¿Eres un monstruo de XANA?

- ¿Un monstruo? – De golpe comenzó a reírse, con una fuerte carcajada – No me confundas con esos estúpidos sin celebros. No, soy humano como tú y tus amigos.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Ahora, y de aquí en adelante, XANA está en mis manos, y hará lo que le ordene. Lo de hoy, solo ha sido mi presentación para presentaros mis respetos.

El caballero comenzó a caminar para marcharse, pero se detuvo un momento.

- Bueno, necesitaréis un nombre para distinguirme de esos estúpidos monstruos, ¿verdad? Veamos… - se cruzó de brazos pensativo, pensando en un nombre - ¿Qué os parece White Light? – Preguntó.

Al ver que Aelita no decía nada, le hizo un signo con la mano en señal de despedida, y se fue.

Al cabo de un rato, todo el grupo estaba en la sala del Superordenador, todos en silencio. Hasta que Odd habló.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? Ese tipo es muy fuerte. Nos ha eliminado como si nada.

- A fin de cuentas es un guerrero como vosotros, tiene vuestra misma fuerza, y estoy seguro que aún no ha mostrado todo lo que puede hacer. Además… no sé como lo habrá hecho para entrar en Lyoko… - tecleó varias teclas del teclado del Superordenador y en la pantalla apareció una ficha con el dibujo de White Light, pero sin datos sobre él – No sé quien demonios es…

- Pero tiene que entrar por uno de los Scaners, ¿no? – Comentó Ulrich – Basta con ver las grabaciones y ver quien entró.

- Lo he comprobado… - respondió Jeremy quitándose las gafas y rascándose la frente – Y nadie ha entrado en los Scaners en las últimas 72 aparte de vosotros.

- ¿Qué intentas decir? ¿Qué XANA ha conseguido crear un ser humano? – Preguntó, un poco asustada Aelita.

- Eso, o que hay otro Scaners por ahí…

Lejos de allí, en la mansión abandonada de los Hoper, en un falso piso, el joven de cabello alborotado y de color castaño, salió de un pequeño Scaner, jadeando.

La vuelta era más dura que la entrada, eso sin duda. Pero, no podía ni imaginarse lo que podría sentirse cuando eras desvirtualizado como los otros tres lo habían sido.

No estaba mal la idea de haber ocultado un Scaner especial en un falso piso. Se preguntaba con que objeto lo habían hecho y, más concretamente, quien. Era toda una maravilla, tal y como lo era el mundo virtual de Lyoko.

Cansado regresó a su habitación, tirándose en la cama agotado. No es que fuera un experto en deportes, pero nunca se había cansado tanto ni tirándose toda una tarde jugando al fútbol.

De pronto, la pantalla del ordenador se encendió, apareciendo un mensaje.

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces, White Light?"

Cansado, y de forma vaga, el joven se sentó en el ordenador y tecleo su respuesta.

"No te enfades, hoy solo era un día de presentación"

"Podría haber obtenido lo que quería de la chica. Más te vale no interponerte la próxima vez"

"No creo que estés en posición de amenazarme, XANA. Sino quieres que te desactive, más te vale hacer las cosas tal y como yo te diga"

Ya no hubo respuesta, lo que dio entender al joven que el la amenaza había quedado bastante clara.

Con ganas de acostarse ya, aunque solo fueran las ocho y media de la tarde, se tiró en la cama. Pero llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante… - dijo, medio dormido.

La puerta se abrió y entraron Milly y Tamiya, las dos niñas que había conocido en su llegada.

- ¡¿Dónde estabas? ¡Habíamos quedado hace tres horas!

- Anda – el joven se golpeó la cabeza – Perdonad, es que me he ido a dar una vuelta y se me ha echado el tiempo encima.

- B-Bueno… no pasa nada… si te viene mal ahora… - le dijo Milly, temblando un poco – Podemos hacerla… en otro momento.

- No, para nada – el joven les ofreció que se sentasen en la cama y el se sentó en la silla del escritorio – Adelante.

- Esta bien… - Milly miró su libreta con las preguntas que tenía pensado hacerle - ¿C-Cómo te llamas?

- Max Steward, mis amigos me llaman Maxi – respondió.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Preguntó esta vez Tamiya mientras su compañera apuntaba el nombre en la libreta.

- Catorce.

- ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? – Siguió la joven de piel negra, mientras su compañera lo iba apuntando todo.

- Bueno… diría que las pizzas, sobre todo las que llevan anchoas.

- ¿Te gusta algún deporte?

- Bueno, he practicado así, deportes variados… pero digamos que en especial me gustan el fútbol y el tenis.

- ¿Qué otros deportes has prácticado?

- La esgrima, el Bagminthon, el Volleyball, el Balonmano y la natación.

- ¿Hay alguna cosa que te de miedo? ¿Tienes alguna fobia?

- Que yo sepa, de momento no he encontrado nada que me aterrorice.

- Pronto conocerás una, te lo aseguro – bromeó Tamiya, y siguió con lo sus preguntas - ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

- El rojo.

Al oir esto, Milly sintió que su corazón se le disparaba un poco. Le había pedido a Tamiya que ella hiciera las preguntas mientras ella lo escribía todo.

- Esta es una pregunta un poco más personal… ¿tienes novia, o has tenido?

- No, soy soltero como el viento. Y nunca he tenido pareja.

- Pero, con lo guapo que eres, habrás tenido pretendientes, ¿no?

- Si, pero siempre las he rechazado.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- No eran mi tipo de chica, supongo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y cuál es tu tipo de chica?

- Bueno… así físicamente no tengo complejos con nada. Tampoco me importa si es más joven que yo o más mayor. Pero en lo que respecta a su forma de ser, me gusta que sea amable, simpática, divertida y, sobre todo, fiel.

- ¿Eres del tipo protector o del que le gusta que le protejan?

- Diría que protector. No sé, nunca he tenido novia, así que…

- Bueno, claro…

- Esta puede ser otra pregunta mucho más personal, así que no la respondas sino quieres.

- Claro, adelante.

- Se rumorea que eres huérfano, ¿es cierto?

- Si, es cierto. Me quedé huérfano a los siete años.

- Podemos… ¿saber que pasó?

Se produjo un silencio, que a Milly le puso nerviosa. Le había dicho a Tamiya que no hicieran esa pregunta, pero ella dijo que debían darle la opción de elegir. De todas formas, solo era un rumor, pero a la gente había cosas que no les gustaba hablar. Y no era la primera vez que tenían problemas por pasarse de la raya en sus entrevistas.

- Mis padres murieron en un accidente, de coche. Un amigo de ellos se hizo cargo de mi y se convirtió en mi tutor legal.

- Lo sentimos… - se disculpó Milly – No queríamos recordarte algo tan triste…

- No pasa nada. Hablar de ello hace a veces que me sienta mejor – les consoló con una sonrisa - ¿Seguimos?

Luego vinieron otra serie de preguntas, como su libro favorito, su película favorita y cosas así. Al cabo de media hora, habían terminado y las niñas se marcharon, prometiéndole una copia del periódico para que leyera la entrevista.

Por fin, Max se tiró sobre la cama, por fin para dormir. Mañana empezaba las clases, pero tenía más ganas de explorar más los rincones de Lyoko que asistir a clase.


	3. Los malos actos tienen consecuencias

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**LOS MALOS ACTOS TIENEN CONSECUENCIAS**

Jeremy bostezó antes de darle un bocado a la tostada de mermelada de su desayuno. Había pasado toda la noche en vela, investigando sobre ese extraño guerrero al que XANA les había enviado para hacerles frente.

Eso le tenía muy preocupado. No es que siempre hubiera sido fácil hacer frente a XANA, pero sus amigos poco a poco se iban acostumbrando a sus criaturas. Pero, ahora, con alguien capaz de moverse y actuar como ellos, sería mucho más difícil.

Además, ese guerrero parecía mucho más fuerte que sus amigos. Los había derrotado con mucha facilidad, casi sin pestañear. No lo entendía.

- Ey, ¿qué te pasa Einstein? Te veo muy pensativo hoy – le dijo Odd, sentándose frente a él.

- Estaba pensando en ese tipo.

- ¿En el de ayer?

- Si… no he podido encontrar nada. Todo esta totalmente codificado.

- ¿Tan complicado es qué no puedes resolverlo? No puede ser.

- No es broma, Odd. Si de verdad ese tipo es un humano, eso podría ser muy peligroso, porque podría estar siendo controlado por XANA, por lo que, aunque encuentre la cura para el virus de Aelita, no podríamos desconectar a XANA.

- Y si – paró un momento para masticar el trozo de tostada que mordió – simplemente fuera una criatura más de XANA – habló con la boca llena, pero se le entendía a la perfección – Bastará con derrotarle para comprobarlo.

- ¿Pero no te diste cuenta como os venció ayer?

- Bueno, no esperábamos que hubiera alguien así en Lyoko – le respondió – Nos pilló por sorpresa.

- ¿Seguro que es solo eso?

- ¿Dudas de nosotros? Eso no es propio de ti, Einstein.

- No dudo de vosotros, sino que no me fío ni un pelo de ese tipo. Es demasiado bueno en Lyoko. Y, si es un humano…

La campana que indicaba que era la hora de ir a clase sonó. Con desgana, Odd se levantó, y recogió su bandeja y la de Jeremy para dejarlas en el carrito de la limpieza.

- Vamos, ahora si que nos espera una auténtica pesadilla.

Yumi estaba aburrida. A primera hora tenía clase de Historia, y no le apetecía para nada. Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía?

En la clase todo el mundo hablaba de las típicas chorradas de siempre, los chicos hablaban de fútbol mientras que las chicas hablaban de algún chico que les gustaba o de cosas que a Yumi no le interesaban.

El profesor Furnet entró en el aula, por lo que de golpe vino el silencio en toda la clase.

Antes de sentarse, y tras dejar sus cosas sobre la mesa, el profesor escribió un nombre en la pizarra; Max Steward.

- Ejem… aunque esto sería cosa de vuestra tutora, puesto que yo os daré clase durante la primera hora, pasaré a presentaros a un nuevo compañero de vuestra clase. Pasa.

Un joven entró por la puerta. Tenía el pelo castaño y alborotado, además de un caminar y un porte de una persona despreocupada. Yumi lo reconoció enseguida, era el chico del periódico del colegio que aparecía en el artículo de Milly y Tamiya. Era la comidilla del día para muchos.

- Este es Max Steward. Por razones que no vienen al caso, ha tenido que venir ya con el curso empezado. Así que espero que os llevéis bien con él y le ayudéis a adaptarse a todo lo que se ha perdido.

- Si – respondieron todos los de la clase.

- Bien… veamos… - Furnet echo una ojeada en la clase, buscando un asiento libre – Puedes sentarte al lado de Ishiyama.

Tras asentir con la cabeza, Max se dirigió a donde le había indicado el profesor Furnet. Dado que Yumi era la única chica japonesa de la clase, no le costó mucho ver donde estaba su asiento entre todos los que había libres.

- Hola – saludó Max sonriendo.

- Hola – le devolvió Yumi el saludo con una sonrisa.

Parecía majo, ¿o era que se estaba haciendo el bueno? No lo sabía, pero no parecía mal chico. De todas formas, el profesor Furnet empezó a dar su clase.

En la hora del almuerzo, el grupo se reunión frente a la máquina de refrescos, como siempre.

- Entonces, ¿no has conseguido nada, Jeremy? – Le preguntó Aelita, preocupada al ver las ojeras de su amigo, sabiendo ya que había pasado toda la noche investigando.

- No… - respondió colocándose en su sitio las gafas – No consigo descodificar ni una parte de ese maldito código. XANA esta vez se las ha ingeniado bien.

- ¿Y qué haremos con ese tipo? – Preguntó Ulrich – Ahora, cada vez que vayamos a Lyoko, nos saldrá al paso.

- Lo sé. Por eso estoy también investigando como intentar haceros más fuertes, pero no es nada fácil.

- Entonces la haremos frente con nuestras armas actuales. Seguro que entre todos podremos hacer algo con él.

- Pero si XANA lanza un ataque a la academia, no podremos ir todos a Lyoko.

- Bueno, algo se nos ocurrirá, ¿no creéis?

Odd siempre era el más optimista de todos, pero sus compañeros no lo tenían tan claro. Yumi se cruzó de brazos, intentando pensar en una forma de deshacerse de ese tipo, pero no encontraba ninguna. Es entonces, cuando miró sin dirección fija entre todo el patio del colegio, cuando vio a Max Steward por el pasillo que iba al despacho del director.

- Ey, ¿ese no es el chico del periódico? – Preguntó Odd.

- Si, le han metido en mi clase – respondió Yumi.

- Pobre chico… puedo entender como se siente… - comentó Aelita.

- ¿Lo dices por qué es huérfano? – Le preguntó Ulrich y la chica de cabello rosa asintió.

Todos en el centro que había leído el periódico se habían enterado. Una de las preguntas que le hicieron tenía que ver con eso, y el joven daba a entender que sus padres estaban muertos.

Algo terrible, que solo Aelita, la única de todo el reciento que era huérfana de verdad, podía llegar a entender.

Max tocó la puerta del despacho del director. Espero hasta oír un "adelante" desde dentro.

Al entrar, encontró a Tamiya y Milly sentadas en las sillas que había frente a la mesa del director Delmas.

- ¿Quería verme, señor? – Preguntó Max, sin entrar del todo en el despacho.

- Si, pasa por favor.

Obedeciendo, Max entró y cerro la puerta. Se situó entre ambas amigas, sin hacer gesto de querer sentarse.

- ¿Qué pasa, señor?

- Bueno, verás Steward… ¿has leído el artículo que habla sobre ti?

- ¿El de la entrevista? – Preguntó y Delmas asintió, así que siguió hablando – No me ha hecho falta, me la hicieron ayer mismo, así que ya se lo que pone.

- Bueno pero… verás… en el se habla sobre cosas de tu vida privada, cosas, que quizás no deberían saber los demás.

- ¿Cómo qué, señor?

- Lo de la muerte de tus padres, por ejemplo.

- Ah, eso.

- Solovieff y Diop me han dicho que tu les distes permiso, ¿es eso cierto?

Max miró a las niñas que a su vez le miraron a él. Casi parecía que les fuera a dar un ataque. Estaban temblando, sobre todo Milly, que casi parecía que se fuera a poner a llorar.

- Es cierto, señor. No me importa que se sepa cosas de mi vida privada. Como buena entrevista, creo que hay que destacar tanto lo primario como lo secundario. Esas son las bases del periodismo, ¿no es así? No ocultar nunca información.

- Es cierto, Steward. Pero cuando la información trata sobre menores a mi cargo, entenderás que me preocupes de que dos chicas tan jóvenes traten temas tan… tan compremetedores que puedan convertirse en comidillas y chanchullos.

- Lo entiendo, señor.

- Fue culpa mía, señor Delmas – dijo de pronto Milly – Yo escribí las preguntas… y…

- No fue culpa tuya, Milly – la animó su amiga – Yo se las hice, podía no haberlselas hecho.

Milly estaba casi a punto de llorar, por lo que su amiga se acerco para abrazarla. Ante tal escena, Delmas se rascó la cabeza. Ambas eran muy jóvenes, pero una cosa así, por muy niñas que fueran, necesitaban recibir alguna clase de castigo.

- Bueno, puesto que Steward os dio permiso, no lo tomaré como falta grave. Pero habrá que daros alguna clase de castigo.

- Entonces, ¿no llamará a nuestros padres? – Preguntó Tamiya.

Delmas negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Lo has oído, Milly?

La joven asintió, pero aún así estaba preocupada. Miro a Max que le hizo un guiño con el ojo derecho, lo que la sonrojo.

- Pero a ver… que clase de castigo podría ser…

- Esto, señor, si me lo permite…

- ¿Si? ¿Qué quieres, Steward?

- Bueno, tengo aún muchas cosas que no he guardado y demás en mi habitación y hacerlo yo solo me llevaría una semana. Así que, ¿por qué no me echan una mano? Creo que eso valdrá como castigo, ¿no le parece?

- Mmmm… es una proposición a tener en cuenta…

Milly se levantó de la silla y miro muy seria al director, tras secarse las lágrimas.

- Lo haré yo sola, señor Delmas.

- ¡De eso nada, Milly! ¡Las dos debemos hacerlo! – Protestó Tamiya.

- La que redactó las preguntas fui yo, así que yo soy la responsable de esto.

- Tiene razón, señorita Diop. La mayor parte de la culpa es suya. A usted se le impondrá un castigo más leve. Pero, la señorita Solovieff tendrá que ayudar a Steward con su mudanza.

- Me parece justo – dijo Milly.

- Bien, ese caso, todo aclarado. Volved entonces a vuestras clases.

Ya en el pasillo, los tres caminaban sin decir nada, hasta que de golpe sonó el timbre que indicaba la siguiente hora de clase.

- Bueno, pues he de irme – se giró para mirar a Milly - ¿Te parece bien si quedamos a las seis en mi habitación?

- ¡S-Sí! Allí estaré – respondió nerviosa.

Con un gesto de su mano, el joven se marchó, dejando a las dos niñas solas.

Tras tres horas más de clase, Max se reunió con Milly en su cuarto, tal y como habían quedado. Para su sorpresa, la joven ya estaba allí.

- Si que eres puntual – le dijo sonriendo.

- B-Bueno… e-e-es que sino… se nos hará muy tarde y…

- Tienes razón.

Max abrió la puerta y ambos entraron. Aunque había guardado algunas cosas, aún le quedaban muchas cajas por desempaquetar.

Milly observó la habitación. Ya había estado allí, pero ahora había algunos posters colgando de la pared, libros en la estantería, y juegos en la mesa del ordenador. Ya parecía totalmente la habitación de un estudiante.

- ¿Empezamos?

- ¡S-Sí!

Mientras Milly se ocupaba de colocar los libros en la estantería, Max guardaba su ropa en el armario. Hablaron de ciertos temas, tales como el tema del artículo, los gustos de cada uno, que película preferían, aunque este dato Milly ya lo conocía, y demás cosas.

Todo iba bien, hasta que una caja de la estantería cayó hacía abajo, en dirección a Milly.

- ¡Cuidado! – Le gritó Max, que corrió hacía ella.

Para Milly todo fue muy rápido. De pronto se vio en el suelo, con Max encima de ella. Gracias a su rápido movimiento, Max había sujetado a Milly y se había tirado al suelo, sin que la caja, llena de varios libros bastante gordos y pesados, tocase a ninguno de los dos.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Max.

Milly no respondió. Estaba aún en estado de shock. Tenía a Max muy cerca, tanto que casi podía sentir en su cara su respiración. Su corazón latía muy fuerte, y notaba como cada vez tenía más y más calor.

- ¿Estás bien? – Volvió a preguntar.

- ¡A-Ah, si!

Max se reincorporó y luego ayudó a Milly a levantarse. Esta, sonrojada, se giro rápidamente para que Max no le viera la cara.

Sin embargo, este se dirigió a la caja de libros que se había caído y los volvió a guardar en ella.

- Voy a tener que meterlos en otro sitio para que no vuelva a pasar lo mismo – murmuró.

Milly no hacía caso, aun estaba sorprendida por todo lo que había pasado, y no lo entendía. No entendía porque su corazón latía tan rápido cada vez que estaba cerca de Max, ni tampoco porque se ponía tan nerviosa con él. No entendía nada.

- ¿Seguro que no te has hecho daño, Milly?

- E-Eh, no… no me he hecho nada, gracias a ti. Ya es la segunda vez que me salvas.

- No tiene importancia – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- M-Me gustaría… agradecértelo de alguna forma…

- No hace falta que me agradezcas nada.

- P-Pero yo quiero… si… si hay algo que yo… pueda hacer…

- Mmmm… bueno… me gustaría conocer la ciudad más a fondo, ir al cine, conocer un buen sitio para comer, esas cosas ¿El sábado estás ocupada por la tarde?

- ¡¿E-Eh? N-No, que va… estoy libre.

- Entonces, ¿te importará hacerme de guía?

- ¡P-Para nada! ¡S-Será un placer!

- Vale, entonces quedamos así.

Tras una hora más de organizar cosas, en la que ninguno dijo nada más, Max le dijo a Milly que ya podía marcharse. Aunque era cansado y aburrido lo que estaba haciendo, Milly sentía que no se quería ir de allí, pero no sabía porque. Por otro lado, la idea de salir con Max sola el sábado le hacía muy feliz.

Cuando Milly se marchó, el ordenador se encendió solo, y apareció un mensaje. Max ya sabía de quien era.

El mensaje decía: "Esta vez vamos a ir en serio"


	4. La trampa de XANA

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**LA TRAMPA DE X.A.N.A**

Jeremy levantó la tapa del portátil en cuanto lo oyó pitar. Una torre había sido activada en el sector de las montañas.

- ¿Un ataque de X.A.N.A? – Le preguntó Aelita.

- Eso parece… pero de momento no ha pasado nada… ¿será una trampa?

- Es posible, pero si podemos evitar que haga algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde no tendremos que hacer la vuelta al pasado y no será más fuerte.

- Tienes razón. Llamaré a los demás.

A los veinte minutos ya se encontraban todos en la sala del Superordenador.

- Bueno, id a los scaners. Os enviaré a Lyoko.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Yumi – Aún no ha pasado nada. A lo mejor es solo una trampa para atraernos.

- Es posible, pero no podemos correr riesgos.

- Pues, ¿a qué estamos esperando? – Preguntó Odd dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Tras unos minutos de navegación por el ordenador, Jeremy los virtualizo todos en dos grupos, primero Aelita con Ulrich y luego Odd y Yumi.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron solos, no veían a nadie a su alrededor.

- Parece que estamos solos – comentó Odd.

- Jeremy, ¿dónde está la torre? – Preguntó Aelita.

- A 20º sudeste, deberíais estar muy cerca. Os mando los vehículos por si acaso.

Jeremy tecleó las teclas para virtualizar los vehículos, pero, no pasaba nada.

En Lyoko, el grupo esperaba, pero no veían aparecer nada por ningún lado.

- Jeremy, ¿y los vehículos? – Le preguntó Aelita nerviosa.

- No sé que pasa, no logro virtualizarlos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Nos tomas el pelo? – Preguntó Ulrich.

- ¿Bromearía con algo así? No sé porque, pero no lo consigo. Tendréis que ir corriendo.

- Bueno… si no hay más remedio – protestó Odd que empezó a correr y los demás le siguieron.

Jeremy por su parte no entendía nada. Nunca había tenido problemas para hacer aparecer los vehículos en Lyoko. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora?

En la pantalla aparecieron unos nuevos símbolos. Eran de cangrejos.

- Atención, chicos, os esperan un poco más adelante unos cangrejos.

- Pues que bien… - murmuró Ulrich mientras se adelantaba al resto para tantear el terreno.

Se escondió tras una enorme roca y el resto le imitaron. Ulrich se asomó un poco. Pudo ver la torre, y a tres cangrejos guardándola un poco más adelante. Sin embargo, ningún rastro del soldado de X.A.N.A

- Si solo son tres podremos con ellos sin problemas – comentó Odd.

- Aquí hay algo que no me gusta… - murmuró Ulrich - ¿No sería demasiado fácil?

- Bueno, ¿no siempre va a ser complicado, no?

- Odd, ni se te ocurra hacer uno de tus numeritos – le riñó Yumi.

- Ey, deja que me luzca un poco.

- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? – Intervinó Aelita.

- Deja que nosotros ataquemos, luego tú ve y desactiva la torre – le explicó Yumi.

- Esta bien.

Los tres atacaron de frente. Desde lejos, Yumi y Odd atacaron a los cangrejos cargándoselos en un momento. Ulrich por su parte se acercó todo lo deprisa que pudo y clavó su katana en el símbolo de X.A.N.A, sobre la cabeza de la criatura.

- Pues vaya, ha sido muy fácil.

Jeremy seguía pensando, ¿qué demonios había hecho X.A.N.A? ¿Qué estaba tramando? Y es más, ¿por qué no podía virtualizar los vehículos?

Además, había sido muy fácil acabar con esos cangrejos ¿Es qué X.A.N.A no tenía ningún plan y los había hecho ir para nada? No, ese no era su estilo y él lo sabía.

Las luces de la sala comenzaron a parpadear, como si estuvieran a punto de apagarse, lo mismo ocurrió con el Superordenador.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y esto? – Se preguntó.

Comenzó a teclear, intentando ver los niveles de energía, que, para su sorpresa, estaban cayendo en picado.

- ¿Pero qué pasa?

Odd se rascó la cabeza. Estaba aburrido. Le habían indicado a Aelita que se estuviera quieta mientras vigilaban que no viniese nadie más. Y eso pasó exactamente. Nadie vino.

- Pues que rollo – protestó Odd.

- Bueno, al menos ha sido fácil – le comentó Ulrich - ¡Aelita, puedes venir!

Aelita salió de su escondite y corrió directa a la torre. Iba a entrar cuando la voz de Jeremy la detuvo.

- ¡Aelita, no entres! – Le gritó.

Por parar de golpe, Aelita se tropezó, pero acabó dentro de la torre.

- ¡Chicos, sacadla de ahí inmediatamente!

- Pero, ¿qué pasa, Einstein? – Le preguntó Odd que notaba a su amigo más nervioso de lo habitual.

- ¡Es una trampa! ¡Si Aelita apaga la torre, la energía de la fábrica se agotará y el Superordenador se apagara con vosotros dentro!

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Va en serio?

De golpe, algo salió de la tierra, y el grupo se vio rodeado por una gran cantidad de cangrejos y bloques. Sacaron sus armas, para ponerse en guardia, pero por lo menos había una veintena de ellos.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Alguna sugerencia? – Preguntó Yumi.

- Tendremos que luchar… - sugirió Ulrich.

- ¿Contra tantos? ¿Estás seguro?

- ¿Tenemos opción, Odd?

- Odio cuando no tengo elección…

Dentro de la torre, cuando Aelita se puso en pie, se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse en el interior con White Light.

- Te estaba esperando – le dijo.

Aelita se puso en guardia, preparada para atacarle con sus bolas de energía, pero el caballero solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Piensas atacarme con eso?

- Desde tan cerca no creo que falle muchos disparos.

- Ya… contéstame una cosa, ¿por qué X.A.N.A tiene tanto interés en tu memoria?

- ¿Eres su guerrero y no lo sabes?

- Más que su guerrero somos socios. Él me ayuda a mi y yo a él. Así trabajamos. Nadie domina a nadie. Aunque, claro, yo puedo apagarle cuando me plazca. Aunque, creo que tú morirías, ¿no es así?

Sino fuera porque en el mundo de Lyoko era imposible palidecerse, Aelita se hubiera puesto blanca como un cadáver.

- Entonces, ¿eres de nuestro mundo?

- Ya os dije que si. Soy tan humano como vosotros.

- Entonces, ¿por qué le ayudas?

- Tú aún no has respondido a mi pregunta.

Aelita dio un paso atrás. No tenía nada más que correr un poco y saldría enseguida de la torre, así que aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo.

- ¿Me vas a responder?

- No sé para que X.A.N.A quiere mi memoria. Ni siquiera yo tengo muy claros mis recuerdos.

- Entiendo…, en ese caso podemos dar por concluida la conversación.

White Light saltó al vació, perdiéndose en el túnel de los datos, para sorpresa de Aelita.

¿Qué había venido a hacer aquí?, era lo único que podía preguntarse, pero no hallaba respuesta. Eso si, le horrorizaba el pensar que era humano como ellos. Pero, más importante, ¿desde donde entraba a Lyoko?

Daba igual, ahora tenía que desconectar la torre.

Por más que lo intentaba, Jeremy no podía contactar con Aelita. Encima, Odd y Yumi habían caído, quedando solo Ulrich que resistía con menos de 10 puntos. Un disparo más y se desvirtualizaría.

Comprendía el plan de X.A.N.A. Dejar sola a Aelita en la torre para que la desactivase y así deshacerse de todo el mundo virtual, pero… ¿y qué pasaba con él? ¿Es qué tenía algún plan en concreto?

Es entonces cuando se le ocurrió algo.

- Maldito sea… quería eso…

Jeremy apretó los puños. Solo había una forma de impedir que Aelita desactivase la torre. No le gustaba para nada, pero no había otra solución.

Debatido, tecleó la secuencia para la vuelta al pasado.

Aelita ya lo tenía todo preparado. Solo necesitaba poner la mano en la pantalla táctil para desactivar la torre.

Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, una luz blanca la cegó y de golpe se vio en la habitación de Jeremy, sentada en su cama y con él en su ordenador, con la cabeza apoyada entre las manos.

- ¿Q-Qué ha pasado?

- X.A.N.A se ha salido con la suya…

En ese momento entraron Odd, Yumi y Ulrich, algo fatigados. Habían ido hasta allí corriendo.

- Ey, Einstein, ¿a qué ha venido lo de la vuelta al pasado? – Preguntó Odd.

- ¿No se suponía que Aelita no tenía que desactivar la torre? – Intervino Yumi.

- ¿Eh? Pero, sino la he desactivado.

Sus amigos la miraron, sin comprender que había pasado. Jeremy, se giró en su silla para mirarles.

- Ese era el plan de X.A.N.A. Quería que yo activase la vuelta al pasado. Si Aelita hubiese desactivado la torre, ahora mismo ninguno de vosotros estaríais aquí.

- Pero, ¿por qué? – Le preguntó Ulrich.

- Solo me atrevo a pensar que… como la vuelta al pasado gasta energía pero también recarga la del Superordenador, habrá robado esa energía para él. Quiero decir, los niveles de energía eran bajos, pero bastante altos como para recibir una gran cantidad de energía para él.

- Es decir, que lo ha hecho para hacerse más fuerte.

Jeremy asintió ante la vaga pero exacta explicación de Odd.

- No sé porque lo habrá hecho, pero ahora es más fuerte y sus ataques puede que vayan a más… tenemos que estar preparados, chicos – les dijo Jeremy.

En su habitación, Max estaba cruzado de brazos leyendo los mensajes que aparecían en la pantalla del ordenador.

"Todo ha salido bien"

- Entonces, ¿tienes lo que necesitas?

"Para la próxima vez, la memoria de Aelita será mía"

- ¿Estás seguro?

"Si ¿Podrás hacerte cargo de los otros tres?"

- Sabes que sí.

"Entonces, te avisaré cuando todo este preparado"

La pantalla del mensaje se cerró.

Max se echó para atrás en la silla y miro al techo. Le pareció curioso lo de la vuelta al pasado. Jamás pensó que algo así pudiera existir en realidad, pero, lo acababa de comprobar. Cuando X.A.N.A le explicó su plan, lo tomó por loco. Pero, claro, era una máquina ¿Podía una máquina estar loca? No lo sabía.

Ahora solo quedaba esperar, y ver sobre todo si su plan salía adelante o no.

- Milly, voy a darme una ducha.

- Vale, yo me voy a poner el pijama y me voy a acostar.

Cuando Tamiya salió de la habitación, Milly se puso su pijama que fingía la forma de un conejito. Su padre se lo había regalado hace poco y le había gustado tanto que en cuanto estaba limpio se lo ponía.

Se metió en la cama y tanteó debajo de la almohada, buscando algo. Por fin noto el tacto de algo y lo sacó. Era una fotografía.

En ella, salía ella y Max, en la foto que se habían hecho cuando se conocieron. Cada vez que la miraba, no sabía porque, pero su corazón se disparaba. Había querido explicarle a Tamiya lo que le pasaba, pero, ¿y si se reía de ella?

Sabía que no lo haría, porque se lo contaban todo, hasta sus secretos más íntimos. Pero, nunca había sentido en toda su vida ¿Y si se estaba muriendo? No, eso era la forma de pensar de una cría y ella ya era adulta como para pensar como tal. Pero quería saber que era eso que sentía.

Se puso a pensar en su "cita" con él, y solo eso le hacía latir aún más fuerte el corazón y ponerla nerviosa. Nunca había salido con chicos, así que no sabía a donde iba a llevarle. La ciudad no eran tan interesante como para ver ningún sitio en especial.

Pero, eso era lo de menos. La verdad, solo de pensar de estar con él le hacía muy feliz. Quedaban dos días, y deseaba que pasasen pronto.

Sus pensamientos poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en oscuridad y, al final, se quedó dormida con la foto pegada a su pecho, donde estaba su corazón.


	5. Nuevas criaturas

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**NUEVAS CRIATURAS**

Era la hora de descanso. Varios chicos se habían reunido en el campo de fútbol para jugar un partido.

Yumi le había ofrecido a Max unirse a ellos, a lo que había accedido encantado.

Como eran diez, se repartieron en cinco jugadores por equipo. Max jugó en el equipo contrario a Odd y Ulrich.

Mike Mallard le pasó el balón a Chris, quien comenzó el ataque. Odd le salió al paso, pero este le devolvió el balón a Mike que continuó con el ataque.

Antes de que pudieran llegar al área de la portería, Ulrich le quitó el balón y corrió al contraataque. No le costó nada librarse de Chris y de Paul. Sin embargo, en el centro del campo, Max le cortó el paso, quitándole el balón con facilidad.

Ulrich corrió detrás de él, adelantándolo y cerrándole el paso.

- Me han dicho que eres el capitán del equipo, eso quiere decir que eres bueno, ¿no?

- No lo sé… ¿qué tal si me lo dices tú intentando superarme? – Le desafío Ulrich, sonriendo.

Max sonrió también, aceptando el desafío. Tras un par de minutos corriendo de un lado a otro, retraso el balón, lo golpeó con el talón de la zapatilla, y lo pasó por encima de la cabeza de Ulrich. Luego pasó a su lado, recogiendo el balón y dirigiéndose a portería.

Los pocos espectadores que había aplaudieron, mientras que Ulrich se había llevado una enorme sorpresa. No se esperaba que le hiciera una bicicleta.

Cuando Max llegó al área de la portería, se tiró al suelo y pegó la patada al balón con la pierna derecha, tirándolo al área izquierda de la portería.

El portero del equipo rival, Bastien, no se lo esperaba y no logró llegar a tiempo para detener el balón que entró en la portería, logrando el gol del equipo de Max.

Sus compañeros fueron a felicitarle y todos volvieron a sus puestos, para defender del ataque haría el otro equipo. Ulrich se sentía aún un poco tocado. No era una superestrella pero si era considerado el mejor jugador de fútbol de toda la academia, por algo era el capitán. Y, sin embargo, un recién llegado le había hecho una jugada tan simple sin que se diera cuenta.

El partido duró casi hasta que el sol estaba por esconderse. Al final el partido terminó en un empate de 2 – 2, con otro gol de Max y dos goles de Ulrich, que a mitad del partido había logrado animarse y ponerse a jugar en serio.

Max se dejó caer sobre la hierba artificial del campo de fútbol a la vez que se dejaba caer el agua de la botella sobre la cabeza. El frío del agua le refrescó y sustituyó el sudor frío que tenía por la cabeza.

- Eres bueno – le dijo Odd - ¿Has jugado antes en algún equipo?

- Bueno, no he jugado nunca en el equipo de ningún colegio ni nada. Simplemente me gusta el deporte – le respondió Max.

- Ya lo leí en la entrevista que te hicieron. Los domingos solemos jugar un partido de baloncesto ¿Te apuntas?

- Si tenéis sitio para uno más, esta bien.

- Entonces, te veré en la cancha.

Max le hizo una señal de "de acuerdo" con la mano y Odd se fue con sus compañeros.

Desde las gradas, Sissi observaba a Max. Se había quedado boquiabierta al ver como había driblado a Ulrich en el campo, y más con esos tiros que había hecho. Sin embargo, le pareció un chico curioso.

Todos tenían bastante asco a las entrevistas que hacían las jóvenes periodistas de la academia, Milly y Tamiya, pero, sin embargo, por lo que le había dicho su padre Max no se había cabreado con ellas por lo que habían puesto en ella.

- Sissi, ¿nos vamos? – Le preguntó Herb, uno de sus guardaespaldas inseparables.

- Dime, ¿qué sabes de ese chico? – Le preguntó señalándole a Max.

- Pues lo que sabe todo el mundo – respondió encogiéndose de hombros – Lo que dice el periódico.

- Eso ya lo sé yo, idiota. Pero, ¿podrías averiguar algo más de él?

- ¿Es qué quieres que hurgue en el sistema de la academia?

- Por fin lo has pillado, ¿quieres que lo grite a los cuatro vientos y se entere todo el mundo?

- Pero, eso es un delito, Sissi…

- Mmmm… bueno… si lo haces, quizás te conceda luego la posibilidad de salir conmigo – fue todo lo que dijo antes de marcharse de allí.

Esto dejo como una estatua a Herb Pichon, quien desde siempre en secreto, aunque había dejado de ser un secreto hacía mucho tiempo, amaba a Elisabeth Delmas. Se marchó corriendo para ponerse manos a la obra.

Tras darse una ducha, Max volvió a su habitación tan solo vestido con una toalla. Total, ¿para que quería más ropa si en ese piso solo estaban los chicos?

Al sentarse en la cama, la pantalla del ordenador se encendió y apareció un mensaje.

"Esta todo listo"

- ¿No te podrías esperar a atacar cuando haya clases? Dentro de poco es la hora de cenar.

"Si algo sale mal, solo bastará con activar la vuelta al pasado para que todo vuelva a esta hora"

- A veces me cansas, en serio.

Jeremy levantó la tapa de su portátil al oír el pitido. Sabía lo que significaba: Torre activada.

- Llama a Odd y Ulrich – le pidió a Aelita – Yo llamaré a Yumi mientras vamos a la fábrica.

- Vale.

No tardaron mucho en reunirse todos allí. La que llegó más tarde fue Yumi que tuvo que salir corriendo del cine donde estaba viendo una película.

- Espero que sea importante – dijo al entrar – La entrada me ha costado la paga de toda la semana.

- X.A.N.A ha activado una torre, pero he analizado toda la zona y no pasa ninguna cosa rara – explicó Jeremy.

- ¿Falsa alarma? – Preguntó Ulrich.

- No creo. Pero será mejor que vayáis a investigar.

- Pues vamos – animó Odd que fue el primero en entrar al ascensor.

Tras unos breves momentos, Jeremy los virtualizó en Lyoko, en el sector del bosque, donde había detectado la torre activada.

- Tened cuidado, chicos – les dijo Jeremy desde la sala del Superordenador – La pantalla muestra que se os acercan algunos Bloques.

- ¿Y de nuestro guapo caballero? – Preguntó Yumi.

- Ni rastro por el momento.

- Entonces hagamos esto rápido – sugirió Ulrich que comenzó a correr en dirección hacía los bloques que ya veían en la lejanía.

Eran un total de tres, así que Ulrich usó su habilidad de triplicar y acabó con los tres en un momento.

- Sigamos – dijo, y todos comenzaron a correr en dirección a la torre activada que veían a lo lejos.

Sissi dejó caer la ropa sobre la cama y se preparó para ponerse el camisón, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando alguien en la habitación. Era Herb.

- ¡Sissi, ya tengo lo que… me… pediste…! – Al darse cuenta de la situación, el joven fue enmudeciéndole poco a poco, hasta quedarse embobado mirando a una Sissi que aún no había asimilado la situación y simplemente le miraba, quita como si fuera una estatua.

- ¡Idiota!

Sissi le pegó un bofetón y lo tiró de la habitación. A Herb no le dolió el golpe. Estaba demasiado atontado como para darse cuenta del dolor.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Sissi le arrastró adentro de la habitación, ya vestida con su camisón de noche.

- Más te vale llamar la próxima vez o le pediré a mi padre que te expulse por fisgón y pervertido.

- Ha sido un accidente, yo que sabía…

- Bueno, ¿has encontrado algo?

- Si, mira – le entregó una PDA del tamaño de su puño, así que tuvo que cogerla con ambas manos para no dejarla caer – Ese chico aparece en muchas noticias.

La noticia hablaba de un joven que había logrado sobresalir en algunos deportes, pero recalcaba que no pertenecía a los equipos en los que había jugado, sino que solo los había ayudado porque se lo habían pedido.

También, en otra noticia, hacían le alababan por las buenas notas que había sacado en un examen a nivel global en Estados Unidos, quedando primero en la categoría de su edad.

- Así que es un cerebrito, ¿eh…?

- Eso parece. He mirado su expediente, y nunca ha bajado su nota de Matrícula.

- Vamos, otro como Jeremy Belpois.

- Solo que a este se le dan bien los deportes – señaló Herb.

- Parece un buen partido… - murmuró Sissi.

- ¿Eh? Pero tú no ibas tras Ulrich.

- Bueno, puedo usarle para darle celos. Y si Ulrich no me hace caso, quien sabe. Este chico parece ser de los que llegan lejos – le explicó devolviéndole la PDA.

Herb se iba a ir, pero antes de abrir la puerta se giro, porque recordó algo.

- Esto… Sissi, sobre la cita… ¿cuándo quieres qué…?

- Ah, si. No quedaremos.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

- Ya has recibido tu recompensa viéndome en ropa interior. Y alégrate que no le diga nada a mi padre.

- ¡Eso no es justo! – Protestó, pero una simple mirada de Sissi bastó para que se marchará sin protestar más.

El grupo no tardó en llegar a la torre que, efectivamente, estaba activada.

- Bueno, es tu turno, princesa – dijo Odd, haciéndole una reverencia a Aelita para dejarla pasar.

- Gracias – sonrió y siguió, con el porte de una auténtica princesa.

Aelita estaba a punto de entrar cuando algo apareció de la nada y golpeó a Odd, desvirtualizándolo.

- ¡Odd! – Gritó Yumi, que pronto se vio en la misma situación.

Ulrich no se preocupó por Yumi, solo corrió y se situó al lado de Aelita para protegerla.

De pronto, se vieron rodeados por varias criaturas que se hicieron visibles, aparecieron de la nada. Tenían formas que les resultaban familiares; parecían Mantis religiosas, solo que de color grisáceo, con el símbolo de X.A.N.A en el pecho.

- ¡Jeremy, ¿por qué no nos has avisado de esto? – Le reprochó Ulrich.

Desde la sala del ordenador Jeremy no entendía nada. No habían aparecido en la pantalla hasta hace tan solo unos segundos, ¿cómo es que no las había detectado?

- ¡No lo sé! ¡No aparecían en la pantalla!

Aelita calculó las probabilidades. Si corría podía alcanzar la torre y desactivarla, pero se arriesgaba a ser atacada por una de esas cosas que, quizás, aún estaban escondidas.

- ¿Os gustan nuestros nuevos juguetes?

Ulrich y Aelita reconocieron enseguida la voz. Dos de las criaturas se hicieron a un lado para dejar paso a White Light.

- Por eso no había criaturas en nuestro camino… ¡nos estabais esperando aquí!

- Así es, y no solo ellas y yo, sino también alguien muy especial.

Aelita oyó un ruido a su espalda. Al girarse podía haber palidecido de no ser porque ahora era un ser virtual. La Scyphozoa apareció de detrás de la torre y se dirigía amenazante hacía Aelita.

- Vosotros ocupáis de que la medusa esa coja a Aelita, yo me ocuparé del chico – ordenó White Light y las criaturas le obedecieron.

Ulrich se puso en guardia, triplicándose y lanzando dos de los clones contra las Mantis. Uno de ellos logró derribar una que no se esperaba el ataque, pero el otro fue destruido con facilidad. El otro clon también cayó en cuanto aterrizó.

Una Mantis estaba justo enfrente suya, Ulrich se preparó para atacarla pero esta le golpeó y lo lanzó hacía White Light, quién le iba a golpear con su arma, pero Ulrich reacción a tiempo y pudo esquivar el golpe, aterrizando tras el guerrero de X.A.N.A.

Aelita por su parte comenzó a correr, tenía que alejarse de todas las criaturas de X.A.N.A si quería desactivar la torre. Pero, para su sorpresa, esta se desactivó sola.

- ¡Jeremy, ¿qué está pasando? – Quiso saber sin entender nada.

- ¡X.A.N.A ha desactivado la torre! ¡Era una trampa! ¡Corre, te envió el vehículo de Odd!

La tabla apareció en medio de la nada y Aelita saltó sobre ella, comenzó a alejarse de allí. Las criaturas de X.A.N.A gruñeron, pero pronto se tranquilizaron al ver como aparecían los Avispones en la lejanía, comenzó a disparar a Aelita y destruyendo la tabla virtual.

Ulrich estaba por su parte intercambiando golpes con White Light. Daba igual por donde ataque, él tenía las de ganar. Su arma era más larga y no necesitaba acercarse tanto para golpearle.

White le atacó por debajo, con un golpe ascendente. Ulrich lo esquivó dando un saltó hacía atrás y luego contraatacó con un golpe directo, que White bloqueo con su lanza.

Entonces, Ulrich, mirando por encima del hombro de White, pudo ver como la Scyphozoa agarraba a Aelita y empezaba a quitarle la memoria.

- ¡Ulrich, tienes que hacer algo!

Sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, pero no era fácil. Si fallaba, entonces Aelita podría perder su memoria para siempre, así que tenía solo una oportunidad.

- ¡Supe sprint!

A toda velocidad, Ulrich fue saltando de tronco en tronco, con la velocidad a tope para no resbalar y caerse, y atacó a White por la espalda, que se giró y le atravesó con la Nagitana y lo desvirtualizó.

Sin embargo, este no pudo impedir que la katana de Ulrich pasará por su lado a toda velocidad y atravesará a Aelita, desvirtualizándolo.

- ¡Bien! – Gritó Jeremy desde su asiento, aplaudiendo la maniobra de su amigo.

Las criaturas de X.A.N.A rugieron de rabia, pero White Light no podía más que sonreír en su interior. Las nuevas criaturas eran más fuertes y más inteligentes, así que serían estupendas en el futuro. Ahora solo les quedaba regresar todo a la normalidad y prepararse para mover la siguiente ficha.

- Hazlo – dijo simplemente y un haz de luz blanca envolvió todo Lyoko para luego hacerlo con toda la ciudad.

Todos se vieron de nuevo en el campo, durante el partido, en el momento en que Max y Ulrich iban a enfrentarse por la posesión del balón.

Jeremy no entendía nada. Él no había activado la vuelta al pasado, entonces… ¿había sido X.A.N.A?

Miró a Aelita y Yumi, que se encogieron de hombros sin entender tampoco nada.

Por su parte, en el campo, Ulrich estaba enfrentándose con Max. Tenía una clara duda, ahora sabía lo que iba a hacer y podía quitarle el balón. Pero, su espíritu deportivo y su honor le impedían hacer tal acto cobarde.

Como en la anterior ocasión, Max le superó con una bicicleta y, al llegar a portería se tiró y chutó, usando su pierna izquierda. Yumi vio algo entonces raro. No sabía porque, pero le parecía que algo había cambiado. Sabía lo que era, pero, ¿se había equivocado?

- No puede ser… me lo habrá pareció… - murmuró…

De nuevo el partido terminó empate 2 – 2. Odd volvió a ofrecerle a Max lo del partido de baloncesto el domingo y este aceptó. Luego se reunió con su grupo.

- Ey, ¿por qué no has aprovechado que sabías que iba a hacer para quitarle el balón? Así habríamos ganado este partido.

- Eso no hubiera estado bien – le dijo Ulrich – No podía hacer eso.

- Eres demasiado honorable a veces, Ulrich – le reprochó su amigo.

Todos se fueron a la cafetería mientras que Yumi volvió a su casa. Quería decirles lo que había visto, pero, ¿y si había sido solo su imaginación? Seguro que lo habría sido, ¿cómo iba a hacer Max una cosa totalmente distinta a la que había hecho la otra vez? Eso era imposible.

Ya en su habitación, Max se tumbó sobre la cama. Había cometido el error de chutar con la izquierda en lugar con la derecha, pero esperaba que ninguno del grupo de Ulrich y demás se hubiera dado cuenta.

No, estaba seguro de que no. Ulrich se quedó mirando al otro lado del campo y Odd estaba demasiado lejos como para darse cuenta. Pero, ¿qué pasaba con el resto? No lo sabía bien, pero tenía claro que no podían haberle descubierto.

Milly tiró el cuarto vestido que había sacado del armario. No sabía realmente que ponerse para el sábado. Llevaba toda la tarde dándole vueltas, pero no sabía que hacer.

- ¿En serio vas a ir con él? Si no le conoces de nada – le dijo Tamiya que estaba sentada en su cama.

- Le hicimos la entrevista, ¿recuerdas? Lo sabemos todo de él.

- Si bueno… pero pudo mentirnos. Nunca se sabe.

- No creo que sea de este tipo de gente…

- ¿Por qué lo sabes?

Milly recordó en los dos momentos que la había protegido. Primero cuando la salvó de matarse, cuando se cayó del árbol. Y la segunda cuando estaba a punto de caerle la caja encima. Quizás hacía una montaña de un grano de arena, pero no le importaba.

- Milly, no me digas que a ti…

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Te gusta Max?

- ¡¿P-P-P-Pero qué dices? – Respondió sonrojada como un tomate.

- ¡Es eso! ¡Te gusta!

- ¡Q-Q-Q-Qué va! Solo quiero recompensarle por lo del otro día…

- Mmmm…. Ya…

Milly se miró en el espejo. Estaba totalmente sonrojada ¿Sería verdad? ¿Le gustaba? No entendía mucho del amor como para saberlo. Pero si sabía algo, esperaba lo de mañana con mucha ilusión.


	6. La cita

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**LA CITA**

Max bostezó mientras se dirigía al comedor para almorzar algo. Por suerte era sábado y no tenía clases, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir que parte del día podía llegar a ser pesado.

No le importaba tener que volver a Lyoko ese día si era necesario, pero, recordando su cita con Milly para la tarde, no creía que X.A.N.A tuviese problemas con las nuevas criaturas que había creado.

Aunque, en su interior, se preguntaba si era necesaria tanta energía para crear unas criaturas tan básicas ¿O es que estaba tramando algo más que no le había contado? Bueno, no tenía que comerse la cabeza tan temprano. Ya lo averiguaría. X.A.N.A sabía que no podía traicionarle sino quería ser desactivado, así que él vería lo que hacía.

Jeremy mordió de poca gana la tostada de mermelada de su bandeja. Al contrario que sus amigos, el parecía el más preocupado de todos.

- ¿Qué te pasa Einstein? Generalmente sueles almorzar con más ganas.

- Es por lo de ayer… esas Mantis invisibles me tienen preocupado – explicó.

- ¿Cómo vamos a pelear con ellas si pueden hacerse invisibles? – Preguntó Ulrich.

- Ese es precisamente el problema, no sé bien como hacerlo. Supongo que ya se me ocurrirá algo.

- Anda, mira – cortó de pronto Odd – Ahí está Max, ¡ey, tío, ven con nosotros!

Max se acercó con su bandeja, con algo de timidez. Aunque ellos no lo sabían, ya los conocía bastante bien por sus encuentros en Lyoko. Aún así, ¿quién decía que no podía mantener una relación amistosa con ellos en el mundo real?

- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Preguntó.

- ¡Pues claro hombre! – Le respondió Odd.

Con una sonrisa, Max se sentó al lado de Aelita, estando frente a frente con Ulrich, quien lo miro de una forma furtiva, como si le estudiase.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo? – Le preguntó al mirar su mirada.

- No, nada… - respondió él, apartado la mirada.

- Nah, no le hagas caso. Esta enfadado porque le superaste en el partido con esa bicicleta tuya.

- Ah, eso… fue pura suerte. Igual me sale una de cada veinte intentos que haga. Yumi me dijo que eres muy buen jugador.

- ¿Ya tienes tanta amistad con Yumi como para eso? – Le preguntó Odd mordiendo el croissant.

- Bueno… me lo comentó en clase de gimnasia cuando Jim me ofreció unirme al equipo.

- ¿Y por qué no te unes? – Le preguntó esta vez Aelita – Seguro que contigo y Ulrich seríais imbatibles.

- El fútbol me gusta pero no para jugar en un equipo… nunca he estado en ninguno. Si he jugado es porque me lo han pedido.

- Vamos, que eres una especie de superestrella de última hora, ¿no? – Comentó Ulrich, un poco mosqueado.

- Bueno… no quiero verlo así. Yo no me considero bueno. Ya te dije, lo de ayer fue suerte.

- Si, claro…

Ulrich se levantó y se marchó, tras dejar la bandeja en el carrito de la limpieza. Max no comprendía nada, ¿qué le pasaba?

- No se lo tengas en cuenta – le dijo Jeremy – Las cosas con sus padres no van muy bien y el fútbol es la única forma que tiene de tener una relación "padre e hijo" con él.

- Pero Max no tiene la culpa de eso – intervino Aelita – Solo fue un partido de muestra, nada más.

- Bueno… pasemos de eso – dijo Odd – Por cierto, ¿tienes plan para esta tarde Max?

- Pues la verdad es que si – respondió – He quedado con Milly.

- ¿Eh? ¿Milly la del periódico de la academia? – Preguntaron los tres a la vez.

- Si, bueno no es lo que pensáis… ya sabéis, con el tema de la entrevista se montó un pequeño follón y quería compensarme por ello, así que le pedí que me enseñase la ciudad.

- Vaya, yo ya iba a pensar que te iban las más pequeñas que tú, y con diferencia – rió Odd, terminando el croissant.

- Nunca me he planteado la diferencia de edad como un problema. Y, de momento, estoy bien sin pareja.

- Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes hombre.

- No todo el mundo es como tú, Odd – le dijo su amigo Jeremy, colocándose bien las gafas.

- Claro, tú como tienes a Aelita no tienes que buscar a alguien por ahí. Para ti es fácil, Einstein.

Aelita y Jeremy se miraron y se sonrojaron un poco, desviando la mirada el uno del otro.

Ulrich se dejó caer sobre uno de los tantos árboles que había alrededor de la academia. Se avergonzaba de si mismo ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso?

Como había dicho Max, esa jugada la podía hacer bien una de tantas veces, pero, ¿decía la verdad? A Ulrich le había parecido que jugaba demasiado bien como para ser un jugador casual. Pero, ¿era lo del partido lo que le molestaba? No, sabía que era otra cosa. Era lo de White Light.

Hasta hacía poco habían tenido problemas en Lyoko, es cierto, pero nunca tan serios. La jugada de ayer le podía haber salido mal y podían haber perdido a Aelita, lo tenía claro, pero salió bien. Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan culpable? ¿Por su debilidad de no ser capaz de plantarle cara frente a frente? ¿Sería por eso? No lo sabía.

En su interior quería encontrar la manera de derrotarle. Por las noches, repasaba los encuentros que había tenido con él. Era hábil, ágil y encima parecía tener los cinco sentidos bien puestos en el combate. Entonces, ¿podía tener algún punto débil? Si era así tenía que encontrarlo cuanto antes, o en el futuro tendrían serios problemas en Lyoko.

Sissi se escondió en la esquina y, tras esperar unos segundos, apareció de la nada, cortándole el paso a Max.

- Hola, Max – saludo, dibujando en su cara su más bella sonrisa.

- Ah, hola, Sissi…

- ¡Oye, ¿a qué viene ese saludo tan desganado? – Protestó.

- Venga, no te enfades. No hace mucho que me he levantado y estoy medio dormido aún.

- Bueno, si es por eso te perdono.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que, no muy lejos de allí, estaba Tamiya, escuchando a escondidas escondida en un borde del pasillo.

- Por cierto, ¿haces algo esta tarde? – Le preguntó

- ¿Mm? Pues si, ya tenía planes.

- ¿Ah, si?

- Milly iba a enseñarme la ciudad.

- ¿Milly? ¿La reporterucha del periódico?

Max asintió.

- Venga ya, ¿y qué te va a enseñar esa pequeñaja? ¿La tienda de juguetes?

- Bueno, no sé, lo que ella quiera será lo que mire.

- Venga, lo dices como si fueras un muñeco.

Sensualmente, Sissi se le acercó, acariciándole la cara y acercándosele al oído, para susurrarle algo.

- ¿Por qué no quedas conmigo y te muestro sitios mejores? Soy más adulta y madura que ella, sabré llevarte a sitios que merezcan la pena.

Tamiya no podía oírles bien pero creía haberlo oído claramente. Sissi le estaba proponiendo una cita.

- ¿Sitios que merezcan la pena? – Preguntó él, como con un brillo en sus ojos.

- Eso es – asintió ella apartándose.

- Bueno, está bien – aceptó encogiéndose de hombros - ¿A qué hora y dónde?

- ¿Qué te parece delante de la estación a las seis?

- Por mi perfecto – le respondió y se despidieron.

Al oír esto, Tamiya se marchó de allí. Al final resultó que no se equivocaba con Max. Había jugado con su amiga, su mejor amiga, y eso era algo que no iba a consentir.

Jeremy reunió al grupo, salvo a Yumi en la fábrica. Habían decidido ir todos al sector cinco, aprovechando que X.A.N.A aún no había atacado, para ir a buscar datos para el antivirus de Aelita.

- Bueno, pues vamos para abajo – dijo Aelita.

- Bien, os virtualizaré en un momento.

En pocos minutos, Odd, Ulrich y Aelita ya se encontraban en el sector 5, a la espera de que la entrada apareciese.

- Recordad el tiempo para la llave, tenéis que pulsarla cuanto antes – les recordó Jeremy.

- No te preocupes, Einstein, está chupado.

Cuando la entrada se abrió al norte, los tres corrieron a través del largo pasillo, hasta llegar a la gran sala y se pusieron inmediatamente a buscar la llave.

- ¡Allí está! – Gritó Aelita señalando al techo.

- Va, esto esta tirando – dijo Odd, que corrió en dirección a la llave para ponerse cerca.

Ulrich y Aelita le siguieron, pero de pronto la habitación comenzó a cambiar, desapareciendo partes del suelo y cayéndose otras del techo. "Esto me pasa por bocazas", pensó Odd, que casi se cae en el vacío cuando un trozo de suelo se hundió.

- ¡Supe sprint!

Usando su velocidad, Ulrich saltó entre los trozos del techo que se caían y logró pulsar la llave antes de que la cuenta atrás terminase. Así, de nuevo la habitación volvió a la normalidad.

- Bien hecho, Ulrich – le felicitó Jeremy, relajándose ya en la sala del Superordenador.

- No ha sido nada. Sigamos.

Los tres se dirigieron a los límites del sector 5, donde tomaron el ascensor para llegar al piso superior donde estaban los datos guardados. Nada más llegar, Aelita se puso a buscar los datos que sirvieran para su antivirus.

Milly ya estaba esperando en el lugar que había acordado por la mañana con Max. Delante del cine Moiss, habían quedado a las seis. Aunque ya llevaba cinco minutos de retraso.

- ¿Le habrá pasado algo? – Se preguntó Milly mirando de nuevo su reloj.

Se había puesto su mejor vestido de color rojo oscuro, que le cubría de cuello hasta las rodillas, dejándole los hombros y los brazos al aire, pero llevaba una pequeña rebeca para taparse para cuando refrescará.

Una hora antes, había tenido una fuerte discusión con Tamiya. No pudo evitar el recordarla.

- ¡Te digo que te va a dejar plantada! ¡Ha quedado con Sissi! – Le dijo por enésima vez, mientras se estaba cambiando.

- ¿Pero qué dices?

- Les he visto. Han quedado a las seis, delante de la estación.

- No te creo… Max no es de ese tipo de chicos.

- Te lo digo por tu bien, Milly, no va a aparecer.

- ¡No! ¡Yo sé que lo hará!

Tras un pequeño rato más de discusión, Milly agarró su bolso, que simulaba la cabeza de un osito, y se marchó de allí, camino al lugar de su cita.

- ¿Sería… verdad?

No podía dejar de preguntárselo según avanzaba el tiempo. Pero no, tenía fe. Sabía que Max no era esa clase de chicos que se dedica a jugar con la gente. Aunque no lo conocía muy bien, sabía que era una buena persona.

Aelita movía los datos con velocidad, pero no conseguía dar con lo que quería.

- ¿Crees que aparecerá White? – Le preguntó Odd a Ulrich.

- No lo sé… - respondió, de forma tajante.

- Ey, ¿qué te pasa? Desde que te has levantado estás raro.

- No me pasa nada.

Odd bufó. Su amigo estaba raro, y lo sabía de sobras. No entendía del porque de esa actitud y no podía ser solo por lo del partido de fútbol del otro día.

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, algo comenzó a dispararles. Miraron en todas direcciones, y vieron como se les acercaban tres mantas.

- ¡X.A.N.A ataca! – Gritó Odd para que Jeremy lo oyera.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si no han aparecido en la pantalla hasta hace unos segundos!

- ¡¿De nuevo el camuflaje?

- ¡No lo sé, pero tenéis que proteger a Aelita mientras mira esos datos!

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, las tres mantas atacaron a Odd, que disparó sus flechas láser, logrando cargarse a la del centro, pero le dieron de pleno y se desvirtualizó.

Ulrich se acercó a Aelita y fue parando los disparos, pero algo andaba mal. Eran mucho más fuertes que antes.

- ¡Aelita, ¿aún no?

- ¡Dame un poco más de tiempo! – Le rogó, mientras navegaba más deprisa.

Decidido, Ulrich activó el Supe sprint, corrió alrededor de la cúpula de Lyoko y activó la triplicación, enviando a sus dos clones contra las mantas, a las que derribó con facilidad.

Cuando aterrizó, quedó de cara a la puerta, y le pareció ver como aparecía White Light a través de ella. Se preparó para atacarle, pero pronto volvió a la realidad, no era White Light sino una Mantis de X.A.N.A

- ¡Ulrich, reacciona! – Le gritó Jeremy, pero fue demasiado tarde, la Mantis le cortó y lo desvirtualizó.

Aelita logró encontrar un archivo que parecía contener algo, así que se lo mandó a Jeremy lo más deprisa que pudo, pero fue desvirtualizada, así que no sabía si había logrado su objetivo o no.

Tamiya observaba con atención a Sissi. Estaba escondida para que no la viera, y con la cámara preparada.

A pesar de su discusión con Milly, era su amiga, y estaba dispuesta a demostrarle que Max la había engañado.

Alguien se acercaba llamando a Sissi, así que se preparó para sacar una foto. Cuando pulsó el botón, no pudo creer lo que estaba viendo.

Milly estaba preocupada. Ya hacía media hora que Max tenía que haber llegado y no aparecía por ninguna parte. Entonces, ¿Tamiya tenía razón con respecto a Max?

No quería creerlo, pero todo apuntaba a que así era. A esas horas estaría con Sissi, una persona más adulta que ella y que seguramente podría llevar a Max a sitios más interesantes a los que ella pudiese llevarle.

No supo porque, pero una enorme tristeza le invadió el corazón y deseaba llorar, pero, ¿por qué? No le dio tiempo a nada, pues alguien se dirigió a ella. Pensaba que era Max, pero se llevó una sorpresa al comprobar que era un grupo de tres chicos, quizás de la edad de Max, no, más bien de Ulrich.

- Hola, ¿estás sola? – Le preguntó uno.

- Parece que la han dejado plantada – comentó el de la derecha – Fijaos, está a punto de llorar.

- ¿Qué te parece si te vienes con nosotros? – Le preguntó el tercero, que estaba a la izquierda – Lo pasarás muy bien.

- N-No… - tartamudeó un poco, retrocediendo y chocándose con la pared.

- Venga, que no te vamos a hacer nada. Ya verás como te divierte.

El del centro iba a agarrarla del brazo. Milly iba a chillar, pero alguien agarró del brazo del chico y lo tiró para atrás. Ese alguien se puso delante de Milly, cubriéndola. Por la voz, no le costó mucho saber quien era.

- La chica os ha dicho que no, ¿así que por qué no la dejáis en paz? – Les dijo Max.

- ¿Y tú quién coño eres? – Le preguntó el chico al que había empujado.

- Soy la persona con la que había quedado, ¿pasa algo?

Milly no supo bien que vieron esos chicos, pero, tras dar unos pasos, se marcharon sin decir nada.

Cuando Max se giró, le dibujo en su rostro su más tierna sonrisa, ante lo que Milly se enrojeció un poco.

- Perdona que llegue tan tarde. Pero me he entretenido un poco.

- Y por qué… ¿por qué no me has dicho que… vendrías más tarde…? ¡Ya pensaba que me ibas a dejar plantada! – Le reprochó Milly, casi llorando.

Max se rascó la nuca. Tenía razón, quizás tenía que haberle dicho algo, pero, sabía bien que no podía.

- No tenía tu móvil – le contestó – No podía llamarte para decirte que me retrasaría. Es que de camino hacía aquí vi una cosa y no pude evitar detenerme.

- ¿Una cosa?

Max le colocó una diadema blanca en la cabeza, adornada con flores blancas de verdad. Milly, asombrada, las tocó, sin decir nada.

- Antes, cuando estaba yendo para mi habitación, te vi como salías de la academia. Al verlas, he pesando que te quedarían bien con el vestido que llevabas. Es un regalo, por lo que vas a hacer hoy por mí.

- E-Entonces… ¿no te ibas a ir con Sissi?

- ¿Eh? – Max la miró sin saber de que hablaba.

- Es que… Tamiya me dijo que… habías quedado con Sissi a la misma hora que yo y…

- Ah, eso. Si bueno, por eso he llegado también un poco más tarde. Pero ya esta arreglado.

Milly la miró interrogante, pero Max solamente le guiñó un ojo.

- No te preocupes por eso, ¿vamos?

- ¡Si! – Respondió Milly con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Tamiya no podía creer lo que veía. Había fotografiado justo el momento en el que Herb había estado a punto de darle un beso a Sissi. Pero, es más, ¿qué hacía Herb aquí?

- ¡¿Pero qué te crees que haces, idiota? – Le gritó Sissi dándole una bofetada.

- P-P-Pero… s-si has sido tú… quien me dijo que viniera aquí e hiciera eso.

- ¡¿Qué yo te he dicho qué?

Herb le enseñó un papel que Sissi leyó. En el ponía lo siguiente:

"No puedo aguantar más lo que siento. Te estaré esperando frente a la estación a las seis. Cuando llegues, dame un beso en el caso de que tú sientas lo mismo por mi

Sissi"

- ¡Yo no he escrito esto!

- ¡¿Q-Qué? Entonces, ¿quién ha sido?

Sissi no tuvo que pensar mucho. O una de dos, o era cosa de Odd o había sido Max, al que llevaba esperando cerca de media hora. Fuera quien fuera de los dos, tenía decidido que se iba a acordar de quien era Sissi Delmas.

Furiosa, rompió el papel y se marchó de allí.

- ¡Sissi! ¡Espera!

Milly dio un sorbo a su zumo de naranja. Habían visitado el museo y visto el ayuntamiento, y ahora estaban sentados en la terraza de su bar favorito, donde hacían los mejores zumos de naranja que jamás haya probado.

Aunque, el bar estaba claramente hecho para niños, no podía pensar que Max se estaba sintiendo incómodo allí, aunque no lo mostrase.

- Pues si que tienes sitios curiosos la ciudad. Jamás había visto un bar como este – dijo dándole un sorbo a su zumo de manzana.

- S-Si no te gusta… p-podemos ir a otro sitio.

- No, que va. Este sitio esta muy bien. Hacen precio especial para los menores y encima te regalan una consumición. Es un chollo. Y el zumo esta bastante bueno.

- ¿D-De verdad…?

Max asintió, mientras terminaba de beberse lo que le quedaba de zumo de un trago.

- ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

- ¿E-Eh…? P-Pues no sé… ¿Q-Qué te parece… la playa?

- Anda, ¿hay hasta playa?

Yumi caminaba mientras escuchaba música de su Mp3 con los casos. Se paró un momento mirando a las mesas de la terraza de un bar al que no había ido nunca pero que si que había oído hablar mucho de él.

En él, reconoció a Milly y, en una silla de su misma mesa, le pareció reconocer a Max.

- ¿Qué hacen esos dos juntos? – Se preguntó.

Pero, como no era asunto suyo y tenía prisa, se marchó.

En diez minutos se plantaron allí. El sol ya se estaba escondiendo en el horizonte y su brillo convertía el cielo azul en un tono anaranjado mezclado con pequeñas luces violetas. Era un espectáculo bien hermoso.

- ¡Qué bonito! – Exclamó Milly.

- Si, tienes razón.

Milly miró a Max, que tenía la vista clavada en el horizonte. Su corazón palpitaba a más no poder, como si fuera un coche de fórmula 1 ¿Acaso no era en este tipo de escenas donde los dos enamorados de una película se besaban declarando su amor? Pero, ¿estaba ella enamorada? La charla con Tamiya la noche anterior le había dejado claro a su amiga que si, que se notaba que lo estaba. Pero, ni ella misma lo sabía.

Fue a dar un paso, para decirle algo, pero entonces resbaló y se cayó de espaldas, haciéndose mucho daño en la pierna.

- Ay, ay, ay… - se quejó.

- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

- M-Me duele mucho la pierna…

Max le fue tocando toda la parte de la pierna derecha, hasta llegar al tobillo. Cuando lo tocó, Milly protestó.

- Mmmm… parece una torcedura. A ver, ponte en pie.

Con su ayuda, Milly logró ponerse en pie, pero no podía mantener bien el equilibrio porque al apoyar el pie le dolía mucho el tobillo.

- Bueno, que le vamos a hacer.

Max se arrodilló delante de ella. Milly no tardó mucho en saber lo que pretendía.

- ¡Y-Yo ya no soy una niña! ¡No pienso ir a caballito! – Protestó sonrojada.

- Si caminas puedes ponerte el pie peor. Además, si te llevo a hombros llegaremos más rápido a la academia y la enfermera podrá mirarte el tobillo.

- P-Pero…

- Venga, sube – le dijo.

Sonrojada y con timidez, Milly se subió a la espalda de Max y con sus brazos le rodeo el cuello. Max se levantó y la impulsó hacía arriba, agarrándola por las piernas. Así se pusieron en marcha.

Aún les quedaba un trecho para llegar a la academia, y ninguno decía nada. Milly se sentía culpable. Se suponía que hoy era una cita para agradecerle, no solo por lo de la entrevista, sino por haberla salvado dos veces. Y ahora, resulta que la estaba ayudando otra vez.

- Lo siento… - murmuró.

- ¿Eh?

- Lo siento… - repitió – Al final… tienes que cargar conmigo… soy una inútil… quizás, de haberte ido con Sissi, te lo habrías pasado mejor…

- Pero, ¿por qué dices eso?

- Fíjate… se ha fastidiado todo por mi torpeza… y encima tienes que cargar conmigo.

- No digas tonterías anda. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

- No digas cosas para compadecerme… sé que solo soy una niña.

- ¿Y acaso eso esta mal? – Le preguntó.

- No te entiendo.

- No tengas prisa por hacerte mayor. Aún eres muy joven y poco a poco irás descubriendo cosas malas y buenas. Yo, la verdad, si pudiera me quedaría tal y como estoy, pero acabaré creciendo, es un hecho. Lo que te guste a ti esta bien, da igual lo que opinen los demás. Además, a mi me ha gustado mucho ese bar al que me has llevado.

- ¿E-En serio?

- Si, me gustaría que volviésemos. Cuando tu pie este mejor.

- C-Claro…

Llegaron ya cuando era de noche. Max llevó a Milly a la enfermería y la enfermera Yolande le echó un vistazo. Tal y como Max había pensado, era una torcedura, pero leve. Con un día de descanso se recuperaría.

- Menos mal – suspiró él.

- Le aplicaré un ungüento y luego le haré un masaje. Ya la llevaré más tarde yo a su habitación. Puedes irte.

- ¿Seguro?

Miró a Milly que asintió. Max le dibujo una sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¡Gracias!

Con un gesto de la mano, Max le respondió un "de nada" y se marchó.

Una vez en su habitación, se dejó caer sobre la cama. Como siempre, el monitor se encendió y apareció la pantalla de mensaje.

"Mañana te necesito"


	7. El aumento de la rivalidad

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**LA RIVALIDAD SE HACE MÁS FUERTE**

Como Odd había quedado con una chica, con a la que se había ido al cine, y los demás prefirieron irse a estudiar que a perder el tiempo jugando un partido, entre tres personas, de baloncesto, se acabó suspendiendo el encuentro.

Aún así, como tenía todo el día libre, Max fue al gimnasio para entrenar un poquito. Hacía tiempo que no practicaba, y lo iba a necesitar para hacer frente a los chicos en Lyoko.

Al llegar, pensaba que iba a estar solo, pero se llevó una sorpresa de ver a Ulrich allí. Desde la puerta lo observó, estaba practicando. Por sus movimientos, Max dedujo que eso debía ser Jujitsu, pero no estaba seguro.

Ulrich no tardó en darse cuenta de su presencia y dejo de entrenar.

- ¿Qué estilo es? – Le preguntó Max.

- Pencak Silat – respondió secamente.

- Vaya, no había hablar de él nunca.

- Aquí en Europa es muy conocido. Se basa en responder a los ataques enemigos con la defensa y el contraataque.

- Mmmm… pero, practicando solo no lo vas a poder poner mucho en práctica, ¿no?

- ¿Tú sabes pelear?

- Estudie algo de Aikido y Jujitsu cuando estuve en Japón con mis padres, y también se algo de Kárate y Judo.

- Vaya, menudo curriculum.

- No lo estudie mucho, solo lo básico – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – El resto lo he ido practicando por mi cuenta.

- Entonces, ¿te echas un combate y así practicamos los dos?

- ¿Estás seguro?

- ¿Por qué? Algo tendremos que hacer en el rato en el que iba a haber partido, ¿no?

Cuando se enteró de que el partido se había suspendido, Milly sintió que se entristecía.

Aunque era solo un partido entre amigos, iba a ser bastante bueno porque jugaban los mejores deportistas de la academia, y esperaba poder cubrir la noticia.

Aburrida, se tiro sobre la cama a leer una noticia. Aún le dolía un poco el pie, pero ya podía caminar con normalidad, siempre y cuando no fuese demasiado rápido.

No podía olvidar para nada su cita de ayer, había sido como de ensueño. Después del partido esperaba poder hablar con Max para hacerle una entrevista de cómo había visto el partido, pero, viendo el resultado de las cosas, no esperaba que pudiera hacer nada.

Tamiya entró en la habitación. No se extrañó de ver a su amiga tirada en la cama, llevaba allí toda la mañana.

- ¿No vas a salir ni a dar una vuelta? – Le preguntó.

- ¿Para qué? Hoy todo esta cerrado.

- Puedes ir a ver a Max y que te eche una mano con los deberes.

- Y dale… ¡qué no me gusta! – Protestó.

Cuando regresó la noche anterior, Milly le contó a su amiga todo lo que habían hecho. Tamiya también le confesó, avergonazada, que había seguido a Sissi para demostrarle que Max estaba jugando con ella y luego quedó convencida de lo contrario cuando vio a Herb y a Sissi. Le mostró la foto que hizo y ambas empezaron a reírse.

No sabían bien que hacer con ella, podían publicarla en el periódico en la sección de romances, que generalmente eran ocupados por Odd o alguna otra persona, pero siendo Sissi, no se atrevían.

- Por cierto, anoche se me olvidó darte esto.

Tamiya le lanzó una fotografía. Sin demasiada curiosidad, Milly la ojeo, hasta que vio quienes salían en ella y enrojeció.

- ¡Tamiya! – Le gritó sonrojada a más no poder.

- ¿Qué? Volvisteis cuando volvía del despacho de prensa y pensé… que te gustaría tener esa foto.

- ¡T-T-Te he dicho mil veces que no me gusta! – Tartamudeó.

- Bueno, entonces no te importará que la tire, ¿no?

Milly miro de nuevo la foto y luego hacía otro lado. En ella salían Max cargando con Milly, quien parecía tener una expresión placentera de que el joven la cargará a su espalda. La verdad es que no mentía esa foto, se había sentido muy a gusto en ese momento.

- S-S-Solo me la quedaré porque te has molestado en revelarla… pero no porque él me guste – le dijo mirando hacía otro lado.

- Je, je, vale, vale.

De pronto se oyó un gran jaleo en el pasillo. Tamiya se asomó para ver que pasaba y vio a varias chicas y chicos ir corriendo al patio.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó.

- ¡Ulrich está peleándose con el nuevo! – Le respondió una mientras seguía corriendo - ¡Están en el gimnasio!

Tamiya miro a su amiga que al oír el nombre de Ulrich, y sobre todo lo de "el nuevo", se había levantado corriendo.

- ¡Vamos!

Debido a la lentitud con la que tenía que caminar Milly para no que no le doliese el pie, tardaron cerca de diez minutos en llegar al gimnasio. Cuando entraron, alrededor de unas colchonetas que hacían de ring solo había un montón de gente de todos los cursos. Sobre las colchonetas, intercambiando golpes pero sin llegar a alcanzar al contrario, Max y Ulrich estaban peleando.

- ¿Pero qué pasa aquí? – Quiso saber Tamiya sin entender nada.

- Me han dicho que es un combate de entrenamiento, pero lo cierto es que se lo toman muy en serio – respondió Aelita, que acababa de llegar.

- ¿Dónde están Jeremy y los demás? – Le preguntó la joven.

- No lo sé, Yumi me dijo que venía de camino. De Odd y Jeremy no sé nada.

Milly no hacía caso a lo que hablaban las dos chicas, solo miraba con atención el lugar de la pelea.

Max atacó a Ulrich con una patada alta, dirigida a su cara, pero este la bloqueo con el brazo, luego con un movimiento rápido se agachó y le golpeó con una patada giratoria baja, dándole en la pierna que le servia de soporte y Max perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo de espaldas.

Ulrich saltó entonces hacía el, listo para darle un puñetazo en el estómago, pero este esquivo el golpe rodando hacía un lado, luego, mientras se levantaba, logro golpear a Ulrich con una patada en la cara, tirándolo contra el suelo.

Ambos volvieron a quedar frente a frente, el uno del otro, sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento.

- Se van a hacer daño… - murmuró Milly.

- No te preocupes – le dijo Aelita – Solo es un combate de entrenamiento, pero se lo están tomando en serio, eso es todo.

Ulrich intentó relajarse. Aunque esa última patada le había dolido bastante, no pensaba darse por vencido. La fuerza del golpe demostraba dos posibilidades; la primera era que Max se lo estaba tomando en serio o, la segunda, era que era demasiado débil como para poder con alguien de un curso superior.

Max también había sufrido alguno de sus golpes y se notaba que estaba como él, dolorido. Aunque era un combate de entrenamiento no podía tomarselo en broma, y estaba seguro que Max también se lo estaba tomando en serio, ¿o estaba jugando con él por ser más pequeño?

Fuera como fuera, tenía que ganar, para hacerse más fuerte. Viendo cara a cara a Max, Ulrich se veía frente a White Light, en su anterior encuentro, al que no pudo vencer. Ese tipo era mejor que él, así que tenía que hacerse aún más fuerte si quería vencerlo. Pero, para eso antes tenía que conseguir ganar a Max.

En un principio estaban los dos solos pero, ahora, desconociendo la razón, se encontraban rodeados de estudiantes de la academia. Aunque digan que es un combate de entrenamiento, para ellos no es más que una simple pelea y, cuando llegase algún profesor, les haría parar. Para entonces, tenía que ganar.

Max le atacó con un puñetazo que logró desviar con su mano derecha, pero usando su brazo restante, su contrincante logró golpearle con la palma de la mano en el pecho, haciéndole retroceder.

Luego Max intentó golpearle de nuevo con una patada en la cabeza, pero Ulrich se agachó, logrando esquivar la patada. Avanzó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Max y lo agarró de la camiseta e intentó un lanzamiento de hombro. Pero entonces vio algo en la puerta que le distrajo.

Yumi corría hacía el gimnasio. Aelita le había llamado diciéndole que Ulrich estaba peleándose al parecer con Max, pero no lo sabía seguro.

No entendía nada. No había ido a la academia porque el partido de baloncesto se había suspendido y Ulrich le había dicho que iba a aprovechar para entrenar un poco. Cuando se ofreció a ayudarle, Ulrich se negó, diciendo que prefería estar a solas.

Así que, ¿cómo habían acabado en una pelea? Y es mas, ¿por qué estaban peleando?

Cuando llegó, atravesó la puerta. Aelita tenía razón, allí estaban ambos peleándose, pero parecía que Ulrich tenía ventaja. Había logrando agarrar a Max de la camiseta y se preparaba para lanzarlo contra el suelo, pero entonces la miro y, Yumi vio como su amigo se la pegaba contra el suelo.

Max tenía las de perder. Ulrich había logrado agarrarle y si no lo impedía le tiraría contra el suelo y, habiendo la gente que había, estaba claro que eso significaba que el perdía el combate. Por mucho que fuera un entrenamiento, Ulrich se lo estaba tomando muy en serio, ¿así qué por qué el no iba a hacer lo mismo?

Pero ahora estaba en serio apuros, la fuerza de Ulrich era mayor de lo que imaginaba y no sabía si iba a poder evitar que lo lanzase contra el suelo. Pero, entonces, por un pequeño segundo, Ulrich desvió la mirada hacía la puerta y su presión flojeo, cosa que aprovechó Max para agarrarle a él de la camiseta, tirarse hacía atrás, apoyar su pie derecho sobre el estómago de Ulrich y, aprovechando la fuerza de la caída, lanzarlo por los aires, a un par de metros de distancia de él.

Aunque estaban sobre colchonetas, el golpe le dolió bastante a Ulrich, que cayó de espaldas.

Se maldijo así mismo, se distrajo por un segundo y Max aprovechó la ocasión. Ahora, delante de todo el mundo, había perdido un combate que se había tomado en serio, un combate que tenía en el bote sino se hubiese distraído. Y lo que era peor, había perdido delante de Yumi.

Ulrich se logró sentar, sintiendo un enorme dolor en la espalda, y se encontró con que Max estaba de pie a su lado, tendiéndole la mano.

- Ey, lo has hecho muy bien, hacía tiempo que no tenía que dar tanto de mí.

Al oír esas últimas palabras, Ulrich se cabreó y apartó su mano.

- ¡No me toques las narices! ¡No has peleado en serio porque soy más joven que tú!

- ¿Eh? No digas tonterías. Me da igual que seas más joven que yo, he peleado en serio.

- Si, claro.

Sin decir nada más, Ulrich se levantó y se marchó de allí. Al pasar al lado de Yumi ni se molesto en mirarla, solo siguió su camino hacía su habitación.

Milly observó como Max se secaba el sudor con su toalla. No comprendía porque Ulrich se había comportado así si lo había hecho muy bien. Ambos habían peleado estupendamente.

El gimnasio iba quedánsoe vacío poco a poco y, cuando se fueron todos, Max se tiró sobre las colchonetas. Preocupada, Milly se acercó hacía él tan rápidamente como pudo.

- ¿E-Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupada.

- ¿Eh? Ah, si. No te preocupes. Es solo que me apetecía tirarme un rato.

- E-E-Esto… felicidades por haber ganado… - le felicito apartando la mirada, un poco sonrojada.

- Yo no me siento como si hubiese ganado.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Creo que al chico no le ha sentado muy bien.

- No entiendo porque se ha puesto así contigo, él también lo ha hecho muy bien.

- Será por su orgullo. Se piensa que por ser mayor que él no me lo he tomado en serio y que por eso ha perdido.

- Pero… tú si que has luchado en serio, ¿no?

- La verdad es que al principio no, pero luego si. Si él lo hacía yo también. Sino, no hubiese sido justo.

- E-Entiendo…

- ¿Qué tal está tu tobillo? ¿Puedes caminar ya?

- ¿E-Eh? Ah, s-si… lenta pero puedo caminar…

- Me alegro – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Milly no pudo mirarle y miro hacía otro lado, sonrojada. Le volvía a latir el corazón de esa forma tan especial, ¿sería verdad que estaba enamorado de ella?

Jeremy comprobó los datos por quinta vez y volvieron a dar positivos. Por fin lo había conseguido. Había tenido que sacrificar otra noche en vela y parte del domingo pero por fin sabía como hacer frente al camuflaje de de los monstruos de X.A.N.A.

- Te vas a entrar X.A.N.A, podremos contigo la próxima vez que peleemos.


	8. El plan de Jeremy

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**EL PLAN DE JEREMY**

Jeremy reunió a sus compañeros en la fábrica. El único que faltaba por llegar era Ulrich. Al parecer había sido llamado al despacho del director por la pelea esa mañana con Max en el gimnasio.

- Bueno, Einstein, ¿a qué venía tanta prisa? – Quiso saber Odd, al que habían despertado de su siesta.

- He descubierto la manera de neutralizar el camuflaje de las Mantis de X.A.N.A.

- ¿Lo dices en serio, Jeremy? – Le preguntó Aelita.

- Si – levantó la mano enseñando un disco – En este disco hay un programa que nos servirá para hacer frente a su camuflaje.

- ¿Pues a qué esperamos? – Ánimo Yumi.

- Será mejor esperar a Ulrich – la calmó Odd - ¿Te recuerdo que pasó la última vez que Einstein probó uno de sus programas anti-X.A.N.A?

- Lo de la Marabunta no se volverá a repetir Odd – le reprochó – Y ya os he pedido perdón muchas veces.

- Solo era una broma.

Max ya estaba en el despacho del director Delmas cuando llegó Ulrich. A su lado, estaba Jimbo Morales, el profesor de gimnasia.

- Siéntate, Ulrich – le ofreció Delmas.

- Si, señor.

No hacía falta pensar mucho la razón por la que le había llamado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Max estaba allí.

- Bueno, quiero saber, ¿por qué os estabais peleando antes? – Preguntó el director, apoyando su barbilla sobre sus manos.

- ¿Peleando? – Dijo Max, como si se hubiese sorprendido por esa pregunta – Solo estábamos entrenando, señor.

- ¡No digas tonterías! – Exclamó Jim – Todos han dicho que os estabais pegando en serio.

- Y eso aleja todo de un simple entrenamiento – añadió Delmas.

- Bueno… creo que aquí Jim enseña autodefensa, ¿no es así?

- Así es, Max – afirmó Delmas con la cabeza – Se ocupa de enseñar esas clases a todo el mundo que quiera aprenderlas. Entre ellos, está incluido Ulrich.

- En ese caso, el más que nadie sabrá que si uno quiere practicar tendrá que hacerlo con otra persona. En su caso Ulrich sabe usar muy bien su estilo de combate, y yo sé el mío. Somos muy distintos por lo que no es fácil que uno o el otro sepa que va a hacer el contrario. Eso nos hace tomárnoslo quizás algo más en serio que si fuese un entrenamiento pero, y creo que el profesor Jim estará de acuerdo conmigo, alguien que se preocupa por aprender artes marciales se toma en serio cualquier combate, aunque sea un mero entrenamiento.

Delmas miró de reojo a Jim, que se había quedado embobado oyendo hablar a Max, como si aún estuviese procesando la información que acababa de decir.

- ¿Qué tiene que decir ante esto, señor Morales?

Jim se despertó de golpe de su atontamiento.

- E-Em bueno… creo que el chico tiene razón. Ambos practican las artes marciales, así que… creo que es normal que se lo tomen en serio. Como yo cuando de joven practicaba en las selvas de Brasil el arte del Kapoira.

- ¿Tú practicabas Kapoira? – Le preguntó Delmas.

- Si señor, pero prefiero no hablar del tema.

- Bueno… en ese caso podéis iros. Pero, si volvéis a entrenar en serio, os ruego que os lo toméis con más calma.

- Si, señor – dijeron los dos a la vez, se levantaron y se marcharon.

Por el pasillo, ninguno decía nada. Ulrich miraba a Max, entre furioso y algo impotente. En ningún momento se había atrevido a hablar. Encima, Max le había sacado las castañas del fuego, sin pedírselo.

Puede que para Max fuera un simple entrenamiento pero, ¿y para Ulrich? Él se lo estaba tomando en serio desde el principio. Para él era un combate de verdad.

- No hace falta que le des tantas vueltas – le dijo de pronto.

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó Ulrich.

- A lo de la pelea. No sé porque te pusiste así por haber perdido.

- Cállate, eso es asunto mío, no tuyo.

- ¿No te consuela el pensar que ibas a ganar?

- ¿Cómo que iba a ganar?

- ¿Te crees que no me di cuenta? – Le preguntó girándose para mirarle cara a cara – Ibas a lanzarme contra el suelo pero algo te distrajo. Y, sino me equivoco, ese algo fue Yumi.

Ulrich enrojeció levente y apartó la mirada, bruscamente.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- Por lo que oído por ahí de ti, sobre todo de Yumi, es que eres una persona que sabes aceptar las cosas. Si de verdad te tomas en serio practicar un arte marcial, en ese caso deberías aprender de la derrota para que no te vuelva a pasar.

- ¡¿Y tú que sabrás? – Le gritó y luego se marchó corriendo.

Max no pudo más que suspirar. Desde luego era una persona difícil de ganarse. Pero sabía porque se ponía así. No solo era lo de la pelea, también estaba lo de Lyoko. Cuesta admitir cuando hay alguien a quien no puedes superar pero, realmente se preguntaba si Ulrich hacía todo lo que sabía hacer en Lyoko.

De pronto comenzó a sonar su móvil. Al echar un vistazo, se percató de que tenía un mensaje.

- Bueno, comienza la fiesta… - murmuró.

Milly se untó la pomada en toda la pierna y el tobillo. Cada vez le dolía menos, pero tenía que ponérsela por lo menos tres días, para evitar una inflamación.

Había oído por ahí que el director había citado en su despacho a Max y Ulrich. Seguramente les iba a pegar la bronca por la pelea, pero, todo el mundo decía que simplemente estaban entrenando. Esperaba que no se pasase con ellos.

- Entonces, Milly, ¿qué vas a hacer?

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres, Tamiya?

- ¿Vas a declararte a Max o no?

- ¡P-Pero qué pesada estás! – Protestó, sonrojada - ¡Te he dicho cientos de veces que no me gusta!

- Ah, es verdad. A ti quien te gustaba era Ulrich.

- Déjame tranquila…

Pero sabía que Tamiya tenía razón. Por Ulrich siempre había sentido algo, como una atracción especial pero… por Max sentía algo mucho más fuerte que le hacía volverse loco a su juvenil corazón, ¿sería cierto lo que decía su amiga? No lo creía posible, además, ¿qué oportunidades tendría con él? Los chicos de su edad jamás salen con crías como ella.

- Luego puedes ir y decirle que te ayude con los deberes – dijo de pronto su amiga, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Eh? ¿A quién?

- A Max ¿No te acuerdas que querías pedirle ayuda?

- Si… pero seguramente estará ocupado, no quiero molestarte.

- Mira que eres reservada. Solo ves y ya esta. Si esta ocupado te dirá que no y punto.

- Pero tampoco quiero que se enfade conmigo… le doy mucho la lata.

- Bah, si fue capaz de engañar a Sissi para ir a la cita que teníais pensada, ¿crees que te mandará a freír espárragos solo porque le pidas que te ayude con una ecuación?

- Bueno, ya veré…

Cuando Ulrich llegó, sus compañeros ya estaban impacientes por ir a Lyoko, cosa que él no podía decir lo mismo.

Ninguno le preguntó por como había ido en el despacho del director, supuso que por la cara de pocos amigos que traía, cosa que le alegró, porque así no tendría que dar explicaciones de ningún tipo.

- Bueno, pues id a los escáner y os enviaré a Lyoko.

En un par de minutos, los cuatro se vieron en Lyoko, en el sector del bosque. No veían nada por los alrededores, pero tampoco podían bajar la guardia. X.A.N.A no había lanzado un ataque, pero eso no quería decir que no supiera ya que estaban allí.

- Bueno, no sé cuando aparecerán las criaturas de X.A.N.A, pero necesito un voluntario para la prueba.

- ¿Por qué no nos explicas de que va la cosa, Einstein?

- Ten un poco de paciencia Odd – le respondió Jeremy, sonriendo.

- Ya iré yo – dijo Ulrich levantando la mano – Me vendrá bien un poco de acción.

- ¿Es qué no has tenido ya suficiente esta mañana? – Bromeó su amigo, pero Ulrich no le hizo caso.

Ulrich se lajeó del grupo, hasta estar a unos veinte metros de ellos, encontrándose completamente solo.

- Estaos todos atentos, no creo que tarden en aparecer – les avisó Jeremy, mientras preparaba el programa para activarlo.

Ninguno se percató de ello, pero desde la rama de un árbol virtual que flotaba en el vacío, White Light, usease Max, les estaba observando.

- Bueno, a ver de que va ese plan tan genial, tengo curiosidad.

Jeremy terminó de instalar el programa. Ahora solo necesitaba una señal de sus compañeros para iniciarlo. Si lo hacía antes de que aparecieran las criaturas de X.A.N.A no serviría de nada.

- Avisadme si oís algo extraño, entonces lo iniciaré.

- De acuerdo, Jeremy – le dijo Aelita.

Pasaba y pasaba el tiempo, pero no oían nada. Estaban completamente solos, o eso pensaban ellos, porque figuras invisibles se iban acercando poco a poco hacía Ulrich y otras hacía el grupo.

White Light los miraba aburrido. No iban a descubrir a los enemigos por el sonido, si eso era lo que esperaban. El camuflaje podía ocultar hasta las fuertes pisadas de las Mantis.

Cansado de la espera, dio un silbido, llamando la atención de todo el grupo.

- ¡Ey, que ya los tenéis encima!

El grupo miraba en todas direcciones, pero no veía nada.

- ¡Jeremy! – Le gritó Aelita.

- ¡Un momento! – Rápidamente pulsó la secuencia y el programa se inicio.

Con asombro, todos vieron como el cielo del sector del bosque se oscurecía, y comenzaba a llover. Una lluvia virtual comenzó a empapar todo el sector, incluido el cuerpo virtual del grupo.

Pero no solo a ellos, ahora, aunque no podían verlos por completo, podían ver las siluetas de las Mantis, empapadas por el agua.

- ¡Las vemos, Jeremy! – Exclamó Aelita - ¡Funciona!

- ¡Pues a por ellas! – Gritó Odd que disparó dos de sus flechas, destruyendo una de las Mantis.

Los demás comenzaron también a pelear y White Light solo miraba el espectáculo.

- Que idea más original… - pensó, tocando sus manos esa lluvia virtual que podía mojar como si fuera agua de verdad.

Su tranquilidad terminó cuando sintió como algo se colocaba en su hombro. Si no fuera porque en ese mundo virtual no se podía sentir ni frío ni calor, el frío de la hoja de Ulrich le habría congelado.

- Eso de atacar por la espalda está muy feo – bromeó.

- Como regalo por habernos avisado por el ataque de las Mantis no te atacó por la espalda, pero ahora que nos vamos a ver las caras frente a frente no tendré tal consideración.

- Me parece bien.

Cuando Ulrich apartó la katana, White le atacó con la Nagitana, girándose bruscamente y buscando con la hoja del metal de la lanza el pecho de Ulrich. Este salto a tierra y White le siguió.

Ya ambos frente a frente, en posición de combate, comenzaron a intercambiar golpes. Ulrich le atacaba por arriba, por abajo, hacía el pecho, pero White Light siempre desviaba sus ataques con su arma para luego contraatacarle.

En el siguiente movimiento, White le atacó con un golpe descendente, por lo que Ulrich usó su espada para bloquearlo. Debido a la fuerza del golpe, tenía que usar sus dos manos para ejercer presión hacía arriba, para que el arma de White no rompiera su espada.

- Una katana siempre tiene las de perder contra una Nagitana, chico – le dijo.

Ulrich usaba toda su fuerza pero White le seguía haciendo bajar, hasta tal punto que estaba ya casi de rodillas.

- ¡Ulrich!

Reconoció la voz, era la de Yumi. Se iba a girar para mirar, pero en ese momento recordó su combate con Max esa mañana y lo que le dijo; "Si de verdad te tomas en serio practicar un arte marcial, en ese caso deberías aprender de la derrota para que no te vuelva a pasar"

White esperaba que se girase al oír el grito de su compañera y así darle el golpe que lo desvitalizase, pero no fue así. Ulrich ejerció una enorme fuerza hacía arriba y luego empujó a White Light, haciéndole retroceder algunos pasos. Después dio un salto en el aire y le corto.

Yumi se detuvo, observando lo que había pasado. En el suelo, arrodillado estaba Ulrich, quien había logrado alcanzar a White Light y, de pie, estaba su rival, que tras unos momentos de silencio comenzó a reírse.

Este, dio unos pasos atrás y su armadura comenzó a caer hecha pedazos y a desvirtualizarse., dejando al descubierto su cuerpo cubierto por un traje de color blanco y amarillo, que parecía un traje-armadura que se acoplaba a su cuerpo, como el que llevaba Odd.

- No esta mal, has logrado destruir su armadura. Veo que vas mejorando con el paso del tiempo.

- Aprendo de mis derrotas – le dijo, mientras se ponía en pie.

- Ya lo veo, y eso me gusta, porque eso hará nuestros encuentros más entretenidos, sobre todo ahora que puedo pelear más en serio.

- ¿Qué?

En un instante, como si patinase a una velocidad superior que al Supersprint de Ulrich, White Light le atravesó con su lanza y lo alzó en el aire.

Ulrich le miraba, impotente sin poder moverse, mientras su cuerpo se desvirtualizada poco a poco.

- Ahora que no llevo la armadura soy más rápido, recuérdalo y aprende de esto para nuestro siguiente encuentro.

Y así, Ulrich se desvirtualizó. White Light miró al resto de los que quedaban. Habían logrado derrotar a todas las Mantis, algo digno de elogio pensaba.

- Lo habéis hecho mejor de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, aunque a X.A.N.A no le guste que os de pistas, creo que deberíais prepararos para lo peor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Le preguntó Yumi.

- Bueno – White Light sonrió – Aquí termina mi pista.

De este modo se marchó, desapareciendo de allí al poco tiempo, mientras todos tenían la mirada puesta en él.

- ¿Qué habrá querido decir? – Preguntó en voz alta Aelita.

- Bah, no le hagáis caso – les dijo Odd a sus dos compañeras – Le habrá sabido mal que Einstein descubriese un modo de librarse del camuflaje de X.A.N.A.

Desde la sala del Superordenador, Jeremy no lo tenía muy claro. White Light no parecía nada preocupado porque hubieran descubierto un modo de neutralizar su camuflaje, así que… ¿qué le hacía estar tan tranquilo? ¿Tenía X.A.N.A un plan secreto que desconocían? Tratándose de él, no sería de extrañar, pero no podía llegar a pensar el que.

Ninguno de ellos se percató de que, en la lejanía, una pequeña burbuja violeta comenzaba a flotar en el cielo, saliendo desde la tierra, mientras se mojaba y absorbía la lluvia virtual.

Ya en la noche, Milly llamó a la puerta. Llevaba un buen rato delante de la puerta del cuarto de Max, pero no se había atrevido a llamar por si estaba dormido o haciendo algo importante. Pero por fin había conseguido reunir el valor suficiente.

Sin embargo, hacía llamado varías veces y no le contestaba nadie.

- ¿Querías algo? – Le preguntó una voz por la espalda y Milly se asustó, girándose con brusquedad. Era Max.

- ¡P-Perdón! ¡C-C-Creía que estabas en tu habitación!

- Bueno – dijo rascándose la cabeza – He salido a dar una vuelta y eso ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

- E-E-Esto… p-pues… - tartamudeó.

- ¿Si?

- E-E-Es que verás… hay unos… unos ejercicios que no me salen y quería saber si… me podrías ayudar.

- Ah, ¿sólo es eso? Claro, no hay problemas.

- S-S-Si estás ocupado, no quiero molestar…

- Tranquila – le dibujo una sonrisa – Puedes venir cuando quieras a pedirme ayuda.

Ambos entraron en la habitación, Milly un poco nerviosa, a pesar de que había estado ya otras dos veces antes.

No sabía si como decía su amiga Tamiya le gustaba Max, pero, una cosa estaba clara, el oír eso de que podía "venir cuando quisiese" le había hecho la chica más feliz del mundo.


	9. El retorno de la marabunta

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**EL RETORNO DE LA MARABUNTA**

Llegó el lunes y con ello las clases, nada más pesado podía ser. Jeremy y su grupo estaban en clase de gimnasia, con Jimbo Morales, el tan siempre enigmático profesor. Por su lado, Yumi estaba en clase de ciencias, haciendo esfuerzos para no dormirse.

A su lado estaba Max, que de vez en cuando le daba algún golpe en el codo para que espabilara.

Y así pasó la mañana tranquila, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo y todos los alumnos, o al menos la mayoría, fueron a la cafetería para tomar algo.

El grupo se reunió allí, a excepción de Ulrich que se fue a otro lado por su cuenta.

Ya sentados en su mesa, Odd interrogó a Jeremy sobre el tema de siempre.

- ¿Cómo vas con el antivirus, Einstein?

- Se me bloquea en una cierta parte, y no logró resolver – respondió posando su cabeza sobre sus manos – La verdad, es que no sé como seguir.

- No te rindas – le animo Yumi.

- ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Max? – Le sugirió Aelita.

- ¿A Max?

- Aelita tiene razón – intervino Yumi – Le he visto trabajar y es tan listo como tú. Igual puede ayudarte.

- No podemos meter a más gente en esto chicos.

- Pues dile que es un simple programa y ya esta. No tiene que saber para que quieres su ayuda.

- No sé…

- Es por Aelita, Einstein, no creo que pase nada por mentir un poco.

- Aún así, no me gusta mucho la idea.

Sonó el timbre del final de la hora del almuerzo y cada uno volvió a sus respectivas clases. Cuando Yumi llegó, Max ya estaba sentado en el pupitre que solía coger al lado de la ventana. En clase de historia no se solía sentar con él, pero haría una excepción por esta vez.

- Max, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa? – Le dijo mientras se sentaba.

- ¿Eh? Claro, dime.

- ¿Qué tal se te da la programación?

- ¿La programación? Bueno, se defenderme. O eso creo, nunca me han puesto a prueba.

- Verás, es que un amigo está intentando crear un programa y… se queda bloqueado ¿Podrías ir a verle luego y echarle una mano?

- Bueno, si puedo ayudar… ¿quién es?

- Jeremy.

- Ah, el cerebrito ¿De verdad necesita mi ayuda? Me han contado que es superdotado.

- Si bueno… es muy listo, pero hasta los genios se bloquean a veces.

- Cuanta razón tienes.

Ulrich decidió saltarse las clases que le quedaban. Total, le tocaba matemáticas e inglés, dos de las asignaturas que peor llevaba, así que no pasaría nada porque faltase un día.

Estaba en el gimnasio, practicando solo, luchando con el aire, en pos de mejorar sus movimientos.

Ahora White Light era mucho más rápido, así que el tenía que serlo también. Había logrado aprender de sus errores y mejorar, pero ahora tenía que esforzarse más aún por ser más fuerte.

La alarma del portátil salto. En silencio, Jeremy le echó un vistazo. Había una torre activada en el sector del bosque.

- Chicos… - murmuró

Odd y Aelita asintieron. Tenían que salir de la clase corriendo, antes de que X.A.N.A pudiera lanzar ningún ataque, ¿pero que podían usar como excusa?

La solución les vino rápida, porque las luces del techo comenzaron a parpadear, hasta que las bombillas estallaron. La profesora mandó a los alumnos salir de clase, así que ellos aprovecharon para ir camino a la fábrica.

Odd le mandó un mensaje a Ulrich y Yumi.

Yumi recibió el mensaje enseguida. Tenía que salir de allí, así que se levantó llamando al profesor.

- ¡Profesor! No me encuentro muy bien, ¿puedo ir a la enfermería?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa, Ishiyama?

- Me duele mucho el estómago.

- Vale, puedes irte.

Yumi salió de la clase, posando sus manos en el estómago y caminando lentamente. Pero, luego, comenzó a correr, en dirección a la entrada de las alcantarillas que había en el pequeño bosque de la academia.

- Profesor, ¿no será mejor que vaya alguien con ella? ¿Puedo acompañarla?

- Claro, tienes razón, Steward. Ve con ella.

Obediente, Max salió al pasillo pero se marchó en la dirección contraria a la enfermería, seguro de que Yumi se había marchado a la fábrica, alertada por Jeremy seguramente. Así que él también tenía que ir a Lyoko, sobre todo porque quería ver la sorpresa que X.A.N.A les había preparado.

Al final todos lograron llegar a la fábrica sin problemas. Ulrich ya los estaba esperando allí.

Una vez en la sala del Superordenador, Jeremy se preparó para mandarles a Lyoko, pero por un momento dudó.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Einstein? – Le preguntó Odd desde la sala de los Scanner al ver que no iniciaba el programa de virtualización.

- Es que es raro… ¿solo explotar unas bombillas? Casi es como si X.A.N.A quisiera que fueseis a Lyoko.

- ¿Y qué más da eso? Vamos, desactivamos la torre y listo.

- No sé, Odd…

- Jeremy, será mejor que nos aseguremos – le dijo Aelita – Mándanos allí.

Sin poder negarse a su amiga, Jeremy tecleó la secuencia y en un par de minutos, los cuatro llegaban al sector del bosque.

- Bueno, pues no hay ni rastro de White Light ni de los monstruos – dijo Yumi, examinando toda la zona.

- ¿El camuflaje otra vez? – Preguntó Odd.

- No creo, ya saben que lo podemos neutralizar. No lo volverán a usar.

- ¿Entonces? – Quiso saber Odd.

Jeremy observó la pantalla del Superordenador. La señal de la torre se apagó, desapareciendo en el mapa virtual.

- ¡Chicos, la torre se ha desactivado!

- ¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro de eso, Jeremy? – Preguntó Yumi.

- Completamente.

- La torre no es necesaria para nada, solo queríamos atraeros – habló una voz, de entre uno de los árboles que flotaban en el aire. Todos se dirigieron hacía donde había procedido la voz, viendo a quien se esperaban, White Light.

- ¿Atraernos? ¿Para coger a Aelita? ¿No has caído muy bajo Whity? – Bromeó Odd, a la vez que le apuntaba.

- Bromas aparte, chicos, creo que os vais a llevar una enorme sorpresa.

- ¿Sorpresa?

Empezaron a oír un sonido raro a su espalda. Todos se giraron lentamente.

En el monito, Jeremy comenzó a ver una lectura que conocía demasiado bien, algo que pensaba que había quedado destruido.

- N-No puede ser… e-eso es… ¡la marabunta!

Una sustancia grisácea no paraba de avanzar hacía ellos, lentamente pero segura hacía su objetivo.

- ¡Pero si es la cosa esa que inventó Einstein!

- ¿No la habíamos destruido?

- Parece que no, Ulrich – le dijo Yumi, sacando sus abanicos.

- Si os toca, desapareceréis enseguida, así que yo de vosotros me iría de aquí – les aconsejó White Light.

- ¡Chicos, desvitalizaos! ¡Es el único modo!

Antes de que pudiesen hacer nada, Ulrich desvirtualizó a todos sus compañeros usando su katana. Para cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban en la sala de los Scanner con un terrible dolor de cuello.

- Pero… ¿qué ha pasado? – Quiso saber Yumi.

- Ulrich nos ha desvirtualizado… tenemos que dejarle un scanner libre…

Odd se apartó y esperaron un par de minutos, pero Ulrich no aparecía.

- Einstein, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

- No lo sé, Ulrich no se desvirtualiza ¡Y la marabunta lo ha rodeado!

- ¡¿Qué has dicho? – Exclamó Yumi, preocupada.

Ulrich estaba rodeado por la marabunta, pero aún así no intento huir. Tenía el espacio justo para moverse. Este quedo reducido cuando White Light saltó al círculo.

- ¿Por qué no te has desvirtualizado con tus amigos?

- Quiero ocuparme de ti de una vez por todas.

- Sabes que si la marabunta te toca, ¿desaparecerás para siempre, no?

- Bueno, tú estás aquí conmigo, así que no creo que tenga que preocuparme por eso.

- Bien mirado.

White Light sacó su Nagitana y se puso en guardia, al igual que Ulrich.

Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento por unos segundos, pero Ulrich decidió atacar el primero. Sabía que tenía desventaja, al ser un espacio tan reducido la Nagitana de White era más peligrosa que su espada, así que tenía que andarse con ojo.

Ataco por arriba, con un corte, y como esperaba White lo detuvo con la barra de su arma. Sin dar tiempo a reaccionar a su enemigo, Ulrich le pegó una patada que le hizo retroceder y se lanzó de nuevo al ataque tan deprisa como pudo.

En contraataque, White Light intentó asestarle con la lanza, pero Ulrich se agachó y logró esquivarlo. Cuando estuvo frente a él, Ulrich dio una voltereta hacía atrás y logró quitarle la Nagitana, que salió volando por los aires hacía arriba.

White Light saltó tras ella y Ulrich le siguió e intentó cortarle con su espada, pero White logró esquivarlo haciéndose a un lado y le golpeó una patada en el pecho, alejándolo de él.

La fuerza de la patada fue demasiado, por lo que si los cálculos de Ulrich no le fallaba eso le enviaba hacía… ¡la marabunta!

Desde la sala de monitores, todos veían el combate, y cuando Yumi vio la última acción, entró en pánico.

- ¡Ulrich! – Exclamó.

Mientras caía, Ulrich no se arrepentía de haberse quedado. Era culpa suya si perdía el combate, por no haber teniendo en cuenta el factor de que White Light era más rápido y ágil que él. Ahora iba a desaparecer para siempre, y lo lamentaba, porque nunca más podría volver a ver a Yumi.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, listo para aceptar su final. Pero algo lo paró de lleno en el aire. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba justo encima de la marabunta, a escasos milímetros, pero había comenzado a desvirtualizarse.

- Poco a poco vas mejorando. Esperaré ansioso nuestro siguiente encuentro – le dijo White Light desde el círculo libre de la marabunta, desde el cual había embestido contra Ulrich, atravesándole el pecho.

Ulrich cayó sobre el piso cuando volvió al mundo real, dolorido. Yumi corrió a recibirle y lo apoyo sobre sus piernas. Estaba casi llorando.

- ¡¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer una locura como esa?

Jamás la había visto así y esas lágrimas le hicieron sentirse fatal. Se quedó porque pensaba que podía con White Light, aunque sabía que tenía muchas posibilidades de perder y aún así se había quedado. Y, su castigo, era ver a Yumi, la persona a la que más quería del mundo, llorar como una magdalena.


	10. Sospechas

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**SOSPECHAS**

Llevaban tres días sin saber nada de X.A.N.A ni de White Light, pero no se habían atrevido a aventurarse en el Sector 5 por miedo a que les lanzasen un ataque sorpresa.

Además, el grupo aún estaba algo molesto con Ulrich por lo que había hecho días atrás. El joven lo entendía. Había realizado una acción suicida, pero sus amigos en ningún momento se lo habían echado en cara. Era una oportunidad de librarse del guerrero de X.A.N.A, y Ulrich había intentando aprovecharla, aunque hubiera sido una completa locura.

Ulrich y Odd se fueron a su habitación, mientras que Aelita se fue con Yumi al cine. Por su parte, Jeremy se fue directo a su habitación.

De camino, pasó por delante de la puerta de Max. Por un momento titubeó, pero finalmente se decidió y llamó a la puerta.

- Un momento – dijo la voz de Max al otro lado. A los pocos segundos la puerta se abrió – Ah, eres tú, Jeremy ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Bueno… verás… es que estoy desarrollando un programa, un antivirus, pero estoy bloqueado. No sé como avanzar.

- ¿Es para alguna clase de virus en general?

- Para uno muy especial, no puedo darte detalles.

Aunque Jeremy no quisiera dárselos, Max los sabía. Era el antivirus para Aelita, para así lograr librarla del control de X.A.N.A y así desconectar el Superordenador.

- ¿Te importaría echarle un vistazo? Me han dicho que entiendes algo de informática.

- Bueno, algo sé de programación – se rascó un momento la cabeza – Pero bueno, no creo que pase nada por echarle un vistazo.

Los dos se fueron a la habitación de Jeremy y este le enseñó el programa. Le explicó como funcionaba y lo puso en marcha. Cuando llegó al 23%, se bloqueó con un mensaje de error.

- Mmmm…

- ¿Ves? Siempre se bloquea en este punto.

Max trasteó los botones y observó las ecuaciones y secuencias de números, uno tras otro. Finalmente, señaló una indicándosela a Jeremy con el dedo en la pantalla.

- Quizás, si esta la transformaras de otra forma, avanzaría un poco más. Es a lo mejor por eso por lo que se bloquea.

- ¿Tú crees?

Jeremy comprobó la ecuación y, siguiendo las indicaciones de Max, la modificó. Volvió a activar el programa, que esta vez alcanzó el 25%.

- Así que era eso… por eso se me bloqueaba.

- Si, quizás haya alguna otra función por ahí que este mal planteada. Tendrías que revisarlas.

- Gracias, lo haré. Te debo una.

- Si necesitas algo más, no tienes más que pedirlo.

Tras estrechar sus manos, Max regresó a su habitación, dejando a Jeremy trabajando en solitario.

Aelita disfrutaba como una niña de la película que ella y Yumi habían ido a ver; Sendero pasional bajo las estrellas.

Sin embargo, su amiga no estaba tan al tanto de la película. Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos por algo que había pasado por la mañana, con el profesor del que se saltó la clase hacía unos días para poder ir a Lyoko.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Ishiyama? Me dijo la doctora que no fuiste a la enfermería.

- Es que… me entraron ganas de vomitar y fui corriendo al baño. Como no me encontraba bien, me fui a casa.

- Ah, ¿y por qué no me lo dijo Steward?

- ¿Eh? ¿Max? ¿Qué le tenía él que decir?

- Le pedí que te acompañase a la enfermería, pero tampoco volvió ni se pasó por allí.

- ¡Ah! Es que me acompañó a casa. Mis padres no estaban y se quedó conmigo hasta que volvieron – mintió.

- Vaya… así que era por eso. Bueno, cuando le veas, ¿le podrías decir que quiero hablar con él?

- Si, claro.

Era muy extraño. Max había salido tras de ella y tampoco había vuelto. Entonces, ¿a dónde había ido? ¿Sería que la estuvo buscando por toda la academia y no le dio tiempo a regresar a casa?

Si era así, y si se lo contaba al profesor, su mentira podría ser descubierta y eso no era bueno. De todas formas, ¿por qué se ofreció Max a salir de la clase? ¿Por qué no por ejemplo Lewinsky con la que Yumi tenía más amistad?

No sabía porque, pero había algo que le parecía muy extraño en todo esto.

- Bueno, ¿te vas a declarar ya?

Milly miró a su amiga, que se había quitado la ropa, quedándose en ropa interior, por el calor que hacía y se había tirado en su cama.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- A Max Steward, si te le vas a declarar ya.

- ¡No empieces otra vez con eso! – Protestó sonrojada.

- Es que… hay rumores de que le gusta una chica.

- ¿Eh? ¿C-Cómo que rumores? – Le preguntó.

Milly no sabía porque, pero al oír eso había sentido como si le apretasen con fuerza el corazón. Se había puesto nerviosa.

- Al parecer se le han declarado varias chicas y él siempre responde lo mismo: "Lo siento, ya me gusta alguien".

- ¿Y sabes… y sabes quién es ese alguien?

- Ni idea, pero hay varios rumores que podrían ser Sissi o Yumi.

- ¿Sissi? Pero si el otro día la dejó plantada, cuando quedó conmigo.

- Parece ser que Sissi se ha puesto bastante plasta con él.

- No… creo que Sissi no es de su tipo… - murmuró, tirándose boca abajo sobre la cama y escondiendo su cara entre la almohada.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura?

Tenía razón ¿Cómo podía estar segura de eso? No lo sabía, pero quería estarlo.

Decidida se puso en camino hacía la habitación de Max, sin darle tiempo a su amiga de detenerla. Necesitaba saberlo, ¿de verdad le gustaba ya otra chica? Y más importante, ¿por qué le importaba tanto saberlo?

Cuando bajo al piso de los dormitorios de los chicos, se escondió un momento tras una esquina al ver que Sissi estaba junto con Max, delante de su puerta.

- Por última vez, Sissi, no pienso salir contigo.

- Pero, ¿me quieres explicar el por qué?

- Simplemente no me gustas.

- Entonces, si no soy yo quien te gusta, ¿quién es?

- Eso no creo que te importe mucho a ti.

- ¡Pues claro que sí!

- Mira… estoy harto de discutir esto contigo cada vez que nos encontramos.

- Y yo te aseguro que no me pienso rendir.

Cabreada, Sissi se marchó hacía el patio, bufando de rabia. Cuando se marchó, Max suspiró y se rasco la cabeza. Desde luego, había sido una semana pesada con Sissi siguiéndole a todas partes e intentando que saliese con ella.

Sabía perfectamente lo que pretendía, poner celoso a Ulrich. Pero, la verdad, es que no le apetecía caer en su juego. No le gustaba meterse en esos líos.

Cuando se fue a meter a su habitación, vio que Milly estaba asomada en la esquina del pasillo.

- ¿Querías algo, Milly?

Milly dio un brinco cuando Max dijo su nombre. No se esperaba que la viese. Tímidamente, y algo sonrojada, se acercó a Max.

- No es bueno que una reportera que se precie espíe así.

- N-No quería… e-es que… quería preguntarte una cosa… - le decía, sin mirarle directamente a la cara.

- Ah, ¿el qué?

- E-E-Es que… he oído por ahí… que estás rechazando a muchas chicas porque… porque… te gusta alguien – no lo entendía, ¿por qué le costaba tanto hablar cuando estaba delante de él?

- Ah, eso…

- Entonces… ¿si te gusta alguien?

- Bueno… - se cruzó de brazos y parecía que durante un momento estaba como pensando - ¿Te cuento un secreto si me lo sabes guardar?

- C-Claro.

- En verdad no me gusta nadie.

- ¿Eh? ¡¿De verdad? – Preguntó animada.

- Si, no me gusta ninguna chica.

- Entonces, ¿por qué…?

- Es que, o se me acercan porque me ven guapo o por interés y eso no me gusta, la verdad. Supongo, que el chico que te guste a ti tampoco te gustaría que se te acercase por interés, ¿verdad?

- B-Bueno… - en verdad, se moría de ganas de decirle que el tenía que ser ese chico, porque su corazón se volvía loco cada vez que estaba con él.

- Por cierto, iba a tomarme algo a la cafetería, ¿te vienes?

- ¡C-Claro! – Aceptó encantada.

Las puertas de uno de los escáneres se abrieron, y de él comenzaron a salir pequeñas burbujas moradas, que poco a poco fueron avanzando, volviéndose más numerosas con cada centímetro que avanzaban.

Su objetivo estaba claro, la academia.


	11. El ataque a la Academia

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**EL ATAQUE A LA ACADEMIA**

La cafetería estaba bastante animada, con alumnos de todos los cursos pasando el rato con sus amigos mientras tomaban un refresco o comían algo.

Ulrich y Odd también se encontraban allí cuando Max y Milly llegaron. Ocuparon una de las pocas mesas vacías que quedaban y le pidieron a Rossie, la cocinera, que les sirviera un par de refrescos.

- Y bueno, ¿a qué se dedican tus padres, Milly? – Le preguntó, por comenzar un tema de conversación de algo.

- Bueno… mi padre tiene una empresa de… investigación tecnológica creo, no lo sé. La verdad es que nunca me ha interesado mucho su trabajo. Mi madre es reportera.

- Ah, de ahí viene tu dedicación al negocio.

- Si – se ruborizó – La verdad es que me gustaría llegar a ser tan buena como ella.

- Seguro que lo consigues.

- No sé… mi padre no quiere que acabe como ella. Prefiere que me casé con un chico rico que herede su compañía.

- Principios anticuados, ¿eh?

- Si… es muy tradicional.

- Se nota.

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió de golpe. Era Yolande Perraduin, la enfermera de la academia.

- ¿Qué pasa, Yolande? – Le preguntó Rossie al darse cuenta que estaba pálida - ¿No te encuentras bien?

- ¡Algo está absorbiendo la academia! – Gritó.

Al oír esto, todos se dirigieron a las ventanas que daban al patio para ver que pasaba, incluidos Odd y Urlich que ya se temían lo peor.

Una especie de sustancia viscosa se movía por el suelo, por las paredes, por los tejados, por todas partes, envolviendo los edificios. Estaba comenzando a rodear la cafetería, impidiendo la salida y la entrada.

De la sustancia del suelo no hacían más que salir flotando varias burbujas, que se estaban empezando a juntar en el aire, creando poco a poco una cúpula que iba rodeando la academia.

Ulrich y Odd, al igual que Max, la reconocieron de inmediato, era la Marabunta.

Mientras que los dos guerreros de Lyoko se preguntaban como era posible que esa cosa hubiera llegado al mundo real, Max sonreía, ya que el plan se había puesto por fin en marcha.

- ¡Estar aquí no es seguro! – Gritó Ulrich a todos los que estaban allí - ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Oyeron un crujido. Cuando miraron al techo, vieron como pequeñas grietas comenzaban a aparecer. Luego, de pronto, los cristales de las ventanas reventaron y la sustancia morada comenzó a entrar en la cafetería.

Todos los presentes fueron retrocediendo, apilándose cerca de la cocina.

- ¿Alguna idea, Ulrich? – Le preguntó su amigo.

- Pues…

Max le palpó el hombro. Cuando Ulrich se giró para mirarle este le señaló las mesas del comedor.

- Usemoslas como puente para salir por la ventana.

Sin una idea mejor, todos aprobaron su sugerencia. Entre todos los chicos cogieron la mesa más grande y la pusieron a modo de pasarela en la ventana por la que menos líquido entraba.

Poco a poco, fueron saliendo.

Jeremy corría hacía la fábrica desde el mismo momento en el que recibió el aviso de la torre activada, pero no era tan fácil.

La Marabunta había rodeado por completo la Academia y poco a poco ibra construyendo una cúpula para sellarla. Estaba claro cuál era su objetivo, impedirles llegar a la fábrica para ir a Lyoko y desactivar la torre.

No se explicaba como esa cosa podía haber llegado al mundo real, pero tenía que darse prisa para desactivarla.

Finalmente llegó a la alcantarilla para entrar en el pasadizo, pero cuando la abrió se llevó la sorpresa de que un chorro de la sustancia de la marabunta salió disparado hacía el cielo, como un géiser.

- ¡Maldición! – Protestó mientras veía, impotente y sin tener tiempo a reaccionar, como esa sustancia caía sobre él. A los pocos segundos quedó inconsciente.

La cafetería ya estaba casi vacía. Solo quedaban por salir Ulrich, Odd, Max y Milly.

Estaban esperando a que Rossie pasase por la mesa, temerosos de que esta no aguantase su peso, además de que la Marabunta cada vez los rodeaba más y más.

- ¡Rossie, date prisa por favor! – Le suplico Milly.

- ¡Eso intento cariño, pero ya no estoy para estos trotes!

Finalmente, y con torpeza, Rossie logró saltar al otro lado. Ahora solo quedaban ellos y tenían claro que lo harían de una sola vez.

Odd logró pasar sin problemas, pero cuando Milly y Ulrich estaban a punto de pasar, la mesa se rompió. Ulrich logró saltar al exterior pero Milly perdió el equilibrió y cayó de espaldas, directa a la Marabunta.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, temerosa de lo que le pudiera pasar, pero cuando los abrió, se encontró de frente con el rostro de Max, estando en alto sostenida por sus fuertes brazos.

- Salvarte se esta convirtiendo en un trabajo, voy a tener que cobrarte – bromeó.

- L-Lo siento… - se disculpó ella ruborizada.

Max tanteó la situación. Estaba claro que el hecho de que él estuviera atrapado por la Marabunta no estaba planeado, ¿o si lo estaba por parte de X.A.N.A? Fuera como fuera, no lo tenían fácil para salir de allí.

La mitad de la mesa que cayó en la Marabunta desapareció, engullida por esta, y encima había comenzando a engullir también el cacho que aún estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana.

- ¡Ulrich! ¡Tírame el trozo de mesa al suelo!

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Se lo tragará en nada!

- ¡Tú hazlo!

Obedeciendo, Ulrich le pegó una patada y el trozo de mesa cayó encima de la masa. Con la rapidez de un lince, Max tomó impulsó y saltó sobre el trozo de mesa y luego volvió a tomar otro impulso y se tiró en plancha hacía la ventana, atravesándola.

Antes de que cayesen a tierra, se giro para caer el debajo y que Milly quedase encima de él, para evitar daños.

- ¡Max, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó preocupada Milly al ver que Max se quejaba.

- Si, no te preocupes. Es solo el sobresalto.

Milly lo abrazó con fuerza, aún temblando, casi parecía que fuera a llorar.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Por mi culpa siempre te acabas haciendo daño! – Se disculpó.

- Cálmate, que no me voy a morir por un par de rozaduras.

- ¡Pero…!

Max le impidió continuar tapándole la boca con su dedo.

- Luego podrás decirme lo que quieras. Ahora lo importante es salir de aquí.

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta principal, con la esperanza de que esa cosa no hubiera llegado hasta allí. Y, sobre todo, llegar antes de que la cúpula se cerrase.

Mientras todos estaban distraídos, Ulrich y Odd aprovecharon para escabullirse e ir en dirección al pasadizo que había en la sala de calderas, para llegar a la fábrica.

Max hizo lo propio, aprovechando cuando el grupo se reunió con otro que también iba en dirección a la puerta principal, se separó de Milly sin que se percatase y se puso en marcha, aprovechando que la Marabunta no le atacaría a él, o al menos eso esperaba.

Aelita y Yumi por fin lograron llegar al puente que daba a la fábrica. Habían salido corriendo lo más de prisa que habían podido cuando recibieron el mensaje de Jeremy, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Toda la fábrica estaba envuelta por la marabunta.

- ¡N-No puede ser!

- X-X.A.N.A nos ha ganado la partida… - dijo, rendida, Aelita al ver como su única esperanza era envuelta y comenzaba a ser consumida por la creación de su amigo.


	12. ¿La identidad de White Light?

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**¿LA IDENTIDAD DE WHITE LIGHT AL DESCUBIERTO?**

Aelita y Yumi estaban sin muchas opciones. La fábrica poco a poco iba siendo consumida por la Marabunta, lo que significaba que su única forma de llegar a Lyoko pronto desaparecería. Y no iban a poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

- ¡Tenemos que entrar como sea, Yumi!

- ¡Lo sé pero… no sé que hacer!

Odd y Ulrich lograron llegar al túnel que conectaba la Academia con la fábrica desde la sala de calderas, pero la Marabunta estaba comenzando a llenarlo, así que tenían que darse prisa.

- ¡Ulrich, ve más rápido amigo! ¡Nos va a pillar!

- ¡No te lo tomes a cachondeo, Odd! – Le reprochó su amigo - ¡Esto es serio! ¡Encima Jeremy no coge el móvil!

- ¿Crees que le habrá pasado algo?

- Esperemos que no, porque sino a ver como vamos a Lyoko.

Todos los alumnos de la Academia, al igual que los profesores, pudieron salir sin problemas. Pero, impotentes, veían como esa cosa iba absorbiendo poco a poco el edificio y todas sus instalaciones.

Milly, por su parte, solo buscaba a Max. La había dejado en tierra para que corriese al lado de Tamiya y, cuando se giro, ya no estaba allí. Deseaba de todo corazón que no se encontrase aún dentro del colegio.

Yumi avanzó todo lo deprisa que pudo por el puente, directa a la Marabunta y, como pensaba, esta se abalanzó totalmente sobre ella. Pudo dar un salto hacía atrás en el último momento que le permitió esquivarla, luego retrocedió todo el camino y se escondió tras el muro del parque de la ciudad.

Desde allí tenía una vista perfecta de toda la fábrica, sobretodo de la zona inferior, del río, desde donde una sombra nada en dirección a la entrada inferior de la fábrica, desde el pilar.

A su lado, Yumi tenía las ropas de su amiga Aelita, la cual le había explicado que la Marabunta no es como las demás criaturas de X.A.N.A, sino que busca a sus objetivos a través de datos incompletos, los cuales no se ve capaz de variar a no ser que su dueño los modificará.

Yumi se hizo un resumen mental, entendiéndolo con sus palabras; la Marabunta tiene una imagen de nosotras, si la modificamos con cambio de ropa, peinado y demás, ya no puede detectarnos y seguirnos. O al menos eso entendió.

Además, parece que también detecta el calor, así que Aelita hizo bien en meterse bajo el agua para llegar a la entrada del pilar. No la habían usado nunca, así que esperaban que toda esa zona no estuviese ocupada también por esa cosa.

Cuando volvió a echar un vistazo, Yumi se quedo a cuadros cuando vio a alguien que conocía bien ante el puente, que poco a poco iba avanzando para entrar en la fábrica. Era Max.

- ¡Hey, Ma-¡ - Iba a gritar, pero se detuvo. Sus sospechas relacionaban a su compañero de clase con White Light, el guerrero de X.A.N.A, y tenían que ser ciertas, porque la Marabunta le abría el paso, hasta permitirle acceder a la fábrica – No me lo creó… - murmuró.

Aelita logró entrar en la fábrica sin problemas, gracias a la entrada del pilar, pero, a pesar de que sabía que estaba sola, no se sentía cómoda.

Si bien es cierto que aún no se había acostumbrado del todo a vivir en la Tierra, y que en Lyoko jamás había experimentado sentimiento alguno, ahora se sentía muy vergonzosa, pues andaba literalmente como Dios, bueno, como un programa informático la había traído al mundo.

Empapada, con mucho frío y con grandes posibilidades de pillar un catarro, trasteo por ahí en busca de algo para taparse, pero no dio con nada.

Pero, como bien sabía, estaba sola, así que esas cosas no eran necesarias en ese momento. Decidida, comenzó a correr en dirección a la sala del Superordenador, cuando, de pronto, se chocó con alguien al girar la esquina.

Se cayó de nalgas, y al estar sin ropa se hizo aún más daño del normal. Cuando alzó al mirada, se topo con Ulrich y Odd, que también habían caído al suelo por el encontronazo.

- ¡Chicos! – Gritó Aelita feliz de ver a sus amigos.

- ¡Aelita! – Gritaron ambos a la vez.

Se pusieron en pie, pero entonces Aelita recordó que estaba sin ropa y ellos, que hasta ahora no se habían dado cuenta, paso lo propicio. Aelita pegó un grito, se giró y arrodillo avergonzada, tapándose con sus manos, mientras que Odd y Ulrich se giraron ruborizados.

- E-Esto… ¿m-me daís algo de ropa, por favor? – Rogo la joven.

Ulrich, sin girarse, le tiró su chaqueta. Hasta que su amiga no se la puso ninguno de ellos se giró.

- Pero, Aelita, ¿qué hacías en bolas por ahí? – Le preguntó Odd – Ni en Lyoko te hemos visto nunca ir así.

- No hay tiempo para eso. Tenemos que ir a Lyoko enseguida.

- ¿Y Yumi? – Quiso saber Ulrich.

- Está fuera, vigilando la Marabunta. Llámala para decirle que es seguro entrar por la entrada del pilar.

- ¿Y por qué no la has llamado tú? – Le preguntó Odd.

Ulrich y Aelita se le quedaron mirando, sin decir nada. Finalmente Odd comprendió que había metido la pata.

- Ah… claro, sino tienes ropa, je, je…

Cuando Jeremy despertó, sintió lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza. Su visión era borrosa y todo le daba vueltas, como si le hubieran golpeado con algo en la cabeza.

No sentía que sus pies tocarán el suelo, así que tenía que estar sujeto o atado a algo. Cuando recordó que la Marabunta le había atacado, se espabiló de golpe y miro a todos lados, pero no reconocía el lugar. Estaba flotando en una habitación cuadricular, sin ningún tipo de mueble ni decoración.

- Estoy… ¿en Lyoko?

- Bingo – le respondió una voz en su cabeza.

- ¿Quién está ahí? – Quiso saber.

Un enorme símbolo que él conocía muy bien apareció atravesando la pared y se le acercó, pero manteniendo una distancia prudente.

- ¡X.A.N.A! – Exclamó, sorprendido.

- Tan solo soy una manifestación de lo que es X.A.N.A. Como tal, no tengo cuerpo físico como tú o tus compañeros, o como White Light – le respondió, de nuevo en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me has traído a Lyoko?

- Mis suposiciones me dicen que si me deshago de ti, tus amigos serán inútiles ante mí. Además, Aelita, al saber que eres mi rehén no durará en rendirse ante mí.

- ¡Déjala en paz, cobarde! ¡¿Qué interés tienes en ella como para no dejarla libre?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- ¡Cómo le hagas algo te juro que…!

- ¿Si? ¿Crees que estás en posición de lanzarme amenazas, biológico?

Jeremy no comprendía muy bien la situación. No sabía que demonios hacía en Lyoko, pero, sabía que sus amigos desactivarían la torre y destruirían a la Marabunta. Así lo creía y estaba seguro de que lo conseguirían.

- No te saldrás con la tuya, X.A.N.A

- Lo veremos

Aelita preparó los escáners. Ya estaban programados para enviarlos a Lyoko nada más entrasen en ellos.

- ¿Has podido contactar con Yumi? – Le preguntó Odd a Ulrich.

- No, no sé que pasa pero hay interferencias.

- Eso es cosa de la Marabunta – explicó Aelita – Seguramente hayan cortado las comunicaciones de toda la ciudad.

- Pues será mejor que vayamos a Lyoko o todo será un caos.

Los tres asintieron y se fueron directos a los scaners. En pocos minutos, estaban siendo materializados en Lyoko, listos para combatir.


	13. Preludio de una auténtica batalla

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**PRELUDIO DE UNA VERDADERA BATALLA**

Max trasteaba el Superordenador, pero no encontraba nada que no supiera. Gracias a que Ulrich, Odd y Aelita habían ido ya hacía Lyoko, y que la Marabunta rodeaba toda la fábrica, impidiendo el paso a todo el mundo, podía trabajar tranquilo.

No entendía la obsesión de X.A.N.A por Aelita, ¿tan especial era? Parece que Jeremy sus amigos no sabían que tenía de especial, aparte de que la habían encontrado en Lyoko el primer día desde que Jeremy encendió el ordenador, ¿pero qué hacía ella allí? Esa la pregunta clave.

Si las deducciones de Max eran ciertas, Aelita tenía que estar relacionada con Frank Hopper, el dueño de la casa que el joven utiliza como base para ir a Lyoko y el responsable de la creación de X.A.N.A. Ahora solo le faltaba saber de que modo.

Fuera como fuese, tenía que darse prisa e ir a Lyoko antes de que su "socio" se impacientarse, porque los guerreros de Lyoko ya estaban allí y seguramente la batalla esta vez iba a ser más serie que otras veces.

- Bueno, Ulrich, ¿me lo harás disfrutar más esta vez? – Pensó mientras se marchaba sonriendo de camino a un túnel de las alcantarillas que le llevase directamente a la casa de Hopper, con el objetivo de ir a Lyoko.

Yumi estaba impaciente, pues quería ir a Lyoko con sus compañeros, pero no encontraba forma alguna de entrar. Además, lo de Max la había dejado perpleja.

Hacía tiempo que sospechaba de él, ¿pero iba en serio que de verdad estaba de lado de X.A.N.A? Aunque, aún quedaba la posibilidad de que estuviese siendo controlado por esa AI, ¿pero era posible? Quería pensarlo así pero ya no estaba segura.

Jeremy se esforzaba por escapar, pero no había manera, el control de X.A.N.A sobre él era demasiado grande.

- Es inútil que lo intentes, biológico, no podrás escapar de mi control.

- No te entiendo, ¿se puede saber que demonios planeas destruyendo a toda la humanidad? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

- ¿Qué sentido tiene dejar el mundo en manos de unos seres biológicos sin cerebro? Sois como los dinosaurios, algo más avanzados pero igual de primitivos en cerebro.

- Tú naciste de manos de un ser "primitivo" X.A.N.A – contraatacó Jeremy, sabiendo que eso le fastidiaría bastante.

- Frank Hopper fue un caso muy diferente. Un ser más desarrollado, pero, ¿alguna vez te has puesto a pensar por que me creó? ¿Cuál fue el motivo de crear Lyoko?

- ¿Crear un nuevo mundo?

- Algo así, ¿pero con qué fin?

- No tengo ni idea… no soy él.

- Y sin embargo, eres capaz de usar todo lo que él creó, y eso me saca de mis circuitos.

- ¿Acaso le respetas?

- No conozco el significado de esa palabra, biológico. Sin embargo, te diré, que Aelita es una pieza fundamental en mi plan. Y gracias a tu creación, podré por fin hacerme con ella.

- Jamás dejarán que la cojas, X.A.N.A

- ¿Crees de verdad que podrás mantenerla alejada de mí mucho tiempo?

- ¿No lo hemos hecho siempre?

- Pero eso acabará hoy, en cuanto White Light se haga con ella.

Cuando los tres aterrizaron en Lyoko, se aterrorizaron de lo que veían. Todo estaba infestado por la Marabunta, quedando apenas pequeños trazos vacíos, pero que muy pequeños.

- Es horrible… - murmuró Aelita, llevándose las manos a la boca al ver como él mundo que hasta hace poco era su hogar era devorado.

- Tenemos que acabar con esto – animó Ulrich.

- Pues vamos.

Se iban a poner en marcha cuando se produjo una explosión no muy lejos de ellos, dejando un enorme espacio abierto. De entre el polvo, apareció la figura de alguien a quien ya conocían bien.

- Tiempo sin veros, chicos – dijo White Light, sonriendo.

- ¡¿Otra vez tú? – Ulrich enfurecido desenfundó su espada, pero Odd le detuvo.

- Cálmate, Ulrich. Atacando de forma loca no conseguiremos nada.

- Haz caso a tu amigo, que está vez las cosas son muy distintas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Le preguntó Ulrich.

- Para empezar, si destactivais la Marabunta, vuestro amigo, el de las gafas, morirá. X.A.N.A lo tiene prisionero en alguna parte de Lyoko.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamaron los tres a la vez.

- Si queréis ganar esta batalla, tenéis que liberarle y hacerle volver al mundo real, para que pueda ayudaros con la Marabunta, sino, poco podréis hacer.

- ¡No te creemos! – Le gritó Ulrich.

- Creedme o no es cosa vuestra, de todas formas, ya derrotasteis una vez a esta cosa, ahora ya sabéis que tenéis que hacer. Pero, claro, necesitáis a alguien al otro lado, sino, es imposible. Y Aelita esta aquí, ¿verdad?

En eso tenía razón. Si Aelita estaba en Lyoko nadie podía manejar el Superordenador, solo ellos sabían hacerlo.

- Os daré un consejo, usad la torre que hay al este, siguiendo el camino que he abierto con la explosión. Desde allí podréis investigar donde esta vuestro amigo.

- ¿Por qué íbamos a fiarnos de ti? – Le preguntó Odd.

- X.A.N.A os cortará el paso, eso estará claro. Pero, a mi solo me interesa él – respondió señalando a Ulrich con su arma.

- ¿Ah, si?

- Os dejaré ir con la condición de que él se quede a pelear conmigo. Incluso os he abierto el camino, ¿qué más queréis?

- Que no podemos fiarnos de ti… - gruñó Odd.

- De acuerdo – dijo Ulrich.

- ¿Qué? – Soltaron a la vez Odd y Aelita.

- Jeremy es lo más prioritario y X.A.N.A nos acabará atacando, así que es mejor que me quede aquí.

- ¡Pero, Ulrich, eso es ir a la boca del lobo! – Exclamó Odd.

- Lo sé, pero si es por salvar a Jeremy haré lo que sea.

Odd y Aelita no sabían que decir. Aparte de la tirria que Ulrich ya le tenía a White Light, sabían que si no se marchaban sin él no podrían pasar, aunque tampoco se fiaban mucho de él.

- Vale, pues yo me quedaré luchando contra White Light, así que iros ya.

- Está bien… pero ten cuidado – le rogó Aelita, dándole un abrazo.

- Salvad al cerebrito, ¿vale?

- Descuida. Y tú derrota a este fantoche.

- Si lo consigo, me invitas a cenar, Odd.

- Trato hecho.

Y así, los dos se marcharon. Como White Light había dicho, les dejó pasar por su lado sin hacerles nada, y siguiendo el camino que se había formado por la explosión que este había provocado, se marcharon de camino a la torre que les había indicado.

- Así pelearás con todas tus fuerzas, ¿verdad?

- La verdad es que tengo que agradecértelo. No sé si les llevas a una trampa o no, pero desde luego juro que esta vez te derrotaré.

- Sea pues, podemos proceder, Ulrich.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia, listo para el combate que les esperaba, en el que iban a luchar muy en serio, con el objetivo de destruir al otro.


	14. La jugada de Jeremy

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**LA JUGADA DE JEREMY**

La Katana de Ulrich y la Nagitana de White Light chocaron de nuevo, provocando un sonido seco que se expandió por toda el área. Ulrich tenía clara su devesventaja, sería un iluso sino fuera así, pues una espada tan corta como su Katana tiene muy pocas oportunidades de ganar a un lanza tan larga como una Nagitana.

Usando los huecos de la hoja de su arma, White Light logró bloquear la espada de Ulrich y lo elevó en el aire.

Tras sonreirle, le lanzó hacía la Marabunta, algo decepcionado por lo corto que había sido aquel combate.

Aunque como esperaba, el joven no le desilusionó. Usando su espada como apoyo, Ulrich la clavó en el suelo y logró manterse en equilibrio sobre ella.

- No está mal, pero… - con todas sus fuerzas, golpeó la lanza contra el suelo, partiéndolo en varios pedazos. Luego la elevó para lanzar un enorme trozo de suelo en el aire – A ver si esquivas esto…

De una patada lo lanzó hacía Ulrich, quien ya estaba preparado. Cuando el trozo de tierra estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Ulrich satló, recorrió el trozo de tierra, y se impulsó de nuevo hacía donde estaba White Light.

Este le lanzó una embestida, aprovechando que el joven ya no tenía su espada, pero le pillo por sorpresa cuando, de una voltereta en el aire, logro esquivar el golpe, aterrizar y contraatacar con un par de puñetazos que lanzaron a White Light contra el suelo.

Sino fuera porque estaba con X.A.N.A, la Marabunta se lo habría tragado, pero por suerte se apartaba cada vez que se acercaba a ella, y tal había sido el caso.

Ulrich no se detuvo en su ataque, corrió un poco y después saltó en el aire, con la intención de pegarle un rodillazo a White Light en el estómago. Aprovechando su atrevimiento, le lanzó la Nagitana, que no llegó a alcanzarle. Seguidamente, se levantó y le propinó una patada giratoria en toda la cara, lo que hizo caer a tierra a Ulrich.

Tras golpear el suelo con rabia, Ulrich se puso en pie, situándose frente a frente con White Light, en posición de defensa, listo para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

En verdad estaban como antes, solo que ahora ninguno tenía su arma. Aunque Ulrich tenía la suya más cerca, por lo que lo único que tenía que hacer era hacerle retroceder hasta poder coger su katana, pero no iba a ser fácil.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Ulrich probó suerte con un gancho de derecha, que White bloqueó sin problemas, pero sin darle tiempo a reaccionar le dio un puntapié que le hizo retroceder, haciendo que la Marabunta se apartase.

Comprendiendo el plan de su rival, White Light no pensaba quedarse atrás, así que se agachó a la velocidad del rayo e intentó hacerle perder el equilibrio con una patada baja giratoria, pero Ulrich reaccionó a tiempo para saltar y esquivarla. Luego saltó de nuevo hacía White Light, dando una voltereta por encima de él y agarrándole de los hombros. Cuando aterrizó, uso todas sus fuerzas para lanzarlo por los aires, en dirección a donde estaba su arma.

- ¡Triplicar!

Los dos clones saltaron primero y Ulrich detrás. El primer clon usó al segundo como impulsó y le pegó con las plantas de los pies a White Light en la espalda, lanzándolo aún más allá. Luego el Ulrich original usó ambos clones para saltar en dirección a White Light.

Cuando estos tocaron la Marabunta se desintegraron, por lo que Ulrich volvió a crear otros dos. Uso a uno para impulsarse más aún y a otro que consiguió agarrarse para que lo lanzase contra White Light.

Cuando lo tuvo agarrado, con todas sus fuerzas lo tiro contra el suelo, justo al lado de donde tenía su katana.

White Light quedó tendido en el suelo. Parecía que esta vez le había hecho daño de verdad. Pero no podía confiarse. Sin pensarselo dos veces agarró su espada y se preparó para asestarle el golpe de gracia.

Cuando estaba a punto de clavarle la espada en el corazón, White Light reacción e hizo perder el equilibrio a Ulrich dándole una patada en los tobillos. Ulrich cayó y White Light agarró su espada, y rapidamente se la clavó en el hombro derecho.

- ¡Ugh! – Protestó Ulrich al sentir el dolor virtual.

- ¿Sabes que te estás empezando a volver demasiado peligroso para mis planes?

Temblándole la mano, Ulrich logró agarrar la espada por el filo, con fuerza.

- ¡Vete al infierno!

Ulrich se sacó la espada del hombro y como un león se lanzó sobre su enemigo. Comenzó con un puñetazo en el estómago que obligó a White Light a agacharse, luego un Uppercut en toda la barbilla, lo que lo hizo retroceder.

Pero no se paró ahí, continuó pegándole puñetazos y patadas hasta que lo logró derribar de nuevo. Sin más dudas, esta vez Ulrich agarró la katana y se la clavó en el pecho a White Light, que ni siquiera jadeo un poco.

- Je… lo haces muy bien…

- Un momento, ¿por qué no te has desvirtualizado?

- Porque estás atacando a una ilusión – le dijo una voz detrás suya.

Al girarse, Ulrich se encontró de lleno con el puño de White Light que lo derribo. Esta vez la katana cayó al mar digital, perdiéndose para siempre.

- Bueno, ahora si que estamos los dos en igualdad de condiciones.

Yumi respiró hondo cuando salió del agua. Estar tanto tiempo bajo el agua y sin respirar no era nada bueno, pero no podía hacer otra cosa si quería esquivar a la Marabunta.

Siguiendo una ruta distinta a la de su amiga Aelita, logró colarse en la fábrica. Ahora tenía que llegar al Superordenador para ver si sus amigos necesitaban su ayuda.

Además, estaba muy preocupada por lo de Max, así que quizás se lo encontrase, y eso la aterraba. Si estaba poseído por X.A.N.A no iba a poder hacer mucho allí dentro, rodeada además de una sustancia que quería acabar con ella.

Sin muchas más opciones, se adentró en la fábrica, en busca de la sala del Superordenador.

Por más que lo intentaba, Jeremy no podía desatarse. Y lo más desesperante era que estaba muy preocupado por Aelita.

Tenía que pensar algo, sino, sus amigos caerían de lleno en la trampa de X.A.N.A y eso no podía permitirlo ¿Pero qué podía hacer? X.A.N.A no dejaría que se escapase tan fácilmente, así que tenía que lograr distraer su atención de algún modo.

Entonces en una pantalla aparecieron Odd y Aelita, siendo perseguidos por tres Cangrejos.

Su amigo hacía lo que podía por proteger a la joven, pero le costaba ocuparse de los tres cangrejos en un entorno tan reducido como en el que se encontraban, sin contar con que encima también tenían el problema de la Marabunta.

- Pronto tus amigos serán míos.

Jeremy gruñó. Tenía que haber alguna forma de distraer a X.A.N.A. Tenía que pensar, era un ordenador, y era imposible de distraer. Aunque viendo a su amigo Odd protegerse con su escudo, Jeremy tuvo una idea.

- Dime, X.A.N.A, ¿te atreverías a aceptar un reto?

- ¿Qué? ¿Me desafías?

- Exacto, te desafío a que juguemos a tres juegos, el que gane dos partidas gana el desafío.

- ¿Y qué pasará si ganas?

- Que dejarás que mis amigos y yo nos vayamos y cesaras tu ataque.

- ¿Y si pierdes?

- Que yo mismo te traeré a Aelita.

Como si estuviera pensando, Jeremy dejó de oir la voz de X.A.N.A, que no tardó en volver a hablar.

- Esta bien, aceptó tu desafío.

Jeremy sonrió para sí. X.A.N.A era listo, pero no dejaba de ser un cerebro electrónico que quería mostrar su inteligencia superior a los demás, así que debía aprovechar eso en su favor.

- Juguemos pues, orgánico.


	15. A la 61 va la vencida

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**A LA 61 VA LA VENCIDA**

Jeremy se mordisqueó la yema del dedo gordo, viendo como X.A.N.A desvelaba las dos últimas parejas que quedaban por descubrir, quedando ambos empatados a una partida.

- Elije juego, orgánico – le ordenó X.A.N.A

La cosa no iba bien, habían jugado una partida de ajedrez y Jeremy había ganado, pero se sentía como si X.A.N.A se hubiera dejado ganar aposta, para hacer el juego más interesante, cometiendo errores que era imposible que pudiera cometer, ¿o es que Jeremy era demasiado bueno?

No, no lo creía posible. Conociendo a esta Inteligencia Artificial sabía que quería destrozar las esperanzas de Jeremy en el último momento, pero no pensaba dejarse ganar. Le quedaba por elegir un juego, y en este tenía que ganar como fuera.

- Elijo el tres en raya – dijo al fin.

Odd activó el escudo en cuando le dispararon las ráfagas. Estaban rodeados de Cangrejos y encima de Bloques, y, no sabía porque, pero tenía la pequeña intuición que algunas criaturas estaban escondidas, a la espera de pillarles por sorpresa.

- La cosa no pinta nada bien, princesa.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? – Le preguntó Aelita, aterrada por lo mal que iban las cosas.

- Si al menos tuviera mi tabla podríamos volar hasta la torre, pero sin Einstein…

Como salida de la nada, la tabla se materializó a su lado.

- ¿Alguna petición más? – Preguntó una voz femenina que ambos reconocieron.

- ¡Yumi, ¿eres tú? – Preguntó contenta Aelita al oír a su amiga.

- Si, tenéis que daros prisa y desactivar la torre. No hay mucho rastro de la Marabunta por la zona del Superordenador, pero no sé por cuanto tiempo estará así.

- De acuerdo, déjalo en nuestras manos – le dijo Odd y se montó en la tabla con Aelita y se dirigieron hacía la torre.

Yumi se quitó los cascos. Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era esperar. No sabía donde estaba Ulrich, pero se lo podía imaginar, seguramente estaría luchando con White Light, o mejor dicho, con Max.

Había rebuscado por las zonas que quedaban libres de la fábrica, y en ninguna había rastro alguno de Max. Así que eso solo podía significar una cosa: estaba en Lyoko.

No quería ni pensarlo, pero todas las pistas le apuntaban a él sin ninguna duda, pero, ¿alguien tan bueno como él podía ser un sirviente de X.A.N.A? Claro que estaba la posibilidad de que lo estuviera controlando, pero no parecía el caso, en el mundo real se portaba de una forma tan natural.

Si Ulrich se estaba enfrentando a él, temía que el resultado del combate fuera igual que en el gimnasio. Quería buscarle, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo. Solo le quedaba rezar porque estuviera bien.

White Light lanzó a Ulrich por encima de su hombro. Sin fuerzas, Ulrich dio varias vueltas antes de quedar tendido, sin poder moverse.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No sabes pelear sin tu espada? Pensaba que lo harías mejor.

Ulrich golpeó el suelo con su puño mientras se levantaba. White Light era más fuerte en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y encima le superaba en velocidad aunque usase el Supersprint, así que, ¿qué le quedaba?

Si tuviera su katana podría intentar algo, pero ahora solo dependía de sus puños.

Ya de pie, se puso en posición de defensa, preparado para recibir a su rival.

- Así me gusta.

White Light le atacó con una patada circular, que Ulrich esquivó agachándose y dando una patada giratoria baja, logrando hacer perder el equilibrio a su enemigo. Le agarró rápidamente las piernas con las manos y le rodeo el cuello con sus piernas, apretando lo más fuerte que podía.

- ¡Ugh! – Protestó White Light al sentir el apretón en su cuello.

- ¡A ver como sales ahora de esta!

X.A.N.A se estaba impacientando. Llevaban más de 50 partidas y todas habían acabado en el mismo resultado: un empate.

Jeremy por su parte estaba de lo más tranquilo. El tres en raya en si era un juego imposible de ganar a no ser que aprovecharás una distracción del otro, cosa difícil con una Inteligencia Artificial, pero podía intentarlo.

Así, de nuevo, comenzó la partida.

La situación en la ciudad era caótica. Yumi veía por las noticias como anunciaban que casas y colegios eran invadidos por la Marabunta. Por suerte no había habido ninguna víctima, por lo que una vuelta al pasado lo arreglaría todo, o eso esperaba ella, que deseaba que sus amigos llegaran a la torre cuanto antes.

Odd y Aelita finalmente llegaron a la torre, pero la cosa no iba a ser nada fácil. La Marabunta la había cubierto por completo y no había lugar por donde entrar.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Le preguntó Odd.

- Necesitó un hueco, donde sea. Sino, no podré desactivar la torre.

- ¿Mis flechas podrán hacer algo?

- Es arriesgado pero… ¿podrías arremeter contra ella con tu escudo activado?

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loca, princesa?

- Activa tu escudo al máximo de su potencia y luego desactívalo de golpe. El choque me lanzará dentro de la torre.

- ¿Y si no funciona qué?

- Entonces, desapareceremos los dos para siempre…

Finalmente terminó la partida 60 de Jeremy y X.A.N.A, aún en empate.

- Me estoy empezando a impancientar, orgánico – se quejó – Este juego nunca puede ser ganado. Elige otro.

- Puede ser ganado si sabes como jugar con tu enemigo, X.A.N.A.

- No digas tonterías, es un juego imposible.

- Para hacer la apuesta más interesante, ¿qué te parece si ganas que te dé las claves de todos los Superordenadores del planeta?

- Eso es algo que puedo conseguir fácilmente.

- Pero con ellos podrías invadir la Tierra más fácilmente.

Por un momento hubo silencio, como si lo estuviera pensando.

- No obstante, si gano yo, nos dejarás una semana sin ningún ataque.

- De acuerdo – aceptó inmediatamente – Pero solo si me ganas esta partida.

- Hecho.

Jeremy estaba confiado, podía ganarle, lo sabía, pero tenía que ser paciente para hacer que X.A.N.A cometiera un error.

Odd cargó su escudo al máximo y se preparó para la embestida. Era una locura, lo sabía, pero, ¿desde cuando todo lo que hacía no lo era?

- ¿Estás lista, princesa?

- ¡Lista! – Respondió Aelita, que se puso en posición para prepararse para saltar en el momento que chocasen.

Odd comenzó a avanzar a toda velocidad, concentrándose para poder desactivar el escudo nada más chocar. La probabilidad de que pudieran hacerlo era de una contra un millón, pero estaba decidido a apostar por su amiga.

- ¡Vamos allá!

El impacto fue brutal, pero Odd pudo desactivar el escudo a tiempo para que su amiga saliera lanzada dentro de la torre. El por su parte comenzó a caer hacía la Marabunta, pero logró desvirtualizarse gracias a varias de sus flechas láser.

En el interior, Aelita rebotó en la plataforma, hasta casi caerse por el hueco.

- Fiuu… por poco – suspiro.

Lo más deprisa que pudo, se acercó al panel táctil y lo pulsó.

White Light uso sus manos para poder darse la vuelta, y así poder librarse de la llave de Ulrich que lo soltó, por haber sido pillado por sorpresa. Seguidamente le golpeó una patada, haciéndolo rodar hasta el borde del terreno.

- Se acabó – le dijo, preparándose para darle una patada que lo lanzaría al mar digital, pero se detuvo al oír una explosión en la lejanía.

Sabía lo que significaba, habían conseguido desactivar la torre.

Jeremy tenía una fila de dos cruces, pero estaba claro que X.A.N.A la eliminaría poniendo su círculo. Sin embargo, comenzó a sonar una alarma y X.A.N.A dejó la casilla libre para sorpresa de Jeremy.

- ¡Maldición! – Protestó X.A.N.A - ¡La torre!

Sin perder un segundo, Jeremy rellenó el hueco vacío, formando una línea de tres cruces. Ganando el juego.

- ¡Si, la victoria es mía!

- ¡¿Qué?

Aelita observó como la torre se iba desactivando desde el interior, y sentía como en Lyoko la Marabunta iba retrocediendo.

- ¡Yumi! ¡Date prisa!

- ¡Si!

Lo más rápido que pudo, Yumi escribió la secuencia y se preparó para pulsar la última tecla.

- ¡Volvemos al pasado! – Gritó mientras pulsaba la tecla Intro.

Y así, una enorme cúpula de luz comenzó a cubrir toda la ciudad, para desaparecer segundos después.

El grupo se reunió en la habitación de Jeremy, aunque nadie se abrazó ni dieron muestras de alegría.

Esta vez había sido demasiado peligroso, y si hubiera habido víctimas, la vuelta al pasado no las hubiera resucitado.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – Preguntó Odd, rompiendo el silencio.

- Lo primero será inutilizar a la Marabunta – comenzó a explicar Jeremy – Tenemos una semana libre, así que trabajaré en la forma de hacerlo.

- ¿De verdad piensas que X.A.N.A lo cumplirá? – Le preguntó Aelita.

- No lo sé, pero espero que si. Y luego hay que hallar la forma de saber quien es White Light… para así ver como podemos derrotarle.

- Es Max – intervino Yumi.

Todos le miraron, interrogantes, no creyendo o que le habían oído decir.

Max observaba la pantalla de su ordenador mientras X.A.N.A le escribía el mensaje.

- Así que… ¿una semana libre? No pensé que fueras de los que cumplen su palabra.

"Sería humillante para mi inteligencia superior sino lo hiciese"

- Ya, claro…

"Mientras tanto concentraré energía para la próxima vez, no dejes de vigilarlos"

- Claro, claro, no te preocupes.

El monitor se apagó. Max se fue directo a su cama y se tumbó. El combate con Ulrich había sido entretenido y emocionante, pero sabía que podía serlo más. Deseaba que pronto fuera su próximo encuentro.


	16. Cenicienta

**CAPÍTULO 16 (Especial)**

**UNA NOCHE COMO CENICIENTA**

En la academia es costumbre celebrar todos los años un baile de disfraces en honor a la apertura del centro, al que asisten alumnos y profesores con el objetivo de pasar una noche de diversión. Es la única noche del año en la que los estudiantes pueden acostarse tarde, sobre todo aquellos que hayan obtenido el permiso de sus padres.

Milly se puso delante del espejo para ver como le quedaba el vestido que le había mandado su madre; un vestido que simulaba el que llevaba la Cenicienta en la película de dibujos, así como unos zapatos que simulaban ser de cristal.

- ¡Guau! ¡Milly, estás preciosa!

- ¿T-Tú crees? – Le preguntó, modesta y ruborizada.

- Así seguro que Max cae rendido a tus brazos – bromeó, sonriendo.

- ¡O-Oye! ¡Ya te he dicho que no es lo que tú te imaginas! – Protestó, poniéndose roja como un tomate.

- Ya, ya…

Milly se volvió al girar hacía el espejo, molesta. En verdad, este vestido se lo había encargado a su madre especialmente para esta noche y tenía claro que quería invitar a Max al baile, ¿pero qué pensaría él? ¿Le gustaría? Aún tenía que arreglarse el pelo, quería soltárselo, aunque no iba mucho con el disfraz.

Decidida, tendría que mirar luego como se lo pedía, porque la verdad es que le daba mucho corte pedirle algo de una forma tan descarada. A fin de cuentas solo hacía unas semanas que se conocían.

Jeremy y sus amigos salieron de la habitación de este para dirigirse al comedor para comer algo. Aelita y Yumi habían estado preparando los disfraces que usarían en la noche. Jeremy no estaba muy convencido de ir, aunque, ¿cómo iba a decirle que no a Aelita que se iba a vestir de ángel? Ulrich había aceptado la petición de Yumi, pero Odd estaba desaparecido.

Por el camino se toparon con Max, que se dirigía hacía su habitación.

- Max, ¿tú de que te vas a disfrazar? – Le preguntó Aelita.

- ¿Eh? ¿Disfrazar? ¿Para qué?

- ¿Es qué no te has enterado? – Dijo sorprendida – Hoy es el baile de disfraces en honor a la apertura de la Academia. Se celebra con un baile de disfraces.

- ¿Por qué te piensas que nos han dejado salir antes de clase? – Intervino Yumi.

- Ah, ¿era por eso? Pues no tenía ni idea la verdad, pensaba que era que porque el profesor se encontraba mal o algo así – respondió Max encogiéndose de hombros.

Los chicos suspiraron, ¿pero cómo podía ser tan despistado? En ese momento aparecieron Tamiya y Milly, esta última empujada por su amiga

- Vengaaaaaa, pídeselo.

- ¡P-P-Pero, yo…! – Protestaba la joven.

Finalmente se detuvieron delante del grupo.

- Max, Milly tiene que pedirte algo.

- ¿Ah, si? – Preguntó mirando a la joven, que giraba la mirada para no mirarle directamente y que se diera cuenta de lo roja que estaba - ¿Y de qué se trata?

- B-B-Bueno… yo…

- ¿Si?

- M-M-Me preguntaba… s-s-si… q-querrías… ¡venir al baile de esta noche conmigo!

- Ah, se trataba de eso…

Milly comenzó a mover los dedos de sus manos, nerviosa por la que sería su respuesta, rezando en su interior porque le dijera que si.

- La verdad es que lo siento Milly, pero no puede ser.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- ¡Ja! ¡La respuesta es obvia!

Sissi y sus dos lacayos aparecieron del fondo del pasillo, cosa que a algunos no les sentó muy bien encontrárselos.

- ¿Cómo esperas que alguien como Max vaya con una cría como tú? Seguro que prefiere ir con una chica como yo, ¿a qué irás conmigo?

- Pues no

- ¿Lo ves? – Pero en ese momento Sissi recapacitó, repitiendo la respuesta de Max en su cabeza - ¡¿Cómo qué no? ¡¿Por qué?

- La verdad es que no me gustan este tipo de cosas… prefiero dedicarlo a dormir un poco. Tener que madrugar todos los días me cansa, y últimamente no duermo muy bien. Es una gran oportunidad. Lo siento, Milly.

- N-No… sino pasa nada… lo entiendo.

Milly se marchó, con la cabeza agachada sin decir nada más, seguida por su amiga Tamiya. Sissi por su parte también se marchó, furiosa, junto con sus dos lacayos. Nadie del grupo dijo nada, aunque Aelita estaba algo mosqueada.

Ya en su habitación, Milly se tiró sobre su cama, y escondió la cabeza en la almohada.

- Milly…

- Está claro que nunca querría estar con alguien como yo… para él soy como una niña, una hermana pequeña…

- No digas eso. Estoy seguro que a él le importas – le dijo, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – Le preguntó, casi a punto de llorar.

- Bueno… por lo que me has contado el te ha protegido varias veces de que te hicieras daño, ¿o no? Además, en vuestra cita le jugó una mala pasada a Sissi solo para poder ir a la cita que había quedado contigo.

- Los hermanos mayores también cuidan de sus hermanas pequeñas…

- Milly…

- Encima que había conseguido el permiso de mis padres para quedarme hasta las doce… ya no quiero ir al baile…

- ¡¿Eh? ¡No digas eso! ¡Tienes que ir!

- ¡No quiero ir si voy a ir sola!

Tamiya no sabía como animar a su amiga. Rara vez la había visto así y no sabía como reaccionar ni que decirle para que se alegrase.

- ¡Eso que has hecho no esta bien, Max! – Gritó Aelita, furiosa.

Max la miro tumbado desde su cama, levantando la vista por encima de la revista que estaba leyendo.

- ¿De qué soy culpable? – Preguntó.

- ¿Cómo puedes rechazas así la invitación de Milly?

- Pero, Aelita, es que en verdad no me gustan estas cosas… y el baile no tiene asistencia obligatoria, ¿no? Además, si estoy tan cansado es por culpa de tu novio.

- ¿D-D-De mi novio? ¿Qué novio?

- ¿Jeremy no es tu novio?

- ¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh? – Gritó Aelita poniéndose roja - ¡Para nada! ¡Solo somos amigos! ¡¿Vale? ¡Amigos!

- Vale, vale, perdona, cálmate. Bueno, la cuestión es que hace dos días estuve ayudándole con un programa para no sé que cosa, y no he dormido bien. Y me apetece dormir varias horas del tirón.

Aelita si que conocía el programa; su antivirus. Aunque Yumi y Ulrich se negaban a pedir ayuda a Max, Jeremy lo hacía en secreto. Gracias a él había avanzado mucho, cosa que todos le agradecían. Pero una cosa no cambiaba la otra.

- Pero eso no tiene nada que ver, Max. Al menos podrías ir y bailar con ella un baile.

- Milly ya encontrará otra pareja de baile. Por eso no te preocupes.

- ¡Grrr! – Gruñó - ¡A veces eres igual que Jeremy! – Protestó mientras se iba cerrando la puerta de la habitación de un portazo.

- ¿Y ahora qué he dicho? – Se preguntó Max, sin entender porque se había puesto así su amiga.

Max iba a concentrarse de nuevo en leer su revista, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante.

Todo el mundo fue llegando al gimnasio con sus disfraces, dispuestos a disfrutar al máximo del baile. Algunos no habían logrado el permiso de sus padres, así que solo podían quedarse hasta poco más de las once menos cuarto de la noche.

- Muy bien, gracias a todos por venir – comenzó a decir el director, que se había disfrazado del dios Zeus – Como sabéis esta fiesta es en honor por la apertura de la academia, así que, por favor, respetad las normas y disfrutad del baile.

Lo primero que comenzaron a hacer todos fue a comer las cosas que habían dispuesto en las mesas de las esquinas. La música que comenzó a sonar era rítmica, así que algunos comenzaron a bailar.

Ulrich esperaba en la esquina, a que Yumi apareciera. Había ido al baño a cambiarse, pero de eso ya hacía más de veinte minutos. Él se había disfrazado de policía, y hacía rato que se había preparado. La verdad es que se estaba preocupando de que tardase tanto ¿Habría sido capaz de lanzar X.A.N.A un ataque en un día así? La veía capaz, sin duda.

- Perdona por haberte hecho esperar.

Ulrich miró a su recién llegada acompañante lo que quedaba de la noche. Yumi vestía un hermoso kimono negro con estampado de flores, y se había recogido el pelo.

- Es de la princesa Kaguya, ¿te gusta?

- A-Aha… - asintió él.

- Venga, vamos a bailar.

En medio de la pista estaba Odd, que se había disfrazado de hombre-perro, acompañado de varias chicas que bailaban con él.

En otra parte estaban Aelita, vestida de ángel con alas rosas, y Jeremy, disfrazado de Einstein. Este último tenía problemas para seguir el ritmo de la música, así que hacía como que bailaba, pero en verdad sabía que hacía el ridículo, para diversión de su amiga.

Milly por su parte estaba sentada en una de las sillas del rincón norte. Había ido convencida por Tamiya, pero no estaba muy animada. Ya había rechazado a un par que le habían pedido de bailar con ella. La verdad es que no estaba de humor para ponerse a bailar con nadie.

- Perdona, ¿me harías el favor de acompañarme en el próximo baile?

- ¡Ya he dicho que no qui-! – Se quedó muda cuando vio que la persona que se lo había ofrecido era Max, que había venido vestido de príncipe - ¡M-Max! – Exclamó, sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Si dijiste que-!

- Un hada madrina me ha dicho que Cenicienta quería estar acompañada de un príncipe hasta que se le acabará el tiempo a las doce de la noche – le cortó – Así que, ¿me harás el honor de acompañarme en el próximo baile?

Milly estaba a punto de decirle que si, pero recordó lo que había pasado por la mañana y se giró, cruzaba de brazos.

- ¡Tienes mucho morro! Me rechazas esta mañana y vienes aquí como si nada para pedirme de bailar, ¿crees que estoy va así? ¡Debería-! - Cuando se giro iba a seguir echándole la bronca, pero se llevó la sorpresa de ver que Max estaba en el suelo de rodillas.

Con ternura, le cogió la mano derecha, cubierta pro el guante, y la besó. Milly se sonrojó a más no poder. Max de pronto le miró, y no pudo evitar que su corazón fuera a mil por hora, casi sentía como si se le fuese a salir del pecho.

- ¡M-Max…. ¿qué….? – Estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía que decir.

- Perdonad, princesa, ¿me haríais el favor de bailar conmigo la próxima danza?

Milly ya no podía replicar. Todo lo contrario, sentía unas ganas terribles de lanzarse sobre sus brazos y gritar un si bien fuerte, que todos lo oyeran. Pero se contuvo. Únicamente asintió con la cabeza sin mirarle directamente a los ojos, pues le daba mucha vergüenza que la viese tan sonrojada.

Juntos, se dirigieron al centro de la pista y se pusieron en posición. Comenzó a sonar un vals lento, como los de la antigua nobleza, así que comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música.

Milly miró fijamente a Max, que le dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. No quería, no quería que llegasen las doce y se esfumase la magia. Quería quedarse así, para siempre, bailando de esa forma tan tranquila y pausada, para poder estar agarrada a Max por siempre.

Al entrar en el gimnasio, Sissi se dio cuenta que todo el mundo estaba callado. Y no le extrañaba, había llegado la chica más guapa de la Academia luciendo un precioso vestido de princesa de la película Tiana y el sapo, creado especialmente para la ocasión. Sus lacayos iban de soldados que acompañaban a su princesa, mandados por esta, claro esta.

- ¡Ja! ¡Todos se han quedado boquiabiertos al ver lo bella que soy y lo bien que me sienta este vestido!

- Em… no… yo más bien diría que ha sido por ellos – le dijo Herb, señalándole el centro de la pista.

Al mirar, Sissi se quedó de piedra. Únicamente había dos personas bailando, a dos que conocía muy bien; Milly y Max, además, lo hacían estupendamente, sin salir del ritmo de la música que estaba sonando en ese momento.

- ¡¿Pero ese qué hace aquí? ¡¿No decía que no iba a venir?

- Pues parece que ha venido – le respondió Herb

- Y la verdad es que lo están haciendo muy bien, ¿verdad? – Comentó Nicolás.

Furiosa de tanta tontería, Sissi se fue a por un zumo, para calmar los nervios.

Max y Milly seguían bailando, al ritmo de la música, sin percatarse de que ellos eran los únicos que estaban danzando. Milly no sabía en que estaba pensando su compañero, pero ella solo podía pensar en una cosa: no quería que esta música acabase jamás ni tampoco dejar de bailar con él.

Para su desgracia, la música finalmente se detuvo y ambos dejaron de bailar. Se produjo entonces un abucheo que la asustó, dando un pequeño brinco. Miró a su alrededor. En la pista solo estaban ella y Max. Todos los demás estaban alrededor, aplaudiendo y silbando. Hasta los profesores les aplaudían.

Milly agachó la cabeza avergonzada, mientras que Max se rascaba tras la nuca, un poco incómodo. Parecía que él tampoco se había percatado de que se habían quedado solos ¿Quería decir eso que él también había sentido que era un momento mágico? ¿Podría ser verdad?

- Venga, muchachos. Bailemos todos también como lo han hecho la pareja – animó Odd, saliendo con una de las chicas que había invitado al baile. Todos le siguieron y la música volvió a sonar.

Milly y Max volvieron a bailar, de nuevo al mismo ritmo de la música.

- M-Max…

- ¿Mm?

- E-El disfraz… ¿de dónde lo has sacado?

- Me lo dio el hada madrina. Es increíble como ha podido saber mis medidas sin preguntármelo.

- F-Fue Tamiya, ¿no? Ella te convenció para venir…

- No, que va. Fue Yumi.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Yumi?

Milly se giro para buscarla en la pista. Yumi estaba un poco más a la derecha bailando con Ulrich. Cuando se percató de que la niña la miraba, le guió un ojo.

- S-Si no querías venir… no tenías porque hacerlo… estas cosas seguramente aburrirán….

- Si, bueno… en verdad no me gustan los bailes, ¿sabes? Pero… en esta ocasión, debo admitir que me lo estoy pasando muy bien.

Milly se sintió muy feliz ¿Qué se lo estaba pasando bien? ¿Se lo estaba pasando bien estando con ella que aún era una niña pequeña?

- M-Max… y-yo… hay algo que… siempre he querido decirte…

- ¿Mm? ¿El qué?

- Pues verás… es que… yo… pues… yo…

Tragó saliva y se armó de valor. Tenía que decírselo, ese era el momento más adecuado. Se preparó para soltarlo, aunque fuera con un grito y le oyesen todos, le daba igual, pero tenía que decírselo.

- ¡Yo te-!

Las campanadas del carrillón, que marcaban las doce de la noche, la hicieron callar. Poco después el director cogió el micrófono y comenzó a hablar.

- Son las doce de la noche. Aquellos que solo tenían permiso de sus padres para estar aquí hasta esa hora por favor, abandonad el salón en silencio. Gracias por asistir.

Milly se sintió deprimida. Al igual que con Cenicienta, a ella se le había terminado la magia a las doce de la noche y tenía que despedirse del príncipe, sin poder decirle la verdad.

- Bueno, pues… me tengo que ir ya…

- Gracias por el baile, Milly.

- No – negó con la cabeza – Muchas gracias a ti por venir y ser mi pareja, en serio.

Sin decir nada más, Milly se marchó de la sala. Tenía muchas ganas de habérselo dicho, pero no podía ¿O era por qué no se atrevía? No lo sabía, ni ella misma tenía claro aún si de verdad quería decirle algo como eso porque, ¿y si estaba equivocada?

Ya en su habitación se tumbó sin quitarse el vestido y se acarició la zona de la mano donde le había besado. No se entendía a si misma. Sabía que algo por Max sentía, ¿pero qué era realmente? Cuando estaba delante de él no podía hablar con claridad, se ruborizaba, sentía que le subía la temperatura del cuerpo y el corazón iba como una moto, entonces, ¿qué era eso?

Tantas veces le dio la vuelta a las cosas, que finalmente se quedó dormida, agotada. Tan dormida se quedó que ni percató de que una persona, vestido de príncipe, entró en la habitación y la cubrió con las sábanas de la cama.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Milly se despertó, se encontró de frente con una foto a su lado. Al verla, se vio a ella misma y a Max, bailando en la pista de baile.

- ¿Te gusta? La saqué anoche.

- ¡¿P-P-Pero por qué?

- Es que parecías tan feliz… fíjate. No paraste de sonreír hasta que terminó el baile.

- E-E-Esto… yo… - no sabía como replicar a su amiga. Desde luego todo había sido como un sueño, y pensaba que lo había soñado todo. Sin embargo, esa foto demostraba que todo había sido verdad.

- Guárdala, ¿eh?

Su amiga no tenía ni que decirlo. Milly agarró eso como el mayor tesoro del mundo. Era una foto en la que solo se les veía a ella y a Max en el centro de la pista, iluminados por los focos. Su vestido parecía que brillase, y que ambos flotasen.

Viendo esa foto, Milly pudo recordar con claridad el baile que habían protagonizado ambos. Para ella fue toda una sorpresa poder bailar una música que no conocía de nada. Pero, simplemente, se dejaba llevar por el ritmo y, sobre todo, por Max.

Había sido un momento tan mágico, tal como en la Cenicienta cuando baila con el príncipe. Para ella, era un recuerdo que jamás borraría de su memoria, pero, ¿qué había sido para Max? ¿Algo importante? ¿Se acordaría de ello para siempre? A punto había estado de decirle algo que no estaba muy segura, pero que sentía que necesitaba decírselo. Ella misma estaba hecha un lío.

Ahora esa foto formaría parte de sus tesoros, unos tesoros que tenía pensado guardar con cariño y usarlos para animarse siempre que estuviera deprimida.


	17. ¿Max es White Light?

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**¿MAX ES WHITE LIGHT?**

Todos sus amigos la miraron perpleja, sin saber que decir ¿Estaba Yumi hablando en serio?

- ¿Estás segura de eso, Yumi? – Le preguntó Ulrich.

- No tengo pruebas pero… le vi entrar en la fábrica poco después de Aelita y… el otro día, que me escapé para poder ir a Lyoko yendo a la enfermería, Max se supone que había salido en mi busca para acompañarme, pero el profesor me dijo que él tampoco había ido a la enfermería.

- ¿Has hablado con él sobre el tema? – Le pregunto esta vez Jeremy – Igual simplemente es que fue a buscarte y no te encontró.

- No, no lo he hecho. Pero, ¿no es raro? Desde que el llegó fue el día que justamente apareció White Light en Lyoko, ¿no os parece una coincidencia muy grande?

- Aunque sea una coincidencia, no tenemos pruebas de ello – le respondió su amigo, poniéndose bien las gafas – He revisado las cintas de seguridad cientos de veces y nadie ha entrado en los scaners salvo nosotros.

- Entonces, ¿cómo explicas que entrará en la fábrica durante el ataque? La Marabunta lo dejaba pasar, estoy segura de eso. Se apartaba.

- Como cuando White Light nos atacó en Lyoko… - añadió Ulrich.

- ¿Y? Eso no prueba nada – intervino Odd – Igual es solo que X.A.N.A lo poseyó para este ataque para intentar romper el Superordenador.

- Pero no estaba en la sala del Superordenador cuando yo llegué. Allí abajo no había nadie y no le vi por ningún lado. Generalmente, cuando X.A.N.A posee a alguien, es para librarse de nosotros aquí en la Tierra.

- Pero, entonces, ¿por qué iba a ayudar a Jeremy con el antivirus para mí? – Dijo Aelita – Si está siendo controlado, lo normal sería que se nos echará encima, no que nos ayudará. Y han avanzado.

- No lo sé… solo es lo que creo y os digo lo que he visto. Es mi teoría, nada más.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Yumi.

Todos miraron a Ulrich, que se había apoyado en el borde del escritorio.

- Desde que Max llegó apareció ese misterioso guerrero de X.A.N.A, no puede ser una coincidencia.

- Solo dices eso porque te cae mal porque te metió una paliza el otro día – le recordó Odd.

- ¡Te equivocas! – Protestó, rebotado - ¡Simplemente que lo que dice Yumi tiene sentido!

- Cálmate, ¿vale? Era una broma, tío.

- Tenemos que descubrirle – les recomendó a sus amigos.

- X.A.N.A prometió no atacarnos en una semana – les recordó Jeremy – Hasta que vuelva a lanzar un ataque recomiendo que descansemos, como unas pequeñas vacaciones.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Vas a fiarte de X.A.N.A? – Ulrich no podía creer lo que decía su amigo.

- No me fio – le respondió – Pero, si la cumple, es un momento perfecto para descansar. Además, así podemos vigilar a Max, por si acaso es verdad la teoría de Yumi.

- Yo iría a Lyoko y le haría venir; que uno de nosotros le vigile mientras el resto está en Lyoko. Si desaparece, es que es él, no hay nada más.

- Ulrich, cálmate. Solo es una idea mía, nada más.

- ¡Pero…! – Fue a protestar, pero vio que tenía a todos sus amigos en su contra – Esta bien…

Max miraba el techo de su habitación, medio dormido. Ahora tenía una semana de descanso por delante, y no sabía realmente que hacer.

Que X.A.N.A estuviera dispuesto a darles ese margen le extrañaba, ¿es qué estaba planeando algo? De momento no le importaba, la verdad era que le apetecía mucho darse un descanso. Cuando alguien golpeó la puerta de su habitación salió de sus pensamientos.

- Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Milly, llevando un cuaderno entre sus brazos.

- D-Disculpa… ¿estás ocupado?

- No, para nada. Estaba medio dormido ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- E-Es que hay una cosa que no entiendo de matemáticas y quería saber si…

- Claro, no hay problema. A ver que es.

Milly se sentó a su lado y le pasó el cuaderno. Max observó el problema que tenía su pequeña amiga. Una primera lectura del ejercicio le dio una ligera idea de cual era la solución, pero prefirió releérselo para estar seguro del todo.

La joven por su parte solo le observaba a él, mientras se concentraba en el ejercicio. Su amiga le había aconsejado ir, ahora que sabía que estaba solo. No era la primera vez que iba a verle para pedirle ayuda con un ejercicio, pero esta vez había sido solo una excusa para estar a solas con él.

- Vale, mira, esto es así...

- ¡Ah, si! – Dijo, sobresaltada.

Max le explicó el ejercicio de la forma más simple que puedo, para que su joven amiga lo entendiese. Al cabo de diez minutos, Milly pudo hacerlo sola, siguiendo las explicaciones que le había dicho su profesor particular, como ella lo llamaba.

- ¿Así está bien?

- Eso es. El resto son más o menos iguales. Esta academia exige un nivel muy alto para un curso tan bajo, ¿no?

- Si… como somos hijos de gente rica, nos exigen mucho.

- Que lata. A la gente no hay que enseñarle cosas, hay que hacer que las comprenda.

- Se supone que para eso vamos al colegio…

- Bueno, pero la mitad de las cosas no sirven para nada – le dijo mientras se tiraba hacía atrás, tumbándose de nuevo en su cama.

- E-Esto Max… ¿v-vas a ir a la excursión del miércoles?

- ¿Mm? Ah, no creo. Es a la que va generalmente toda la academia hasta el domingo, ¿verdad? Así uno se salta clases, pero si nos quedamos unos cuantos dudo que nos hagan hacer nada.

- ¿Entonces no vas a venir? – Preguntó un poco desilusionada.

- ¿Tú vas a ir?

- No lo sé… mis padres aún no han dado su autorización. Supongo que lo sabré mañana.

- Mmm… oye Milly, ¿cuál es tu animal favorito?

- ¿Eh? ¿Mi animal favorito?

Max asintió.

- Pues… el conejo, ¿pero por qué?

- No, simple curiosidad.

- ¿Eh? ¿Sólo por curiosidad?

- Es qué el otro día te vi salir del baño con el albornoz, ese que tienes con la capucha con orejas de conejo, y me lo preguntaba.

Milly se ruborizó. Aunque solía usarlo a menudo, le daba vergüenza que él la hubiera visto así. Era un albornoz muy infantil, lo sabía, pero a ella le encantaba.

- E-Esto… yo…

- La verdad es que te queda muy bien, sobre todo cuando te pones la capucha.

- ¿D-De verdad?

Asintió de nuevo.

- Bueno – dijo perezosamente mientras se reincorporaba – Tengo un poco de hambre, ¿vamos a comer algo?

- ¡S-Si!

Ambos se marcharon, pero Milly no se percató en ningún momento de que pasó por el lado de un paquete marrón, que tenía su nombre escrito.


	18. Un corto pero buen descanso

CAPÍTULO 18

COMIENZA UNA CORTA PERO LARGA

JORNADA DE DESCANSO

Milly abrazó fuertemente a su amiga Tamiya, pues iba a estar varios días sin verla, hasta el domingo ni más ni menos.

- Que pena que tus padres no te hayan dejado venir. Es muy raro, el año pasado si te dejaron.

- Si… pero dicen que mis notas no son muy buenas como darme este regalo.

-Vaya… no será lo mismo sin ti.

- Tú pasátelo bien, y llámame todos los días.

- Claro – le prometió, dibujándole una sonrisa.

Tras otro abrazo, Tamiya se dirigió al autobús y desapareció por la puerta. Milly se sintió un poco triste, no solo por el hecho de que iba a estar sin su mejor amiga varios días, sino porque tampoco le gustaba mentirle.

En verdad sus padres no sabían nada de la excursión, no les había mandado la autorización para que la firmasen. Todo tenía su explicación, claro estaba, y era que tenía la intención de quedarse con Max. Era una oportunidad única para pasar más tiempo a solas con él, y no pensaba desaprovecharla.

- ¡Papá, no es justo! – Protestó Sissi mientras veía como sus compañeros de clase se subían al autobús.

- Lo siento, Elisabeth, pero hicimos un trato, ¿recuerdas? No has estudiado lo suficiente como para dejarte ir.

- ¡Te prometo que estudiaré más, pero déjame ir, por favor! – Le suplicó, tirándole de la ropa.

- Ya te he dicho que no. Y es punto y final.

Refunfuñando, Sissi se marchó de la parada. Le había prometido a su padre que estudiaría mucho, pero le habían caído la asignatura de física, matemáticas e historia, y las otras las había aprobado muy justa. Aún así, no le parecía justo no poder ir a esa excursión.

- ¿Estás segura de qué podrás quedarte sola, Aelita? – Le preguntó Jeremy.

- Si, no te preocupes. De todas formas no puedo ir, no tengo padres que me firmen la autorización.

- Podría haberla falsificado…

- Venga, no te preocupes. X.A.N.A no creo que haga nada esta semana, estaré bien.

- Bueno, pero si pasa algo llámanos y vendremos corriendo, princesa – le dijo Odd.

- Claro.

- Y vigila a Max – añadió Yumi, pasando por su lado.

- ¿Aún estáis con eso? – Les preguntó Odd.

- Solo por si acaso. Es mejor ser precavidos, ¿no? – Le respondió Ulrich.

- Bueno, como queráis, pero es un buen tío.

- Venga, calmaos. Le vigilaré, no os preocupéis.

- Acuérdate de sacar a pasear tres veces al día a Kiwi y darle de comer, ¿eh?

- No te preocupes Odd, lo haré – le prometió.

Tras dar un beso a cada uno de sus amigos vio como se subían a su correspondiente autobús. Se sentía triste, quería ir con ellos, pero sabía que no podía. Además, no quería dejar a X.A.N.A sin vigilancia, sabía de sobra que eso era peligroso por mucho que hubiera prometido no hacer nada por una semana.

Finalmente los autobuses se fueron. En la Academia quedaron alrededor de 20 alumnos de todas las clases, incluyendo a Aelita, Milly, Sissi y Max, por lo que las clases se suspenderían de forma extraordinaria, pudiendo dar clases de repaso quien quisiera. Aún así, los horarios se seguirían respetando para las entradas y salidas de la Academia.

Jim los reunió a todos en el primer piso, en el dormitorio de los chicos, para explicarle las normas de comportamiento. Habían quedado doce chicas y el resto eran chicos. El director se sumó al grupo.

- Bueno… como sabéis somos pocos pero las normas hay que seguir respetándolas, así que ya sabéis, nada de cuchichear ni subir a escondidas al piso de arriba. Os quedaréis todos abajo, como debe ser. Las chicas arriba y los chicos abajo, como siempre.

- Em… Jim, coméntales lo otro.

- ¿Lo otro?

El director tosió, cosa que hizo recordar a Jim a lo que se refería.

- Por lo visto las duchas del piso de arriba se han quedado sin agua caliente por un tiempo, así que todos tendréis que compartir las del piso de abajo.

- ¡¿Eh? – Soltó Leticia Mux de quinto

- ¡De eso nada! – Protestó Mirella Coral.

- Pondremos turnos para las duchas y los profesores vigilaremos para que no haya problemas. Solo serán unos días – explicó el director – Así que os pido, por favor, que como somos pocos, colaboréis.

Resignadas, las chicas asintieron.

- Bueno, pues todo el mundo a sus respectivas habitaciones – ordenó Jim.

Todo el grupo se disipó, pero Delmas detuvo a su hija.

- Elisabeth, ven conmigo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué, papá?

- Vas a dar clases de repaso de las asignaturas que has suspendido durante estos días, para intentar recuperarlas.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Pero por qué?

- No me empieces a preguntar y ven conmigo. Sino, te dejaré sin paga este fin de semana.

- ¡No vale! ¡Eso no es justo! – Protestó, siguiendo a su padre a regañadientes.

Todos se marcharon de allí, quedándose sola Milly. Le había parecido raro, no había visto a Max, ¿es qué se había ido en la excursión? No, estaba segura que no, se había molestado en investigarlo para estar segura y el mismo le dijo que no iba a irse.

Estaba casi en frente de su puerta, pero le daba miedo ver que no estaba allí. Quizás simplemente es que se había ido a dar una vuelta, era muy posible.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía ganas de darse una ducha, así que aprovechando que no había nadie, se dirigió a su habitación a por la ropa limpia para darle la ducha.

Max se levantó, más zombie que humano. Miró la hora en el móvil. Era curioso, eran las 11:15 de la mañana y nadie había ido a buscarlo por haber faltado a clase ¿O es qué no había clase?

No podía ser. Según su móvil era miércoles, así que tenía que tener clase a la fuerza. Nadie había ido a buscarlo ni había oído la sirena para despertarle, así que, ¿qué pasaba? ¿Estaba tan dormido que no se había enterado? Bueno, en ese momento no le preocupaba, lo único que quería era espabilarse.

Se quitó el pijama de encima y cogió su toalla. Le apetecía darse una ducha. Seguramente todos estarían en clase, así que las tendría para él solo. Pero mientras caminaba en dirección a los baños se dio cuenta de su error, pues oía el sonido del agua saliendo de una de las duchas ¿Es qué de verdad no había clase?

Se preguntó quien podría ser, igual eran Odd o Ulrich, nunca se sabía. Bueno, le daba igual, solo le interesaba refrescarse un poco y espabilarse, así que entró sin pensárselo dos veces.

- Con permiso – dijo mientras entraba en la habitación de las duchas compartidas mientras se dirigía a una de las que estaba libre, tiraba la toalla a un lado, y encendía el grifo del agua caliente – Hola – saludó a su compañero.

Mientras se remojaba, le extrañó todo. Su compañero no le había contestado el saludo, ¿es qué no le había oído?

- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? ¿Te has quedado dormido como yo?

De nuevo no obtuvo respuesta.

- Eh, oye… - cuando se giró para mirar a su compañero se llevó una enorme sorpresa, pues a su lado no había un compañero sino más bien una chica pelirroja a la que conocía muy bien, que la miraba fijamente mientras el agua que salía de la ducha recorría su cuerpo desnudo - ¡¿M-Milly? ¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

Como si acabará de reaccionar, Milly se miro, y como si se acabase de dar cuenta de la situación, se tapó y se agachó, girándose de espaldas, a la vez que daba un fuerte grito.

Max también se giró, cubriéndose con la toalla. No entendía que pasaba ¿Es qué se había metido en el baño de las chicas? Era imposible, si no había subido las escaleras, ¿o estaba tan dormido que ni se había enterado?

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado? – Gritó Jim Morales que se iba acercando al baño a toda velocidad.

Milly y Max se miraron. Si les encontraban en esa situación no era bueno para ninguno de los dos, así que tenían que actuar rápido.

Jim irrumpió en los baños a toda velocidad y se preparaba para entrar en la zona de las duchas cuando Milly salió por la puerta, cubierta únicamente pro una toalla.

- ¡¿Has sido tú quién ha gritado? ¡¿Qué ha pasado?

- Ah, perdona, Jim. Pero es que he visto una cucaracha y me he asustado mucho – respondió sonriendo, algo avergonzada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Una cucaracha?

Milly asintió.

- Ah… vaya… ejem… bueno, vale. Si es solo eso, entonces me retiro para que sigas con… ejem… tu ducha.

- No, si ya he terminado. Tenías que haberla visto, era enorme.

- Seguro que no era tan grande como las que vi yo cuando trabajaba como repartido en Kyoto.

- Vaya, Jim, ¿has estado en Japón?

- Si, pero no quiero hablar sobre eso – le dijo, apartando la mirada – Bueno, pues me voy.

- Si, nos vemos en el comedor –se despidió la pequeña.

Cuando Jim desapareció de allí, Milly respiró hondo y se giró para ver a Max, que estaba en una esquina para que Jim no lo viese.

- E-Esto… Milly… yo…

Sin decir nada, Milly se marchó de allí, dejando a Max con la palabra en la boca. Él no lo pudo ver, pero la pequeña estaba roja, roja como un tomate maduro. Sin esperar un segundo, agarró su ropa y se dirigió corriendo a su habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Estaba muy avergonzada y nerviosa. Aparte de sus padres y de sus amigas, nunca ningún chico la había visto desnuda, bueno, al contrario de su padre claro, pero ni a él le permitía verla ya sin ropa. Y, sin embargo, Max, el chico por el que sentía algo tan profundo que no podía ni explicar, la había visto en pelota picada.

Aunque, para que negarlo, ella también le había visto a él. Aunque no podía decir que le hubiese visto bien por la situación, pero algo le había parecido ver. No sabía con que cara iba a poder mirar a Max la próxima vez que se lo encontrará.

Sin embargo, había una cosa que le preocupaba más que otra cosa, y es que Max hubiera visto algo que solo su amiga Tamiya sabía, algo que no quería mostrarle a nadie, pues le dolía mucho al recordarlo y no pudo evitar acariciar el lado derecho de su estómago.

La situación no tardó en llegar, pues no tardaron ni media hora en encontrarse en la cafetería, donde se cruzaron en la puerta, pues ambos iban a entrar.

- Ah, Milly, yo…

Milly iba a salir corriendo, pues no quería hablar con él, estaba muy avergonzada. Pero, antes de que pudiera alejarse, Max la agarró de la muñeca.

- ¿Por qué me esquivas? Solo quiero pedirte perdón por lo de antes. No sabía que ahora el baño iba a tener que usarse así, Jim ya me lo ha explicado. No sabía que estabas dentro.

- ¿M-Me viste? ¿Me viste verdad?

- Si te soy sincero no.

- No me mientas por favor… sé que me viste…

- Te vi solo de pecho para arriba, te prometo que no vi nada más. Bueno… quizás algo de refilón cuando nos giramos para taparnos… pero casi nada, te lo prometo.

- ¿Me lo juras? – Le preguntó sin girarse.

- Por la memoria de mis padres – le respondió, sincero.

Milly sonrió sin que Max lo viera. Eso quería decir que no se había dado cuenta de eso, lo que era un alivio. Sin más, se giro, para gastarle una broma.

- Bueeeeeno, pero no sé si perdonarte, a fin de cuentas me viste desnuda de perfil, me viste los pechos y mi trasero, y eso es una de las cosas más sagradas de las chicas.

- Ya te he dicho que lo siento, no sabía que estabas dentro.

- Pues no sé si te voy a perdonar…. – dijo, riéndose en sus adentros.

- Haré lo que quieras si con eso logro tu perdón.

- ¿Mm? ¿Lo qué quiera?

- Si – le respondió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Mmmm… - Milly hizo como que pensaba, aunque tenía muy claro que pedirle – Entonces, ¿me llevarás al cine y a cenar esta tarde?

- ¿Me perdonarás si te llevo?

- Es posible – le respondió, dándose la vuelta.

- ¿Solo un "es posible"? – Dijo rascándose la nunca – Bueno, supongo que es mejor que nada ¿A qué hora?

- Quedamos en la estación a las seis, ¡y no llegues tarde o entonces si que no te perdonaré!

- ¡Prometido!

Aelita lanzó la revista a un lado. Sin sus amigos tenía que admitir que estaba aburrida. De hecho quería ir al cine, pero no encontraba que película ir a ver. No tenía mucho donde elegir, o quedarse en la Academia o marcharse. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se puso las zapatillas y se marchó, por lo menos a pasear y que le diese el aire.

Milly miró el reloj. Aún faltaban diez minutos para la hora y Max aún no había llegado, cosa que creyó lo más normal del mundo, pero ella estaba tan nerviosa en su habitación que no podía aguantar más y se marchó al lugar en el que habían quedado.

Se había vestido con un vestido con una camiseta azul, unos pantalones cortos blancos y unas botas negras. Había decidido dejarse el pelo suelto, usando una diadema, cosa rara en ella, pero estaba seguro que a Max le gustaba más así En un principio había pensando en maquillarse también, como hacían todas las chicas en sus citas, pero sin nadie que la ayudase no se atrevía. De nuevo miró la hora en el móvil, comprobando que no había pasado ni un minuto. La espera se le estaba haciendo eterna.

- Disculpa… - le dijo alguien.

Milly se giró para ver quien era. Era un chico de la edad de Max más o menos, de pelo alborotado y más o menos de su misma estatura, pero más musculoso. No lo conocía de nada.

- ¿Si? ¿Puedo ayudarte? – Le preguntó, cortésmente.

- Bueno, quería saber, ¿esperas a alguien?

- La verdad es que si – le respondió, de forma sincera.

- Ya veo… es que verás, unos amigos y yo hemos montado una sala de juegos para parejas y nos gustaría que alguien viniera para probarla. Es para un trabajo del colegio y necesitamos la opinión de varias personas.

- Em… bueno… no sé… cuando venga la persona a la que espero… no nos importará si…

- ¿Por qué no vas viniendo tú? Uno de mis compañeros vendrá y le avisará donde es.

- No sé…

- Venga, por favor. Nos jugamos la nota del curso.

Milly sabía que era eso. Se acordó de cuando tuvo que hacer el año pasado unas pruebas de alimentos con las personas de la calle y casi nadie paraba. Era una lata y sabía como se sentía el chico.

- Esta bien, supongo que no pasará nada.

- Gracias. Sígueme, es aquí cerca.

Así Milly se marchó con el chico, que no le pareció nada malo después de todo. Había sido sincero.

Sissí bebió un trago de su Fanta de naranja mientras se sentaba en un banco. Había logrado conseguir que, por ser el primer día, su padre le dejase dar una vuelta, pero estaba tan aburrida que no sabía que hacer.

Volvió a dar un trago a la Fanta, mirando a la gente pasar, hasta que una persona llamó su atención. Una chica pelirroja que le pareció reconocer.

- ¿Milly? – Se preguntó asi misma.

Vio que seguía a un chico, al que no conocía de nada.

- ¿Quién será ese chico?

Max llegó un poco sin aliento pues había tenido que darse prisa para llegar a la hora, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que Milly no había llegado todavía, cosa que le extrañó, porque la había visto salir hacía rato.

- ¿Milly? – Preguntó, mirando alrededor pero no la veía por ningún lado.


	19. Como una hermana

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**COMO UNA HERMANA**

Milly seguía al joven no muy convencida ¿Se enfadaría Max si cuando llegase veía que no estaba allí? Bueno, si le compensaba la espera con una sala de juegos y lo pasaban bien quizás se le pasase.

Pasaron por debajo de una valla, a través de un hueco en el que faltaban un par de tablones, y llegaron a un solar, de allí siguieron su camino hacía un edificio abandonado.

- ¿Dónde es? – Quiso saber Milly.

- En ese edificio. Allí no molestamos a nadie, ¿sabes?

Milly miró a su alrededor. Tenía sentido, no había ninguna casa por esa zona, así que si hacían ruido no molestarían a ningún vecino. Estaba bien pensado.

Aelita observó la casa abandonada, una de tantas las que había por allí. No se diferenciaba mucho de la ermita, o eso pensaba ella.

Había decidido dar un paseo para conocer rincones de la ciudad, cosa que rara vez podía hacer cuando estaban sus amigos, y ahora era libre de poder moverse por donde quisiera, por muy mal que le sentase por sus amigos.

Miró por un agujero que había en el muro. Desde luego esa casa tenía un jardín más grande que el de la ermita, pero muy mal cuidado. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había estado sin dueño o, más bien, cuanto hacía que lo invadían los niños, porque había cuatro allí ¿Es qué estaban jugando a algo?

No, más bien parecía que esperaban a alguien. La joven no sabía porque, pero no les daban buena espina.

Se confirmaron sus sospechas cuando vio aparecer a una niña, a la que creyó reconocer.

- ¿Milly? – Murmuró, fijándose mejor. Sin ninguna duda, solo podía ser ella.

¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Y más aún, ¿qué hacía con esos chicos? Que ella supiera, había quedado en pasar el día con Max. Y, por más que los mirase, no le parecían amigos.

Milly miró a los chicos que había en el jardín de la casa abandonada. La miraban de forma rara, no sabía expresarlo como, pero no le gustaba. Le daba escalofrío mirarlos directamente a los ojos.

- E-Esto… ¿d-dónde está la sala de juegos?

- Es aquí mismo – le respondió el chico.

- ¿Aquí? – Milly miró alrededor, pero solo veía hierba por todos lados - ¿Dónde?

Los cuatro chicos la agarraron y la tiraron al suelo, agarrando cada uno una de sus extremidades.

- ¡Ey, ¿qué hacéis? ¡Soltadme!

- Es aquí mismo, pequeña. Aquí es donde vamos a jugar contigo hasta que nos cansemos.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Soltadme! ¡Quiero irme! – Gritó, forcejeando por soltarse, pero era inútil, eran más fuertes que ella.

- Chilla lo que quieras, aquí no te va a oir nadie.

- Ey, Carlos, quítaselas – le dijo el que le sujetaba el brazo derecho.

- Si… - con sumo cuidado, le quitó los pantalones, arrojándolos a un lado, y luego iba a proceder a quitarle las bragas con estampado de ositos que llevaba.

- ¡No! ¡Eso no!

Milly hizo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas y logró liberar una pierna, con la que logró pegarle una patada en la cara al que llamaban Carlos, tirándolo al suelo, antes de que la tocase.

- ¡Será zorra! ¡Levantadla en el aire, que va a saber lo que es bueno!

Obedeciendo, los cuatro la alzaron en el aire. Sin contenerse, el chico le arranco las bragas a Milly de un tirón y comenzó a desabrocharse los pantalones mientras se acoplaba a donde estaba la entrepierna de la pequeña, que forcejaba mientras lloraba de impotencia.

- ¡No! ¡Dejadme, por favor! - Imploró

- ¡Ya me tienes harto con tus chillidos!

Carlos agarro los restos de las braguitas de Milly y se las metió en la boca, para hacerla callar. Respirando tranquilo de no tener que oírla más, continuó desabrochándose el pantalón.

- ¡Ey, Carlos, date prisa!

- ¡Esperáis vuestro turno! ¡Primero me toca a mí!

Aelita observaba la escena sin saber que hacer. Quería ayudar a Milly, pero si se metía podía ser de poca ayuda. Ella no era como Ulrich u Odd e incluso Yumi que sabían algo de pelea en el mundo real.

Aún así, Milly era su amiga, y quería ayudarla, sin importarle lo que le pasase. Así que se preparó para entrar en acción, preparándose para asumir las posibles consecuencias de su ataque sin un plan previo.

Sin embargo, la intervención de una escurridiza y rápida sombra le hizo seguir escondida tras el muro.

Milly luchaba por liberarse, pero no había manera. Tenía más fuerza que ella y cuanto más lo intentaba más daño se hacía. Además, lo que le habían metido en la boca le dificultaba un poco el respirar.

Esta situación le trajo a su memoria unos recuerdos que ya creía que había olvidado para toda su vida, unos de su infancia que le aterrorizaban recordar.

Había sido una tonta, y estaba pagando por ello. Siempre le habían dicho que no se fiase de desconocidos, y ella lo había. Si se hubiese quedado a esperar a Max no le hubiera pasado.

¿Y qué estaría haciendo Max? ¿Aún le estaría esperando? ¿Se habría cansado y se habría ido de vuelta a la Academia? Le resulto gracioso pensar en esas cosas en un momento en el que estaban a punto de violarla.

Hasta ahora, siempre que había estado en peligro le había protegido, como cuando se cayó el árbol porque quería sacarle una foto sin que se enterase, o cuando varias de las cajas de su habitación casi caen encima de Milly. Pero, ahora, era imposible que supiera que estaba en peligro.

Además, ¿por qué siempre la salvaba? ¿Será que sentía algo por ella? No lo sabía, y no era momento de pensar en eso, desde luego, pero lo necesitaba. Le iban a hacer la cosa más horrible para una mujer, y necesitaba pensar en otra cosa para que eso pasase rápido. Es lo que más deseaba.

Logro escupir los trozos de lo que antes eran sus braguitas, pero ya no iba a gritar más. Nadie la iba a oír nadie, así que no merecía la pena seguir intentándolo.

Miro al chico que se había logrado desabrochar los pantalones y se acercaba a su parte más íntima, listo para hacerle algo que Milly jamás se hubiese imaginado que le fuese a pasar a ella. Pero tenía que resignarse, ahora estaba sola.

Sin embargo, con lágrimas en los ojos, cuánto más le veía acercarse más solo podía pensar en una cosa.

- ¡Maaaax! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Nadie lo vio de donde salió, pero una sombra se deslizo a la velocidad del rayo, pegó una patada a Carlos en la cara, y lo derribo.

Los demás, asustados, soltaron a Milly, que cayó en los brazos de su salvador, que le colocó al por alrededor de la cintura, cubriéndola.

Milly miró a su salvador ¿Quién podía ser? Por más que lo miraba no podía creer a quien estaba viendo.

- ¿Llamabas? – Le preguntó Max, dibujándole esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Milly.

- ¿M-Max…? ¿D-De verdad eres tú…?

- Bueno, que sepa aún no me he muerto, así que no puedo ser un fantasma. Sino, tampoco te podría sostener en brazos.

Milly le rodeo el cuello y empezó a llorar, de alegría. Había venido, no sabía como pero había venido. Como siempre, había acudido a su auxilio.

- C-Cabrón… ¿qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó Carlos, tapándose la nariz con la mano. Al parecer, la patada se la había roto.

- Si queréis ligar, no es la mejor forma de conseguirlo de esta forma.

- ¿Cómo has encontrado este sitio?

- Ella me lo dijo.

El chico había señalado detrás del grupo de Carlos. Estos se giraron y que una chica morena de pelo largo se escondía tras el muro de la entrada. Milly también la miro y reconoció al instante a Sissi.

- Os lo diré una vez, estoy dispuesto a pasar lo que estabais a punto de hacer si os marcháis y prometéis dejar a esta chica en paz.

- ¿Y sino qué? – Preguntó Carlos, con tono gallito.

- Tendré que ocuparme de vosotros.

- ¡Ja! ¡Este tío es un gallito!

- ¡Vamos a darle una paliza, Carlos! ¡Así tendremos dos chicas para nosotros!

- Si… acabad con él.

Viendo que no le quedaba otra opción que hacerles frente, Max pasó al lado del grupo y dejó a Milly en el suelo, cerca de la puerta.

- Quédate con Sissi, ahora vuelvo.

- ¡Pero son más que tú!

- No te preocupes – le guiñó un ojo.

Por más que le dijera eso, no podía evitar el preocuparse. Ellos eran cinco y Max tan solo uno, y por más que sabía que entendía algo de peleas, no las tenía todas consigo.

Sissi la cogió y la llevo fuera de los muros, escondiéndose ambas bien lejos de ese grupo, pero desde un sitio donde podían ver como iba todo. En el peor de los casos, ambas podían salir corriendo y con suerte escapar. Aunque, Milly no estaba dispuesta a abandonar a Max, pero, si se daba el caso, no le quedaba otro remedio.

- Os lo diré una vez más, marchaos.

- ¿Crees que nos das miedo? Tú eres uno y nosotros cinco, ¿qué crees que puedes hacer tú solo?

- Buff… - suspiró – Veo que no hay más remedio…

- ¡Acabad con ese idiota de una vez.

Dos se lanzaron contra Max, intentando darle un puñetazo a la vez. Max se deslizó entre ellos con suma agilidad y luego les pegó con una patada circular baja, derribando a ambos.

Un nuevo ataque le vino por la espalda, pero cuando le iba a dar en la cara, lo desvió, le agarró del brazo, y lo lanzó por encima del hombro, tirándolo sobre los otros dos que escupieron al sentir el peso de su compañero.

El cuarto le ataque de improviso, con una barra de metal, mientras aún estaba de espaldas.

- ¡Max, cuidado! – Gritó Milly, inútilmente, pues no pudo hacer nada por esquivarlo y le golpeó en la cabeza.

El chico pensaba que ya lo tenía, pero Max no cayó ni se desvaneció, todo lo contrario, agarró la barra de metal y pegó un fuerte puñetazo al chico en el estómago, haciendo que se desmayase.

Carlos no podía creer lo que veía, una sola persona había sido capaz de cargarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a cuatro de sus amigos. Y encima con las manos desnudas.

Max comenzó a caminar hacía el, portando la barra de metal que le había quitado a Enrico. Asustado, Carlos comenzó a retroceder, pues ver acercarse a esa persona, que tenía un aspecto más terrorífico ahora que le sangraba la cabeza y le hacía pequeños ríos de sangre que le recorrían por la cara, le aterrorizaba. Finalmente se detuvo, al toparse con el muro y no poder retroceder más.

- O-Oye… l-lo siento tio… ¿vale?

Max golpeó la barra justo al lado de la cabeza de Carlos, que cerró los ojos del miedo y se orinó encima del terror que tenía en el cuerpo en ese momento, y más aún cuando había visto como la barra de metal se dirigía hacía él.

- Coge a tus amigos y que no os vuelva a ver, ¿está claro?

- S-Si… - respondió, tartamudeando y cayendo al suelo, temblando.

Max dejó caer la barra de metal y se encaminó hacía donde estaban Milly y Sissi que se acercaban hacía él.

- ¡Max, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó la pequeña, preocupada.

- Si, no te preocupes.

- ¡Pero si estás sangrando.

- ¿Eh? – Max se palpó la cabeza y miró la palma de su mano. Efectivamente, había sangre – No es nada, es una herida pequeña.

- ¡Pero si tienes toda la cara llena de sangre!

- Ya te he dicho que estoy bien – la intentó tranquilizar mientras cogía el pantalón de Milly del suelo y lo espolsaba – Ten.

Milly lo agarró. Cuando se miró de cintura para abajo se fijo en que llevaba la chaqueta de Max a modo de falda. Ruborizada, se puso el pantalón por debajo de la chaqueta y luego se la devolvió. Max por su parte, se quitó la sangre de la cara con la fuente que había en la parte exterior de la casa. La herida había dejado de sangrar.

Se sentía como un tonto. Se había descuidado, y eso lo desquiciaba. Por un momento se había pensado que estaba en Lyoko, donde podía percibir perfectamente todo lo que había a su alrededor, y ese había sido su error. No se había fijado en que aquel chico se acercaba a él por la espalda.

- Milly, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó Sissi.

- Si… pero, ¿cómo sabíais que estaba aquí?

- Sissi vio como te ibas con esos tipos, te siguió y luego vino a avisarme ¿No estás herida verdad?

- No… - respondió, pero en verdad si que lo estaba, emocionalmente. No era su primera experiencia de este tipo, pero, aún así, había sido terrorífico.

Sin poder evitarlo, se lanzó sobre Max y lo rodeo con sus brazos, escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho.

En respuesta, Max, de forma gentil, le acarició la cabeza.

- Ya ha pasado todo, no te preocupes.

- ¡He pasado mucho miedo! – Gritó, llorando - ¡Pensaba que de verdad me iban a violar!

- Lo siento – se disculpó disculpo Sissi – De haber sabido que te iban a hacer algo así, le hubiese avisado antes.

- No es culpa tuya… la culpa es mía por tonta… me fie de ellos y me lo merezco… - balbuceó.

- No digas tonterías – le dijo, arrodillándose y secándole las lágrimas con los dedos, de forma tierna – Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Ser amable y confiar de forma ciega en la gente no es malo. Algún día, cuando te enamores, verás como no es algo malo.

Milly no podía callárselo tras oír esas palabras. Tenía que decírselo en ese momento o no había otra oportunidad.

- Max… yo…

- ¡Vaya! Pero si pareces un hermano mayor aconsejando a su hermana pequeña – comentó Sissi, cortando a Milly.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Tú crees? Bueno, la verdad es que siempre me hubiera gustado tener una hermana como Milly. La verdad, es que cuando estoy con ella me da esa sensación.

Al oír esas palabras, Milly enmudeció ¿Por eso siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba? ¿Por qué la veía como su hermana pequeña? Si lo pensaba fríamente, era normal ¿Por qué una persona como Max iba a sentir algo por alguien como Milly? Para Max, siempre sería una niña pequeña de la que cuidar y proteger, como para todos.

- Max… quiero volver a la Academia… - dijo, sin mirarle.

- ¿Eh? Ah, si claro. Cojamos mejor un taxi.

Los tres se marcharon, dejando atrás a Carlos y su grupo.

Aelita los observó marcharse, mirando sobre todo a Max. No lo entendía, ¿cómo podían creer Ulrich y Yumi que, una persona que había hecho lo que ella acababa de ver, ser White Light? Era imposible.

Había arriesgado su vida para salvar la de Milly y algunos de sus amigos lo veían como una amenaza. No lo entendía.

Aelita no tenía dudas, para ella, Max era una buena persona.

Esa noche, en la Academia, Milly no probó bocado. No tenía apetito.

Ya no porque la habían intentando violar, cosa que ninguno de los tres dijo a nadie, sino por lo que le había oído decir a Max.

- Soy tonta… - se dijo asi misma en voz baja – Soy una tonta… - se repitió, pero esta vez ya casi llorando.

Cuando se giró, y miro de frente la cama en la que dormía Tamiya, se fijo en que había un paquete. Ni se había dado cuenta al entrar de que eso estaba allí.

Con desgana, se acercó y lo ojeo. En la etiqueta ponía su nombre, ¿pero de quién podía ser? En la cama encontró una nota en la que decía:

"Lamento lo de esta tarde, si hubiera llegado antes no hubieras tenido que pasar por eso.

Esto te lo iba a regalar para tu cumpleaños, pero, para que me perdones, te lo entrego ahora.

Espero que te guste,

Max"

Milly lo desenvolvió y luego abrió la cajita. En su interior había un colgante, con forma de osito.

Durante unos minutos se quedó allí, de pie, observando el colgante. Sin más, se lo puso y se miró en el espejo del armario. Le gustaba y le quedaba bastante bien. Parecía de plata o bañado en plata por lo menos. Con ternura, lo acarició, situándolo cerca de su corazón.

Lo tenía claro, daba igual como le viese Max, no pensaba rendirse. Finalmente tenía claros 100% sus sentimientos hacía él. Le quería, le amaba y haría lo que fuera necesario para que, algún día, él le viese con los mismos ojos.


	20. Confesión a la luz de la Luna

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**DECLARACIÓN A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

Cuatro hombres agarraron a Milly, reteniéndola de brazos y piernas. Un quinto se acercaba a ella, amenazante, dispuesto violarla. Además, cargaba con en su mano derecha, un hierro con una forma extraña que ardía con fuerza.

Milly intentaba liberarse, pero le era imposible, ellos tenían mucho más fuerza, y para una niña de cinco años era imposible poder liberarse de unos hombres mucho más mayores que ella.

Impotente, gritaba y gimoteaba, viendo como ese hierro ardiendo se iba acercando hacía ella.

- ¡Basta! – Gritó, levantándose de golpe de su cama.

Corriendo encendió la luz, para comprobar que no había nadie en esa habitación. Aliviada, suspiró, intentando volver a respirar con calma.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía esa pesadilla, pero lo esa tarde le había revivido ese recuerdo tan doloroso para ella. Se acarició la zona del estómago, una zona que no permitía que nadie viese. El solo hecho de recordar eso en su mente hacía que sintiese como si su carne comenzase a arder.

Como estaba empapada en sudor, se cambio de pijama y salió a tomar un poco el aire. No se atrevía a volver a dormirse por miedo a volver a tener esa pesadilla. El solo hecho de pensar que podría volver a soñar algo así, le ponía los pelos de punta.

¿Qué hora podría ser? ¿Las cuatro de la mañana? Sabía que Max a veces estaba con su ordenador hasta altas horas de la madrugada, ¿estaría despierto? Lo más seguro es que no, pero tampoco quería molestarlo con algo tan trivial como una pesadilla. Total, solo era para él como una hermana pequeña.

Entre sus dedos tomó el colgante con forma de osito que le había regalado y lo observó. El osito estaba sonriendo.

- Que fácil lo tienes tú, que siempre puedes estar sonriendo… - le dijo Milly al osito de bronce, como esperando a que le oyese y le respondiese.

- ¿Milly? ¿Qué haces levantada a estas horas? – Le preguntó una voz.

Milly se giró y comprobó, que como había supuesto por la voz, era Aelita.

- Ah… es que he tenido una pesadilla y quería tomar un poco el aire…

- ¿Una pesadilla?

La joven asintió.

- Bueno, pero aquí hace un poco de frío, te vas a resfriar. Además, aunque no tengamos clase no es bueno estar despierta a estas horas. Como Jim se levante y te vea te pegará una buena bronca.

- Es que… bueno… verás… - Milly miró hacía otro lado.

Al ver la reacción de la joven, Aelita creyó comprender lo que le pasaba.

- Si quieres, puedes venir a dormir a mi cuarto.

- ¿Eh? – Milly la miro, perpleja al ver que la chica había entendido lo que le pasaba - ¿N-No te importa?

- Cuando yo tengo una pesadilla, me encanta que mis amigos vengan a estar conmigo, para que se me quite el susto – le confesó, sonriendo.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – Gritó, mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla.

- Venga, venga. Si quieres, podemos hablar un ratito y luego nos vamos a dormir.

- ¡Vale!

Ambas se dirigieron al cuarto, sin darse cuenta que, desde detrás de una columna, Max las había estado observando. El joven se alejó de allí sigilosamente, esperando que nadie lo oyese. No podía mirar a Milly a la cara tras lo que le había pasado esa tarde. A fin de cuentas, la mayor parte de la culpa era suya por haber llegado tarde.

Aún así, se impresionó asi mismo por esa preocupación por ella. Como le había dicho a Sissi, para él no era más que algo parecido a una hermana pequeña, pero, sin embargo, cuando volvió a su cuarto esa tarde, tras dejar a Milly en la enfermería, no pudo evitar pegarle una patada a la silla y tirarla contra el suelo ¿Pero por qué había tenido esa reacción?

Si, era cierto, le cabreaba mucho el pensar que la niña podía haberlo pasado fatal si él no hubiese llegado a encontrarse con Sissi que le avisó de donde estaba, pero, ¿cuándo una persona tan solitaria como él había comenzado a importarle la gente?

Ya en la habitación, ambas se sentaron en el suelo. Para su sorpresa, Aelita le confesó a Milly que había visto todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, y se disculpó por no haber intervenido.

- No te preocupes… si hubieras intervenido te podrían haber hecho algo a ti también y eso… no esta bien…

- No esta bien Milly – le corrigió – Eres mi amiga, y te tenía que haber ayudado, pero… estaba asustada.

- Es normal, Aelita. Pero, gracias a dios, llegó Max y…

- Le debes importar mucho, ¿sabes?

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Bueno… igual como tenías los ojos cerrados no te diste cuenta pero, cuando apareció, parecía un rayo furioso que estuviera a punto de partir un árbol por la mitad. A pesar de pareció tan sereno cuando te cogió en brazos, la verdad es que cuando pegó a ese tipo, no sé… lo vi como… diferente, furioso.

- ¿En serio?

Milly intentó imaginárselo, pero no podía. Siempre había visto como Max le dibujaba una sonrisa cada vez que se veían y no podía imaginárselo enfadado. Claro que, a fin de cuentas era un humano como ella, así que es normal que alguna vez pudiese cabrearse. Pero no se lo imaginaba.

- Milly, a ti te gusta Max, ¿verdad?

- ¡¿Eh? – Exclamó la joven, mientras se le ponía la cara roja - ¡Q-Q-Q-Qué va, yo… yo no…!

Al ver la reacción de la joven, Aelita sonrió. Estaba claro, le gustaba, porque de esa misma forma había actuado Jeremy un día cuando Odd le pregunto si le gustaba Aelita.

- No te preocupes, no se lo diré – le dijo guiñándole un ojo – Pero, ¿por qué no le dices nada?

La cara de sorpresa de Milly cambió de golpe a una cara triste, al recordar sus palabras de esa tarde.

- Para él… soy más como una hermana pequeña que otra cosa… además, soy muy pequeña para que él se fije en mí… no soy guapa, no soy lista ni destaco en nada… ni tampoco he empezado a desarrollarme como pueden ser con Sissi o Yumi.

Esa última parte dejo a cuadros a Aelita. ¿Tan pequeña y ya empezaba a preocuparse por esas cosas?

- Bueno, pero… si acudió a ayudarte esta tarde tan rápido, es porque para él significas algo, ¿no?

- Si, una hermana pequeña… nada más que eso.

Aelita vio a la pequeña, hundida. Ella, como chica, también sentía esas sentimientos, aunque no los comprendía del todo al no hacer mucho que había llegado al mundo real, pero podía entender a la pequeña.

- Esta bien, ¿qué te parece si mañana duermes con él?

- ¡¿Ah? ¡¿Pero qué dices Aelita? – Exclamó.

- Le decimos que hacemos una pijamada en tu habitación, y vamos tú y yo y dormimos allí los tres. Así podemos intentar sacarle algo de información. Luego, cuando nos vayamos a dormir, igual puedes dormir con él.

- ¡N-No digas tonterías! – Milly, de solo pensar en el hecho de dormir abrazada a él, sintió como su corazón se disparaba, intentando salir de su pecho. No le desagradaba la idea, pero, era una locura.

- Si para él no eres más que una hermana pequeña no le importara, ¿no? Eso puede tener cosas buenas para ti.

- A eso se le llama aprovecharse, ¿sabes?

- Bueno, si él te ve con esos ojos, habrá que cambiar la forma en la que piensa en ti, ¿no?

- No sé yo si esa es la manera…

- Pero así, ¿no crees que podrás pasar más tiempo con él y aprovechar esas cosas?

En eso tenía razón. La verdad es que no le importaría levantarse y encontrárselo a su lado, estando rodeada por sus brazos. Pero, eso no podía ser real, era imposible. Solo podía ser un sueño.

- Tú confía en mí, ya lo verás.

- B-B-Bueno… supongo que por intentarlo, no perdemos nada…

Ulrich atacó a Odd con una patada giratoria por arriba, que este logró esquivar por los pelos apartándose de un salto.

- ¡Ey, ey, ey! Cálmate, tío.

- Sino te lo tomas en serio no me sirve de mucho que me ayudes a entrenar.

- Vamos a ver, yo para empezar no se Kung Fu, ¿vale?

- Pero si sabes defenderte, así que hazme el favor de empezar de una vez, ¿vale?

- ¿Pero se puede saber que te pasa? En serio, tio, últimamente estás muy raro.

Ulrich sabía bien lo que le pasaba. El solo hecho de pensar que White Light le derrotaba una y otra vez le sacaba de sus casillas. Encima, Max también le había derrotado en un combate, y si a eso le añadía que podía darse la casualidad que fuera el guerrero de X.A.N.A, eso lo enfurecía aún más.

- Mira, tú quédate aquí entrenando lo que quieras, que yo me voy a dormir. Últimamente estás inaguantable, macho.

Y tal como había dicho, Odd se marchó, dejando solo a Ulrich, quien, furioso, pegó una fuerte patada contra un el árbol más cercano.

- Ese árbol no tiene la culpa – dijo una voz femenina.

Ulrich miró a la recién llegada, Yumi.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? – Le preguntó, volviendo a girarse para no mirarla directamente.

- ¿Por qué en lugar de entrenar con Odd no me lo pides a mí? ¿Te apetece que lo hagamos, como en los viejos tiempos?

- ¿Uh? ¿Un entrenamiento? Bueno, está bien.

Y así empezaron a pelear. Ulrich intentó agarrarla para tirarla contra el suelo, pero no había forma, Yumi esquivaba todas sus tretas. Esta le intentó pegar una patada en la cara, pero Ulrich la bloqueó con su brazo y se abalanzó sobre ella.

Yumi se apartó, le puso la zancadilla y el joven cayó a tierra. Cuando se iba a levantar, Yumi se tiró sobre él y le inmovilizó los brazos.

- Siempre te lanzas sin pensar en las consecuencias, por eso siempre pierdes contra alguien mejor que tú.

- ¡Ugh, ¿qué?

- Si antes de lanzarte a un ataque, pensases en como vas a actuar si tu enemigo te contraataca, no tendrías tantos problemas en los combates.

- En Lyoko no soy a quien más desvirtualizan, sino recuerdo mal.

- Pero tampoco eres el que más monstruos de X.A.N.A destruye – le dijo, respondiendo a su amenaza.

Usando todas sus fuerzas, Ulrich consiguió levantarse, tirando a Yumi al suelo. Luego se puso encima de ella y le inmovilizó las manos, para evitar que escapase.

- ¿Y esto que te ha parecido?

- Ugh… - protestó Yumi que sentía un gran dolor en sus muñecas, por la fuerza que aplicaba Yumi – No esta mal…

Un rayo de la Luna los iluminó, pudiendo verse ambos claramente en la oscuridad de ese denso bosque.

Ulrich pudo verla claramente, su piel blanca, como el chocolate blanco, característico de las chicas del Japón, y esos ojos, esos bellos ojos en los que tantas veces habían pensando.

- Yumi… yo…

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero el corazón de ambos latía con fuerza, nervioso ante esa situación.

- Ulrich... no lo digas… sabes que…

Poco a poco, Ulrich fue acercando sus labios a los de ella. Su movimiento era lento, pero seguro. Estaba seguro de lo que quería y de lo que iba a hacer.

- Yo te…

Yumi no quería oírlo. En verdad, se moría de ganas, pero no quería oírlo. Intentaba zafarse, pero no podía. A fin de cuentas, Ulrich era un chico y tenía más fuerza que él, de eso no había duda alguna. Pero, no quería seguir en esa situación. Sin embargo, ¿por qué no podía darle simplemente una patada y marcharse de allí?

- Yo te quiero, Yumi… - dijo al fin, uniendo sus labios a los de ella.

Yumi, aprovechó ese momento y se quitó a Ulrich de encima, para luego levantarse y salir corriendo de allí.

- ¡Yumi, espera! – Gritó Ulrich mientras veía como su amiga desaparecía entre los árboles.

Furioso, golpeó el suelo con el puño. ¿Pero qué había hecho? Simplemente había sentido la necesidad de hacerlo y lo había hecho, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué había tenido que hacerlo?

Se había dejado llevar por la situación, estaba furioso consigo mismo antes y más lo estaba ahora. Sin perder un segundo, salió corriendo tras Yumi, esperando poder alcanzarla.


	21. La noche junto a ti

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**LA NOCHE JUNTO A TI**

Max observaba los grandes bloques de hielo mientras caminaba por el sector del Hielo de Lyoko.

Ulrich y los demás no volverían hasta pasado mañana, pero aún así le apetecía poder examinar el mundo virtual sin necesidad de tener que ir a pelear. X.A.N.A tampoco sabía que estaba allí, y esperaba que no lo descubriese, aunque no le resultaría difícil si se lo propusiese.

La verdad estaba sorprendido del comportamiento de la IA, al respetar su palabra de que no atacaría. No sabía que estaba planeando, pero seguro que nada bueno. De todas formas le daba igual, siempre que cumpliese su parte, él cumpliría la suya.

Se topo con una caverna que, no sabía porque, le resultaba sospechosa. Había estado en ese sector muchas veces, pero no le sonaba haberla visto antes ¿Sería que Lyoko tenía la capacidad de cambiar como en el mundo real?

Intrigado entró, y nada más poner un pie en la caverna, un muro de hielo selló la salida.

"Vaya, alguien tiene pensado jugar un poquito", pensó, teniendo una ligera idea de que X.A.N.A quizás ya supiera que estaba allí e iba a utilizar esa oportunidad para librarse de él.

No dudo ningún momento en seguir avanzando por la caverna, hasta llegar al final, con un muro sin salida.

- ¿Es qué su objetivo es matarme dejándome encerrado aquí o que? – Dijo en voz alta.

Aunque sabía que estaba solo, y que esa cueva solo tenía un camino posible, no podía evitar sentir como que algo le observaba. Si X.A.N.A había enviado a las Mantis invisibles poco tendría que hacer frente a ellas al no poder verlas, pero no era eso lo que sentía, sino otra cosa.

Se giró, preparando su arma para combatir, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada una luz le cegó momentáneamente. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, se vio delante de una cabaña, en medio de la nieve.

- ¿Y esto? ¿Dónde estoy?

Max miró a su alrededor y pudo darse cuenta de que ya no estaba en Lyoko, sino en algo parecido a un bosque. Además, sus ropas habían desaparecido, así como su máscara y su arma.

Un chirrido le avisó de que la puerta de la cabaña se estaba abriendo, poco a poco, invitándole a entrar.

- Vaya… parece que alguien tiene mucho interés de que entré…

No queriendo hacer esperar a su anfitrión, entró en la casa y comenzó a oír una melodía, que dedujo por el tipo de sonido provenía de un piano.

Siguiendo el sonido, llegó a un espacioso salón, donde un hombre canoso estaba sentado, como había deducido, delante de un piano, tocando una melodía tranquila, que no podía negar que no resultaba relajante.

Max quería observarle más de cerca, así que se acercó sigilosamente, aunque sospechaba que esa persona o lo que fuese ya sabía que estaba allí. De golpe, dejó de tocar el instrumento y habló.

- Hacía tiempo que quería hablar contigo, Maximiliano Steward.

- ¿Quién es usted?

El hombre se giró, mostrando un rostro barbudo y canoso, con gafas que no dejaban ver sus ojos y una gran serenidad, o al menos eso le pareció a él. Max no sabía porque, pero estaba seguro de que ya lo había visto en alguna parte, aunque no sabía donde.

- ¿Sueles irrumpir en casas ajenas sin saber de quiénes son? – Le preguntó el hombre.

Max tomó asiento, deduciendo que esa pregunta era una pista a la pregunta que había hecho. En ese momento le reconoció. Claro que lo había visto antes, más de una vez. Era el hombre que aparecía en las fotos de la casa desde la que accedía al escáner que le permitía entrar a Lyoko.

- Usted es… Frank Hopper.

El hombre asintió.

- Pero, eso no es posible. Por lo que se sabe, usted murió hace mucho tiempo.

- Y sin embargo ahora estoy delante de ti, ¿qué cosas verdad?

- Eso solo tiene dos opciones posibles…

- ¿Y cuáles son, Max? – Le preguntó, intrigado por lo que fuera a deducir el joven.

- Una, que se trata de una ilusión creada por X.A.N.A para entretenerme mientras se libra de mi…

- ¿O…?

- Que usted sea el auténtico Frank Hopper y se encuentre en Lyoko.

- Me gustan ambas – le dijo el hombre, sonriendo.

Max no se fiaba. Por lo que X.A.N.A le había contado, Frank Hopper murió hacía años, cuando unos agentes de USA acudieron a su casa para robarle la investigación sobre X.A.N.A, y, sin embargo, ahora se encontraba hablando con una persona que decía ser ese hombre.

- Sabes, desde que llegaste por primera vez a Lyoko me tienes intrigado. ¿Por qué ayudas a X.A.N.A a luchar contra Aelita y los demás?

- ¿Acaso eso le importa mucho? X.A.N.A tiene sus objetivos y yo los míos. Podemos ayudarnos mutuamente, eso es todo. Simplemente lo utilizo para mi propio fin.

- ¿O acaso te está usando él a ti?

- ¿Perdón?

- Da igual lo mucho que intentes controlar a X.A.N.A, acabará usándote para su propio provecho. No deja de ser una Inteligencia Artificial que actúa bajo sus propios fines, nunca dejará que un humano lo controle. Piensa que esta por encima de ellos.

- Cuando fue un humano quien lo creó.

- Para él, eso es una nimiedad.

- Se lo dejé claro desde el primer momento. En el caso que vea que va a hacer algo contra mí, desconectaré el Superordenador y adiós para siempre.

- ¿Matando entonces a Aelita? ¿Serías capaz de algo así?

- X.A.N.A es una amenaza para los seres humanos, ¿no es así? Quiere dominarlos y todo eso, por lo que si la desconectase, una sola salvaría millones de vidas.

- Entonces no verías cumplidos tus objetivos.

- Ya los conseguiría de otro modo – se encogió de hombros – De momento, le guste o no a ese montón de basura virtual, está bajo mi control Sin mi, no puede con el grupo de Ulrich y los demás.

- Sin embargo, llegará el momento en el que no te necesite. Buscará una forma de hacerte daño.

- No existe forma en que lo consiga, no tiene nada que pueda afectarme.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Max notó un tono de insinuación, de cómo que sabía algo que él desconocía.

- ¿Pretende insinuarme que tengo un punto débil que X.A.N.A pueda usar en mi contra?

- Quizás no te des cuenta, pero no tardarás en tener uno. Igual me equivoco, pero si los sucesos siguen ocurriendo como van, tendrás uno muy fuerte que hará que X.A.N.A te tenga bajo su mando.

- Lo dudo.

Frank Hopper rió por lo bajo.

- Tu prepotencia es una clara muestra de tu juventud. Me ha alegrado hablar contigo, pero ahora debo irme, sino, estaré en problemas.

De nuevo un destello que dejo cegado a Max. Cuando recuperó la visión, estaba fuera de la caverna, de nuevo en el sector del hielo.

No lo comprendía, ¿de verdad había estado hablando con el verdadero Frank Hopper? Además, ¿qué había querido decir con qué en un futuro podría tener un punto débil? ¿Qué sabía ese hombre qué el desconocía?

Yumi tiró otra piedra al rio. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, pensando en lo que había ocurrido.

Para evitar encontrarse con Ulrich, se había alejado del grupo y avisado a los profesores de que no se encontraba bien y que no iría a desayunar.

La verdad, ni ella misma entendía porque había reaccionado de esa manera. No podía negar que sentía algo por Ulrich, ¿pero entonces por qué le había pegado de esa forma? Sin duda no podía negar que no deseaba ese beso, ¿pero por qué cada vez que lo recordaba le dolía el corazón?

- ¿Se puede?

Yumi no tuvo que girarse para ver al intruso, sabía a quien pertenecía esa voz.

- ¿Qué quieres, Odd? – Le preguntó, sin girarse a mirarle.

- Ulrich me ha contado lo que pasó anoche.

- ¿Ya va fardando de que consiguió besarme?

- Venga, no digas eso. El pobre lo está pasado fatal. Se siente mal por haberte besado de aquella forma.

- Pues no lo parecía cuando lo hizo.

- Vamos… ya sabes lo que siente por ti, dale una oportunidad al chaval.

- ¿Y me lo dice un mujeriego como tú?

- Eso duele – rió – Pero él solo siente algo por ti y por nadie más, ya lo sabes.

- El problema no es él… sino yo.

- Bueno, pero al menos habla con él y aclarad las cosas, ¿vale?

Yumi no dijo nada, solo se limito a tirar otra piedra al río. Odd suspiró y se marchó. En realidad era mentira de que Ulrich hubiese hablado con él, la verdad era que los había visto en primera fila como se habían besado. No le gustaba ver a su amigo así, pero ya había intentado hablar con Yumi, pero no parecía estar muy dada a hablar con él.

- Bueno… creo que tengo una idea… - rió por lo bajo Odd, mientras iba en busca de los profesores.

Milly y Aelita no vieron aparecer a Max hasta la hora de la comida. Aelita no se percató pero Milly si que sintió que el chico parecía preocupado por algo, aunque cuando se sentaron en la mesa para comer con él prefirió no decir nada.

- Oye, Max, ¿qué te pare si esta noche hacemos una pijamada? – Se adelantó Aelita, viendo que Milly no se animaba a tomar la iniciativa.

- ¿Pijamada? – Preguntó, perplejo.

- Si, Milly yo hemos pensado en hacer una en su cuarto, ¿qué te parece la idea?

- ¿En su cuarto? – Miró a la joven, que asintió sonrojada – Bueno, por mí no hay problema. Pero las pijamadas se hacen por la noche, ¿no? No creo que Jim se ponga muy contento como me vea merodear por los dormitorios de las chicas.

- P-Puedes quedarte a dormir allí y así no te verá… - le sugirió.

- Mmm… en ese caso si que se mosqueará como me vea – rió – Pero bueno, que demonios, puede ser divertido. Contad conmigo.

- Solo que te tocará dormir en el suelo, la habitación de Milly solo tiene dos camas.

- Ah… bueno – se rascó la nuca viendo como la joven de cabello rosa le había dejado claro que no iba a tener un colchón blandito donde dormir esa noche – No hay problema.

Milly sentía pena por Max. Lo había estado hablando con Aelita la noche anterior y le había rogado que por favor no le dejase pasar sola la noche con Max, sino no sabía como podría reaccionar. Ya le daba mucha vergüenza el solo hecho de pensar que iba a estar con él en la misma habitación como para ahora pensar en dormir a solas con él.

- Entonces pásate a las nueve por el dormitorio, te esperaremos allí.

- De acuerdo, Aelita. Allí estaré.

Milly y Aelita se adelantaron al dormitorio para prepararlo todo, pero cuando llegaron vieron como Jim sacaba uno de los colchones.

- ¡J-Jin, ¿qué haces? – Quiso saber Milly, que no entendía porque se llevaban uno de los colchones.

- ¿No te acuerdas, Milly? Nos pedisteis el otro que te cambiáramos este colchón porque le saltaban los muelles.

En ese momento se acordó. Era verdad. Hacía mucho tiempo que notaba como algunos muelles se le salían y aviso al director que lo cambiase.

No podía maldecir más su mala pensando que porque tenía que ser precisamente ese día.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Aelita?

- Bueno, no te preocupes. Nosotras vamos a prepararlo todo y cuando venga Max ya veremos que hacemos.

- Si… - dijo desanimada, pensando que las cosas ya no iban empezando con muy mal pie.

Como había prometido, Max se presentó a las nueve ya con su pijama puesto. En la habitación ya le estaban esperando Aelita y Milly, con un montón de comida para así tener que evitar ir a cenar al comedor y ser pillados por Jim.

Aelita se había puesto si típico camisón rosa, mientras que Milly se había puesto su pijama de pieza única que representaba a un conejito.

- Vaya, veo que lo habéis planeado todo muy bien.

- Ya ves que si – le dijo Aelita sonriendo, invitándole a entrar.

Cuando entró en la habitación se percató que uno de los somiers no tenía colchón.

- ¿Y ese colchón que falta?

- Ah… b-bueno… es que como se le saltaban los muelles se lo han llevado para cambiarlo… mañana traen uno nuevo.

- ¿Y dónde vas a dormir tú?

- P-Pensaba dormir con Aelita…

- Venga ya, si en esas camas cabe una persona y con suerte.

- Pero no hay otro remedio, Max – le dijo Aelita.

- Bueno, yo tengo una idea – dijo el joven – Pero primero vayamos a la fiesta y luego vemos si funciona, ¿vale?

- ¡Si! – Dijeron las dos a la vez.

Así pues comenzaron a comer las patatas y dulces que ambas habían comprado, charlando de diversos temas sobre que profesor les parecía más divertido, sus amigos y demás temas.

Luego jugaron una partida de cartas a la brisca, al solitario y al cinquillo. Max les enseñó un par de truquillos de magia, así como a hacer trampas a ciertos juegos. Luego jugaron al monopolly, hasta que se cansaron.

Finalmente dieron la orden de apagar las luces, lo que quería decir que ya eran cerca de las doce.

- Bien, ¡es la hora del mejor juego de la noche! – Dijo Aelita, colocando una botella en el suelo.

- ¿El mejor juego de la noche? – Preguntó Max en voz alta, mirando la botella.

- Verdad o prenda.

Mientras que Max se quedó perplejo al oír el nombre del juego, el cual ya conocía, Milly solo miraba al suelo, sonrojada.

- ¡E-E-Espera un momento! – La detuvo Max - ¿No somos aún algo jóvenes para jugar a este juego? Además, Milly aún es…

- N-No te preocupes… y-yo también quiero jugar…

- Pero Milly… además… si luego elegís prenda, ambas…

- Bueno, ¿qué pasa porque nos veas en ropa interior Max? Tampoco creo que pase nada, ¿a qué no, Milly?

La joven asintió sin levantar la vista. Max sabía bien que Aelita, al venir del mundo virtual, no sabía lo que era la vergüenza para una chica de que un chico la viese en ropa interior, ¿pero que había de Milly? Bueno, en verdad para una niña tan pequeña no creía que existiese ese tipo de vergüenza, pero, recordando como reaccionó en el baño el otro día, no podía ni imaginarse como podría reaccionar si la viese en ropa interior.

Milly por su parte, nerviosa de solo pensar que Max pudiera verla con la ropa interior que llevaba debajo, recordó como esa misma tarde Aelita le había hablado del plan para que pudiera conquistar a Shiro.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡No podemos jugar a eso! ¡Imagínate que no soy capaz de responder a una pregunta! ¡O tú! ¡Y tampoco quiero verle a él sin nada! ¡Nosotros ya…! – En ese momento calló. No podía decir que ambos se habían visto ya en el baño.

- Vamos, es un momento perfecto para declararte, Milly. Además, Odd me dijo que a un chico le gusta mucho ver a las chicas en ropa interior, así que si lo haces así seguro que no es capaz de decirte que no.

- No estoy muy de acuerdo con eso… además el tipo de chicas que hacen eso…

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo que nos vean en ropa interior o desnudas? – Le preguntó Aelita, no entendiendo a que se debía su vergüenza – No somos muy diferentes a ellos.

Milly se quedó a cuadros con atrevimiento de su amiga, ¿lo decía en serio o le estaba tomando el pelo?

- A-A-Aelita… ¿es qué a ti ya te han visto?

- Bueno… vale, sé que algo de vergüenza hay que tener, a mi me dio mucha cuando Odd y… - se cayó. No quería recordar para nada ese momento en la fábrica cuando tuvo que colarse desnuda por el río y Odd y Ulrich la pillaron en cueros – Quiero decir, que al principio te da mucha, pero lo suyo es que se te acabe quitando, ¿no crees? Además, yo estaré contigo.

- ¿Y qué pasa si la que acabas en cueros eres tú?

- Ups, pues no lo había pensado – le respondió sacando la lengua – Pero todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

Milly volvió a la realidad, viendo como la botella comenzaba a girar.

- ¡Comienza el juego! – Dijo una animada Aelita.

Al cabo de 20 minutos Max ya estaba con su pecho al descubierto, Aelita con un camisón interior que se había puesto debajo del camisón del pijama y Milly había logrado como excusa solo quitarse los calcetines.

Sin embargo, ahora le había tocado a ella de nuevo.

- Venga, Milly, ¿verdad o prenda?

- E-Em….

Milly miró a Max. Si decía verdad, sabía que Aelita le haría confesar su amor por Max, lo cual no era una mala estrategia, pero si elegía prenda se tendría que quitar el pijama y quedarse en ropa interior. Lo peor era que no había sido tan previsora como Aelita y se había puesto una camisa interior.

Aunque no era tan fuerte como verla desnuda, cuando pasó lo de la ducha, Milly no quería sobre todo que vieran la marca que tenía. Sin embargo, ¿había mejor ocasión que esa para confesarse?

- P-Prenda… - dijo al fin.

- ¿Quién es el chico de la academia que te gusta? – Le preguntó Aelita.

"Lo sabía", pensó Milly. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? De nuevo miró a Max, que estaba cruzado de piernas y brazos mirándola con curiosidad, esperando la respuesta.

- Yo…

Cuanto más le miraba más le costaba hablar. En verdad no era tan difícil, solo tenía que decir tres letras, pero, ¿por qué le costaba tanto?

Cuando miraba a Aelita, veía como ella le indicaba que continuase, que podía hacerlo, era su oportunidad.

- Yo… el chico que… me gusta…

Ambos esperaban. Uno esperaba por curiosidad de saber quien era el chico que le gustaba a su pequeña amiga y la otra esperaba, desesperada, a que diese ya una respuesta y se declarase.

Milly miró al suelo. Lo sabía, al final era una cobarde, no podía hacerlo.

- No puedo decirlo… - dijo al fin.

Resignada a su castigo, Milly se puso en pie y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su pijama, para dejarlo caer al suelo y que todo eso pasase cuanto antes. No quería enseñar esa marca, pero debía hacerlo como castigo por su cobardía e indecisión.

Finalmente desabrochó el último botón del pijama y este comenzó a deslizarse por su cuerpo, finalmente llegando poco a poco a su cintura. Que le vieran las braguitas blancas con estampado de flores le daba igual, pero no quería que le viesen esa marca, por nada del mundo. Para que todo eso pasase cuanto antes, cerro los ojos que fuerza.

Sin embargo, antes de que el pijama bajase por la altura de su estómago, algo le rodeo el cuerpo, cubriéndola. Sin comprender que pasaba, Milly abrió los ojos.

Se topo de frente con la cara de Max, que la había cubierto con la chaqueta de su pijama antes de que el de Milly bajase más.

- Sino querías que esto pasase Milly, tendrías que haber dicho que no querías jugar desde el principio.

- P-Pero yo si que quería jugar… yo…

Milly se cubrió más con la chaqueta. Le venía tan grande que le cubría hasta las rodillas, lo que quería decir que ninguno de los dos le había visto las braguitas ni mucho menos la marca.

- Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de irnos a dormir, ¿no creéis?

Todos se volvieron a vestir. Milly se subió el pijama antes de devolverle a Max su chaqueta, de hecho el mismo se lo había propuesto así ¿Quería decir eso que se preocupaba de verdad por ella? ¿Qué quizás el sintiese algo por ella y no quería verla de esa forma? ¿O era como él había dicho, simplemente un sentimiento de protección hacía una hermana pequeña.

- ¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer? – Quisó saber Aelita mientras se ponía su camisón – Solo tenemos una cama.

- Milly, ¿tienes un edredón nórdico?

- ¿Eh? C-Creo que si, ¿por qué?

- ¿Me lo podrías sacar? Ah, si, y también todos los cojines que tengas.

Tal y como le había pedido, le entregó todo lo que solicitó. Ambas chicas vieron como Max metía los cojines dentro del edredón y lo colocaba en el suelo. Luego colocó una almohada en el borde y lo cubrió todo con una sábana.

- Bolia, un colchón provisional.

Milly y Aelita se tumbaron, era increíble, realmente parecía tan cómodo como un colchón de verdad.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – Quiso saber Aelita.

- Si sabes como colocar los cojines, no es muy difícil hacerlo.

- Pero, entonces, ¿dónde vas a dormir tú, Max? – Le preguntó Milly, sabiendo que eso que había hecho era para ella.

- Yo me apoyo en una pared y tengo bastante con una sábana.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡No puedo permitir eso! – Protestó la joven - ¡Yo dormiré con Aelita y tú ahí!

- De eso nada. No te preocupes por mí, en serio, estaré bien.

Milly iba a protestar, pero se calló sabiendo que sería inútil intentar convencer a Max. Resignada, se tumbó en la cama que le había hecho. Aelita se fue a la de Tamiya y Max, tal y como había dicho, se apoyó en una esquina, se tapó con una sábana y se puso a dormir.

Las cosas desde luego no habían ido tal y como habían pensando, pero Milly no pudo evitar abrazar con ternura la almohada. Era una cama que Max le había hecho especialmente para ella y desde luego le encantaba, era super cómoda. Tanto, que enseguida se quedó dormida.

Como en otra de sus pesadillas, Milly se intentaba liberar de sus raptores, pero era inútil intentarlo.

Impotente veía como se iba acercando ese hierro ardiendo hacía su estómago, mientras se movía de un lado a otro para liberarse, pero no podía. Sabía que le iban a hacer mucho daño, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

De golpe se despertó, reincorporándose mientras jadeaba, empapada de sudor.

- Otra vez… - murmuró, temblorosa.

Miro a su alrededor. Aelita estaba plácidamente durmiendo en la cama de Tamiya y, Max, estaba en el mismo rincón en el que lo había dejado antes, durmiendo.

Lentamente, a cuatro patas, se fue acercando a él.

- ¿M-Max? – Susurro, pero este no le contestó.

Se acercó un poco más.

- ¿Max? – Volvió a intentarlo, pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta.

Con mucho cuidado, para no despertarle, Milly le destapó y luego se acurrucó entre sus brazos, para luego taparse ambos.

No había podido confesar su amor por él, pero el solo hecho de estar de esa forma, protegida, tras haber tenido una pesadilla, para ella era una victoria.

La verdad es que no sabía como iba a reaccionar si él se despertarse en ese momento, pero ya lo pensaría luego, porque la verdad es que estaba muy bien protegida entre sus brazos. El pensar en volver a soñar con esa pesadilla la aterraba, pero entre esos brazos, se sentía tan protegida como un bebé en los brazos de su madre.

Poco a poco le fue venciendo el sueño, hasta que finalmente se durmió.

Esta vez en sus sueños no le asalto la pesadilla, sino que soñó como ella y Max disfrutaban de un estupendo picnic en el campo, con un estupendo día soleado, pero sin un calor abrasador. Era estupendo, Max le daba de comer mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con mimo y ternura. No quería que ese sueño se acabase, pero algo la despertó.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana, se despertó. De golpe, recordando donde estaba durmiendo, se reincorporó mirando en todas direcciones. Estaba de nuevo en la cama provisional que Max le había montado, y él ya no estaba allí. Solo estaba Aelita que seguía durmiendo.

¿Había sido un sueño el que se había ido a dormir con él? No, no era posible, había sentido con claridad el calor de los brazos de Max a su alrededor. No podía haber sido un sueño. Pero, de nuevo allí estaba ¿O acaso Max le había llevado cuando se había despertado? No era descabellado, pero en ese caso, ¿qué iba a decirle en ese momento?

Se levantó para ir al baño. Tenía ganas de darse una buena ducha. No sabía lo que pensaría Max ahora de ella, para empezar no había sido capaz de decir quien era el chico que le gustaba y luego se había puesto a dormir con él. No sabía si ese día podría mirarle a la cara.

Justo cuando fue a entrar al baño se lo encontró que salía, cubierto con una toalla de cintura para abajo.

- Ah, buenas días – le saludo.

- B-B-Bueno días – devolvió ella, nerviosa.

- Hay que ver que nochecita, ¿eh? Me lo pasé genial.

- ¿Si? ¡Me alegro!

- Por cierto, te mueves mucho por la noche, ¿verdad?

- ¿E-E? ¿P-Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno, es que esta mañana cuando me he despertado te tenía entre mis brazos y como parecías que estabas teniendo un dulce sueño, no te he querido despertar, así que te he metido de nuevo en la cama.

- ¡E-E-Eso es que… a-anoche cuando fui al baño te vi que tenías frío y me metí un poco a tu lado para darte calor! L-Lo siento… q-quería irme antes de que te despertarás para no molestarte.

- Ah, ¿por eso no he tenido frio esta noche? Muchas gracias, Milly – le agradeció, con una sonrisa.

- ¡D-De nada!

- Bueno, pues voy a vestirme que sino si que me voy a resfriar ahora.

Dicho esto, Max se marchó de allí. Milly se maldijo, por un lado estaba feliz porque Max no se había enfadado con ella, pero por otro por no haber sido capaz de decirle algo como; "tenía miedo porque tuve una pesadilla y entre tus brazos me sentía más segura, porque te quiero"

Sin querer pensar más, porque tenía que estar feliz de al menos haber podido dormir con él, Milly se metió en la ducha, para prepararse para el nuevo día.


	22. Una playa y un hermano

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**UNA PLAYA Y UN HERMANO**

Yumi miraba aterrada el televisor que el profesor le había facilitado para ver las escasas noticias que iban pillando del canal internacional. Una catástrofe se había cernido sobre Japón, a causa de un terrible terremoto.

A su lado estaban Odd y Ulrich, escuchando tan atentamente como su amiga.

- Es horrible… - fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de salir corriendo de la cabaña.

- ¡Yumi! – Gritó Ulrich, intentando detenerla, pero Odd le detuvo.

- Déjala un rato sola, lo necesita.

- ¡Pero…! – Fue a protestarle, pero Odd le negó con la cabeza.

Por lo poco que sabía Ulrich, Yumi y su familia se habían mudado de Japón, pero, por poca conexión que tuviese con el país por su nacimiento o lo que fuese, estaba claro que le afectaba algo así, ¿a quién? Nunca había deseado ningún mal a nadie.

- ¿A qué esperas para ir con ella? – Le preguntó Odd.

- ¿Eh? – Ulrich miró incrédulo a su amigo, sin entender que le pasaba – Pero si me acabas de decir que…

- No necesita que la siga el chico que esta enamorada de ella y le robó un beso la otra noche. Necesita que la siga una migo que vaya a animarla sin buscar nada a cambio.

Ulrich no supo que decir. Bien era cierto que el día anterior Yumi había estado evitándole todo el rato, pero, tanto le había afectado lo que le había hecho.

Para que mentirse, la quería, y sus amigos lo sabían, también Yumi, ¿pero qué era lo que realmente pensaba ella? No, este no era el momento para pensar en algo así. Sin pensárselo mucho más, salió corriendo en su busca.

El sol picaba cuando llegaron a la planta. Los alumnos sobrantes de la Academia habían sido obligados a asistir a unas clases de "refuerzo" en la playa, para eliminar toda la vagancia que, según Jim Morales y el Director, se habían ido acumulado a lo largo de la semana.

- Bien, pues hoy vamos a pasar todo el día en la playa para hacer unos ejercicios de refuerzo y fortalecer nuestro cuerpo, pandilla de vagos – explicó Jim – Para empezar haremos unos estiramientos.

- Pero, exactamente, ¿qué vamos a hacer Jim? – Preguntó Aelita.

- Lleváis una semana muy relajada y eso no es nada bueno, hay que hacer ejercicio – le respondió.

- ¿Y por qué directamente no aprovechas y enseñas a aquellos que no sepan nadar a hacerlo? Los demás podemos entrenar por nuestra cuenta.

- Mmm… - reflexionó por un momento – Podría ser una buena oportunidad, si. Eso me recuerda a cuando entrenaba a los Boinas Verdes para luchar en el Pacífico.

- ¿Tú has entrenado a los Boinas Verdes? – Le preguntó Katrina, de quinto.

- Si, pero no quiero hablar de ello – dijo, tajante.

Jim solicitó que los que no supieran nadar le siguieran. Tan solo quedaron libres Max, Sissi, Aelita, un par de chicos de quinto y Milly, que por vergüenza a reconocer que no sabía nadar, no levantó la mano.

Los que se libraron de las clases de "refuerzo" de Jim se separaron. Sissi se tumbó en una toalla a tomar el sol, los chicos se fueron por su cuenta, Max unió a un grupo de jóvenes que estaban jugando un partido de Volleyball, y Aelita y Milly se pusieron a construir un castillo.

Milly observó a su amiga. Sentía la verdad bastante envidia. Se había puesto un bikini de color rosa, que resaltaba su figura, aún poco desarrollada, pero que ya comenzaba a notarse. Ella por su lado se había puesto el bañador de una sola pieza que solía usar en clase de natación, para así tapar su marca y que nadie la viese.

De pasada, observó a Max, que saltaba para rematar un mate que le había pasado. Por desgracia, el jugador del equipo contrario llegó a tiempo y se la pasó a su compañero para seguir con la jugada. El corazón le latió con fuerza. Estaba en un lugar supuestamente hecho para ligar, y por donde miraba veía alguna que otra pareja. No podía más que sentir celos de ellos.

- Voy a ir a por un poco de agua, ¿quieres algo?

- No, no me apetece nada…

Aelita suspiró. Había visto con claridad como Max la depositaba de buena hora de la mañana en la cama. No sabía cuando Milly se había ido a dormir con él, pero desde luego era una victoria, aunque ella no parecía estar muy contenta.

Mientras iba hacía el puesto a por la botella de agua, miró a Max. Desde luego no podía negar que su atractivo tenía, por lo que podía entender a la pequeña. Su diferencia de edad no era mucha, pero a la edad de Max uno no se fija en las más pequeñas, sino en las más grandes.

- Una botella de agua, por favor.

- En seguida, preciosa

En un par de segundos, el camarero le sirvió una botella de agua fría. Como estaban de excursión, por así decirlo, con la Academia, luego todos los gastos se los cargarían a ella.

No supo de donde le vino la idea o la inspiración, pero mientras bebía un trago de agua le vino un plan perfecto para lograr que Milly cazase a Max.

Milly observaba como las olas golpeaban la costa. Por suerte había poco viento, por lo que no iban con mucha fuerza.

Desde pequeña no le había gustado mucho el agua. En verdad le encantaría poder nadar como hacían todos, pero el solo hecho de pensar en poder ahogarse por cualquier cosa le daba pánico.

Unas sombras la rodearon. Cuando alzó la vista vio a cuatro chicos algo más mayores que ella. Quizás de la edad de Aelita.

- Hola, ¿estás sola?

- ¿Quieres venirte a tomar algo con nosotros?

Milly no sabía que hacer. No es que le importase que intentasen ligar con ella, pero esos chicos no le daban muy buena espina. Miró a su alrededor, en busca de su salvado, pero estaba entretenido con el partido de Volley. Y Aelita aún no había vuelto.

- E-Esto… yo…

De golpe, alguien la cogió en brazos. Iba a gritar e intentar escaparse, pero cuando esa persona habló, se tranquilizó, porque la voz le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

- Caramba, estabas por aquí, princesa.

Milly se giró para mirar a su salvador y se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver quien era. Desde luego no era Max, que va, sino otra persona que conocía mejor, y desde hace muchos años.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? – Preguntó uno de los chicos al recién llegado.

- Soy el novio de la chica, ¿algún problema?

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú? ¡Venga ya!

Los chicos parecían que fueran a atacar, pero algo le golpeó en la cabeza al del centro, que cayó a tierra debido a la fuerza del golpe. Milly observó el objeto, era una pelota de Volley.

- ¡Perdonad, ha sido culpa mía! – Se disculpó Max mientras se acercaba corriendo.

- ¡¿Pero qué te has creído, idiota? – Gritó el joven, levantándose - ¡Me has hecho daño!

- Perdón, perdón. Ha sido un accidente.

- ¡Te vas a enterar!

El chico intentó darle con un puñetazo, pero Max le agarró el brazo y lo lanzó por encima de su hombro contra la arena.

- He dicho que ha sido un accidente… ¿no lo podemos dejar así? – Le sugirió sonriendo.

Los compañeros del chico le ayudaron a levantarse y se marcharon. Max se giró para ver al que se había quedado, que sostenía a Milly en brazos.

- ¿Tanto te retrasas para volver al partido?

- Perdón, pero es que tenía que hacer una cosilla antes – se disculpó el joven.

- ¡M-Max! – Exclamó una Milly sorprendida - ¿Le conoces?

- ¿Mm? Bueno, no mucho, pero estábamos jugando hace nada juntos al volley y ha dicho que iba a hacer una cosa ¿Por qué? ¿Tú le conoces de algo?

Milly miro al chico. Sabía que no había duda, ese cabello pelirrojo y esos ojos castaños solo podían pertenecer a una persona.

- B-Bueno…

El chico dejó a Milly en el suelo y le espolsó la arena que se le había pegado en las piernas.

- Me llamo Francisco Solovieff, es un placer – se presentó.

- ¿Solovieff? Ese apellido lo he oído yo en algún sitio… - miró un momento a Milly pensativo – Un momento… no…

- Es mi hermano mayor… - respondió ella.

Ulrich encontró a Yumi cerca del río. Como estaba hablando por el móvil, se esperó a que terminase para acercarse.

Por lo poco que pudo escuchar, cosa que no hizo aposta, era que su familia parecía estar bien. Eso le alivio.

- Están todos bien… - le dijo, sin girarse para mirarle.

- Me alegro – soltó, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Ha habido muchas víctimas… pero aún están sacando escombros así que…

- Tiene que ser muy duro ver algo así.

Yumi no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a encoger sus piernas y a esconder la cabeza entre ellas.

- Vamos, anímate. Seguro que la cosa no ha sido tan grave como parecía.

- Hay riesgo de explosiones nucleares… - le dijo – Están en alerta máxima.

Metedura de pata por su parte, fue todo lo que pudo pensar Ulrich. Ahora si que ya no sabía que decir. ¿Qué podía decirle para animarla? "¡Tu familia está bien, no te preocupes!", eso sonaría como muy egoísta.

- ¿Tu hermano?

Max los miró a ambos. Era cierto que se parecían bastante, pero, en la media hora que llevaba jugando con ese chico al volleyball, ni se le había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera ser su hermano.

- Es un placer – le acercó la mano y Max se la estrecho – Milly siempre me habla de ti. A todas horas – añadió en el último momento.

- ¡Hermano! – Protestó, sonrojada.

- Bien, espero.

Milly se tuvo que contener para no gritar algo como: ¡¿cómo voy a hablar algo malo de ti si eres el chico del que estoy enamorada?

- ¡Ey, chicos, ¿venís o qué? – Gritó uno de los que estaban jugando con ellos al volley.

- ¡Ah, si ya voy! ¡Perdona! – Se disculpó Max, que recogió la pelota - ¿Vienes?

- Si, ahora voy, id empezando.

Y Max se marchó, dejando solos a los dos hermanos.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? – Le preguntó Milly, dejando notar su enfado.

- ¿A qué viene ese desprecio, hermanita? Mamá tenía que hacer unos negocios por aquí y he venido con ella aprovechando unas vacaciones.

- ¿Mamá también está aquí? – Preguntó, sorprendida.

- En un pueblo de los alrededores. Me dijo que luego se pasaría a verte.

- Vale…

- Menuda pieza has ido a pillar, ¿eh? No me extraña que te hayas enamorado de él, es muy guapo.

- No digas tonterías… él ni siquiera se fija en mí. Para él soy solo una cría de la que no se tiene que preocupar.

- ¿Ah, si? Yo no estaría tan de acuerdo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Créeme, esa pelota no ha llegado por accidente con tanta fuerza – le respondió mientras se dirigía al campo de volley.

¿Y eso que quería decir? ¿Qué Max la había tirado adrede? No lo creía, si ni siquiera estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba pasando. Pero, ¿y si de verdad…?

- ¡Milly! – La llamó Aelita, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿E-Eh?

- ¡Ya sé como hacer que captes la atención de Max!

Yumi miró de reojo a Ulrich, que seguía sentado a su lado como una estatua, sin decir nada. No sabía cuanto rato había pasado desde que se habían quedado allí en silencio, pero desde luego hacía ya mucho.

- Esto, Ulrich… sobre lo de la otra noche…

- No hace falta que hablemos de eso sino quieres.

- Pero… yo… no fui justa contigo yo….

- Lo que hice estuvo mal, lo sé. Así que perdóname – se disculpó – Pero, no me arrepiento. Lo que hice lo hice porque sentía algo muy fuerte por ti.

- Ulrich… - esta vez se le quedó mirando fijamente, con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

Desde luego, tenía ganas de tirarse a sus brazos y llorar, pero, ¿Por qué razón no podía? ¿Qué había que se lo impedía?

- Bueno – Ulrich se puso en pie - ¿Volvemos? Todos se estarán preguntando que ha pasado contigo.

- S-Si… tienes razón.

Ulrich la ayudó a levantarse y juntos volvieron al camping, sin decir nada más por el camino.

Gracias al pase de Francisco, Max pudo rematar y esta vez si que logró el punto a favor de su equipo.

- ¡Muy buena! – Le felicitó.

- Gracias. Sin tu pase no lo hubiese conseguido.

- Oh, no seas molesto, ya sabes que…

- ¡Max! – Gritó Aelita mientras se acercaba corriendo - ¡Es Milly!

Ambos se giraron, mirando a la joven de cabello rosa que parecía que hubiera visto a un fantasma.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Milly? – Preguntó Francisco.

- ¡Rápido, se está ahogando!

Al oír esto, los dos se pusieron dirección a la orilla. Aelita les siguió, intentando adelantarlos para guiarlos.

Milly por su parte esperaba en la zona donde hacía pie, pero que el agua le llegaba hasta el cuello. El plan de Aelita le parecía una locura, pero no era malo del todo.

Según ella, solo tenía que esperar a ver a Max para fingir que se estaba ahogando y el vendría a salvarle.

En verdad no le gustaba la idea por el hecho de que estaba muy cerca de la zona donde no hacía pie y, el no saber nada, no era desde luego una ventaja. Finalmente los vio aparecer, estando también su hermano, así que comenzó a fingir chapoteando en el agua.

- ¡S-S-Socorro! – Chilló, pidiendo ayuda.

- ¡Milly! – Exclamó su hermano que se preparó para meterse en el agua.

Pero un fuerte ventarrón lo empujó, tirándole contra la arena. Las aguas comenzaron a alborotarse, aumentando las fuerzas de las olas con una intensidad increíble. Sin poder evitarlo, Milly se vio arrastrada por una fuerza contra la que no pudo combatir hacía el fondo del mar, hasta una zona no hacía pie y en la que comenzó a ahogarse de verdad.

Usaba todas sus fuerzas para intentar mantenerse a flote, pero el agua comenzaba a entrarle por la boca y la nariz y notaba como algo le arrastraba hasta el fondo.

- ¡Milly! – Gritó su hermano.

Se iba a levantar para ir en su ayuda, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada Max ya se había metido en el agua y nadaba hacía ella.

De nuevo hubo un fuerte golpe de viento que invadió la zona, empujando a la joven más adentro del mar. La pequeña hacía todo lo posible para mantenerse a flote, pero cada vez se notaba más cansada y tragaba más agua.

- ¡S-S-S-Sogogo! – Gritaba.

Finalmente, el mar la venció y comenzó a hundirse.

- ¡Milly! – Exclamó Max que se sumergió para poder cogerla.

Había algo de corriente bajo el agua, por lo que le costo un poco llegar hasta ella, pero pudo conseguirlo y la sacó a la superficie, comenzando a nadar hacía la orilla.

Por suerte parecía que el viento se había calmado, por el momento, y gracias al oleaje no tardó mucho en llegar.

Una vez allí tumbo a la pequeña en la arena. Todos los de su clase, y algunos curiosos, acudieron a ver que pasaba. Max le palpó el pulso. No respiraba.

- ¡Hazle el boca a boca Max! – Le rogó Aelita, rezando porque Milly no se muriese en ese momento por su maldita culpa.

- ¡Voy!

Max le hizo las correspondientes presiones en el pecho y se preparó para pasarle aire a la pequeña. Nadie se dio cuenta de que Milly abrió un poco los ojos, y aunque la imagen era borrosa, vio como unos labios se acercaban a ella. Sin poder evitarlo, lanzó una patada al aire.

Max tenía que reconocerlo, estaba acostumbrado a recibir golpes, pero siempre hay zona en la que algunas personas nunca acaban de acostumbrarse. La patada le fue a dar en sus partes más íntimas.

Instintivamente, Max se tiró a tierra posando sus manos en ellas, dolorido, guardando silencio por su orgullo herido. Entre los presentes, algunos se posaron las manos en sus respectivas partes, entre ellos Jim, comprendiendo el dolor que estaría soportando el joven.

Milly tosió y escupió agua, pero logró reincorporase por si misma. Antes de que reaccionase ante lo que había pasado, Aelita se lanzó sobre ella y la abrazó.

- ¡Gracias a dios! ¡Estás bien! – Exclamó, envuelta en lágrimas.

- A-Aelita… ¿qué…?

Milly miró a su alrededor y vio que había un montón de gente. Entonces recordó que había estado a punto de ahogarse en el mar, pero había perdido el conocimiento. En ese momento vio a Max en el suelo, posando sus manos sobre cierta parte del cuerpo y comprendió que, a quien había pegado, había sido a él.

- ¡Ah, Max! ¡¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó, arrodillándose a su lado.

- S-S-Si… n-no te preocupes… s-s-s-solo creo que voy a necesitar unos cubitos de hielos para las próximas semanas… ugh…

- ¡L-L-Lo siento! – Se disculpó - ¡Ha sido un acto reflejo, yo…!

Un capón de su hermano la corto. Este, comenzó a gritarle.

- ¡¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡¿Por qué te metes tan hondo si no sabes nadar, estúpida?

Aelita se quedó de piedra. Ese era un dato que desconocía, claramente.

- ¿Es eso cierto, Milly? – Intervino Jim - ¿No sabes nada? ¿Entonces por qué no has levantado la mano como los demás?

- Y-Yo… es que…

- ¿Es que qué? Podrías haber muerto ahí dentro. Además…

- N-N-No la riñas, Jim… - tartamudeó Max, como pudo.

Jim lo miró.

- H-H-Había quedado con ella… que esta mañana… yo le enseñaría a nadar…

- ¿Es eso cierto? – Le preguntó a Milly.

La joven tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero asintió.

- Bueno, en ese caso pase por esta vez… ¡pero no te vuelvas a meter tan en el fondo, ¿entendido?

- Si. Lo siento.

Todos se marcharon, dejando a los cuatro allí solos. Francisco ayudo a Max a entrar en el agua, eso le relajaría un poco. Aelita por su parte volvió a abrazar a Milly llorando.

- ¡Perdóname! ¡No sabía nada! ¡Casi te mueres por mi culpa!

- No llores Aelita. Yo he aceptado, ¿verdad? La culpa es mía.

- ¡No digas eso! ¡La idea ha sido mía!

- ¿Qué idea? – Quiso saber Francisco, que se había acercado.

Ambas lo miraron y luego se miraron entre ellas. ¿Qué mal había en contárselo? Sin más, le explicaron en que iba a consistir su plan, o en lo que habían pretendido que consistiese.

- Es decir, te ahogas de verdad, el chico que te gusta va a salvarte, te va a dar el beso que tú quieres, ¿y se lo agradeces dándole una patada "ahí"? Tienes un sentido muy raro del amor, hermanita.

- Ha sido sin querer, ¿vale? No sabía que era Max…

Lo miro. Estaba tumbado en tierra, mientras el agua que llegaba a la orilla le golpeaba la parte inferior de la cintura. Eso parecía que le producía cierto gustillo, porque tenía cara de estar bastante más relajado.

Entonces, ¿de verdad había sido Max quién la había salvado? ¿Tendría entonces razón su hermano cuando decía que Max si que se preocupaba de verdad por ella? Aunque, su hermano lo veía desde el punto de vista de una persona que puede estar enamorada de otra, Milly sabía algo que Francisco no, y era que, para Max, no era más que una hermana pequeña.

¿O acaso estaba equivocada?

X.A.N.A último la ecuación y lo dispuso todo para empezar. Había sido una semana dura, pero por fin su plan estaba dando resultado.

Miró las dos cápsulas que tenía ante él, del tamaño de un adolescente. Si supiera lo que es la alegría sonreiría, pero no era el caso. Aún así, sabía que este nuevo experimento le haría ganar bastantes puntos a su favor para poder hacerse con el control de la tierra.


	23. Los últimos momentos de descanso

CAPÍTULO 23

ÚLTIMOS MOMENTOS DE DESCANSO

Cuando regresaron a la Academia, Milly sabía que no debía sorprenderse de encontrar allí a su madre, pues ya le había dicho su hermano que estaba allí, pero aún así, se llevó una gran sorpresa.

Al verla, su madre le dio un fuerte abrazo que casi la deja sin aliento, aún así, no pudo evitar el abrazarla también, que hacía ya casi medio año que no la veía.

- ¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte, cariño!

- M-Mamá… por favor…

- ¡Uy, ¿ahora te haces la tímida? Pero si en casa siempre quieres que te de besitos y abrazos…

Algunos compañeros pasaron de largo riéndose por lo bajo, lo que ruborizó a Milly. No es que le importase ser cariñosa con su madre, pero es que a veces se pasaba de la ralla.

- ¿Y qué haces por aquí, mamá?

- Negocios. A tu padre le hubiese gustado también venir pero estaba ocupado con la empresa. De todas formas dentro de un par de semanas tiene algo que atender por aquí, así que supongo que se pasará a verte.

- Ah, está bien.

Max entró por la entrada cargando con dos bolsas, la suya y la de Milly. Le había costado bastante sacarlas del autobús, cosa que no se explicaba teniendo en cuenta la poca gente que eran en la playa.

- Milly, ¿te dejó esto en la habitación?

- Vaya, ¿este es el chico del que siempre nos hablas? ¿Ese qué te gus-? – Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, Milly le tapó la boca a su madre.

Con la mirada le dejó claro que era mejor que no dijera nada con respecto a eso o se enfadaría mucho, cosa que a ella no le gustaba.

- ¿Mm? ¿Es tú madre, Milly? – Le preguntó ante la obviedad que así era, porque se parecían como dos gotas de agua físicamente.

Igual que su hija, era pelirroja oscura, pero tenía el pelo más largo. Y eso si, los mismos ojos.

- Me llamo Marlina, pero todos me llaman Marlin.

- Ah, es un placer, soy Max Steward – devolvió la presentación.

- Por lo que me han contado cuidas muy bien de mi hija, te lo agradezco, es muy propensa a meterse en líos.

- Oh, no tiene importancia. Para mí Milly es como si fuera una hermana pequeña que nunca tuve, no es problema cuidar de ella.

Al volver a oír las palabras "hermana" y "pequeña", Milly casi sintió como si una gran roca se le callese encima y se desanimó. Max ni se percató de ello pero su madre si que lo hizo y no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

- Bueno, voy a dejar esto en su sitio. Luego nos vemos, Milly.

- Si… luego nos vemos… - le respondió, con voz casi fantasmal.

La familia se fue a uno de los bancos cercanos a la entrada. Aelita se acercó para ver como estaba Milly y se volvió a disculpar con ella por lo ocurrido. Aunque Milly la había perdonado y le había dicho que no era culpa suya, Aelita no podía evitar pensar lo contrario.

- Vamos, no te preocupes Aelita. Fue culpa mía el no decirte que no sabía nada.

- Pues ya va siendo hora de que aprendas, ¿no crees, enana? – Le picó su hermano – Sino llega a estar tu príncipe azul por ahí, ¿qué hubieses hecho?

- Así que te salvó eh… ¿y te hizo el boca a boca, cariño? ¡Es decir, ¿te doy tu primer beso? ¡Oh, mi pequeña se hace mayor! – Dramatizó su madre, secándose una lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

- Bueno, en verdad, mamá…

Fran le susurró a su madre lo ocurrido, resumiéndoselo lo máximo posible.

- Hija… tienes una forma muy rara de demostrar tu amor, ¿lo sabías?

- ¡Fue un accidente, ¿vale? – Protestó, pues durante la vuelta su hermano le había estado chinchando con eso – Solo fue un acto reflejo…

- Bueno, pero el pobre chico tampoco merecía que le pegarás precisamente "ahí", ¿por qué no le diste un bofetón, que es más normal?

- No creo que quede mejor eso que lo que le hice, ¿eh?

- Pero duele menos – puntuó su hermano.

- Bueno – Marlin se puso en pie y se espolsó un poco de tierra que tenía en la falda – Tenemos que irnos si queremos coger el avión. Cuando volvamos te llamaremos.

- Vale.

Milly le dio un beso a su madre en la mejilla, pero de su hermano paso por completo.

- A veces eres de un desagradable, hermanita…

- Y tú un plasta – le devolvió la provocación, sacando la lengua.

Sin más, ambos se despidieron y se marcharon, desapareciendo tras la puerta. En una cosa tenían razón, tenía que ir y disculparse debidamente con Max. Encima que le había salvado ella va y le golpe en una zona muy sensible para los chicos, pero había sin querer. Cuanto más lo pensaba menos le costaba entender porque Max le veía como una hermana pequeña.

Las cosas ya estaban casi listas para la vuelta a primera hora de la mañana. Bueno, no todo, Ulrich aún tenía que arreglar las cosas con Yumi.

Había conseguido animarla algo, pero no habían vuelto a hablar más tras eso. De todas formas, sabía que había actuado mal al besarla de esa forma, pero estaba seguro de que ella sentía algo también por él, ¿sino a que vino aquel intento de beso en Lyoko meses atrás?

Tenía que haber algo y estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo. Dentro de nada volverían a la Academia y ello supondría volver a pelear contra X.A.N.A, lo que derivaría en volver a verse las caras con White Light.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Había entrenado todas las noches un par de horas antes de irse a dormir para plantarle cara de nuevo, y esta vez estaba seguro de que podría derrotarle.

Para Ulrich no había dudas de que White Light y Max tenían que ser la misma persona, todo cuadraba. Y no solo porque Yumi también lo pensase ni porque se sintiera mal por haber perdido en un combate contra él, sino porque había pruebas suficientes para así creerlo.

Cuando volviese lo tenía claro, le quitaría la máscara y así saldrían de dudas, aunque él ya no tenía ninguna.

Por otro lado, igual era mejor dejar las cosas con Yumi así como estaban, por más que le doliese. Si comenzarán ahora una relación serían más vulnerables ante X.A.N.A, por no decir que dispondrían de muy poco tiempo para su relación como pareja.

Si, lo mejor era que dejarán las cosas así. No iba a decirle nada más al respecto. Pero, cuando acabase, tenía claro que se volvería a declarar, pero esta vez bien, sin atacar por lo bajo ni por la retaguardia.

Después de la cena, Aelita y Milly se llevaron una sorpresa al ver que Max no aparecía, lo cual era muy raro, porque siempre estaba puntual cuando quedaban para cenar juntos, al menos a lo largo de esa semana había sido así.

Sissi apareció, sentándose en la misma mesa que ellas.

- Si estáis esperando a Max será mejor que os vayáis, porque me ha dicho que no se encontraba muy bien y se ha ido a dormir.

- ¿Qué no se encontraba bien?

- Bueno – comenzó a decir mientras daba un bocado al Sandwich vegetal que había pedido – después de lo esta tarde, ¿es normal encontrarse mal, no?

A Milly no le costó mucho relacionar conceptos. ¿Tanto le había dolido el golpe que eso le había hecho encontrarse mal? Eso le hizo sentir realmente culpable.

- Voy a ir a verle – dijo, mientras se levantaba para irse.

- Si te vas a declarar, al menos esta vez vigila donde le vas a golpear – bromeó, Sissi.

Por debajo de la mesa, Aelita le pegó un puntapié en la espinilla, ante lo que Sissi se quejó.

- ¡Oye! – Protestó.

- Ya lo esta pasando lo bastante mal como para que encima le digas eso, Sissi.

- Solo era una broma, no es para ponerse así.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, primero llamó a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Insistió un par de veces más, pero la cosa siguió igual.

Si estaba despierto no le extrañaría que no quisiera abrirle la puerta, después de lo que le había hecho. Aunque eso sería raro porque durante la vuelta había seguido igual de amigable que siempre.

Lo que iba a hacer no estaba bien, pero le preocupaba mucho Max, a fin de cuentas era culpa suya que se encontrase mal.

Despacio abrió la puerta de la habitación, intento hacer el menor ruido posible. La dejó un momento entreabierta para mirar el interior. Estaba todo oscuro, pero, gracias a la luz que entraba del pasillo, pudo ver la silueta de Max, que estaba recostada en la cama.

De cuclillas entró, acercándose sin hacer ningún ruido. Cuando llegó a su lado pudo confirmar sus sospechas, estaba durmiendo.

Desde donde estaba, podía ver perfectamente sus labios. Con ternura, se acarició los suyos propios, preguntándose como hubiera sido el contacto de sus labios con los de él si le hubiera hecho el boca a boca en la playa. La verdad, es que le hubiese encantado, pero las circunstancias hicieron que las cosas tomarán otro rumbo.

Lentamente se fue inclinando, acercándose cada vez más a sus labios pero, cuando le quedaban unos pocos milímetros se detuvo y rápidamente desvió la trayectoria hasta besarla en la frente, luego retrocedió.

- No quiero que mi primer beso contigo sea así – pensó para si misma, como deseando que él la escuchase.

Tras dejarle bien tapado, Milly se marchó de la habitación, deseándole unas buenas noches y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Cuando los pasos de la joven estuvieron lo bastante alejados, Max se reincorporó y encendió la luz de la lámpara de la mesita de noche.

Mientras se dirigía hacía su escritorio se acariciaba la frente, donde Milly le había dado el beso. La verdad es que no entendía a que había venido todo eso, ¿quizás a modo de disculpa por lo ocurrido?

O quizás es que se había enterado que había dicho de que estaba enfermo y había ido a visitarle. Según le habían contado, se dice que un conjuro para que el dolor de una molestia se vaya es con un beso cariñoso. Desde luego llevaba un rato con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y el beso de Milly había hecho que desapareciera levemente.

Aunque sabía que su dolor de cabeza no iba hacer más que aumentar. Encendió de nuevo la pantalla del ordenador y se puso los casos.

"¿A qué ha venido eso de apagar tan de repente el ordenador?"

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Venía alguien.

"Bueno, da igual. Está todo listo para mañana"

- ¿Listo? ¿El qué está listo?

"Lo que nos permitirá ganar de una vez por todas"


	24. XANA ataca de nuevo

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**EQUILIBRANDO LA BALANZA**

Ulrich y los demás volvían cansados en el autobús. Aunque esa semana había sido tranquila, quitando algunos problemillas, estaban hechos polvo de las horas en autobús. Algunos lo aparentaban, como Odd, que no paraba de ir de chica en chica ligoteando, otros en cambio, como Ulrich, estaban medio dormidos.

Pero su tranquilidad desapareció cuando el autobús comenzó a dar giros bruscos, sin ninguna razón clara, nada más entrar en la ciudad. Todo fue muy rápido y, lo único que podía recordar el grupo, es que cuando se reincorporaron en sus asiento, el autobús estaba estrellado en un árbol, todo el mundo estaba inconsciente, salvo ellos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Quiso saber Odd, que se levantaba del suelo, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza.

- ¿No habrá sido cosa de…? – A Yumi no le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, pues el ordenador de Jeremy comenzó a pitar. Eso solo podía indicar una cosa.

- Anda que ha tardado en darnos la bienvenida – bromeó Odd, con su típico tono humorístico.

- Vayamos a la fábrica, llamaré a Aelita de camino.

No les hizo falta ir muy lejos, pues cuando bajaron del autobús se llevaron la sorpresa de estar frente a la fábrica. No entendían nada, ¿acaso X.A.N.A quería que fueran a Lyoko? Todo tenía pinta de ser una emboscada, pero no se pararon a pensarlo y entraron.

Cuando llegaron a la sala del Superordenador, Jeremy intentó contactar con Aelita sin mucho éxito, mientras que los demás bajaron a los Scáner.

- Jeremy, mándanos a Lyoko – le dijo Odd.

- Esperad – les dijo él por el megáfono – No podéis ir sin Aelita.

- Podemos ir hayanandole el camino mientras llega – intervino Yumi – Es mejor que estarse aquí sin hacer nada.

Jeremy titubeó por un momento. Esto no le gustaba ¿Por qué X.A.N.A les había hecho estrellarse justo delante de la fábrica? Intentar prever lo que va a hacer una IA es muy fácil en un videojuego, pero ahora estaban en la vida real, y estaba claro que X.A.N.A les quería en Lyoko por alguna razón pero no lograba comprender cual.

- Está bien – aceptó – Pero ir con cuidado, esto no me gusta nada.

Los tres entraron en los Scáner y en pocos segundos ya estaban en Lyoko, en el sector del hielo. Miraron a su alrededor, no había nada.

Aunque no tardaron en tener compañía, ya que sobre un montículo apareció White Light.

- Habéis tardado mucho, ¿os ha gustado la bienvenida?

- Hombre, algo movidita – le respondió Odd – La próxima vez sed algo más suaves, ¿quieres?

- Fue cosa de X.A.N.A – explicó encogiéndose de hombros – A mi no me gusta jugar así.

- Bueno, ¿y qué va a ser está vez? ¿Dónde están los monstruos? – Le preguntó Odd señalando a su alrededor, donde no había nada.

- Por mi podéis pasar sin queréis, pero con una condición.

Los tres les miraron. Estaba claro cual iba a ser, así que prefirieron no preguntar nada.

- Seguid adelante, chicos. Luego os alcanzo – dijo finalmente Ulrich, adelantándose a que White Light dijera nada.

- ¿Estás seguro que no necesitas nada de ayuda? – Se ofreció Odd.

- Prefiero pelear solo, gracias.

- Bueno, si te arrepientes estaremos más adelante.

Ulrich asintió y sus dos compañeros se marcharon. Jeremy les indicó la dirección de la torre, así que se pusieron en marcha sin perder un minuto.

White Light y Ulrich permanecieron en los mismos lugares durante unos minutos, mirándose, sin decir nada. Finalmente fue el guerrero de X.A.N.A el que rompió el silencio.

- ¿Me has echado de menos esta semana?

- Creeme, te he tenido en la cabeza todo el tiempo – le respondió desenvainando la katana – Hoy acabaré contigo.

- Más te vale, porque sino no sé que va a ser de tus amigos.

Al oír esto, Ulrich le miró fijamente. ¿Era una provocación o una amenaza? ¿O quizás una advertencia?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Le preguntó, intentando controlarse, de no ponerse nervioso.

Antes de decir nada, Max sonrió para sus adentros. A pesar de haberle lanzado esas palabras, Ulrich se había mantenido tranquilo. Eso demostraba que estaba madurando, poco a poco. Quizás está vez si fuera capaz de plantarle cara de verdad.

- Te lo diré si me ganas o, más bien, lo verás tú mismo.

Aelita respiró hondo cuando entró en su habitación, tirando la toalla que le cubría el cuerpo a un lado.

Llevaba un par de días que no podía darse una ducha sin miedo a que alguien estuviera espiando por alguna esquina. Eso de que las duchas tenían que ser compartidas no le gustó nada. Pero finalmente habían arreglado las de las chicas y había podido darse una ducha en condiciones.

Se puso la ropa interior rosa que tanto le gustaba y comenzó a vestirse, pero comenzó a oír como un zumbido que provenía de su escritorio. Estaba claro, era el móvil. No tuvo que mirar el nombre para saber que era Jeremy, a quien le había pedido que cuando estuvieran cerca le llamase para ir a recibirles.

- ¿Ya estáis cerca? – Le preguntó con voz tristona.

- Ven corriendo a la fábrica, X.A.N.A a lanzado un ataque.

- ¿Eh? ¿Me tomas el pelo verdad?

- No, ha intentado matarnos mientras íbamos en el autobús. Los demás ya están en Lyoko.

Y se cortó la comunicación. Por un momento Aelita se quedó mirando el teléfono. Jeremy no parecía nada serio para como se solía poner cuando X.A.N.A lanzaba un ataque. Estaba claro, le estaban tomando el pelo, era imposible que X.A.N.A hubiera lanzado un ataque ya.

Sin más, tiró el móvil hacía la cama y se marchó al comedor, para poder ver la televisión.

Odd y Yumi ya podían divisar la torre en la lejanía. Pero les parecía raro, no habían visto ni un solo monstruo en todo el trayecto.

- No sé, Odd, esto no me gusta.

- Tranquila, seguramente X.A.N.A nos de la bienvenida cuando lleguemos a la torre. O sean otras vez las Mantis invisibles.

- Estás muy tranquilo teniendo en cuenta la situación.

- ¿Y cuándo he estado nervioso?

De golpe algo les golpeó y cayeron al suelo. Los hombros de ambos comenzaron a echar chispas, lo que quería decir que algo les había atacado y habían perdido puntos.

- ¿Pero qué-?

La katana de Ulrich chocó con la Nagitana de White Light, provocando chispas que cayeron a tierra, derritiendo el hielo digital.

Dando un salto hacía atrás, Ulrich arremetió de nuevo, pero fue otra vez detenido por el arma larga de White Light.

- Un arma corta no es buena en un combate a corta distancia contra un arma larga.

- Pero si se sabe compensar esa desventaja con rapidez todo esta bien, ¿verdad?

- Veo que comienzas a usar la cabeza.

Ulrich atacó de nuevo, pero antes de llegar hasta White Light activó el Supersprint, saltó por encima de él y luego le atacó por la espalda, cortándole.

El guerrero de X.A.N.A se tambaleó por unos momentos, pero no tardó en volver a ponerse firme, sonriendo cuando miró a Ulrich.

- Muy bien, veo que has mejorado.

- Te lo he dicho, voy a derrotarte.

Cuando iba a atacar, algo cayó encima de él. Cuando pudo ver lo que era, vio como Odd y Yumi se desvirtualizaban.

- ¡Chicos!

Ulrich se puso en pie cuando el peso de sus compañeros desapareció. No lo entendía, ¿qué les había pasado? Sino habían pasado ni cinco minutos, ¿cómo podían haber sido tan rápidamente derrotados por los monstruos de X.A.N.A?

- ¡Ulrich, ten cuidado! – Le advirtió Jeremy - ¡Hay dos señales que no conozco!

Al mirar al frente, Ulrich se topo con esas dos señales misteriosas. Se quedó tan helado como el sector en el que se encontraba al presenciar lo que tenía ante él.

Dos siluetas, perfectamente detalladas, se alzaban ante él, pero no eran de ningún monstruo conocido, sino que más bien eran como White Light, con forma humana.

- Hay que ver, no han durado nada – dijo la de la derecha, que parecía ser una chica por su tono de voz. Su uniforme era igual que el de White Light, solo que de color púrpura, con dos orejas de gato saliéndole del pelo revuelto y una cola moviendo a su antojo.

- La verdad es que no entiendo como estos tipos te han dado tantos problemas hasta ahora, Whity – el de la izquierda claramente era un chico, su uniforme era como el del resto, pero de color negro, con orejas puntiagudas, como de perro. Ambos llevaban máscaras.

- ¿Q-Quiénes son…?

- Son los dos nuevos guerreros de X.A.N.A – le respondió White Light, mientras se situaba a su lado.

- Soy Puple Cat, encantada guapetón.

- Black Dog.

Ulrich estaba paralizado. Ya no solo era White Light, sino que ahora había otros dos más, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

- X.A.N.A no se ha ido de vacaciones durante esta semana, ¿sabes? Lo de hoy ha sido para presentarles, pero la próxima vez que nos veamos las caras, será mejor que estéis preparados porque vamos a ir muy en serio y la desvirtualización no será lo que os salve.

Dicho esto, White Light le clavó la Nagitana y este se desvirtualizo.

Jeremy se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento. X.A.N.A no había perdido el tiempo, eso estaba claro. Ahora tenían dos enemigos más que tener en cuenta para sus batallas, la cosa no podía ir a peor.

- Ha equilibrado la balanza a su favor… maldita sea…

Y sin nada más que poder hacer, vio como se activaba la vuelta al pasado.


	25. El guerrero que perdió la luz

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**EL GUERRERO QUE PERDIÓ LA LUZ**

Max caminaba por el pequeño bosquecillo de la academia, disfrutando del que sería su último día de descanso antes de que X.A.N.A pasase a la acción, tal y como lo tenía planeado.

Seguramente ahora Ulrich y los demás estuvieran reunidos, intentando trazar un plan para hacer frente al nuevo grupo de guerreros que habían aparecido. No es que le hiciese mucha ilusión el trabajar en equipo, pero estaba claro que tarde o temprano Odd y Yumi acabarían prestando apoyo a Ulrich y no iba a poder hacerse cargo de él solo.

Cuando pasó por al lado del almacén de los utensilios de jardinería comenzó a oír unas voces y varias risillas. Cuando se acercó más vio a un grupo de chicos y chicas jugando a la botella. Por un lado sentía lástima por ellos, no sabían lo que se les venía encima, pero no se podía remediar, el plan tenía que seguir llevándose a cabo.

Algo le tiró de la manga de la camisa desde atrás, y cuando se giro vio a Milly y Tamiya.

- Anda, Tamiya, cuanto tiempo, ¿qué tal ha ido todo?

- Bien, gracias. Verás, es que Milly te quería decir una cosa.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿El qué?

- B-B-Bueno… es que por lo del otro día… en la playa… q-quería compersártelo y… y… me gustaría saber si… ¿te apetecería ir al cine conmigo esta tarde?

- ¿Al cine? Mmm… vale, me parece bien ¿A qué hora quedamos?

- ¿T-Te parece bien a las siete frente a la estatua de Napolés?

- Me parece bien – respondió mientras hacía camino para irse, no sin antes acariciarle la cabeza a Milly y brindándole una sonrisa – Allí estaré.

Cuando Max se fue, Milly se acarició la misma zona que el le había tocado, sonrojada. Aunque sabía bien que lo había hecho en calidad de un hermano mayor, para ella había sido un momento mágica. Sentía pena de que Max no lo viese de esa forma, ni supiera lo que ella sentía por él, pero definitivamente esa tarde sería la definitiva.

- Milly, ¡Milly!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué te quedas embobada? ¡Tienes que prepararte!

- ¡Ah, sí!

Y ambas se marcharon a su habitación, para que Milly se preparase.

Todos estaban muy callados. El motivo estaba claro, la aparición de dos nuevos guerreros del lado de su mayor enemigo les había dejado mudos de la sorpresa.

Por lo que Yumi y Odd habían comentado, Pupple Cat tenía como arma dos pistolas láser, además de una agilidad superior a la de Odd, mientras que Black Dog podía lanzar shuriken con gran maestría y también tenía una espada corta sujeta a la espalda.

- No pudimos hacer nada – confesó Odd – Esa gatita era demasiado juguetona.

- X.A.N.A ha jugado bien sus cartas durante esta semana… - llegó a decir Jeremy – Ahora que tiene a esos dos de su lado no será tan fácil derrotarle.

- ¿Y cuándo ha sido fácil? – Preguntó Ulrich con sarcasmo, mostrando su descontento – Nunca hemos tenido nada que hacer desde que White Light, es decir, Max, apareció.

- ¡Ulrich, ya basta! – Le reprendió Aelita – He vigilado a Max durante toda la semana y no ha hecho nada raro.

- ¿Qué lo has vigilado? ¿Incluso cuando iba al baño o iba a dormir?

- Si, hemos pasado una noche juntos con Milly. El chico no es para nada como tú te lo imaginas. Solo porque te derrotó en un combate no tienes porque tomarlo como que es White Light.

- ¿Y qué ha hecho para demostrar lo contrario? A ver, dime.

- Salvó a Milly de unos chicos que la pretendían violar – le respondió Jeremy.

- ¿Qué?

- Aelita me lo contó cuando hablábamos por el portátil. Ha estado vigilando de cerca a Max y no ha hecho nada raro que haga pensar que es White Light. Además…

- ¿Además qué?

- Parece ser que esta despertando un fuerte lazo con Milly – le dijo Aelita – Por parte de Max no puedo asegurar nada pero… Milly se ha enamorado de él.

- ¿Me tomas el pelo? – Intervino Yumi.

- Creedme que no… en la playa casi se mata solo por conseguir un beso de él, aunque no ocurrió como habíamos planeado, y la noche que dormimos con él, se acurrucó a su lado cuando se despertó en mitad de la noche. No sé que sentirá Max, pero Milly le quiere.

- Aún así eso no prueba nada – recondujo la conversación a su punto inicial – Da igual lo que digáis, ¡está claro que es él!

- ¡Pero, tío, ¿se puede saber que mosca te ha picado con él? Como dice Aelita yo lo veo un buen tipo, no me lo imagino yendo con una lanza….

- Nagitana – le cortó Yumi.

- Bueno, eso, con una nagi-como se llame, ayudando a X.A.N.A

- Decid lo que queráis, ¡pero tengo claro que es él!

Sin más, Ulrich se marchó de la habitación, dando a su salida un fuerte portazo. Estaba realmente cabreado, no con sus amigos sino consigo mismo. Era verdad que realmente no tenía pruebas solidas de que Max y White Light estuviesen relacionados, pero algo le decía que no podía estar equivocado.

Lo que más le preocupaba eran las últimas palabras de White Light antes de desvirtualizarlo; "será mejor que os preparéis, porque la próxima vez que nos veamos, la desvirtualización no será lo que os salve".

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente como un fuerte eco, ¿a qué se refería con eso? ¿Qué era lo que estaba tramando realmente X.A.N.A? No sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento y sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar tal y como todos las conocían, pero a una peor forma de lo que podían llegar a imaginarse.

Milly estaba temblando de lo nerviosa que estaba. Había llegado con media hora de antelación al lugar de reunión, aunque era una tontería pero quería recibir a Max con una enorme sonrisa cuando lo viese.

Además ese era el día en que por fin se iba a declarar. Había preparado un plan perfecto; primero ir al cine, a una película romántica, luego ir a cenar juntos y finalmente a ver unos fuegos artificiales que iban a hacer en el puerto. Justo después de ellos se declararía.

Tenía miedo por la respuesta, y sabía que podía ser negativa, pero no podía seguir conteniendo esos sentimientos en su interior, tenía que dejarlos salir o acabaría muriéndose. Tamiya le había dado ánimos antes de salir de la Academia, así que no podía defraudarla, tenía que decírselo.

Algo líquido le cayó en la nariz y cuando miró al cielo vio que se había nublado, comenzando a caer unas pocas gotas.

Max suspiró cuando miró por la ventana. Había comenzado a caer una buena. No habían anunciado nada para esa tarde, desde luego los hombres del tiempo si que sabían hacer bien su trabajo.

Eso significaba que su plan de la tarde estaba anulado. Luego la buscaría para ofrecerle ver una película en su habitación. No era lo mismo que ir al cine, pero bueno, siempre podían pedirle a la cocinera que les preparara unas palomitas y les dejase llevarse la cena a su habitación.

Se acercó al comedor para pedirle el favor y se sentó en una mesa, a comerse un bocadillo. Desde luego estaba cayendo una buena, era increíble como cambiaba el tiempo cuando le daba la gana.

A la media hora, cuando terminó el último cacho de bocadillo, oyó una fuerte exclamación que llamó su atención. Se giró en dirección de donde había provenido el grito y vio a Tamiya, con cara de asombro.

- ¡Max, ¿pero qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó, acercándose a él.

- Pues terminar de comerme un bocadillo, ¿no lo ves?

- ¡¿Pero no habías quedado con Milly?

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero tú has visto la que está cayendo? ¿Cómo quieres que vayamos a ninguna parte así?

- Entonces, ¿dónde está Milly?

Esa pregunta dejo de piedra a Max.

- ¿Es qué no esta contigo?

- Salió media hora antes de vuestra hora para esperarte allí y no ha vuelto. No me digas que… - Tamiya se cayó mientras miraba por la ventana, en dirección a la ciudad.

Antes de que pudiera reacción, Max ya se había ido. Cuando se asomó por la ventana lo vio como corría en dirección hacía la salida. No pudo más que pensar en su amiga. Si la conocía, seguro que no se había movido del sitio y le estaría esperando en el lugar que habían quedado.

Rezaba por estar equivocada, porque si era el caso, Milly podría caer muy enferma a causa de la lluvia.

Max por su parte corrió todo lo deprisa que pudo, para llegar al punto en el que habían quedado. No es que fuese un lugar muy alejado de la Academia, pero con esa lluvia costaba llegar a causa de los grandes charcos.

Llegados a un punto, a Max le dieron igual y comenzó a correr por ellos, dándole igual lo mucho que pudiera mojarse, ya, pues ya lo estaba hasta los huesos. Finalmente llegó a la estatua y a unos pasos de ella se quedó, porque allí había una joven, de cabello pelirrojo que le recibió con una sonrisa.

- H-Hola, Max…

- Milly, ¿has estado esperando aquí durante toda la hora?

- P-Pensé en ir a comprar un paraguas pero… era posible que durante ese tiempo vinieses y… - Milly comenzó a caminar hacía él, pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Milly! – Exclamó Max que se deslizó hacía ella. Nada más sujetarla con los brazos le tocó la frente - ¡Dios mío, pero si estás ardiendo!

- N-No… e-estoy bien… - le dijo, intentando calmarlo.

Con prisas, Max la cargó a su espalda y comenzó a correr en dirección a la Academia. Que estúpido había sido, tenía que haber comprobado que aún estaba allí y no había dado por hecho que su plan había sido anulado por el tema de la lluvia.

Cierta era que había comenzó a llover unos minutos después de la hora en la que habían quedado, así que podía haber cogido un paraguas y al menos ir al lugar de reunión. Había sido un idiota.

Esta vez ni se molestó en esquivar los charcos, pasó directamente por ellos, lo que le permitió llegar a la Academia en poco más de cinco minutos. Una vez allí llevó a Milly directamente a la enfermería.

Allí la enfermera le entregó una toalla y a Milly la desvistió, cubriéndola con otra, antes de meterla en la cama. Luego le puso el termómetro, para así comprobar su temperatura. Era bastante alta.

Tamiya apareció al poco. A sus oídos había llegado que alguien había visto a Max correr cargado con alguien bajo la lluvia. Nadie había podido distinguir quien era, ni se habían molestado en averiguarlo, pero no necesito muchos datos para saber que era Milly quien estaba a sus espaldas.

- ¡Milly! – Exclamó cuando entró en la enfermería, poniéndose a su lado - ¡¿Cómo está?

- Tiene una fiebre muy alta, pero cuando se tome esta pastilla y descanse, creo que para mañana estará mejor.

- Menos mal… - respiró aliviada.

Ver a su amiga en ese estado le dolía, jadeando, como si le costase mucho respirar, con las mejillas muy rojas y sudando.

- Lo malo es que no voy a poder estar pendiente de ella… tengo que salir a una urgencia al hospital… Max, ¿podrías ir a avisar a Jim, por favor?

- Claro.

Cuando Max se iba a ir, una mano tiró de su brazo, impidiéndoselo. Había sido un tirón débil pero suficiente para retenerlo allí. La mano estaba muy caliente y debilitada, así que no le costo mucho saber quien era su dueña.

Al girarse, vio como los ojos entrecerrados de Milly se clavaban en los suyos, rogándole que se quedara a su lado. Max se acercó a su lado, se sentó junto a ella y le cubrió las manos con las suyas propias.

- Yo me quedaré con ella – dijo.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Le preguntó la enfermera – Tú también podrías pillar una buena sino…

- Esto ha sido en gran parte por mi culpa, así que me quedaré con ella para vigilar que este bien esta noche.

- Bueno, si insistes… en ese caso dale esta medicación a las doce. Mañana a primera hora me pasaré a ver como esta.

Y la enfermera se marchó. Tamiya se quedó durante un par de horas, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que quizás les molestaba, decidió irse también.

Por un largo tiempo ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Milly continuaba su lucha por intentar respirar. La fiebre no le había bajado con el medicamento, y eso no era algo bueno. Entonces a Max se le ocurrió una idea; cogió un cuenco, lo lleno con agua fría, remojo una toalla pequeña y se la puso a Milly en la frente.

- ¿Y… esto…?

- Mi madre me lo hacía cuando era pequeño para bajarme la fiebre – le explicó – Estás cosas a veces son mejores que cualquier medicamento.

- Igual que… si te cuida alguien… tan bueno como tú.

- Vamos, no digas eso – se sonrojó – Además, es por mi culpa que estés así.

- No – negó con la cabeza como pudo – Ha sido culpa mía… tenía que haber vuelto a la Academia cuando empezó a chispear…

- Milly…

- Pero… por suerte para mí… mi hermanito vino a buscarme – Max no se percató de ello, quizás por las gotas frías que resbalaban de la toalla húmeda o por las gotas de sudor que le bajaban de la frente, pero mientras decía eso, una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la joven.

- Sabes que siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites. Solo tienes que llamarme y apareceré.

- ¿Esté dónde esté?

- Si, estés donde estés.

Durante un poco más de tiempo hablaron de lo que habrían hecho en su "cita". Milly le contó su deseo de ir a ver una película que estaban dando en el cine de la ciudad y Max le prometió que cuando se pusiese bien, lo primero que harían sería ir a verla.

Cuando dieron las doce le dio la medicación. O el sabor era muy amargo, o Milly se encontraba peor de lo que parecía, porque escupió la mayor parte de la medicina.

- Sabe fatal… - murmuró.

- Dicen que las mejores medicinas son las que peor saben.

- No sé yo si creérmelo.

Y se volvió a recostar. Max le volvió a humedecer la toalla y allí se quedaron de nuevo, sin decir nada, durante unos minutos.

- Deberías dormirte – dijo al fin Max – te sentara mejor.

- Lo sé… pero… por alguna razón no tengo sueño…

- Vaya… - Max se quedó un momento pensativo - ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento para dormirte? – Le preguntó en plan broma.

Las mejillas de Milly se ruborizaron aún más de lo que ya estaban y la joven aparató la mirada hacía otro lado, mostrando su enfado.

- Ya no soy una niña…

- Era broma, no te enfades – se disculpó mientras se reía.

- Aunque… si insistes no me voy a negar… - le dijo – Pero… ¿podría pedirte un favor?

- Claro, lo que quieras.

- Podrías ponerte a mi lado y… ¿contármelo mientras me acaricias la cabeza?

- ¿Ein?

- Así es como me los contaba mi madre para que me durmiese… así seguro que me duermo enseguida.

- Bueno, vale.

Milly se hizo a un lado y Max se recostó en su lado, comenzando a acariciarle la cabeza.

- ¿Así?

- Si… así… - respondió ella, tranquila.

Max no se podía hacer una idea de lo que le reconfortaba sentir su mano acariciándole la cabeza. Cierto era que su madre le hacía eso de pequeña para conseguir que se durmiese, pero que se lo hubiera pedido a Max simplemente era para poder sentir su calor y tener una excusa para dormir a su lado.

Timidamente, se acercó más a él, acurrucando su cabeza en su brazo. Era genial tener una excusa para poder estar así con él.

- ¿Me cuentas el cuento? – Le pidió, con voz de niña de cinco años.

- Bueno… veamos… la verdad es que no se me dan muy bien estas cosas… - admitió – Así que quizás te duermas de aburrimiento.

- Seguro que es una historia muy bonita… cuéntamela por favor…

- Pues a ver… yo diría que es más bien triste.

- ¿A si?

- Si – Max asintió – Verás, un día, un joven caminaba por el bosque. Sus ropas estaban destrozadas, su cuerpo lleno de cortes, magulladuras, barro y suciedad. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero le daba igual, porque para él no existía la luz que iluminaba aquel hermoso lugar, a su alrededor solo había oscuridad.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Había perdido a su familia, pero él había sobrevivido milagrosamente. Durante el tiempo que estuvo vagando, todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. Hasta que se encontró con un brujo.

- ¿Brujo? No me gusta… son muy malos…

- Si – le sonrió – Le ofreció un trato; si se unía a él, le daría la posibilidad de recuperar a su familia. Al joven le daba igual todo lo demás, solo quería volver a ver a sus padres y a sus hermanos una vez más, así que sin pensárselo aceptó el pacto del brujo.

- ¿Y cuál era ese pacto?

- El brujo estaba intentando conquistar el reino, pero había fuerte aliados de la luz que se lo impedían, por eso necesitaba a alguien que le siguiera por el camino de la oscuridad, para así poder vencer a la luz y cumplir su objetivo. El joven sabía que lo que hacía no era lo correcto, pero solo quería una cosa; recuperar a su familia.

Max retrocedió tiempo atrás en su mente mientras hablaba, justo el día en que descubrió la fábrica por accidente y allí conoció a X.A.N.A. Cuando entró en Lyoko por primera vez no pudo creer lo que veían sus ojos, un lugar donde podía moverse con una agilidad inhumana, una fuerza monstruosa y todo para él. O eso pensaba hasta que le explicó la situación.

Cuando se encontró frente a frente con el núcleo de la IA, jamás imagino que fueran unos niños los que le estuvieran dando tantos problemas, y mucho menos tras enfrentarse a ellos por primera vez.

Sabía que X.A.N.A buscaba esclavizar a la humanidad, pero, ¿era eso tan malo? Le daba igual, habían hecho un trato, él lo ayudaría a retener a Ulrich y los demás mientras preparaba su plan y a cambio le permitiría recuperar a sus padres. Aunque la IA jamás pensó que Max iría un paso por delante y la usaría para su propio provecho. Daba igual como lo viese, Max era quien controlaba a X.A.N.A

Lo sentía por Aelita, pero no dudaría en apagar el Superordenador en el primer signo de intento de X.A.N.A de acabar con él. Por eso era tan importante lograr que Jeremy acabase cuanto antes el anti-virus, para que Aelita ya no estuviera conectada a la IA y así poder tenerla bajo su absoluto control.

Un tirón le sacó de sus pensamientos. Pensó que Milly quería que siguiese con la historia, pero comprobó enseguida que se había quedado dormida. Viéndola así, dormir tranquila, era bastante mona, algo en lo que nunca se había percatado.

Pensó en apartarse e irse al sofá cama que había al otro lado de la habitación, para no molestar a la pequeña y que durmiese mejor, pero tenía un problema, y era que lo tenía bien rodeado con sus brazos.

- Emmm… ¿y ahora qué hago? – Se dijo asi mismo. No quería despertarla así que, como no encontrase una buena forma de escapar, a saber que hacía.

Purpple Cat y Black Dog miraban en la pantalla como iba a ser la evolución del nuevo plan de X.A.N.A. No es que no fuera una gran idea, pero al ser tan nuevos no estaban muy convencidos.

- ¿Y qué pasará con White Light? ¿No tendría que ayudarnos? – Preguntó Purpple Cat.

"Actuará cuando le toque, ahora iros preparando, mañana iremos al mundo real"


	26. XANA llega al mundo real

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**X.A.N.A LLEGA AL MUNDO REAL**

El temblor sacudió toda la ciudad. Odd se levantó de golpe de la cama cuando Kiwi le saltó encima, temblando de miedo.

- ¡¿P-Pero qué-?

Por la puerta entró Ulrich, haciendo lo posible por mantener el equilibrio.

- ¡¿Un terremoto? – Le preguntó Odd.

Ulrich negó con la cabeza y le indico que se acercase para mirar. Al poco rato los dos miraban por la ventana, hacía la ciudad.

- Es algo peor… - le dijo.

Milly abrió los ojos cuando por las rendijas de las persianas entraron los primeros rayos de sol. Al principio todo lo veía borroso, y no reconocía el lugar donde estaba, pero poco a poco iba recordando.

Se había puesto enferma por estar bajo la lluvia esperando a Max en el lugar que habían quedado, y este la había llevado a la enfermería donde se habían quedado solos.

- ¿Solos…? – Se dijo para si misma.

Cuando miró a su lado, se encontró a Max a su lado, aún dormido. De la sorpresa casi dio un brinco que cayó de la cama, sino se llega a sujetar a la mesita de noche se hubiera matado.

Max, con el alboroto, se despertó, y tras reincorporarse, dar un buen estirón y bostezar, saludo a Milly.

- Buenos días… - saludó con vagueza.

- ¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Qué haces durmiendo c-c-c-c-c-conmigo?

- ¿Ah? Es que anoche cuando te dormiste me agarraste tan fuerte que no me pude soltar, por miedo a despertarte, así que me quede durmiendo al final a tu lado.

- ¿H-H-Hemos pasado… la noche juntos?

Max asintió con la cabeza. Luego se levantó y se enjuagó la cara en el lavabo de la enfermería. No era el mejor lugar, pero necesitaba despejarse un poco.

Por su lado, Milly estaba muy nerviosa. Solo recordaba haberle pedido a Max que se quedase con ella hasta que se durmiese, ya después de eso nada. Por un lado estaba avergonzada, eran pequeñas imágenes lo que había en su mente, pero se sentía como si se hubiera comportado como una niña pequeña. Por otro lado, estaba feliz por haber pasado la noche con Max, aunque no de la forma que más le gustaría.

- ¿Ya te ha bajado la fiebre?

- ¿Eh? ¡A-Ah, si! ¡Ya estoy mucho mejor! – Le respondió, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose hacía él.

- Me alegro, pero, Milly…

- ¿Si? – La joven se detuvo.

- ¿No sería mejor que te pusieras algo antes de salir de la cama?

Milly no entendía a lo que se refería. ¿Ponerse algo? ¿Por qué debería ponerse algo? Cuando se miró se percató de porque lo decía.

Más roja que un tomate, se volvió a meter en la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas, sientiendo más vergüenza que nunca.

- ¡¿P-Por qué estoy desnuda? ¡¿Qué me has hecho?

- ¡Yo nada! – Le respondió – Cuando llegamos anoche, estabas empapada, y la enfermera te desvistió. No era bueno que te quedarás con esa ropa.

Milly le miro con cara de no saber si creérselo. Bueno, en verdad le creía y recordaba vagamente que alguien la había desvestido, pero a fin de cuentas Max no dejaba de ser un chico, vete a saber si le hizo algo mientras dormía. Aunque, sabía en el fondo de su corazón que él no era capaz de algo así.

- ¿A qué viene esa mirada acusadora? No te he puesto un dedo encima – se defendió.

- No se yo…

- Será posible…

Un temblor comenzó a mover la habitación. Milly, involuntariamente se encogió y comenzó a gritar, mientras que Max ni se inmutó.

- Ya ha empezado… - pensó para si mismo.

Jeremy y Aelita no podían dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían en la televisión. Cientos de monstruos, bien conocidos por ellos, estaban destrozando la ciudad ante unos indefensos agentes del orden que nada podían hacer.

- ¡Y esta es la situación que la ciudad lleva viviendo desde el temblor que hace unas horas! ¡Un montón de criaturas han aparecido de la nada y-¡ ¡Aaaaaaah!

La imagen se cortó. Los dos se quedaron ahí quietos, sin decir nada. La peor de sus pesadillas se había hecho realidad. Esta vez X.A.N.A no había mandado solo a las "Garrapatas", como la vez en la que consiguieron virtualizar a Aelita, y en la que tuvieron a Jim de su parte, sino que además había conseguido enviar a los "Cangrejos", "Mantas", "Mantis" y demás monstruos.

La situación en la Academia también era crítica. Algunos monstruos habían conseguido llegar a la entrada, pero permanecieron allí quietos, como si estuvieran esperando algo. A los que intentaron escapar, como algunos profesores o alumnos, los atraparon con redes y se los llevaron por la fuerza.

- Jeremy, tenemos que hacer algo…

- Si, vamos con Odd y Ulrich. Intenta localizar a Yumi.

- Bien.

Max y Milly acudieron a la entrada, con intención de escapar cuando un monstruo se coló en la enfermería. Pero allí se encontraron acorralados, como un montón más de estudiantes, por otros monstruos.

- ¡Por aquí también están! – Gritó Milly, abrazándose a Max.

Max protestó de forma falsa. Tenía claro que si pasaba, le dejarían sin ningún problema, pero no podía desvelar su conexión con esas criaturas, aún no.

- ¡Desgraciado! – Gritó Ulrich antes de golpearle.

No vio venir el golpe y el puñetazo le dio directo en la cara, tirándolo contra el suelo.

- ¡¿Cómo se os ha ocurrido esto? ¡¿Cómo habéis traído aquí a las criaturas de X.A.N.A?

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero de qué me hablas?

- ¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo!

Ulrich iba a golpearle otra vez, pero Odd lo agarró por detrás y lo contuvo.

- ¡Cálmate tío! ¡Este no es el momento!

- ¡Suéltame, Odd!

Antes de que Ulrich pudiera soltarse, Max se abalanzó sobre ellos y los tiró a tierra. Algo pasó volando por encima de ellos, como si fueran dos pequeños láser.

Cuando miraron a la entrada, Odd y Ulrich vieron a dos personajes conocidos.

- Vaya, vaya, miau, mira a quien tenemos por aquí – dijo Purple Cat.

- Así que aquí es donde os estabais escondiendo.

Ulrich y Odd se pusieron en pie, no creyendo lo que veían sus ojos. Esto ya era demasiado, no solo habían traído a las criaturas de X.A.N.A, sino que encima esos dos también habían venido. Estaban en una situación límite, estaban en el mundo real, sin sus habilidades de Lyoko, donde no iban a tener ninguna oportunidad si se enfrentaban cara a cara con ellos.

- ¿También te has traído a tus amigos? – Le preguntó Ulrich a Max, que se hacía el sorprendido.

- Pero, ¿quiénes son?

- ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Los conoces muy bien!

- Eres muy chillón, ¿verdad, Ulrich?

Esa voz… Ulrich la conocía muy bien. Al mirar hacía la entrada, entre Purple Cat y Black Dog apareció una tercera figura, una que conocía demasiado bien.

Entre sus dos amigos, White Light hizo su aparición, dibujándole esa sonrisa tan característica suya.

- ¿T-Tú? N-No puede ser…

Miró primero a Max y luego de nuevo a White Light. No, creía que era un sueño pero no era así. Los dos estaban allí, en dos lugares bien diferentes. Pero estaba claro, no era ningún sueño.

Cuando Jeremy y Aelita llegaron, sus sorpresa fue tanta como la de Ulrich y Odd, al ver que White Light y Max no estaban en el mismo lugar. Habían comprobado que sus sospechas eran falsas pero, eso no era lo más importante ahora. Quizás contra unos monstruos tuvieran alguna oportunidad, pero ahora, en el mundo real estaban los tres guerreros de X.A.N.A, lo que implicaba que, las cosas habían llegado a su fin.


	27. La batalla en el mundo real Parte 1

**CAPÍTULO 27**

**BATALLA EN EL MUNDO REAL PARTE 1:**

**TODO SE VIENE ABAJO**

Todos estaban atónitos al ver lo que estaba pasando. Por un lado, Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy y Aelita se habían quedado a cuadros al ver aparecer a White Light junto a sus dos compañeros. El más afectado había sido Ulrich, que estaba completamente seguro de que Max era White Light, aún no podía ni creérselo. Pero era así, lo tenía frente a sus ojos, sonriéndole de esa manera tan característica suya.

El resto lo estaba al no comprender lo que estaba pasando. De golpe algo había comenzado a atacar la ciudad y no entendían nada de nada.

- Veo que os alegráis mucho de vernos – dijo White Light, dirigiéndose a Jeremy y los demás.

- ¿Cómo habéis escapado del mundo real? – Quiso saber Jeremy – Se supone que no podéis salir de allí.

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Jeremy recordó que, cuando por fin logró traer al mundo real a Aelita, X.A.N.A logró enviar varios monstruos a la ciudad. Pero no se podía llegar ni a imaginar que sería capaz de traer a ese trío, y menos aún acompañado de un buen puñado de monstruos.

- Eso dejaré que lo averigües por ti mismo. Mientras tanto… he venido a avisaros de una cosa: a partir de ahora esta ciudad pertenece a X.A.N.A. Todo el que se rinda sin oponer resistencia no se verá dañado, en cambio, si decidís resistiros, os atacaremos con todas nuestras fuerzas. Pero, en vuestro caso, chico… no os vamos a dar esa oportunidad.

- ¿Ah, no? Vaya, no sabía que fuéramos tan especiales – bromeó Odd.

- Os daremos dos días para prepararos para que nos plantéis cara, capturaros ahora no sería divertido. Tampoco vamos a tomar la fábrica, la sellaremos para que no entre nadie desde la ciudad, volando el puente, pero el camino que la conecta con la Academia lo dejaremos intacto, así que haced lo que os plaza allí.

- ¿Y qué vais a hacer con toda la gente? – Quiso saber Aelita.

- Aún no lo tenemos claro.

La tierra comenzó a temblar. Algunos huyeron despavoridos, mientras que otros se tiraron a tierra.

- Ya ha llegado…

En el centro de la ciudad se abrió una gran fisura, de la cual comenzaron a salir cientos de púas que se elevaban en el aíre. Estás púas se fueron uniendo, hasta formar lo que parecía ser una torre. La torre se tiñó de color negro y comenzó a emitir una extraña corriente eléctrica, una corriente que se disparó por toda la ciudad.

En todas partes comenzaron a surgir grietas, grietas de las cuales comenzaron a surgir tubos cilíndricos de color blanco, rodeados por un aura de color rojizo.

- ¡¿Qué es eso? – Exclamaron varios alumnos al verlo.

Jeremy y su grupo no tardaron en hacer sus suposiciones, pensando en lo peor.

- X.A.N.A ha llegado al mundo real – les esclareció Purple Cat sus dudas a sus enemigos.

Estaba claro, finalmente, lo que habían temido durante tanto tiempo, finalmente se había hecho realidad. Ahora X.A.N.A estaba en el mundo real, lo que siempre habían querido evitar.

- Haced caso a nuestro aviso, chicos. Preparaos para la batalla, porque dentro de dos días os atacaremos con todo lo que tenemos.

White Light movió su Nagitana en el aire y lanzó una onda de choque. Todos se apartaron, salvo Milly, que estaba paralizada. Por más que lo intentaba sus piernas no le respondían.

- ¡Milly, apártate! – Le gritó su amiga, pero parecía como si fuera inútil. Seguía sin moverse.

Ulrich se iba a lanzar para apartarla, pero no llegaría a tiempo. Pero hubo alguien que si tuvo tiempo de llegar hasta ella. Max se lanzó sobre ella y la empujó. La onda de choque le alcanzó en el tobillo, provocándole una pequeña hemorragia.

Al caer a tierra, Max se tapó la herida con las manos, mientras gemía de dolor. Varios corrieron a su lado, pero quien más prisa se dio fue Jim, que se quitó la chaqueta para hacerle un torniquete.

- ¡Qué alguien lo sujete! ¡Esto le va a doler!

Odd y Ulrich se pusieron a su lado, sujetándolo con fuerza. Al apretar la zona de la herida, Max se comenzó a mover con brusquedad a causa del dolor, como si estuviera teniendo espasmos. Pero pronto paro.

Milly se arrodilló al ver la escena, ¿pero qué había hecho? Habían estado a punto de matarla y Max la había salvado por los pelos, y ahora por su culpa estaba herida. No pudo evitar comenzar a llorar. Aelita y Tamiya se acercaron a ella para intentar consolarla, pero la joven solo corrió hacía el interior de la Academia. Ambas la siguieron.

- Esto es un anticipo de lo que os pasará si os reveláis contra nosotros – les dijo White Light – Así que, sino queréis morir, os aconsejo abandonar este lugar.

Dicho esto, los tres se marcharon de allí, mientras los ojos de todos los estudiantes y profesores estaban fijos en ellos.

Esa tarde, en el salón de actos, se reunieron todos, alumnos y profesores, para intentar comprender que era lo que estaba pasando.

En una pantalla gigante lograron sintonizar unas noticias que estaban hablando del tema y vieron, aterrorizados como la ciudad era atacada por unos monstruos que en su vida habían visto.

Algunos alumnos habían huido, así como algunos profesores, por no decir que en verdad podrían quedar la mitad de los alumnos en ese momento en la Academia.

Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd y Aelita tuvieron que explicarlo todo. Todo lo que sabían de X.A.N.A y esos monstruos. Aunque más que explicar, se disculparon al no haber podido hacer nada para impedir que esa IA se escapase al mundo real.

- Ahora que lo sabemos todo… ¿qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Jim – No podemos permitir que esas cosas ataquen a los niños.

- Pero fuera tampoco es seguro… no sé lo que podemos hacer…

- Em… señor, ¿nos dejará explicar otra cosa?

El director miró a Jeremy. Generalmente, sus principios le impedían permitir que un niño tomase la iniciativa en algo tan importante, pero, si su historia era cierta, ellos tenían más conocimiento sobre lo que estaba pasando, así que lo mejor era dejarles hacer.

- Adelante, te escuchamos.

Jeremy no dejaba de llorar sobre las sábanas de Max. Allí estaban también Tamiya y Sissi, que intentaban consolar a la joven, pero no había manera de que dejase de llorar.

- Vamos, Milly, que no es para tanto – intento calmarla Max – Solo ha sido un corte. No me voy a morir.

- ¡Pero ha sido por mi culpa! ¡Si me hubiera apartado como el resto no te habría pasado nada!

- Vamos, Milly, no ha sido culpa de nadie… - intervino Tamiya – Ha sido por culpa de esos tipos, no tuya.

- Pero… pero…

Max la levantó en el aire y luego la posó sobre sus piernas. Ruborizada ante el acto, Milly, aún sollozando, lo miro.

- Mírame bien, no soy un fantasma, ¿verdad? Eso significa que no me ha pasado nada – la tranquilizó, con esa sonrisa tan característica suya que tanto le gustaba, mientras le secaban las lágrimas con un pañuelo – No llores más, me duele mucho verte así.

- Pero…. Pero…

- Mira, ya esta hecho, forma parte del pasado. Además, no voy a permitir que le pase nada a mi hermana pequeña, ¿no crees?

Esas palabras realmente le chocaron. Era cierto, su hermana pequeña. Así es como él la veía, no de otra forma. No había saltado a salvar a la persona que quería, sino simplemente había salvado a la persona que quería como una hermana.

- Si… es verdad… soy como tu hermana…

El director citó a los jóvenes en su despacho, además de a los profesor que se habían quedado en la Academia. La situación era grave, pero parecía que el plan de Jeremy no era tan descabellado, o es que se había vuelto completamente loco.

- ¿Estás seguro de que podrás lograrlo? – Le preguntó, sin estar muy convencido, aunque la situación le hacía confiar en ese chico más que nunca - ¿Seguro?

- No al 100%, pero… si queremos tener alguna oportunidad de ganar, tenemos que hacerlo.

El director Delmas suspiró. El mundo se había venido abajo, y ahora resultaba que la única esperanza que tenía el planeta de no ser controlado para el resto de la eternidad por una máquina era un grupo de niños. Era gracioso, parecía la historia de un videojuego de esos que están tan de moda entre los estudiantes de la Academia.

- Esta bien, tienes mi permiso.

- Gracias, señor.

Finalmente en la habitación se quedaron solos Milly y Max. Esta por fin había dejado de llorar, pero mientras Max leía una revista, no había dicho nada de nada. No había nada que hacer, estaba claro, no había forma de que Max le viera como algo más que una hermana pequeña.

Estaba claro, ¿de qué otra forma iba a ser? No dejaba de ser una niña a sus ojos, una niña que aún jugaba con muñecas y a las casitas, así era como debía de verle. Deseaba decirle que se equivocaba, que estaba loca por él, que lo amaba con locura, ¿pero acaso eso cambiaría algo?

Por un lado quería decírselo y por otro lado no. Tenía miedo, miedo a que su relación cambiase si le confesase sus sentimientos. Mientras le mirase con esos ojos podía estar feliz, porque eso le permitiría estar cerca de él, pero, ¿y si algún día se cansase de ese juego? ¿Qué sería lo que pasaría?

Muchas ideas daban vueltas por su cabeza, pero, tal y como estaban las cosas, tenía que aprovechar la ocasión. No sabía como acabarían las cosas ahora que el mundo había sido invadido, pero, si hasta el final de sus días podía estar junto a Max, eso le hacía feliz.

- O-Oye… Max…

- ¿Mmm? ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa, Milly?

Era ahora o nunca, solo había dos caminos, o rendirse o declararse, cualquiera de los dos tenía dos salidas, una buena y otra mala. Daba igual cual escogiese, todo estaba decidido ya.

- T-Te importaría si yo… si yo… ¿te llamará hermanito?

- ¿Ein?

- E-E-Es que verás… la verdad es que para mí… también eres como mi hermano mayor – mintió – y… y me gustaría si… te pudiera llamar así…

- ¿Y eso a qué viene ahora?

- Por favor… déjame que lo haga… yo… ¡quiero que me trates y me cuides de verdad como si fuera tu hermana! ¡Deja que lo sea, por favor!

Max, que se había quedado bloqueado ante esas palabras, no podía ni llegar a imaginarse lo que esa petición significaba para Milly. Por un lado, significaba poder estar más cerca de Max, en una relación real de hermanos, pero, por otro, significaba que su corazón jamás obtendría lo que de verdad deseaba, el amor de Max.

Con esta petición Milly había sellado su relación con Max, sabiendo que ahora jamás podría obtener su corazón, pero teniendo clara una cosa, para ella, Max siempre será y seguiría siendo el amor de su vida, y jamás lo olvidaría.


	28. La batalla en el mundo real Parte II

**CAPÍTULO 28**

**BATALLA EN EL MUNDO REAL PARTE 1I:**

**LA MARCHA**

La situación se les había ido de las manos. X.A.N.A había llegado a la ciudad, y por más que veían en televisión los esfuerzos de los policías o algunos soldados del ejército de detener a sus criaturas, todo era inútil. En un solo día había conseguido apoderarse de toda la ciudad.

Y la cosa iba a ir a peor. Por el momento se limitaría a capturar a todos los humanos que hubiera en la ciudad, pero pronto comenzaría a salir al exterior, en busca de más humanos. No tenían claro que haría con los humanos que capturasen, pero Ulrich y los demás rezaban porque no los matasen, ya que sino, cuando pudieran realizar una vuelta al pasado, esos humanos no podrían volver a la vida.

Jeremy y Aelita se tiraron toda la noche en la fábrica, trabajando lo más rápido posible en buscar una solución al problema. El resto de estudiantes, o bien se pasaron el día llorando o intentando contactar con sus familias, sin ningún éxito ya que X.A.N.A había cortado toda comunicación con el exterior de la ciudad, o montando tiendas de acampada en el primer piso de la fábrica, donde habían montado su cuartel general. También habían sellado la entrada de la Academia con una pequeña barricada, aunque sabían que no serviría de mucho.

La situación estaba explicada a todo el mundo. Algunos querían asimilar que no era más que un sueño, ¿pero tal cosa era posible? Hasta para el grupo de guerreros de Lyoko era una auténtica pesadilla y deseaban despertarse y ver que todo había sido un simple sueño. Pero no, White Light, sus compañeros y X.A.N.A habían llegado al mundo real.

Pero, ahora tenían otro problema; Max, que ya se había recuperado más o menos y reunido con el resto de estudiantes en la fábrica, estaba instando a algunos a marcharse de allí.

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Hay fuera hay cientos de criaturas de X.A.N.A! ¡Todo el que salga será capturado! – Le recordó Ulrich.

- ¡¿Acaso es mejor que quedarse aquí sin hacer nada? ¡No entiendo muy bien lo que pasa, pero no creo que resistamos aquí mucho tiempo! ¡Pasado mañana atacarán y la cosa no pinta nada bien!

- ¡Pero podemos resistir! ¡Lo hemos hecho durante todo este tiempo y lo conseguiremos ahora!

- ¿Ah, si? ¡Lo habéis hecho tan bien que esa criatura ahora está libre! ¡Ya veo lo que se puede uno fiar de vosotros!

- ¡Tú…! – Ulrich se iba a tirar sobre él para golpearle, pero Jim lo detuvo.

- Cálmate, Ulrich, ahora lo que menos necesitamos son peleas.

Ulrich forcejeó hasta que se soltó y luego se giró para no verle la cara a Max. Ahora sabía que no era White Light, pero eso no quitaba que aún le caía mal. Se había jugado el cuello por Milly, si, pero ahora quería poner a todo el mundo en peligro, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- Steward… - intervino el director Delmas - ¿A qué viene esa idea de querer marcharte de aquí Personalmente, no creo que sea una buena idea.

- Creame, yo lo veo lo mejor. Aquí somos mucha gente y, ¿van a hacer pelear contra monstruos a críos de primaria? En un videojuego o serie de televisión de dibujos animados es posible, pero ahora hablamos de la vida real.

- Aún así, estos chicos dijeron que podíamos resistir, y creo que debemos dar una chispa de esperanza a todos.

- ¿Incluso arriesgar sus vidas, director?

Esa pregunta se clavó muy hondo en el corazón del director Delmas. Como el mayor representante de la Academia, era su deber cuidar de sus alumnos, pero, ahora que todo se había venido abajo, ¿qué podía hacer él

Miró a su alrededor. Max no se equivocaba, todo lo que quedaban eran niños, algunos mayores que otro, pero no dejaban de ser niños igualmente. ¿Les iba a hacer conocer, a tan temprana edad, algo tan terrible como una guerra? ¿De verdad sería capaz de algo así?

- No voy a obligar a nadie a venir conmigo, director, solo lo veo una oportunidad. De hecho, si el grupo que quisiera venir conmigo fuera muy numeroso, no me iría, ya que es más fácil moverse en un grupo pequeño.

- Lo que quieres hacer es una estupidez – volvió a intervenir Ulrich – Vas a conseguir que os capturen a todos.

- Pues dime tú, ¿qué harás cuando las provisiones de comida se terminen?

Esa pregunta hizo que Ulrich se girase. ¿Le estaba haciendo chantaje para dejar que se marchase de allí? Sin duda en una batalla lo más importante eran las provisiones, y cuando las habían llevado a la fábrica, calcularon que no tendría ni para más de cuatro días. Eso contando con que lograsen detener el ataque que les lanzarían pasado mañana.

- Si estamos fuera, os podemos traer alimentos. No de forma seguida y en grandes cantidades, pero podremos hacerlo.

- Steward… ¿tan seguro estás de que quieres salir?

- Yo por mi parte si, director. Y no voy a obligar a nadie a venir conmigo, solo quien quiera.

- ¿Y si nadie quiere? – Le preguntó Jim.

- Me iré solo. Sé que soy egoísta, pero no pienso luchar en una batalla que veo perdida desde el comienzo. Me voy más capaz de sobrevivir ahí fuera que aquí dentro, al menos hasta que el ejército nos rescate.

Sin decir nada más, se marchó de allí, en dirección al túnel que llevaba a la Academia, para ir a por sus cosas. Nadie lo detuvo, sabían que no podrían. Tenía claro irse de allí, aunque no llegaban a entender sus razones.

Su idea no era mala, pero dejar que un grupo de estudiantes, todos menores y algunos niños pequeños, andarán a sus anchas por unas calles invadidas por extrañas criaturas, no era algo que podía permitirse. Pero tal y como estaban las cosas ahora en el mundo, ¿se le podía reprochar que hiciera lo que quisiera?

Ahora el poder de un adulto no valía nada allí. Jeremy y su grupo eran quienes tenían el mando, y el director y los profesores que se habían quedado únicamente podían ayudarles en lo que pudieran, sin ser un estorbo.

Cuando Max se hubo marchado, Ulrich pegó un fuerte puñetazo contra una viga. En verdad no estaba cabreado por la idea de Max, bueno, un poquito si. Pero lo que de verdad le ponía furioso era no tener noticias de Yumi. ¿Querría decir eso que la habían capturado? Rezaba porque no fuera así. De hecho, el sería el primero en largarse en su busca para saber si estaba bien.

Max había citado a todos los que quisieran marcharse con él en la entrada de las alcantarillas, cuando se pusiera el sol. Al llegar, vio a más gente de lo esperada, un total de ocho personas. Entre ellas, se encontraban dos pequeñas niñas que conocía demasiado bien.

- Milly, Tamiya… ¿qué hacéis aquí? – Les preguntó a ambas.

- Nos vamos contigo – le respondió Milly, en tono seguro.

- No voy a dejaros. Va a ser muy peligroso.

- ¿Menos que quedarse aquí? – Le reprochó – Creo haberte oído decir que aquí sería incluso más peligroso.

- Bueno, si, pero…

Milly se lanzó sobre él y lo rodeo entre sus brazos, con fuerza.

- No sé si volveré a ver a mi familia pero… pero ahora mismo… tú eres mi único hermano, Max. ¡Y no quiero perderte!

- Pero Milly…

La niña lo miró a los ojos. Su mirada tenía una fuerte determinación, eso estaba claro. Pero también estaba cargada de cierto temor. Era normal, Max si que sabía que, los que viniesen con él, estarían a salvo, mientras que esos que lo iban a acompañar pensaban que iban a jugarse la vida alla fuera.

- Esta bien… pero solo si hacéis todo lo que os diga, ¿vale?

Con una fuerte sonrisa, Milly asintió y se reunió de nuevo con su amiga. En verdad, Max no podía negarse a esa carita que tenía Milly. Aunque había visto una fuerte determinación en su interior, cuando le pedía algo no era capaz de negarse, y no sabía porque. Realmente parecía que estuviera cuidando de una hermana pequeña.

Junto con Milly y Tamiya habían otras dos chicas a las que Max solo conocía de vista y otros cuatro chicos, a los que tampoco conocía.

- Bien… vamos a irnos pues. Escuchadme bien, nos instalaremos en una casa que hay en el centro de la ciudad, desde allí nos será más fácil conseguir lo que necesitemos. No quiero que nadie haga ninguna tontería, ahora somos un grupo, cada uno cuidara de los otros como si fuera de su propia sangre, ¿está claro?

Todos asintieron.

- Bien, pues vámonos.


	29. La batalla en el mundo real Parte III

**CAPÍTULO 29**

**BATALLA POR EL MUNDO REAL III:**

**PREPARATIVOS**

El viaje hasta el lugar que Max tenía pensado usar como escondite había sido lento, pero no habían tenido ningún tropiezo con las criaturas de X.A.N.A. Sus compañeros respiraban aliviados cuando veían como avanzaban sin problemas entre aquellos monstruos, sin que los vieran.

En realidad, estaban preparados para no "verles". Max había dado la orden para que así fuera. Tenían que hacer como si vigilasen, pero sin molestarles. Para los chicos era una cuestión de vida y muerte, para Max era una forma de hacer el payaso. Si hubiera ido solo con dos o tres hubiera sido más rápido, pero se habían apuntado más de los que tenía pensado.

Tras media hora de andar agachados, esconderse en todas las esquinas y usar todo lo que encontraban por el camino como distracción para los monstruos, finalmente llegaron a su destino. Era una casa de tres pisos situada justo en el centro de la ciudad. Estaba bastante bien cuidada a pesar del destrozo que se había producido por toda la ciudad, donde había coches en llamas, al igual que muchos edificios, carreteras agrietadas, cristales rotos por todas partes, etc.

La puerta, gracias a dios pensaron todos, se abrió sin problemas y nada más estar dentro la cerraron rápidamente con pestillo, corrieron las cortinas y subieron al tercer piso, donde había un desván. Allí aprovecharon para comer y relajarse, aunque ahora estaban más cerca del enemigo que cuando estaban en la Academia.

- Max, ¿no estaremos en peligro por estar tan cerca de la torre esa? – Preguntó Matthias Burel.

- No te preocupes, lo más seguro es que en esta zona sea donde menos monstruos haya.

- Pareces muy seguro.

- Si tenemos en cuenta la distribución de las criaturas, habrán asegurado un perímetro para asegurarse de que nadie se acerque a esta zona. Una vez estás dentro, los monstruos estarán dentro de la torre.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – Intervino esta vez Taelia.

Al mirarla, Max se quedó perplejo de lo mucho que se parecía a Aelita. Quitando por el distinto tono de color en su cabello y en su forma de moverse, por el resto era igual a ella. Cuando se unió a ellos en la entrada de las alcantarillas ni se había percatado, pero, según avanzaban, se había llegado a preguntar más de una vez sino se habría ido Aelita con ellos.

- Ahora vamos a preparar todo para vivir aquí.

Lo primero que hicieron fue pintar todos los cristales de las ventanas de negro, excepto la pequeña del desván. Gracias a ello, esperaban poder encender luces por las noches, aunque de momento iban a ir usando velas y luego irían probando a ver si podían encender las luces sin que los monstruos se diesen cuenta. Después limpiaron un poco las habitaciones. En verdad no había mucho que arreglar, pero cogieron todos los colchones y los llevaron al desván, donde iban a dormir todos juntos. Sin embargo, solo encontraron ocho colchones, por lo que dos iban a tener que ser compartidos.

- Bueno, alguien tendrá que vigilar por las noches así que, como haremos turnos, habrá que compartir un colchón ¿Algún voluntario?

- En ese caso, ¿por qué no lo compartís tú y Milly, Max? – Le propuso Tamiya.

- ¿Mande? – Dijeron a la vez Milly y Max.

- Yo puedo dormir con Taelia, que es a la que más conozco, y como tú y Milly sois como hermanos pues… creo que no os importara, ¿no?

Max se rascó la nuca. La verdad no pensaba ser él quien compartiese el colchón, aunque lo iba a proponer, pero no pensaba que fuera a ser con una chica, y menos aún con Milly. Esta por su parte le sonrió a su amiga, agradeciéndole lo que acababa de decir.

- P-Por mí no hay problema, hermanito…

- ¿Estás segura?

La joven asintió.

- Bueno, pues esta decidido.

Seguidamente pusieron unas normas para el uso del baño. Los chicos usarían el del primer piso, mientras que las chicas usarían el segundo. Cada grupo se repartiría el como tener usarlo y como repartirse los turnos.

Para los alimentos, como encontraron reservas de comida en el desván, y seguramente también las habría en el sótano, de momento no tendrían problemas, aunque estaba prohibido picar entre horas. Todos comerían juntos y cenarían juntos, igual que se irían juntos a dormir, salvo el vigilante.

- Si queréis subir algún televisor para conectar alguna consola o poner películas podemos hacerlo, pero no podremos tenerlo a todo volumen. Yo me voy a dar una vuelta por los alrededores a ver si encuentro algo que nos sirva, ¿os hacéis cargo vosotros?

- Sin problema - respondieron los chicos.

- ¿En serio te vas a ir? ¡Pero es peligroso! – Le recordó Milly.

- Tranquila, solo voy a dar una vuelta por las tiendas de los alrededores a recoger todo lo que pueda sernos útil. No tardaré nada.

- ¡Pero-¡ - Max le tapó la boca y le guiño un ojo, para intentar tranquilizarla. Cuando Milly desistió en su empeño de protestar, este le retiró la mano.

- Entraré por la entrada del sótano, así que volver a cerrar la puerta cuando me vaya.

En la Academia las cosas no estaban mejor. Los que se habían presentado voluntarios, que no eran muchos, para la batalla que estaba a punto de ocurrir preparaban las trampas y todo lo usable como arma para resistir el ataque.

La operación de preparar las trampas estaba dirigida y supervisada por Jim, el gran maestro de gimnasia que según el mismo dijo, ya había participado en una batalla de gran calibre con las fuerzas armas.

- Jamás habías mencionado que habías estado en las fuerzas armas, Jim.

- Si, pero… ¡prefiero no hablar de ello! – Desvió la conversación - ¡Venga, eso ponedlo allí!

Desde la azotea de la Academia, Ulrich observaba toda la operación. Pero, en verdad, lo único que hacía era mirar la entrada, con una única esperanza: ver aparecer a Yumi.

- Estás preocupado por ella, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Sissi, acabando de llegar.

- ¿Tanto se me nota?

- Te conozco desde el jardín de infancia, Ulrich. Nadie sabe que piensas mejor que yo.

- O eso crees tú.

- Al menos creía conocerte hasta que apareció Yumi en tu vida…

- ¿Mmmm?

- Antes no te importaba tanto estar conmigo a solas, hacías cosas conmigo como ir al cine, ir de compras… pero fue aparecer ella, juntarte con Odd y los demás, y pasar de mí. Y todo fue a raíz de que apareció Yumi.

- No digas tonterías, simplemente me relacioné con otra gente, eso es todo.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Sólo lo hacías por estar con Yumi!

Eso si que le impactó bien fuerte. Ulrich miró a Sissi, pasmado. No le faltaba razón, en cierto modo, aprovechaba el tema de luchar en Lyoko para acercarse a Yumi y poder estar con ella. Desde que lo derrotó en la práctica, para que negarlo, se quedó colado por ella.

- La verdad, espero que esa chica no vuelva jamás…

Sin poder contenerse al oír esas palabras, Ulrich abofeteó a Sissi. Para cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, su amiga ya estaba en el suelo.

- S-S-Sissi… perdona yo…

La joven únicamente se molestó en posar su mano sobre su mejilla roja, dejando ir unas lágrimas.

- ¿Lo ves? Eres incapaz de soportar que digan nada malo de ella… ¡no eres el mismo Ulrich del que yo me enamoré!

Llorando, Sissi se marchó de allí. Ulrich ni se molestó en perseguirla. Tenía razón, había cambiado mucho en todo el tiempo que había pasado con Odd y los demás, ahora le importaba bien poco la batalla contra X.A.N.A o lo que fuera a pasar pasado mañana, solo quería volver a ver a Yumi. ¿Acaso era eso tan malo? ¿Era tan horrible fijarse en una única chica y desear que sea suya? No era algo que pudiera decidir, pero para él no lo parecía.

Jeremy golpeó el teclado cuando en la pantalla del Superordenador la imagen que estaba recreando explotó en mil pedazos. Un nuevo fracaso.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Bramó - ¡Otra vez he fallado!

- Jeremy, cálmate. Tienes que descansar, llevas toda la noche trabajando.

- No puedo Aelita, tengo que acabarlo antes de pasada mañana o estaremos en problemas contra los monstruos de X.A.N.A.

- Si te perdemos a ti, entonces si que estaremos en problemas, Jeremy. Hazme el favor de tumbarte y descansar un poco, aunque sean unos minutos. Yo continuaré trabajando.

Jeremy miró a su amiga. Sabía que no iba a parar de insistir hasta que consiguiera convencerle, y sabía que tenía razón. Estaba cansado, se caía de sueño y apenas podía pensar con claridad. Realmente necesitaba un descanso.

- Esta bien, te haré caso.

- Así me gusta – le dibujo una sonrisa.

En lo más alto de la torre, en una habitación llena de tubos, cables y alborotada de corrientes eléctricas, se encontraban Purple Cat y Black Dog, frente a una esfera con el símbolo dibujado de X.A.N.A.

- Todo esta yendo bien – indicó Black Dog – Pronto esta ciudad estará por completo bajo nuestro control.

- Y pasado mañana serán nuestros los de la Academia esa, con eso, la victoria será nuestra.

- No estaría yo tan seguro.

Al oír la voz de Max, ambos se giraron para verle entrar. Si estaban sorprendidos, desde luego no lo demostraron.

- Vaya, parece que al final no han tenido que amputarte la pierna – habló con sarcasmo Black Dog.

- La herida fue leve – le dijo, mientras su ropa se desvanecía como si de datos se tratase, dejando ver claramente las ropas que usaba en Lyoko – Gracias a que llevaba mi traje encima.

- Veo que has sido previsor. Te preparaste antes de tiempo, felicidades.

- No me lances cumplidos, X.A.N.A – habló mientras se ponía la máscara - ¿Hacía falta de verdad atacar a los estudiantes? Quedamos en que nada de ningún ataque hasta la fecha indicada.

- El monstruo actuó como creyó más conveniente – le explicó – No tuve nada que ver.

De entre las sombras, una figura, clavadita a White Light apareció, acercándose a Max. Cuando estuvo frente a él, se arrodilló y le entregó su arma.

- Así que cosa de este monstruo eh…

Sin ton ni son, le cortó la cabeza a la criatura, que se desvaneció en la nada. Sus compañeros se quedaron a cuadros ante esa acción, mientras que X.A.N.A permaneció inmune. Natural, si era una máquina.

- Si volvéis a hacer algo parecido, y eso te incluye a ti X.A.N.A, os pasará lo mismo.

Sus compañeros no creían lo que oían, estaba amenazando a X.A.N.A, a su creador en persona. Aunque bueno, sabían que White Light era del mundo real y no de Lyoko, pero, aún así, se suponía que estaba de su lado.

- Si que te has cabreado por nada. Si no te hubieras lanzada sobre esa niña, no te habrían herido. Fue culpa tuya. Haberla dejado que la matasen.

De nuevo, rápido como un rayo, y antes de que lo pudieran detener sus compañeros, Max atacó, pero esta vez lanzando su Nagitana hacía X.A.N.A, impactando esta justo a su lado. No lo entendían, si parecía que se hubiera vuelto loco de verdad.

- Como le pase algo a esa niña, o a cualquiera de los que están ahora conmigo escondidos sin mi permiso, te desconectaré, ¿esta claro?

A pesar de que la máscara le ocultaba el rostro, todos sabían que estaba realmente cabreado. Sus dos compañeros no lograban comprender la razón, aunque X.A.N.A rió por lo bajo y le devolvió su arma, lanzándosela.

- Esta bien, pero no hagáis ninguna tontería, sino no podré hacer que los monstruos sigan fingiendo.

- Alguno te daré para ti, no te preocupes. Pero solo quien yo elija.

- Por mi no hay problema, mientras que sirva para mi proyecto, me importará poco quien sea.

- ¿Cómo va la cosa con la nueva criatura? – Le preguntó Black Dog.

- Esta casi lista, pronto podréis verla.

- No sabes las ganas que hay – le dijo Max, sonriendo.


	30. La batalal por el mundo real Parte IV

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**BATALLA POR EL MUNDO REAL III:**

**UNAS HORAS PARA ULTIMAR LAS DEFENSAS**

Desde lo alto de la torre, Max podía apreciar toda la ciudad, o lo que quedaba de ella, porque las criaturas estaban convirtiendo en escombro la mayoría de los edificios.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo tal y como él lo hubiera deseado pero, al menos algo si que era como lo tenía planeado. Los humanos estaban preparándose para ser enviados a Lyoko, al menos los de esta ciudad. Sabían que el ejército acabaría respondiendo ante la situación, pero eso era cosa de X.A.N.A, no suya. Ahora su misión era acabar con el grupo de Ulrich y los demás antes de que metieran las narices donde no debían.

- Tío, antes te has pasado un montón con X.A.N.A – le dijo Black Dog, acercándose a él.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Y solo por una humana, no te entiendo, ¿qué sentido tiene enfadarse por que hayan atacado a una humana? Hemos tomado como prisioneros a toda la ciudad.

- Quizás, si fueras más humano de lo que tú y Purple Cat aparentáis, lo entenderías.

Black Dog lo miró sin entender a que se refería. Para él, X.A.N.A era su creador y le debía obediencia absoluta, por eso no era capaz de entender como White Light podía moverse tan a sus anchas e, incluso, amenazar a su progenitor cibernético.

- Me voy a volver al refugio con el resto, cuando salga el sol atacaremos.

- ¿Por qué les damos tanto tiempo? Van a caer fácilmente, no tienen ninguna posibilidad.

- No les subestimes que podrías llevarte una desagradable sorpresa – le dijo mientras pasaba por su lado.

Ulrich se tiró agua fría a la cara. Lo necesitaba de verdad, pues sentía que sino se espabilaba acabaría volviéndose loco. Los preparativos para la defensa iban bien, pero el no saber donde estaba Yumi le estaba rebanando los sesos.

Llamar al móvil era una estupidez, pues X.A.N.A había cortado las comunicaciones, y lo mismo con los teléfonos fijos. Aunque sabía que podía apañárselas sola, esperaba que al menos hubiera dado alguna señal de vida, pero aún no habían recibido ningún mensaje de ella. Ni tampoco del grupo de Max, que igual ya habían sido todos capturados.

Y aunque todos le habían dicho ya que no era culpa suya, no podía evitar sentir que así era. Se había tomado su batalla con White Light como algo personal y eso había hecho que se descuidase a la hora de tomar en serio a X.A.N.A y dejando esa parte a sus compañeros.

Cuando se estaba secando la cara, la puerta del baño se abrió, entrando Odd por ella.

- Así que estabas aquí.

- ¿Pasa algo ahí fuera?

- No, están terminándolo todo muy bien, Jim se esta ocupando de ello. Venía a verte por lo que ha pasado en la azotea, con Sissi.

- Si vas a echarme el sermón más vale que lo dejes, Odd.

- Vamos, tío. Se que estás de morros por lo de Yumi, pero por más que te desesperes no va a parecer antes. Estará bien, ya la conoces. Pero esa no es razón para que pagues tu mal humor con Sissi. Solo quería animarte un poco.

- Ya, lanzándome sus ataques románticos, como siempre – le recordó, mientras tiraba la toalla a un lado.

- ¿Y no crees que es hora de hacerle un poco más de caso?

- ¿Perdona? – Le miró, interrogante.

- Con Yumi solo vas dando pasos de ciego tío, en cambio Sissi lleva años lanzándote indirectas. No sé, igual estarías mucho mejor con ella que con Yumi.

- Odd, ¿todo esto te ha absorbido el cerebro o algo?

- Piensalo bien, con Sissi sabes que tienes un amor para toda la vida y con Yumi… bueno, siempre o estáis muy cariñosos el uno con el otro o estáis peleados. No sé, tio, creo que lo mejor es así.

- Déjame en paz, por favor.

- Al menos piénsalo así, ¿vale? Para la batalla te necesitamos despejado, tío.

Odd se marchó tras decirle eso. Desde luego, parecía que todo el mundo estaba por darle la brasa. Primero Sissi y ahora él. Aunque lo que había dicho no era ninguna tontería, ¿sería de verdad Sissi su amor verdadero? ¿Cuántas veces se le había declarado y ella continuaba haciendo cosas para llamar su atención?

Aún recordaba cuando todo comenzó, cuando Sissi sabía lo de Lyoko y Yumi aún no estaba en el grupo. Ella estaba dispuesta a ir con ellos, pero por cosas del destino la que acabo yendo fue Yumi. ¿Habría sido Sissi tan buena compañera como ella? Era difícil saberlo, aunque en algunos ataques de X.A.N.A había demostrado ser de gran ayuda, como cuando atacaron los zombies.

Sin embargo, pensar en un romance tal y como estaban las cosas era un poco locura y más aún sin saber si Yumi estaba bien.

Cuando Max regresó al escondite, trajo consigo dos bolsas llenas de comida. Había ordenado a las criaturas de X.A.N.A que lo dejasen todo preparado para cuando el volviese, y por suerte para ellos habían cumplido.

Sus compañeros se alegraron de ver la cantidad de comida que había en las bolsas y no pudieron evitar el interrogarle sobre todo. Max les explicó que había un supermercado no muy lejos de allí, así que podían ir a buscar alimentos sin problemas, pero de momento al día siguiente iría él solo por la mañana y en la siguiente búsqueda le acompañarían otros, para así cada día enviar un pequeño grupo a por viveres.

Como les había dicho, los cristales de las ventanas estaban pintados de negro, y los colchones estaban listos. No quedaba mucho para que cayese la noche, así que usaron la cocina, cocinando Max, Thaelia y Milly, para preparar algo rápido y cenaron en su escondite.

Teniendo en cuenta de la situación, y que tampoco podían hablar muy alto para no alertar a los monstruos (cosa que daba igual porque Max les había ordenado alejarse durante la noche), no hablaron mucho, y al terminar de cenar todos se fueron a dormir.

Para el primer turno, Max sería el primero en vigilar, así que situó su colchón cerca de la ventana para observar desde allí. Sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo, pero había que disimular para que no descubrieran su tapadera.

A su lado estaba Milly, tumbada y abrazada a su oso de peluche. Cuando la vio tiritar de frío la cubrió con las sábanas. La verdad, verla allí le resultaba demasiado cargante. Agradecía su compañía, quien iba a decir que no, pero era a la última persona a la que quería haber envuelto en todo este follón.

Su idea era llevarse a unos cuantos para que X.A.N.A los capturase, y de este modo poder moverse por libertad haciendo creer a los de la Academia que el grupo había sido atrapado y de este modo ya podía actuar como White Light. Pero ahora lo tenía más complicado. En cuanto se estableciera el grupo de captura de alimentos, ya no podría irse a sus anchas.

Seguramente le tocaría dar órdenes a los monstruos para que los fueran capturando poco a poco, hasta lograr poder moverse con más libertad. El problema estaba en que iba a hacer con Milly y Tamiya. No quería que fueran capturadas, no al menos hasta que hubiera acabado todo. Lo mejor era encontrar una forma de devolverlas a la Academia, pero eso no iba a ser nada fácil.

Además, sabía que mañana no iban a poder tomar la Academia. X.A.N.A estaba seguro de la victoria pero Max creía en Ulrich y los otros, y sabía que encontrarían la forma de resistir, como habían hecho siempre. Sentía curiosidad como lo iban a hacer, pero sabía una cosa, los malos pueden ganar alguna vez, pero no siempre.

Pero para Max, él no era malo. Aunque quizás desde el punto de vista de Ulrich y los demás las ideas de X.A.N.A eran malvadas, ¿por qué? Ahora Max era quien controlaba a X.A.N.A, y lo sentía por Aelita, pero si se volvía en su contra, tendría que desactivarlo. No podía permitir que ese ser se volviese una amenaza y se escapara de sus órdenes.

- ¿Max…? – Susurró la voz de Milly que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Oh, perdona, ¿te he despertado?

- No – negó con la cabeza - ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? Mañana también tendrás que ir a por comida a primera hora de la mañana y…

- No te preocupes, estoy bien – la tranquilizó con su típica sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

Milly, sonrojada, se escondió entre las sábanas, y le soltó un bufido.

- ¡No hagas eso que no soy una niña!

- No te enfades, anda, solo era una broma.

Milly miró hacía otro lado ignorándole. En verdad le había gustado. Comenzaba a pensar que el hecho de haberle pedido ser su hermana pequeña tenía sus ventajas; podía dormir con él, estar todo el rato a su lado y que Max estuviera pendiente de ella, ser acariciada con él sin necesidad de tener una gran vergüenza.

- Oye, Max…

- ¿Mmm?

- Crees… ¿crees que todo esto acabará algún día?

- No lo sé, no entiendo mucho lo que esta pasando – le mintió – Pero, seguramente aquí podamos aguantar hasta que venga ayuda.

Imitando a una niña pequeña que se acerca tímidamente, rodeo la mano de Max con la suya propia y se acurrucó.

- Por favor… prométeme que estaremos bien…

- Te lo prometo.

Cuando Milly cerró los ojos, Max miró por la ventana. Pronto amanecería y comenzaría la batalla. Si Ulrich y los demás caían, eso implicaba que la ciudad estaría bajo el control de X.A.N.A. Si era al revés, entonces una lucha como jamás había visto el mundo iba a ser librada, tal y como de un videojuego se tratase.

Jeremy golpeó el teclado cuando el proceso volvió a fallar, lanzando maldiciones. Era la decimonovena vez que lo intentaba y siempre cometía el mismo fallo.

- ¡Maldita sea!

- Jeremy, tienes que descansar, deja que yo siga con esto – le intento convencer Aelita.

- No puedo Aelita. ¡No nos queda tiempo! ¡Si no lo acabo en unas horas mañana no…!

- Cuando estaremos perdidos será si tú te desmayas de cansancio. Descansa por lo menos una hora y déjame a mi continuar, por favor.

Jeremy miró a su amiga. Una cosa estaba clara, Aelita tenía razón, y el joven sabía que no iba a ganar nada discutiendo con ella, al final acabaría cediendo. Complaciendo a su amiga, se apartó del teclado y se fue a un rincón a descansar.

Aelita ocupó su lugar, poniéndose a trabajar de inmediato, y mucho más rápida que él, pues como había dicho, no tenían ya tiempo: les quedaban dos horas.


	31. La batalal por el mundo real Parte V

**CAPÍTULO 30**

**BATALLA POR EL MUNDO REAL IV:**

**LA DEFENSA DE LA ACADEMIA**

La batalla que decidiría el destino de la ciudad por fin estaba a punto de comenzar. Ante la puerta, un ejército de criaturas de X.A.N.A aguardaba a recibir las órdenes de sus jefes, los tres guerreros de X.A.N.A que desde una azotea observaban los preparativos que la resistencia de la Academia habían preparado.

Habían levantado una barricada con mesas, sillas y todo lo que habían podido encontrar para evitar la entrada. Algo que les hizo mucha gracia, sobre todo porque no era algo que fuera a ser de mucha utilidad contra las criaturas.

Por lo demás, no se veía ni una alma. ¿Estarían escondidos esperando el momento para atacar? O simplemente habían preparado una trampa y esperaban que todo saliera a pedir de boca, tal y como lo habían planeado.

- Esta claro que traman algo… - hablo Purple Cat, rascándose la coronilla.

- Da igual lo que hagan hermanita, no podrán hacer nada contra nuestros monstruos.

- A mi, lo que me gustaría saber, ¿a qué se debe que llevemos estas capas?

Sin ninguna razón aparente, Black Dog había insistido a más no poder que usarán capas. ¿La razón? Durante el tiempo que habían dado de margen a los de la Academia para prepararse para la batalla, se había aficionado a leer comics. Algo no muy bueno, porque ahora se le habían metido muchas ideas disparatas en la cabeza.

A Max le recordó por un momento a Odd, sin duda él y este harían muy buenas migas, era lo que siempre pensaba.

- ¿Es qué no mola? Nos da un aire de grandeza – le respondió, entusiasmado.

- Solo los buenos usan capas, BD – le llamo por su nombre abreviado, tal y como habían quedado, porque sus nombres completas eran demasiado largos y no les apetecía malgastar saliva, sobre todo a los dos recién llegados que no se habían acostumbrado del todo al mundo real.

- ¡También hay malos que las usan! ¡Como por ejemplo el de los W-Men, el que puede controlar el magnetismo! ¡Y el de…!

- Vale, no te enrolles que lo he entendido.

- ¿Podemos empezar, por favor? – Intervino Purple Cat – Quiero acabar cuanto antes.

Ambos asintieron. Si, ya era hora de comenzar con la batalla. No sabían exactamente cuantos alumnos habrían allí dentro, pero contaban con la fuerza de 60 Avispones, 100 garrapatas, 30 cangrejos y dos tanques, más que suficiente, según sus cálculos.

- ¡Adelante! – Ordenó White Light.

Las criaturas comenzaron a avanzar, con las garrapatas dirigiendo la primera línea, que mientras avanzaban disparaban a la barricada, que iba cediendo con gran rapidez.

Purple Cat y Black Dog miraban satisfechos lo fácil que sería entrar en la Academia, pero White Light no lo tendía tan claro. Algo no iba bien. ¿Por qué iban a dejar esa entrada sin protección, cuando una vez dentro, sería muy fácil acorralarlos al ser un espacio tan abierto? Tenía que haber alguna razón y Jeremy no iba a dejarles entrar en la Academia así como así, estaba claro.

La respuesta le llegó enseguida. En cuanto la primera garrapata piso la acera, se produjeron una serie de explosiones que fueron eliminando una a una a las garrapatas. Purple Cat y Black Dog se quedaron de piedra, con la boca abierta de la sorpresa, mientras que Max no pudo más que echarse a reír.

- Sabía que tenía que haber algún truco – les dijo – Ya os dije que no había que subestimarlos.

- ¡Pero si están usando explosivos! ¡Eso no vale! – Protestó Black Dog.

- Y nosotros usamos armas láser – le recordó – Así estamos en paz.

Pero la cosa no terminó ahí. Cuando los avispones comenzaron a acercarse al muro de la Academia, se enredaron con algo y quedaron atrapados. En pocos segundos se fueron desintegrando uno a uno.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?

- Deben haber usado un hilo muy fino de metal o algo así… - supuso White Light – Esto va a ser interesando.

- Estás muy tranquilo, ¿no es así WL?

- ¿Existe algún motivo para ponerme nervioso, PC?

- No, parece que tienes algo en la cabeza, eso es todo.

- Simplemente actuar. Voy a entrar con los Cangrejos. Recomiendo dejar los tanques en la retaguardia, por si acaso.

Sin decir más, Max saltó sobre los Cangrejos, y siguiendo a las Garrapatas y Avispones que aún quedaban, se adentraron en la Academia. Purple Cat y Black Dog le siguieron.

Cuando entraron, desde los árboles comenzaron a lloverles piedras, algo no efectivo para las criaturas de X.A.N.A, pues no les hacían daño. Pero poco a poco, algunas comenzaron a ir estallando en pedacitos muy pequeños.

- ¿Y eso?

De la nada aparecieron un montón de estudiantes de la Academia usando una pistola de clavos y disparando sin duda a dar. White Light y sus compañeros se escondieron tras las criaturas, que les servían de escudo. Las Garrapatas y los Avispones eran objetivo fácil, pero con los Cangrejos no podrían ganar tan fácilmente.

Como no estaban dispuestos a rendirse tan rápidamente, Black Dog y Purple Cat se unieron a la avanzadilla atacando con sus armas de largo alcance, destruyendo tantas pistolas de clavos como pudieron.

Al verse ya más indefenso y superados con facilidad, los estudiantes se batieron en retirada, perseguidos por las criaturas de X.A.N.A, que lograron capturas a algunos de los estudiantes, que forcejeaban por escapar, sin lograrlo.

Pero la defensa de los supervivientes no terminaba ahí. Cuando se adentraron más en la zona boscosa de la Academia, varios troncos cayeron de entre los árboles, y derribaron a varios Cangrejos, aunque no los destruyeron.

Mientras que Purple Cat y Black Dog estaban comenzado a perder la paciencia, Max sonreía. Estaba claro que habían levantado una buena defensa, pero de momento no iba n a detenerlos con eso. Aún les quedaban un cuarto de las Garrapatas, la totalidad de los Cangrejos, y tenían en retaguardia dos tanques. Por desgracia, si que habían perdido todos los Avispones por culpa de esos troncos.

- Esta claro que saben como defenderse – comenzó White Light.

- Da igual lo que hagan, no nos ganarán, ya lo veréis, ¡por qué somos los malos!

- Corta ya le rollo, hermanito.

Finalmente llegaron al edificio de la Academia, donde estaba todo deshabitado. No se veía ni un alma, ninguna salvo Ulrich, que estaba sentado limpiando su katana.

Cuando les vio llegar, se puso en pie, envainándola. Black Dog y Purple Cat no entendían a que estaba jugando en un momento tan crítico como ese. Sin embargo, Max si lo entendió, y bajo el Cangrejo, situándose tan solo a unos pasos de Ulrich.

- ¿Vas a dejarles pasar si yo me quedo?

- Ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones, como en Lyoko. Supongo que lucharás conmigo, ¿verdad?

- Mmm… sin embargo, ¿por qué te expondrías a que te pudieras atacar estando tú solo? Hay un truco, ¿verdad?

- ¿Crees que usaría una treta para pillaros por sorpresa?

- Estamos en guerra y en cuanto a la treta… por ejemplo, que tú amigo nos dispare desde lo alto del edificio.

Dicho y hecho, pues cuando terminó la frase varias decenas de flechas láser salieron disparadas de lo alto del edificio e impactaron en la mayoría de los Cangrejos, eliminando a más de la mitad de los que quedaban.

Purple Cat y su hermano enseguida detectado al responsable, Odd, que estaba en lo más alto del edificio.

- ¡Maldito!

- ¡Te vas a enterar!

Y así, mientras Odd les disparaba con toda su artillería, los dos hermanos comenzaron a escalar la fachada en dirección hacía el joven.

Mientras tanto abajo, las criaturas restantes comenzaron su camino para avanzar, pero Ulrich uso su velocidad para eliminar a la mayoría de las que quedaban.

Cuando iba a eliminar el último Cangrejo, White Light se interpuso bloqueando su golpe con su Nagitana. Luego lo empujó con una patada, y usando al Cangrejo, se abalanzó sobre él, con intención de partirlo por la mitad.

Pero Ulrich pudo reaccionar el tiempo y bloquear el golpe. Y así, ambos comenzaron a cambiar entre golpe y golpe, intentando dar al otro.

Mientras tanto en la azotea, Odd se las ingeniaba para esquivar los disparos de sus enemigos, al mismo tiempo que intentaba alcanzarles.

- Ey, dos contra uno no es justo. Y menos cuando uno de los dos es una gatita, eso es jugar sucio.

- ¡Cállate y deja de saltar como un mono y pelea, maldito perro! – Se quejó Black Dog mientras le intentaba alcanzar, pero no había forma.

No entendía como, pero ese chico tenía una agilidad increíble, y podía saltar de un lado a otro antes de que pudiera alcanzarle. Encima, respondía muy rápido con sus disparos, lo que le obligaban a él y a su hermana esconderse.

Desde la sala del superordenador, acompañado de los profesores, Sissi y Aelita, Jeremy veía satisfecho los resultados de su trabajo.

Le había costado mucho lograrlo, pero finalmente había conseguido materializar los poderes de Odd y Ulrich en el mundo real. Y no solo eso, sino que había logrado mejorarlos un poco. Aún no habían puesto en práctica su nueva capacidad, pero estarían esperando poder sorprender a sus enemigos.

- Todo ha ido bien – le dijo Aelita – Y casi no quedan monstruos.

- Si, ahora solo falta poner en marcha el escudo… pero no sé si funcionará ni por cuanto.

- Has hecho lo que has podido Jeremy – le animó Jim – Y es mejor que nada. Los chavales no van a aguantar siempre.

- Si… pero… ¿por qué no estás con ellos? ¿No deberías estar dirigiendo la defensa?

- Un buen líder es el que dirige a sus tropas desde un lugar estratégico. Dígase, por ejemplo, el último punto que debe alcanzar el enemigo.

Todos los presentes lo miraron no muy convencido. Si bien los consejos de Jim habían logrado eliminar a varios de los monstruos sin necesidad de tener muchas "bajas", era raro que no estuvieran en el campo de batalla. Algo que no entendían, porque él aseguraba haber estado con los boinas verdes en su día.

- En fin, el escudo aún tardará un poco en activarse. Espero que Odd y Ulrich resistan.

Odd esperaba detrás del pequeño muro que daba a las escaleras. Dos contra uno, sobre todo cuando ambos usaban armas de largo alcance, era demasiado complicado para hacerles frente él solo. Sobre todo cuando los dos eran estupendos tiradores.

Aún así, el tenía las mejoras que Jeremy les había aplicado a los trajes. Se había basado en los poderes que X.A.N.A les dio cuando se hizo pasar por Frank Hoper. No muy original, pero al menos sorprendería a esos tres.

A Odd no se le daba muy bien trazar planeas, así que decidió por jugársela todo a un único disparo. Vamos, que fuera lo que dios quiera.

Despacio salió de su escondite, y no tardaron en venirle una ráfaga de ataques de sus enemigos que logró esquivar tirándose a un lado, al mismo tiempo que disparaba dos de sus flechas láser.

Cuando estas llegaron a un bloque de cemento, se desviaron de su rumbo, bordeándolo y dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás. En pocos segundos, Black Cat y Purple Cat cayeron a tierra, víctimas del impacto del ataque de Odd, mientras lanzaban maldiciones por el dolor.

- Oye, esto mola, flechas teledirigidas.

En la parte inferior, Ulrich logró esquivar un ataque de White Light y de pasó aprovechó para eliminar el último Cangrejo. Ahora, finalmente estaban los dos solos.

Por un momento se miraron fijamente, mientras jugaban con sus armas en sus manos. Ulrich sabía bien que si él y Odd caían, nadie podía detener a esos tres, así que no podía luchar como siempre, tenía que tomárselo en serio de verdad. Además, tenía las nuevas habilidades que Jeremy le había dado a su traje, así que White Light se iba a llevar una enorme sorpresa.

- ¡Triángulo!

Ulrich comenzó a correr a su alrededor, formando un triángulo que dejaba en cada punta uno de sus clones.

Al verlo, White sonrió. Ya conocía bien la técnica y el truco, pero sería divertido por ver por donde acabaría atacando su rival, así que esperó.

Sabiendo lo que pesaba su enemigo, Ulrich se preparó para sorprenderlo, y golpeó el aire con su espada en cada punto del triángulo, creando tres ondas de choque. White Light se sorprendió de esto, pero logró esquivarlo usando su Nagitana para impulsarse hacía arriba. Esto provocó que cada onda de choque fuera a uno de los puntos del triángulo, pero Ulrich pudo deshacerlo a tiempo para evitar su ataque.

Antes de que White Light aterrizase, Ulrich le lanzó más ondas de choque, que este desvió con su arma. Cuando finalmente aterrizó, no pudo más que silbar de la sorpresa.

- Vaya, vaya… eso es nuevo.

- Y no es lo único que te reservo, te lo aseguro.

- Pues sorpréndeme.

Cuando Ulrich arremetió hacía él, activo el Supersprint, listo para atacarle de frente, pero antes de llegar hacía su enemigo se desvió y corrió por la fachada para luego impulsarse y así lograr golpear su enemigo por detrás.

Max se agachó en el momento justo, y luego usó su arma como apoyó para dar a Ulrich una patada en la cara, pero al golpearlo, este desapareció para su sorpresa, y antes de que pudiera volver a ponerse en pie, Ulrich golpeó con el pie el arma de White Light, tirándolo al suelo. Luego, le apuntó al cuello con su espada.

- Un clon usando el Supersrpint… eso si que no me lo esperaba.

- Has perdido, White Light. Ahora te quitaré la máscara, y luego me llevarás hasta donde esta Yumi.

- ¿Y a qué estás esperando? Quítamela de una vez y descubre mi identidad.

Ulrich no se lo pensó dos veces y se preparó para cortar la máscara, pero antes de que su katana la alcanzase, esta comenzó a desvirtualizarse, como todo su traje.

- ¡Oh, maldició!

Odd apuntó con sus ballestas de muñeca a sus dos enemigos, listo para dispararles en el caso de que se les ocurriese moverse.

- Bien, hemos acabado. Ganamos nosotros.

Las disparó como siempre, pero ninguna flecha salió de ellas. Cuando Odd iba a comprobar que no se hubiese quedado sin flechas, que ya sería mucha la casualidad, se asustó al ver como su traje se iba convirtiendo en datos y desapareciendo de su cuerpo, volviendo a ser el Odd del mundo real.

- ¡Oh, venga ya!

Entre risas, los dos hermanos se pusieron en pie, apuntándole esta vez ellos a él, que comenzó a retroceder, despacio.

- Vaya, vaya, como han cambiado las cosas.

- Esto… ¿no podríamos hablarlo?

Jeremy golpeó el teclado del superordenador. No podía creerlo, ¡los trajes tenían límite de tiempo! Tenía que haberlo supuesto.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Tenía que haberme dado cuenta que algo así podía pasar!

- ¡Necesitan el escudo, Jeremy! – Le recordó el director.

- ¡Date prisa, Jeremy! ¡Ulrich está en problemas!

Cuando miró al monitor de la cámara que apuntaba a donde estaba Ulrich, se percató de ello. Los dos estaban en serios problemas. No sabía si iba a funcionar a o no, pero era hora de comprobarlo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, pulsó la tecla INTRO del teclado, y desde esa sala, una enorme esfera comenzó a surgir, de forma rápida y arrasante.

White Light colocó el fijo de su arma sobre la garganta de Ulrich. Era una pena, unos segundos más y le hubiera descubierto su verdadera identidad, Max Steward. Sin embargo parecía que sus trajes tenían tiempo limitado, y eso le había salvado. Un gran alivio.

- Se acabó, Ulrich.

Ulrich se maldijo así mismo. No tenía que haberse tomado tanta tranquilidad durante el combate. Cierto que no sabía que los trajes podían tener límite de tiempo, pero eso no era excusa. Si se hubiera molestado en tomarse más en serio el combate unos segundos más le hubieran bastado para librarse por completo de White Light, pero se había confiado, y ahora lo iba a pagar.

- Bien, y ahora…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, algo parecido a una barrera invisible lo golpeó y lanzó por los aires, al igual que a sus dos compañeros, lanzándolos fuera del recinto de la Academia.

A Ulrich le costó un poco entender lo que había pasado, pero cuando miro al cielo y vio algo parecido a una cúpula rosada, recordó que Jeremy había dicho que estaba trabajando en un escudo virtual para la Academia.

Así que estaba claro, esto era obra de él.

Desde el exterior, los tres guerreros de X.A.N.A no es que entendieran bien lo que había pasado, pero al ver la cúpula rosada lo entendieron todo. Una barrera.

- ¡Maldita sea, pero si ya los teníamos! – Protestó furioso Black Dog.

- Han sido listos, con esta barrera nos costará mucho entrar en la Academia otra vez.

Max se acercó y la tocó con un dedo, que recibió una pequeña descarga eléctrica. En efecto, era una barrera creada para repelerlos.

- ¡Maldición, esto no quedará así!

Aunque era una clara derrota para ellos, Max se sintió feliz. Esto demostraba que había mucha batalla por delante aún. Y hasta era posible que consiguieran ganar y todo. Aunque claro, que les iban a dejar ganarles.

De todas formas, aún quedaban dos cosas que a Max le preocupaban: una era la nueva criatura que X.A.N.A estaba creando, que se suponía que estaría lista muy pronto y, la segunda, como les iría a Milly y los demás en la guarida.


	32. La batalla por el mundo real Parte VI

**CAPÍTULO 31**

**BATALLA POR EL MUNDO REAL VI**

**EL SECRETO DE LAS TORRES**

Desde lo alto de la torre principal, Max y los otros dos podían ver con claridad el escudo que los guerreros de Lyoko habían logrado levantar para proteger su refugio. Había sido una jugada maestra con la que ni habían pensado encontrarse. Ahora, sus enemigos estaban bien protegidos.

Lo habían intentando todo, primero habían mandado a las criaturas para que disparasen toda la artillería, pero no había servido de nada. Ni siquiera los Mega-tanques habían conseguido hacerle ni una sola fisura.

Max, PC y BD también lo habían intentado, pero nada. Esa barrera estaba creada para repeler todos sus ataques así como a ellos físicamente. Aunque Max tenía sus dudas. Podía claramente colarse dentro como Max Steward y desactivar la barrera, pero eso haría que sospecharán de él, y no era algo que pudiera permitirse. No sabía si iban a ganar esta guerra, así que lo mejor era permanecer en el anonimato mientras pudiese.

Además, la preparación del virus mantenía ocupado a X.A.N.A, así que mientras este trabajase en la forma de librarse de la barrera, Max podía actuar como quisiera, sin tener que preocuparse de tener ese ojo virtual vigilando todos sus movimientos.

- Ahora estamos en problemas – pensó BD en voz alta.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – Quiso saber su hermana.

- ¿No os dais cuenta? Ahora tienen tiempo para crear más guerreros para luchar contra nosotros. Van a tener tiempo de sobra.

Su hermana entendió a lo que se refería y compartió su preocupación. No se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero tenía razón. Si creaban nuevos guerreros como Ulrich y los demás, por muy débiles que fueran les traerían problemas para la conquista.

Iba a comentar la idea de unirse a X.A.N.A en la búsqueda del virus que desactivase la barrera cuando Max habló.

- No harán tal cosa.

Ambos le miraron, sin entenderle. ¿Qué no lo harían? ¿Por qué no? Era una idea estupenda y eso les traería muchos problemas a la hora de conquistar la ciudad. Y así equilibrarían más las fuerzas.

Al ver los rostros de sus compañeros al no entender porque había dicho eso, se explicó.

- Para convertirse en un guerrero de Lyoko hay que entrar en uno de los scaners, ¿verdad? – Ambos asintieron, así que prosiguió – Una vez has entrado en el scaner, la vuelta al pasado ya no servirá de nada, siempre recordarás todo lo que ha ocurrido. No se arriesgarán a convertir a todo el mundo en un guerrero para luego, si ganan la batalla, tener que apagar el Superordenador y perder a Aelita. Jeremy no lo permitiría. Seguro que han pensado en ello.

- ¿Me vas a decir que sacrificará la vida de todo un planeta solo para proteger a Aelita? No me lo trago – le reprochó BD.

- Los humanos a veces son capaces de hacer auténticas estupideces por proteger a los que más quieren. Muchas.

Las teclas del Superordenador sonaban a un ritmo increíble, casi parecía un ritmo musical. Jeremy las tecleaba con tal frenesí que casi parecía que fuera a destrozarlas con cada tecleo.

Gracias a la barrera habían conseguido tiempo, pero tenía que preparar una protección por si X.A.N.A lanzaba un virus para destruir la barrera, cosa que sería lo más probable que hiciese, ya que sus monstruos no habían conseguido derribarla, ni siquiera sus tres guerreros juntos.

Ahora mismo en la sala estaba solo, tal y como había pedido. Sus compañeros estaban preparándolo todo por si, por alguna casualidad, la barrera llegase a caer poder contraatacar. Aunque ya se había demostrado que podían valerse bien sin ella, pues habían conseguido eliminar a la mayoría de los monstruos, por no decir casi todos, White Light, Purple Cat y Black Dog ya eran otra historia.

Recordaba la discusión que habían tenido unas horas antes, de crear a más guerreros como Ulrich y Odd. Todos deseaban tener poderes como ellos, pero Jeremy se había negado en rotundo diciendo que eso era imposible.

Todos exigieron saber la razón de que Odd y Ulrich si pudieran y ellos no. Jeremy les comprendía, ¿a qué chaval de 10 años no le apetece tener superpoderes? Pero no podía ser por una razón muy sencilla, si ganaban la guerra, y todo el mundo tenía poderes, ello implicaba que cuando usase la vuelta al pasado para reconstruirlo todo, todos ellos se acordarían de todo lo que ha pasado, y eso no podía permitirlo.

Aún recordaba cuando unos hombres de negro vinieron en busca de todo el trabajo que Frank Hopper había realizado. Se libraron por los pelos esa vez, pero no podía permitirse que algo así volviese a pasar, no cuando el anti-virus de Aelita estaba casi completo.

Aunque, bien pensado, por un lado estuvo a punto de decirles a todos que si. Tener más aliados para la lucha contra X.A.N.A no estaría mal, y así todos podían irse turnando para que no resultase cansado, y, en el mejor de los casos, podían atacar todos a la vez a X.A.N.A.

Sin embargo, les había mentido. Su excusa era que como Odd y Ulrich habían ido al mundo virtual, ellos podían tener esos poderes en el mundo real, pero que ahora era imposible recrearlos porque el mundo virtual había desaparecido. Era mentira, claro estaba, pero no podía arriesgarse a crear nuevos guerreros así como así.

Finalmente pulsó la tecla intro para que la secuencia de códigos se activasen, dando por terminado el firewall que impediría a X.A.N.A destruir la barrera, al menos por un tiempo.

Iba a darse un respiro cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió, apareciendo Aelita por ella. Parecía muy contenta y animada.

- ¡Jeremy, ven, corre!

- ¿Qué pasa Aelita? ¿X.A.N.A ha abandonado la tierra?

- No pero… ¡es algo bueno! ¡Ven! ¡Ya sabemos como mandar a X.A.N.A al mundo virtual otra vez!

En la sala de datos de la torre principal, Max toqueteaba el teclado sin mucho ánimo. Estaba controlando quien había sido capturado y quien tenía que ser aún capturado.

Por mera precaución, comprobó la lista del grupo que había huido de la Academia con el. No habían capturado aún a nadie. Aunque, había una cosa rara, y era que entre los que aún no habían sido capturados en la ciudad, no encontraba a Milly por ninguna parte.

Eso le parecía muy raro, ¿un error de X.A.N.A? No lo creía posible. X.A.N.A tenía constancia de que en la ciudad había 153.287 habitantes, y así lo habían comprobado en los registros. En ese caso, ¿por qué Milly no aparecía en las listas?

Y no solo era eso, también había otra gente que no aparecía. Si comprobaba la lista total, tan solo le daba un resultado de 153.000 habitantes, por lo que había 287 que no existían. Eso era imposible. X.A.N.A jamás cometería un error semejante.

Volvió a introducir el nombre de Milly, pero esta vez añadiendo su apellido, Solovieff, para estar más seguro. Y se encontró con una enorme sorpresa, pues en la pantalla le salió un mensaje indicando que eso era información codificada.

Frunció el ceño, ¿cómo que información codificada? Lo volvió a intentar un par de veces más y nada, el mismo mensaje. Por simple curiosidad, y más porque no soportaba que X.A.N.A le ocultase cosas, Max comenzó a hackear el ordenador.

El nivel de seguridad no era tan alto como esperaba y en menos de media hora consiguió eliminar todos los bloques de seguridad del sistema, logrando acceder a archivos que hasta ahora no había visto.

Uno de esos archivos le llamo mucho la atención, el que se titulaba "Búsqueda urgente de sujetos X-48569". Cuando intentó abrir la carpeta, de nuevo le salió el mensaje de información codificada.

Estaba claro, o a X.A.N.A le gustaban mucho los secretos o en esa carpeta había algo que no quisiera que nadie viese. De nuevo se puso a hackear el sistema, tardando esta vez algo más, pues tuvo que encontrar un camino de entrada hacía los archivos de esa carpeta, pero finalmente logró entrar.

Cuando abrió el archivo, se abrió una carpeta que contenía diez fichas. Abrió la primera para ver su contenido, que no era más que la ficha de un tal Morleo Markit, con todos sus datos personales. Abrió un par más y lo mismo, aparecían los mismos datos.

Al mirar el último, se le aceleró un poco el pulso. Estaba nombrada como MS, y esperaba que sus suposiciones previas fueran erróneas. Sin estar muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, abrió la ficha, y cuando esta se agrandó en el monito, comprobó que no, estaba en lo cierto.

Era una ficha de Milly Solovieff, con todos sus datos personales. Pero había algo raro, en esos datos algo no cuadraba, y en seguida entendió el que. Para empezar, la foto de Milly era muy antigua, pero se notaba que era ella. Quizás ahí no tuviera más de cinco o seis años, pero aún así, se le reconocía por ese peinado de coletas tan característico suyo. Había algo aún más extraño, y era su edad. Según esta ficha, la edad de Milly era de 6 años, tal y como había supuesto Max, no se había alejado mucho.

¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Por qué tenía X.A.N.A una ficha de Milly? ¿Y qué eran los sujetos X-48569? Esto no le gustaba. Por mucho que para él Milly no fuera algo más que una hermana pequeña, había hecho todo lo posible por mantenerlo alejado de su vida secreta como conquistador del mundo, de X.A.N.A, ¿y ahora resulta que este tenía datos sobre ella?

Según esos datos, estaba en paradero desconocido, algo que lo tranquilizó, pero que aún así le seguía pareciendo raro. Milly estaba al lado de donde X.A.N.A había realizado todos sus ataques, y estaba seguro que alguna vez la había poseído para atacar a Ulrich y los demás, entonces, ¿cómo qué paradero desconocido?

Si su hipótesis no era errónea, eso quería decir que estos archivos debían tener unos cinco años de antigüedad si se basaba en los datos que contenían la ficha de Milly. Al no conocer a los otros sujetos, no podía estar seguro. Pero no lo entendía.

Por lo que sabía, X.A.N.A estuvo desconectado hasta que Jeremy activó el Superordenador, despertándolo, así como a Aelita. Tenía que admitir que no sabía quien era Aelita realmente, ni tampoco que hacía en Lyoko, pero estaba claro que alguien construyó el Superordenador. Ahora venía su pregunta, ¿cuándo y por qué?

Milly no apartaba la mirada de la ventana del ático, el único punto de conexión con el mundo exterior que tenían allí.

Hacía varias horas que Max se había marchado y estaba muy preocupada. En verdad todos estaban preocupados, pero la mayoría más por la comida que por el hecho de que Max estuviera bien.

A ella le daba igual estarse un día sin comer, pero quería volver a verlo. Quería oír la puerta de abajo cerrarse y saber que había vuelto, sano y salvo, con esa sonrisa angelical tan característica suya.

Rezaba por él, porque estuviera bien, porque volviese a su lado. Los demás podían actuar como quisiera, pero a ella solo le importaba él.

Una parte de ella le decía que estaría bien, a fin de cuentas era Max, quien le había salvado unas cuantas veces. Seguro que pronto regresaría. Seguramente estaría escondido, esperando la oportunidad para volver sin que los monstruos se enterasen.

Si, seguro que era eso lo que pasaba. Muy pronto, volvería a estar allí con ella.

PC desconectó la energía del cilindro 4865-41C. Un chasquido indicó que la energía estaba abandonado el aparato, empezando a abrirse.

En su interior, flotando en un líquido verdoso, Yumi Ishiyama, la quinta guerrero de Lyoko de la tierra.

Los ojos de Yumi se entreabrieron. Cuando la visión dejó de ser borrosa, y se percató de donde estaba, miró en todas direcciones y golpeó el tubo con frenesí y energía, con intención de romperlo, pero era inútil, no conseguía hacerle ni una sola fisura.

- Déjalo, no se romperá así como así.

Yumi miró a Purple Cat. Le cortó un poco, pero pudo recordar que había pasado. Varias Avispas y Cangrejos de X.A.N.A irrumpieron en su casa de golpe, capturándolos a ella y a su familia, sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Luego, todo había sido oscuridad hasta ese momento.

- Puedes hablar tranquila, ese líquido es virtual y especial, no te ahogaras.

Era verdad que no era un líquido normal. Yumi podía respirar sin necesidad de tubos ni nada por el estilo. Era como si estuviera al aire libre.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi familia?

- Tranquila, están por aquí. Están bien.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Entender mejor a los humanos.

Aunque fuera sorprendente, lo que Odd acababa de explicar a todos los presentes no era ninguna tontería. Incluso Jeremy, el cabecilla del grupo, estaba sorprendido ante el descubrimiento de su compañero.

- ¿Y bien, Einstein? ¿Te convence mi teoría?

- E-E-Es increíble Odd… si esto es cierto… ¡con esto podemos derrotar a X.A.N.A!

Todos vitorearon a Odd. Había descubierto la única forma de poder acabar con X.A.N.A, nada menos, algo que hasta Jeremy había confesado que parecía ser cierto.

Por fin había una pequeña chispa de esperanza a la que aferrarse. Ahora si que podían decir que podían hacer frente a X.A.N.A.


	33. La batalla por el mundo real Parte VII

**CAPÍTULO 32**

**BATALLA POR EL MUNDO REAL VII**

**EL BERSEKER**

Tras un duro combate, y sobre todo por lo que supuso la fuerza del campo de energía cuando lo lanzó por los aires, Max daba las gracias por haber vuelto al escondite. Nada más verle, Milly le pegó una bronca enorme.

El joven se disculpó. En verdad no encontraba excusas para su fuga y entendía que estuviera cabreada con él. Pero había que ver como se había puesto. Que recordase, nunca la había visto tan enfadada, ni siquiera cuando se toparon desnudos en la ducha. Casi parecía con cada palabra que le crecían dos cuernos de ogro en la cabeza, así que le dio un abrazo, lo que hizo que se callará.

- Perdón… prometo no volverlo a hacer.

- M-Max… ¡s-suéltame! – Protestó, sonrojada. Aunque en verdad no quería irse de sus brazos.

- ¡Ah, si! Mira, te he traído esto – Le entregó una bolsa – De camino de vuelta lo he visto y me he dicho, seguro que le queda genial a Milly.

Milly comprobó el contenido de la bolsa. Era un vestido de color púrpura, precioso, reluciente y, sobre todo, suave. Sin poder mediar palabra, Milly miró a Max, que le guiño un ojo.

- Ha costado caro, pero por una vez no pasa nada – bromeó.

La joven se tiró encima de él, abrazándolo con fuerza. ¿Pero cómo podía querer tanto a un tonto como él que no era capaz de darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y actuar de esa forma?

- ¡Voy a probármelo ahora mismo!

Y Milly se marchó al piso de abajo. Verla así de contenta le levantaba el ánimo a Max. Las batallas venideras iban a ser duras, quizás hasta demasiado. Verla sonreir así le animaba a seguir adelante.

Quizás si algún día Milly descubriese la verdad, jamás le perdonaría, pero eso no le importaba. En verdad, nadie le perdonaría lo que estaba haciendo. Había traicionado a la raza humana, uniéndose a una IA, para conquistar la tierra.

Una vez llevasen a los humanos a Lyoko, se acabarían los problemas; nadie sería mejor que nadie, tampoco habría robos ni asesinatos, todos estarían en las mismas situaciones. El mundo que siempre había soñado construir estaba cerca de cumplirse. Habían dado el paso más grande: declararle la guerra al mundo. Ahora solo quedaba cumplir su ambición.

Pero una cosa le seguía preocupando, y era la razón por la que X.A.N.A iba tras Milly y otros tanto, sobre todo el porque eran tan importantes. La joven no parecía tener conocimiento de quien o que es esa IA, como tampoco de nada de lo que pasa, entonces, ¿Qué quería de ellos?

Con cada palabra que salía de los labios de la asiática, Purple Cat quedaba más y más hipnotizada. La había dejado salir del tubo para dar un paseo mientras hablaban, pero siempre y cuando llevaba unas esposas de fuerza. Además, le había dado algo de ropa, como había pedido.

- Así que eso es lo que se siente cuando se ama… que cosa tan extraña. No soy capaz de procesarlo bien.

- Porque nunca te has enamorado. Ni tampoco quieres a nadie – le soltó, bruscamente.

- Claro que si. Quiero a mi hermano. Haría cualquier cosa por él – respondió a la provocación.

- Pero, ¿por qué lo amas o solo porque es tu hermano?

PC iba a responder a la provocación pero cerró la boca antes de decir nada. Esa pregunta no la entendía. Al ver su poco conocimiento, Yumi comenzó a hablar.

- Hay gente que cuida de sus hermanos pequeños, porque simplemente son sus hermanos. Pero otros, queremos de verdad a nuestros hermanos, aunque a veces sean unos plastas – murmuró, mientras pensaba en la de veces que se había enfadado con Hiroki – Es otra forma de amar. Del mismo modo, también puedes querer a un amigo y luchar por él o hacer lo que sea por su bien. Eso es lo que se llama amistad.

- A… mis… tad… - tartamudeó lentamente – Que extraña palabra… tan extraña como vosotros, los humanos.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó, aunque comprendía la poca comprensión de la guerrero de X.A.N.A.

- Dices que amar significa darlo todo por alguien, querer también y lo mismo la amistad… ¿no significa todo lo mismo?

- Si – le respondió sincera – Pero no es el mismo sentimiento. Cada una de esas cosas lo sientes por una persona distinta… a ver… - pensó en un buen ejemplo – Puedes amar a alguien como White Light, querer a Black Cat y no sé… ser mi amiga. Si esos sentimientos tuyos son sinceros, entonces harías todo lo posible por nosotros tres, pero sintiendo algo distinto por cada uno.

- Me siguen pareciendo lo mismo…

- Es posible que la amistad se pueda convertir en querer a alguien y después en amarlo. A veces pasa. En ese sentido, todo se centra en una misma persona, y acaban significado lo mismo.

- ¿A ti te ha pasado?

Yumi no sabía que responder. A la cabeza le vino la imagen de Ulrich, su siempre sonriente y preocupado amigo. Sin duda, era el caso: comenzaron como amigos, luego surgió un sentimiento cada uno por el otro, y, estaba claro que se amaban. Yumi pasaba algunas noches sin saber que hacer, creyendo que era bueno decirle sus sentimientos, pero no se atrevía. Y parecía lo mismo para Ulrich.

Aunque pudieran ser un buen ejemplo para explicarle a PC en que consistían esos sentimientos, en verdad eran más un ejemplo de cabezonería adolescente pura y dura.

Yumi estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando Purple Cat acercó su cara a la de ella y le planto un beso. La joven se quedó helada. Sus labios carnosos y de color púrpura tenían un tacto suave y sabían a algo que Yumi no era capaz de describir, algo así como dulzón.

Cuando finalmente volvió en si, Yumi la apartó de un empujón.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces?

- Quería comprobar si es verdad que existen los besos de amor verdadero.

- ¡¿Qué?

PC le enseñó un libro que tenía entre las manos. Yumi lo reconoció enseguida: La bella durmiente. ¡¿Sólo por una tontería así, le había dado un beso?

- Sin embargo, no siento que nada haya cambiado en mi hacía ti. Te sigo viendo como mi enemiga.

- ¡Pues claro que si! ¡Para sentir algo por la gente hay que conocerlos mejor! ¡Uno no puede dar un beso a primera de cambio y decir que eso es amor!

Purple Cat no podía entenderlo. Esa forma de actuar significaba que Yumi estaba molesta o cabreada, ¿pero por qué? Se suponía que a las chicas les gustaban recibir besos. ¿Lo habría hecho mal?

Iba a decirle una cosa cuando una ruidosa alarma comenzó a sonar en toda la torre. Eso solo podía indicar una cosa: la resistencia iba a atacar.

- Tengo que devolverte a tu tubo. Pero no te preocupes, te sacaré para que sigamos hablando.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, PC la noqueó con un rápido movimiento. Impidió que cayese al suelo sujetándola.

Llevaba un par de horas hablando con Yumi y cada vez entendía menos a los humanos. Le había hablado de sentimientos y cosas así, pero no los entendía.

Recordando lo que había leído en el libro, la bella durmiente estaba dormida cuando recibió el beso del príncipe. ¿Sería por eso por lo que había fallado y había cabreado a Yumi? ¿Será que los besos hay que darlos mientras la otra persona esta dormida y cuando despierte los dos se amaran?

Tumbo a la joven en el suelo, y sin pensárselo dos veces la beso de nuevo. Pero nada pasó, Yumi siguió dormida.

Max se maldijo cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Era su alarma por si alguna de las torres recibía un ataque y así era, la torre este. Parecía que finalmente habían descubierto el truco, o que estaban atacando a lo loco, no podía saberlo.

Milly aún no había vuelto, así que aprovechó para escabullirse sin que nadie lo viese, lográndolo sin problemas.

Ulrich y Odd comprobaron el perímetro desde la esquina del Kdonalds. Como esperaban había mucha vigilancia por la zona de esa torre, por lo que sus suposiciones no podían estar equivocadas, esa era la torre que buscaban.

Los dos hicieron una señal de adelante y un pequeño grupo, liderado por Sissi y Aelita se acercaron a ellos. Eran un grupo en total de 10 personas, haber ido más hubiera llamado demasiado la atención.

Habían estado a punto de detectarlos un par de veces, pero lograron esquivar a los monstruos, así que era imposible que X.A.N.A se esperase que atacasen esa torre precisamente.

- Bien, ya sabéis: hay que distraer a los monstruos mientras Aelita desactiva la torre – les recordó – Nada de heroicidades.

Todos asintieron. Ulrich, Odd y Aelita usaron el dispositivo creado por Jeremy para vestir sus trajes de Lyoko. La luz emitida por la transformación hizo venir a varias Garrapatas, que Ulrich y Odd rápidamente destruyeron.

- ¡Adelante!

Encabezados por Ulrich y Odd, el grupo se lanzó al ataque. Su objetivo estaba claro, lograr que Aelita entrará en la torre y la desactivase.

Jeremy había estudiado la idea de Odd, y para sorpresa de todos había dado en el clavo. Cuatro torres parecían suministrar especial energía a la torre central. Si las desactivaban, podían ir sin problemas a por la torre central e, incluso, destruir a X.A.N.A por completo.

Y decididos a cumplir su misión avanzaron, destruyendo todo lo que se encontraban a su paso.

- ¡Max, ¿qué tal me queda?

Cuando entró en al guardilla, Milly no vio a nadie. Max no estaba allí, ni tampoco ninguno de sus compañeros. Aunque el que más le preocupaba claramente era Max.

Le buscó por toda la casa, pero todo el mundo le respondía lo mismo: No le he visto.

¿Dónde podía haberse metido? ¿Se había ido otra vez? Entonces, ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? Eran unas preguntas para los que no tenía respuesta.

Cuidadosamente, para no arrugar el vestido, Milly se sentó en un rincón de la guardilla, desde donde podía ver toda la calle. Comenzó a llorar, sin saber porque. Con toda la ilusión del mundo se había arreglado, y esperaba que Max le dijera algo como "que guapa estás" o "eres preciosa y con eso aún más".

Era una tontería llorar, porque acabaría volviendo, siempre volvía. Y ella lo iba a esperar, el tiempo que hiciera falta.

Ya casi estaban a punto de llegar hasta la torre. Simplemente habían colocado como vigilancia a Garrapatas y Avispones, nada que no fuera imposible de esquivar y lograr avanzar.

Todos estaban contentos con eso, porque implicaba su segunda victoria en la guerra, pero a Ulrich todo eso le olía mal. Había sido un ataque por sorpresa si, pero, ¿si tan importante era la torre porque casi no había vigilancia de los monstruos fuertes?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, a unos metros de ellos, más adelante, aparecieron los tres guerreros de X.A.N.A. Verlos hizo que el equipo de ataque se detuviera en seco.

- Vaya, todo un equipo de ataque, ¿eh? No esperábamos que vinieseis tan pronto – le dijo a Ulrich White Light.

- Supongo que, como siempre, vais a poneros en nuestro camino, ¿verdad?

- Para nada – Esta respuesta hizo que Ulrich abriera los ojos como dos platos – Podéis pasar.

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamó.

Ulrich estudió la situación, todo era demasiado bonito como para ser verdad. Había luchado tantas veces contra White Light que ya sabía que jamás se rendía ante nada, así que no podía entrarle en la cabeza que se hubiera dado por vencido tan fácilmente, solo porque hubieran descubierto como desactivar la torre.

Contra un puñado de monstruos el equipo que habían formado era más que suficiente, pero, esos tres eran más que suficientes para acabar con ellos si querían, y eso lo sabían todos. Seguramente sería una trampa, pero no podía correr el riesgo de dejar pasar una oportunidad así.

Así que, encabezando el grupo que lo siguió con cautela, todos pasaron a través de los tres guerreros de la IA, sin ningún problema. Al ver que estos no habían hecho nada, el animo volvió al equipo y comenzaron a correr otra vez en dirección a la torre.

Su avance fue más rápido, porque ningún monstruo les atacaba, más bien se apartaban para dejarles el paso libre. Todos estaban animados con eso, pero Ulrich sabía que algo iba mal, se lo decía su sexto sentido. ¿Antes les habían intentado detener y ahora se apartaban? ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

La respuesta llegó justo cuando Aelita estaba a punto de entrar en la torre: Una enorme mole cayó desde encima de la torre, creando un gran estruendo.

Al verla, todos exclamaron, no solo por encontrarse frente a esa cosa sino también porque no era agradable a la vista: era un monstruo de dos metros de altura, con la forma de un ser humano pero con su cuerpo lleno de ojos de X.A.N.A, incluida su cabeza.

- Os presentamos a Berseker, el nuevo monstruo de X.A.N.A

La criatura rugió y se lanzó al ataque. Sus aterrorizados compañeros no pudieron hacer nada, pero Ulrich y Odd si que reaccionaron a tiempo: Odd le disparó varias flechas láser al símbolo de la cabeza, lo que hizo que la criatura se parase, quejándose y rugiendo del dolor. Mientras, Ulrich usó el super sprint para apartar a sus compañeros y llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

El Berseker pronto se recupero y comenzó su avance hacía Odd. Por más que las flechas del guerrero de Lyoko impactaban en los ojos de esa cosa, no se detenía. Ulrich acudió en su auxilio, saltando por encima de la cabeza de esa cosa, impulsado por su super sprint, y le rajó literalmente la cabeza.

Si ambos esperaban ver como esa cosa estallaba en mil pedazos, se llevaron una gran decepción, porque atacó aún más furiosa que antes. Ante un perplejo Ulrich que no entendía lo que estaba pasando, la criatura golpeó a Odd, lanzándolo por los aires. Luego dirigió su ataque contra Ulrich.

Este no iba a dejarse lanzar como su compañero sin presentar batalla, así que arremetió contra la criatura. Intento cortarla con la espada, pero la criatura usó su enorme garra para desviar el golpe, desarmando a Ulrich y lanzando su ataque bien lejos.

Estando desarmado, Ulrich no podía más que retroceder. Tres pasos de Ulrich eran un paso de la criatura, así que no podía usar su super srpint para ir a por su espada. Berseker se preparó para golpearle, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Sissi se interpusó, disparando a la criatura al ojo gigante. Pareció funcionar porque la criatura retrocedió, pero ambos recibieron el golpe de sus garras.

Cuando cayeron al suelo, Ulrich se puso de pie inmediatamente para ir a ver como estaba Sissi. Tenía sangre en el estómago, el golpe del Berseker le había dado de lleno.

- ¡¿Eres idiota? ¡¿Por qué te has puesto delante?

Ulrich le arrancó la ropa en la parte en la que tenía la herida. No eran heridas graves pero para una chica tan delicada como Sissi sin duda eso tendría que ser lo peor. Por no hablar de las marcas que eso le iba a dejar.

- Quería… quería demostrarte… que puedo estar ahí… cuando me necesites.

Oír esas palabras le recordó el momento en el que le había gritado unas horas atrás. Sissi se había acercado a él como amigo, quizás buscando algo más, si, pero solo quería consolarle y él la había rechazado.

Ahora, se había puesto ante un monstruo enorme y peligroso, arriesgando su vida, y todo por protegerle, a alguien como él, que siempre le había dado largas y que se había portado tan mal con ella.

- Y-Yo… yo…

Sissi le tapó la boca con el dedo, soltando un pequeño sonido con los labios para indicarle que callase.

- Soy capaz de todo por la persona a la que amo… incluso de dar mi vida si es necesario…

Mientras que Black Cat observaba la escena divertido, para su hermana Purple Cat no era así. ¿Sería eso lo que Yumi le había explicado antes? ¿Eso era el amor? ¿O era la amistad o simplemente querer a alguien?

Esa chica se había lanzado ante el Berseker sin pensárselo dos veces, sabiendo que aunque le disparase iba a recibir el golpe. Y todo para proteger a ese chico. De modo, que eso tenía que ser lo que se llamaba amor.

Antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta, la Luna se elevó en el cielo, indicando que la noche había llegado. White Light se preparó para dar instrucciones a las Garrapatas para capturarlos a todos, cuando de sorpresa el Berseker los atacó a él y sus dos compañeros.

Ante unos sorprendidos rebeldes, WL y sus dos compañeros mostraron la misma sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios hacía esa cosa atacándoles?

- ¡¿Qué haces, Berseker? ¡Nosotros estamos contigo, imbécil! – Le gritó Black Dog.

Pero la criatura no les hizo caso y les volvió a atacar. Pudieron esquivar esta vez el golpe de milagro, separándose. No entendían nada.

Al ver que la criatura no iba a detener sus ataques, sacaron sus armas y se prepararon para defenderse.

Ese momento fue aprovechado por Aelita para poder entrar en la torre, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, la criatura corrió tras ella y la derribó con un empujó. Tras eso, la criatura rugió.

Nadie entendía nada. Hacía un momento estaba atacando al grupo de White Light y los demás, ¿y ahora volvía a atacar a los rebeldes? Antes de que pudieran realizar ninguna hipótesis, la criatura se lanzó sobre White Light, que usó su lanza como soporte para saltar y golpear a esa cosa en los ojos de la espalda, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a esta cosa?

Sus compañeros negaron con la cabeza, tampoco entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Parecía que esa cosa había perdido el control, ¿pero por qué? No podía ser a causa de los golpes de Ulrich y Odd, no habían dado en los símbolos correctos como para causarle un gran daño. Entonces, ¿por qué?

Durante más de media hora, ambos bandos tuvieron que esquivar los brutales ataques del Berseker, que se movía de un lado a otro en busca de una presa que empalar en sus garras. Ulrich, Odd, White Light, Black Dog y Purple Cat le atacaron varias veces, sin conseguir ningún resultado. Con cada ataque lo único que conseguían era que perdiera más el control.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Quiso saber Odd – Sino acabamos con él pronto, nuestras transformaciones se desvanecerán y no podremos desactivar la torre.

Ulrich lo tenía claro. Les quedaban como máximo unos pocos minutos antes de que se desvaneciera la transformación. Si eso pasaba, allí ya no podrían hacer nada y caerían en manos de X.A.N.A. Pero, sus enemigos no estaban en mejor situación con esa cosa. Entonces, a Ulrich se le ocurrió una cosa.

- Odd… ¿cuántas flechas te quedan?

- ¿Eh? Pues creo que un cargador.

- Vale, entonces, por favor, dispara cuando ataque, ¿vale?

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle que estaba pensando, Ulrich salió corriendo dirección hacía el Berseker, que estaba intentando derribar a White Light, sin poder lograrlo.

Rapidamente, saltó por encima de esa cosa y le golpeó en la cabeza, haciéndola retroceder y así pudiendo situarse al lado de su mayor rival hasta el momento.

- Tú salvándome… el mundo ha tenido que volverse loco – bromeó.

- Se me ha ocurrido que si nos unimos podemos acabar con él. Si le golpeamos todos los ojos a la vez será destruido, ¿verdad?

- Sin duda, pero eso no funcionará. Hay que golpearlos todos y luego golpear el de su cabeza y tan solo estará quieto unos segundos, se recuperará enseguida del golpe.

- En ese caso aprovechemos esos segundos.

White Light asintió. Con una sola mirada le bastó para avisar a sus compañeros de lo que iban a hacer. No es que les hiciera gracia cooperar con el enemigo, pero no les quedaba otra opción.

Ulrich usó su Super sprint para pasar por encima del monstruo y luego se triplicó para golpear todos los ojos que pudo de su espalda. White Light aprovechó ese momento de debilidad de la criatura para atacar los de delante, tan rápido como podía, pero no era fácil, porque tenía que esquivar los zarpazos del Berseker.

Sus compañeros se unieron al combate disparando como locos a los ojos de los costados. Luego, tanto Ulrich como White Light saltaron al aire, y los otros tres comenzaron a correr en círculo alrededor del monstruo, dispararon sin parar a todos los ojos que aún no habían sido desactivados.

Finalmente, lograron desactivar el último con la flecha de Odd que le acertó en pleno pecho, deteniendo al monstruo. Impulsado por la Nagitanada de White Light, Ulrich activó el super sprint y arremetió contra el símbolo de la cabeza de la criatura, justo en el momento en que los otros se activaban.

Durante unos segundos, todos permanecieron a la espera de ver que ocurría, lo que se hizo etener,a porque la criatura no se movía e Ulrich intentaba clavarle la espada más y más.

Finalmente, su cuerpo explotó y Ulrich salió volando por los aires, dando vueltas sin parar. White Light lo agarró al vuelo y lo ayudó a aterrizar con "delicadeza", ya que antes de llegar al suelo lo dejo caer.

Por un lado, el quipo de asalto apunto hacía los tres guerreros de X.A.N.A, mientras que las criaturas apuntaron al equipo de asalto. Ahora, podía haber allí mismo una masacre con un solo movimiento en falso.

Un ruido llamó la atención de todos. Venía de la torre. Al girarse para ver que era, la vieron cambiar de color rojo a blanco. De su interior, Aelita apareció, sonriendo.

- Misión cumplida.

Sus compañeros se lanzaron en hurras y saltos de alegría, habían ganado. Pero no todos estaban de celebración; Ulrich se acercó a Sissi y la cogió en brazos. Parecía que habían logrado detener la hemorragia, ahora solo tenían que curarle bien esa herida.

Por un momento todos se olvidaron del ejército de monstruos que había allí, porque los rodearon por completo. Purple Cat y Black Dog los apuntaban a todos con sus armas, listos para disparar en cualquier momento.

Ulrich y White Light se miraron por un momento. Ambos habían trabajado en equipo para acabar con el Berseker, pero eso había sido una tregua momentánea, seguían siendo enemigos, eso no podían olvidarlo.

Tras dibujarle una sonrisa, White Light se apartó, y los monstruos abrieron un camino, para dejarles libres el paso.

- Esta vez no os espera nada al final del camino.

Sin decir nada, cosa que no hacía falta, Ulrich encabezó la marcha de regreso a la Academia. No hacía falta decir que cada uno le agradecía el otro el haber ayudado a acabar con esa cosa. También sabían que no había ni ganador ni perdedor, no sabían como habrían ido las cosas de no haber perdido el control el Berseker.

En esa batalla, quizás tan solo para Ulrich y White Light, solo había habido un empate.


	34. La batalla por el mundo real Parte VIII

**CAPÍTULO 33**

**LA BATALLA POR EL MUNDO REAL VIII**

**LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE MILLY**

Max permanecía sentando en una de las púas de la torre principal, mirando la ciudad y recordando los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas. Para empezar, Ulrich y sus amigos habían destruido las cuatro torres que daban potencia a la central, por lo que ya solo les quedaba atacar esta. Luego, Max había abandonado la guarida en la que estaba con Milly y los otros, para atender sus asuntos como guerrero de X.A.N.A, y no sabía nada de los que allí estaban.

Había dado orden a las criaturas de no acercarse y de dejar alimento de vez en cuando, para que tuvieran para sobrevivir. Le apetecía volver para ver como estaban todos, sobre todo Milly, pero dando cuenta todo lo que había pasado, si se marchaba, X.A.N.A podría enviar a un monstruo para seguirle y descubrir donde estaba ella y era algo que no podía permitir.

Aún no había sacado nada en claro de porque Milly era tan importante, ni tampoco los otros. Solo eran unos objetivos especiales, nada más, pero no conseguía hallar nada que los relacionara, ya que había mucha diferencia de edad, así que el nacimiento no podía ser. Es más, muchos capturados tenían una cruz roja en su fotografía, mientras que otros tenían un círculo. ¿Será que X.A.N.A no sabe exactamente a quién esta buscando?

A su espalda apareció Black Dog, quien no le pillo desprevenido.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Le preguntó, con tono seco.

- Te toca patrullar la ciudad para encontrar algún rebelde espía. Ya sabes, lo de cada noche.

- ¿No le tocaba a tu hermana?

- Esta, bueno… ya sabes.

- Si X.A.N.A se entera, tendréis problemas.

- Lo mismo que si se entera que has estado husmeando en su archivo.

Max rió por lo bajo.

- Yo no le tengo miedo a X.A.N.A

Ulrich descansaba tirado sobre la azotea de la academia. Acaban de tener una reunión para decidir el plan que usarían mañana para atacar la torre central y acabar con X.A.N.A de una vez por todas. Pero la parte táctica se la dejaba a Jeremy y Jim, quien decía que había sido sargento durante la guerra de Vietnam, dirigiendo a los batallones sobre el terreno con sus estrategias implacables.

Pero él tenía en otras cosas en las que pensar, como que por fin iba a poder encontrar a Yumi. No estaba en ninguna de las cuatro torres menores, así que solo podía estar en la central. Y ahora por fin iban a poder rescatarla.

- Sabía que estarías aquí.

Ulrich ni se molestó en levantarse para recibir a Sissi, quien se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Estás pensando otra vez en Yumi?

- Tiene que estar en la torre principal, junto con el resto. Ya no quedan más sitios a donde la hayan podido llevar.

- Entonces, mañana se acabará todo… - suspiró, triste.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te alegras que todo vaya a terminar? Al fin podremos volver a una vida normal.

- No es eso… sé lo que pasará, Odd me lo dijo. Derrotaréis a X.A.N.A, lo enviaréis a Lyoko de vuelta con un virus, y después usaréis la vuelta al pasado para dejarlo todo como antes.

- Si, esa es la idea. No podemos dejar la ciudad destruida.

- ¿Y qué pasará con nosotros, Ulrich? – Le preguntó, casi llorando - ¿Me olvidaré de todos estos días que hemos pasado juntos?

Ulrich pensó por un momento la respuesta, era un tanto delicado decirle que así iba a ser, tal y como ella temía. Iba a hablar cuando Sissi le plantó un beso en los labios y luego se tiró encima de él, abrazándole.

- ¡No quiero perder todos estos días! ¡No quiero que me dejes!

- Pero, Sissi…

- Cuando rescates a Yumi… cuando todo vuelva a ser como antes… seguro que irás detrás de ella otra vez y… y… ¡te olvidarás de mí! – Sollozó.

Ulrich la rodeó con sus brazos. Era cierto, en las últimas semanas habían cambiado muchas cosas. Sobre todo la relación entre ellos dos. Tras el ataque a la primera torre, en la que se encontraron por primera vez con el Berseker, y Sissi le protegió, se comenzó a dar cuenta que para ella, no era un solo capricho. Antes de que se diera cuenta, sobre esa misma azotea la beso por primera vez y le pidió que salieran juntos.

La rodeo con sus brazos, en un abrazo cálido y lleno de sentimientos, y luego comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, con ternura.

- No te preocupes. Cuando todo vuelva a ser como antes, te prometo que te pediré que salgas conmigo.

- ¿L-Lo juras? – Le miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Te prometo que así lo haré. Sino, Odd no me dejará de dar la plasta hasta que lo haga, creeme.

- ¿Y qué… pasará con Yumi…?

Tenía razón, ¿y qué pasaba con Yumi? Ahora veía a Sissi de otra manera, de una manera que nunca la había visto, y estaba muy bien cuando estaba a su lado o dormían juntos, pero, ¿y con Yumi? ¿Había perdido todo el interés en ella?

- No lo sé, Sissi… no sé como reaccionaré cuando la vea ni como reaccionará ella cuando se enteré – se sinceró – Estoy hecho un lío.

- Yo no pienso renunciar a ti… - le recordó, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho – Quiero pasar contigo el resto de mi vida.

Aunque tenía ganas de decirle que él también, no podía. No sabía porque, pero no podía. ¿Será por qué serían darle falsas esperanzas? ¿Por qué aún sentía algo por Yumi? No lo sabía, pero no tardaría en descubrirlo en cuanto la viera.

Milly caminaba por la calle, moviéndose de esquina en esquina con mucho sigilo. El haber salido tanto tiempo en busca de alimento le había enseñado a moverse así, como un gato, sin ser detectada.

A veces se impacientaba por lo que tardaba en llegar al refugio, pero sino iba con cuidado la acabarían atrapando. Total, allí no la estaba esperando nadie. Pensar en ello la entristecía, pero si quería seguir con vida, tenía que ser fuerte. A veces, deseaba que al volver, estuviera allí Max, listo para recibirle con una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban de su cara. Pero, hasta ahora, nunca había estado allí.

Cuando una de las criaturas se alejó se movió a la siguiente esquina, y esperó escondida tras un montón de cajas. Se preguntaba todas las noches que habría sido de él, sino había sido atrapado. Aunque no había otra explicación para que hiciera tanto que no hubiera señales de él. Los demás de su grupo habían sido todos atrapados, cuando intentaron regresar a la Academia para refugiarse con Ulrich y los demás, pero Milly decidió quedarse, para esperar a Max.

De nuevo pudo moverse, hasta meterse por una valla que daba a un callejón. Ahora solo tenía que correr en línea recta hasta la otra punta y se podía ir al escondite. Ya pensaría luego una vez estuviera a salvo.

Cargó la bolsa con la comida sobre su hombro y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Si hacía un sprint, en menos de cinco minutos estaría segura en el desván de la casa abandonada.

Tras un par de minutos corriendo a toda velocidad, ya pudo vislumbrar el agujero que le llevaría a la calle que le permitiría llegar a casa. Estaba a punto de hacer otro esfuerzo cuando tropezó con algo, cayendo al suelo.

Comenzó a oír unas risillas. En un primer momento pensó en los montruos, pero no, los monstruos no podían reírse, no al menos todos los que ella conocía. Cuando se giró, en la oscuridad distinguió varias siluetas.

- Vaya, vaya… mirad quien es… si es nuestra pequeña amiga.

Milly los reconoció al instante, como para olvidarlos. Son los chicos que intentaron violarla llevándola a un almacén abandonado, cuando había quedado en su cita con Max.

- Mira, encima nos ha traído comida. Que detalle…

Dos de los chicos la cogieron de piernas y brazos, inmovilizándola. Por más que se resistía, Milly no podía soltarse.

- Creo que es hora de acabar con lo del otro día…

- ¡No, soltadme! ¡Socorro! – Chilló, con todas sus fuerzas.

El chico le quitó las bragas a Milly se las puso en la boca. Luego le arrancó la camiseta de un tiró y le ordenó a su compañero que pusiera sus piernas en alto.

Su sed de vicio estaba clara, viéndole la cara, era como un demonio que babeaba y movía la lengua por su boca como una serpiente, con una mira llena de lujuria.

- Esta vez no te nos escapas, enana.

El chico iba acercando cada vez más su pene a la entrada virginal de Milly, quien lloraba ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Pero esta vez, Max no vendría para ayudarle, así que tendría que resignarse. No quería creer que le fuera a pasar eso tas haber escapado varias veces de los ataques de los monstruos, pero si, iba a ser violada.

Quería gritar otra vez, lo suficientemente fuerte para que los monstruos la oyeran y aprovechar para escapar, pero por culpa de sus braguitas no podía emitir ni un solo sonido.

- Solo un poco más… - jadeo el chico, que casi parecía que se asfixiara al hablar.

Ya había entrado en un primer contacto y estaba listo para hacer la embestida cuando todos comenzaron a oír unos pasos que provenían del fondo del callejón.

Extrañados, se giraron. No podía ser que hubiera nadie allí, lo habían comprobado antes. De la oscuridad apareció no alguien mucho más grande que ellos, vistiendo una capa negra que no dejaba ver su cuerpo por la poca luz que había y cubriendo su rostro con una máscara.

- Vaya, así que eráis vosotros… - murmuró el recién llegado - ¿Es qué no aprendéis nunca?

- ¡¿Y tú quién eres, capullo?

Aunque el jefe del grupo estaba gallito, sus compañeros ya habían soltado a Milly y habían comenzaron a retroceder.

- T-Tío… e…ese tipo es… el que estaba con esos monstruos.

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada, White Light saltó sobre ellos. Asustados, comenzaron a correr hacía el otro lado del callejón. Cuando salieron a la calle, cuatro garrapatas los cogelaron, deteniéndolos en seco.

White Light se subió a la pequeña muralla de madera para ver las figuras de esos chicos, congelados. Mostraban miradas de pánico y terror, pero eso no hacía que no se le quitasen las ganas de partir esos cachos de hielo en mil pedazos.

- Llevaoslos. Ya sabéis lo que hacer con ellos.

Las Garrapatas asintieron y avisaron a un par de cangrejos para que los ayudaran a llevarse a los chicos. Por su parte, Max, regresó al callejón, donde a un lado estaba Milly sentada, temblando. Y tembló más cuando le vio aparecer cerca de ella, y acercarse lentamente paso a paso.

Quería retroceder, correr al otro lado del callejón, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba como paralizado. Además, seguramente al otro lado también hubiera monstruos, así que la pillarían si salía.

Cuando lo tuvo frente a frente, Milly cerró los ojos, lista para que la atrapase y se la llevase. La habían cogido. Ya estaba lista para dejarse llevar cuando sintió algo calido que la rodeaba.

Al abrir los ojos, vio, sorprendida, como ese tipo le cubría con su capa.

- Es una noche muy fría, te resfriarás si vas con esas pintas por la calle. Espérate cinco minutos y los monstruos ya no estarán en la calle, ¿vale?

Sin poder soltar una sola palabra, Milly asintió. Quería darle las gracias y hacerle un montón de preguntas, sobre todo la razón por la que la estaba ayudando. Pero poco importaba eso, lo que quería era regresar al refugio, el único lugar donde se sentía segura. Aunque daba igual, nadie estaría allí para tranquilizarla sobre esta asquerosa experiencia que acababa de tener.

White Light iba a saltar la valla cuando oyó un rugido al final del callejón. No le costó reconocer ese sonido, y hasta se asustó de oírlo.

- ¡Maldición! – Gritó.

Se giró de sopetón y corrió hacía Milly, justo en el momento en el que la valla del otro lado era derribada por un Berseker que corría furioso hacía ellos.

Al ver a la criatura, a la que Milly había visto desde el desván, iba a gritar, pero no le dio tiempo. White Light la cogió en brazos y comenzó a saltar de una pared a otra, subiendo hacía la azotea. Una vez allí, saltó hacía el descampado que había al otro lado del edificio, y escondió a Milly entre unos arbustos.

- No te muevas de aquí, ¿entendido?

- P-Pero…

White Light le hizo una seña para que guardará silencio. De nuevo, los dos oyeron el rugido. El Berseker apareció atravesando la pared del edificio.

Como la mejor defensa era un buen ataque, Max sacó la Nagitana y le atacó, arremetiendo contra el ojo central. Acertó de lleno, pero eso solo enfureció más a la criatura que agarró la barra del arma y lo lanzó contra la pared.

Pudo recuperar el equilibrio gracias a unos movimientos en el aire, pero el Berseker no perdió tiempo y atacó de nuevo. Se agachó para esquivar su golpe y golpeó con la palma de la mano la barra de su Nagitana, para clavarla aún más en el cuerpo de la criatura.

El monstruo rugió de dolor y furioso, pero eso solo fue la punta del iceberg, ya que Max agarró su arma y le produjo un enorme corte cuando elevó para intentar cortarle un brazo. Cosa que no tuvo mucho éxito, pero al menos consiguió dejarle marca.

Tener que enfrentarse el solo a esa criatura era una locura, pero no le quedaba otra opción si quería poner en un lugar seguro a Milly. No había pensando que por la noche podía encontrarse con una de esas cosas, un craso error por su parte.

La criatura volvió al ataque, y Max estaba listo para defenderse, pero le sorprendio que esta se agachase y le embistiese. No pudo sujetar lo suficientemente fuerte su arma y esta se le escapó de las manos. Luego, el monstruo lo agarró del cuello con una mano mientras con otra le rajó el pecho.

Cuando cayó a tierra, sintió un dolor enorme, mucho mayor que el que le produjo el disparó del monstruo de X.A.N.A que se hizo pasar por él cuando empezó toda la invasión.

Jadeando de dolor, Max estaba pensando en que podía hacer para acabar con el Berseker, y las respuestas no eran muchas. Para eliminarlo había que darle a todos sus ojos, y estaba claro que solo no iba a conseguirlo.

Al ver al monstruo levantar las garras al aire, ya estaba claro, le iba a atravesar con ellas y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, le dolía demasiado la herida como para moverse. Estaba listo para afrontarlo cuando algo llamó su atención: era Milly, que le estaba tirando piedras pequeñas a la cabeza.

- ¡Déjale en paz!

La criatura rugió y comenzó a moverse hacía Milly. Primero a paso lento y luego echó a correr, rugiendo a su vez, preparándose para atravesarla de lado a lado.

La pequeña estaba tan asustada no se atrevía ni a moverse, le temblaban las piernas por culpa del miedo que tenía. Pero antes de que el Berseker llegará hasta ella, White Light acometió contra él, golpeándole contra el hombro y tirándolo a un lado. Seguidamente le empaló con su lanza en el ojo más grande.

Tras recuperar su arma, cogió a Milly con un brazo y comenzó a subir por la pared del edificio más cercano aprovechando su velocidad, pero no tardaron en ser perseguidos por la criatura. Encima, la velocidad de Max no era la misma, por culpa de la herida.

Sin más opciones, lanzó a Milly hacía la azotea y se dejo caer, llevándose al monstruo contra el suelo. Por más que le clavaba su arma en el pecho y esta bestia rugía, su fuerza no se redujo en lo más mínimo, y logró golpearle de nuevo con las garras a pesar de que se apartó.

De nuevo en el suelo, pensando en que podía hacer para distraer su atención y así permitir a Milly escapar, esta volvió a llamar la atención del gigante tirándole cosas y gritándole. Y este no tardó en responder y girarse para ir de nuevo en su busca.

- ¡No, vete de allí! – Le ordenó.

La criatura clavó sus garras en el muro y, con dificultad porque con cada nuevo movimiento un cacho de pared se venía abajo, comenzó a escalar en dirección hacía la pequeña.

El verlo subir, haciendo caer un montón de escombro por su paso, le dio una idea a Max. Era descabellada, pero sino podía derrotar a ese monstruo no le quedaba más opción que noquearlo.

Preparando su lanza como si fuera una jabalina, esperó el momento justo, y cuando la criatura estaba lista para hacer el último esfuerzo y llegar a la azotea del edificio, la lanzó, golpeando la pared y destrozándola, haciendo que se cayese a pedazos. Así, la criatura cayó, junto con los escombros de la pared, quedando sepultada por estos.

Pasaron los minutos, o eso pensaba Max, pero la cuestión era que ese monstruo ya no se levantaba ni tampoco se le oía. Tampoco estaba ya muy seguro, sobre todo porque la visión era borrosa y casi no podía oír ya nada. Poco a poco, todo se volvió negro, hasta que cayo inconsciente.

- Y eso es lo que llamamos amor fraternal – concluyó Yumi, su explicación sobre una de las tantas clases distintas de amor.

- Vaya…

Como todas las noches, Purpple Cat había liberado a Yumi para que le hablase de los humanos. Estaban en una de las terrazas de la torre, con Yumi vistiendo únicamente la capa de alumna, para que así si pasaba algún monstruo, disimular que estuviera allí.

- Los humanos sois muy raros, sentís muchas cosas.

- Estas son las buenas, pero también hay otras muy malas.

- Ya veo… ojala pudiera sentirlas yo también.

- Seguro que puedes. Ya sientes algo cada vez que piensas en nosotros, ¿no?

Purpple Cat la miró, ¿qué sentía cada vez que la miraba? En verdad no sentía nada, solo un pequeño cosquilleo, pero nada más. No entendía su pregunta.

- No te entiendo.

- Soy tu enemiga, ¿no sientes hostilidad hacía mí?

Yumi también le había hablado de la hostilidad, pero no conocía ese sentimiento, como ningún otro del que le había hablado.

- No. No siento nada cuando te miro.

- Pero eso no puede ser, soy tu enemiga. ¿Por qué me atacas entonces?

- Simplemente porque me lo ordena mi creador.

- A eso se le llama obediencia.

- Lo sé, eso lo entiendo, obedezco órdenes porque me creó.

- Eso ya es obediencia ciega.

- No te entiendo, ¿qué diferencia hay?

- Con la primera, obedeces porque crees en los ideales de quien esta por encima de ti, con la otra, simplemente obedeces porque no tienes ideales y te da igual luchar por uno o por otro. ¿Es qué no estás de acuerdo con X.A.N.A?

- No lo sé… me creó, y le debo obediencia, eso es todo lo que sé. Fue lo que nos dijo cuando mi hermano y yo despertamos por primera vez.

- Pero, ¿qué sientes tú?

Purpple Cat continuó sin entender la pregunta. ¿Qué sentía ella cada vez que se enfrentaba al grupo de rebeldes? En verdad, nada. Solo lo hacía porque era su trabajo como soldado de X.A.N.A, nada más.

Un pitido comenzó a sonar en su muñeca. Ya sabía lo que significaba, y Yumi también.

- Hora de volver al tubo, dentro de diez minutos hay recuento.

Yumi ni se resistió. Era lo mismo de todos los días, y ya sabía lo que tocaría. Por la mañana, seguramente la despertaría otra vez para hablar otro rato y que le contase más cosas.

Por su parte, Purpple Cat seguía pensando en lo que Yumi le había preguntado. En verdad solo había un momento en el que se sentía rara, y era cuando estaba con ella. Mientras avanzaba el día, deseaba que llegase el momento de despertarla, para poder hablar, y se sentía fatal cuando tenía que volver a encerrarla en el tubo, deseando con desesperación que llegará el siguiente día o el siguiente momento para saber más cosas.

¿Qué sería eso que estaba sintiendo?

Cuando Max abrió los ojos, todo era borroso y confuso para él. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, así como todo el cuerpo. Poco a poco a su cabeza venían imágenes de lo que había pasado, de su combate contra el Berseker para salvar a Milly. Se había desmayado, ¿pero que había pasado luego?

Su vista comenzó a ser más fluida, pudiendo ver mejor entre la poca luz que había en ese lugar en el que estaba. Cuando se reincorporó, con dificultad, miró a todos lados. Reconoció enseguida el lugar, era el desván del escondite que había buscado cuando comenzó todo el follón.

- ¿Qué hago aquí…? – Murmuró.

- ¿Ya te has despertado?

Milly subió por las escaleras, cargando con una bandeja con algo de comida, que parecía ser fruta. Se había puesto un vestido, un vestido que Max reconoció al instante, porque lo había tomado prestado para ella.

- Te he tenido que vendar las heridas, sino te importa.

Al oír eso, Max se miró el cuerpo. Estaba cubierto de vendas, por eso se notaba tan raro. Entonces se percató de algo y se tocó con prisas la cara. Suspiró aliviado al notar el tacto de su máscara.

- Tranquilo, no te he quitado la máscara – le calmó, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿No quieres saber quién soy? Algunos de tus amigos pagarían una fortuna por saberlo.

- Me has salvado la vida, y si te ocultas tras una máscara tus motivos tendrás. A mi no me importa si quieres seguir así – le deja en frente un plato con varios cachos de fruta – Ten, come. Siento no poder darte nada mejor como agradecimiento por haberme salvado.

Max comió primero el trozo de manzana. Aunque no tenía mucha hambre, no podía quedar mal ante su anfitriona.

- ¿Así que aquí es donde os ocultáis algunos de los rebeldes? – Preguntó, haciéndose el tonto para no descubrir su identidad – ¿No me dirás que estoy en la Academia?

- ¿Eh? No, que va. Esto es una casa. Aquí no hay rebeldes, tranquilo.

- Entonces, ¿quién está aquí?

- Yo sola – le respondió, sonriendo.

Esta respuesta le pillo por sorpresa a Max. Iba a soltar algo pero se cayó. Tenía que vigilar mucho su próxima pregunta, porque son, podría descubrir su identidad.

- Antes éramos más, pero se cansaron de estar aquí y se marcharon. Al salir los cazaron a todos.

- ¿Y tú te quedaste? ¿Por qué?

- Estoy esperando a alguien.

Ambos tomaron otro cacho de fruta. Cuando tragó el pedazo de pera, Max siguió con la conversación.

- ¿A alguien? ¿Aquí? No creo que quedé nadie dando vueltas por la ciudad con los monstruos vigilándola las 24 horas del día. Salvo algunos listos como los que te atacaron.

- Lo sé… pero no me atrevo a marcharme… por si acaso volviese algún día.

- ¿Y a quién estás esperando?

- B-Bueno… - Milly se sonrojo levemente, pero lo suficiente para que Max lo notase. ¿Es qué había pasado algo a su marcha y se había echado novio?

- ¿Es a tu novio a quién esperas?

- N-No es mi novio… por desgracia no… él no sabe que me gusta. Nunca he sido capaz de declararle mis sentimientos. Declararle que le amo de verdad.

- Pues tal y como están las cosas, no deberías haberte cortado.

- Lo sé, pero no soy buena para esto… tengo miedo de que me vea como una niña pequeña, de que me rechace.

- Yo no entiendo mucho de esto del amor, para algo soy un monstruo más de X.A.N.A – le dijo – Pero si a mi se me declarase una chica tan valiente como tú, capaz de enfrentarse a un monstruo para salvar a un enemigo, no me pensaría dos veces darte el si.

Eso hizo sonreír a Milly, que se llevo otra porción de fruta a la boca.

- Gracias por ese comentario… pero por desgracia, creo que nunca podré decírselo. Temo que ha sido capturado por X.A.N.A.

- Si me dices su nombre, puedo decirte si lo ha sido o no. Tengo base de datos con todos los capturados.

De debajo de un cojín que tenía a su lado, Milly sacó una fotografía, que miro con ternura. Y dijo entonces su nombre, un nombre que sonó varias veces en la cabeza de Max.

- Se llama Steward, Max Steward – aunque Milly estaba sonriendo mientras veía esa foto, se notaba melancolía en su voz al pronunciar el nombre – Mira, esta es su foto.

Tragando saliva, Max miró la foto. Era de ella y él cuando llegó a la Academia, al rescatarla cuando estuvo a punto de matarse por haberse subido al árbol. Enterarse de eso, le había dejado helado, como una piedra.

- Dime, ¿sabes algo de él?

Dudo mucho en que responderle a esa pregunta. ¿Qué podía decirle? Se acababa de enterar de que le gustaba, o más bien, de que estaba enamorada de él. No sabía como llevar esa situación. Antes de hablar, tragó saliva.

- Lo siento… si es el chico de la foto, ha sido capturado. Yo mismo le capturé hace un par de semanas.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Milly se lanzó sobre él, agarrándole de los hombres con fuerza. Sus ojos comenzaron a soltar lágrimas, y sus manos temblaban, no sabía si de odio o de tristeza.

- ¡¿Pero está vivo verdad? ¡¿Max esta vivo, verdad que sí?

Al decirle eso, esperaba que le diera un tortazo o que quisiera matarlo, pero no se esperaba esa reacción. Estaba tan sorprendido que no sabía que decir.

- Dime que esta vivo, por favor… por favor… - Milly se echó las manos a la cara y comenzó a sollozar.

¿Qué podía hacer? Verla reaccionar así y ahora de esa forma era como si le hubieran clavado algo en el pecho. Max no sabía que decir ni como actuar. ¿Tan fuertes eran sus sentimientos hacía él?

- Ese chico… - comenzó a decir, ante lo que Milly le miró, con lágrimas cayéndole por ambos lados de la cara – Luchó hasta el último momento para no ser capturado… dijo… dijo… que tenía que volver con alguien para protegerla. Creeme, fue muy valiente.

- ¿N… no me dirás que…?

- No está muerto, está en la torre principal.

Milly de nuevo empezó a llorar, pero esta vez no parecía ser por desesperación, sino por felicidad. Cosa que lo confirmo sus siguientes palabras.

- Entonces esta vivo… soy tan feliz… pensé que me había abandonado… pero no… quería volver, conmigo…

Max se puso en pie y miró por la ventana. Para poder encender una pequeña luz, habían pintado también esa ventana con pintura negra, únicamente dejando un cacho en la parte de arriba desde donde se podía ver toda la calle. No era una mala idea. Pero ahora tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no estaba para aplaudir su iniciativa. Tenía que encajar demasiadas cosas, como esa, que Milly estuviera enamorado de él.

Continuaba llorando, en el suelo, pero de felicidad. ¿Tan fuerte era eso que sentía? ¿Y él? ¿Qué era lo que él sentía?

- Si quieres… mañana te puedo llevar a verle.

- ¿Eh? – Milly le miró, secándose las lágrimas.

- Si confías en mi, te puedo llevar a verle y luego traerte aquí.

- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?

White Light asintió.

- ¡Si, por favor! ¡Necesito verle para saber que esta bien! ¡Me moriría si le pasase algo, por favor!

Estuvieron un rato hablando antes de irse a dormir. Milly le estuvo contando como le conoció, hasta como nacieron esos sentimientos que había estado ocultándole tanto tiempo, e incluso cosas que hacía para poder estar cerca de él, como rodearse con sus brazos para dormir junto a él.

Max recordaba esa noche. Cuando se despertó al dia siguiente tenía a Milly entre sus brazos. Por un momento pensó que se había mentido ahí porque tenía frío, no por esa razón. Se había enterado de tantas cosas que se tuvo que quedar despierto para asimilarlo todo.

La miro de reojo, mientras dormía, con esa cara de angelito que nunca había roto un plato. No podía negar que algo sentía por ella, pero no sabía que era exactamente. Pensaba que era como una hermana pequeña, pero el solo hecho de que le pasase algo a Milly le ponía furioso, como cuando intentaron violarla o cada vez que la había protegido y casi le pasaba algo. ¿Estaría también enamorado de ella?

Se acercó a la joven y se quitó la máscara, para mirarla como Max y no como White Light. Le apartó un par de pelos que le cubrían la cara, para verla mejor ante la tenue luz. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía unas enormes ganas de plantarle un beso allí mismo. Pero no podía, y sabía la razón.

Aunque la batalla acabase, si estaba con Milly, X.A.N.A podría acabar detectándola y estaría en peligro. Es más, podía usarla como excusa para chantajearle y usarla para tenerlo bajo su control. Le dolía en el alma no poder decirle quien era, que quería tenerla a su lado, que quería abrazarla y volver a esos días en los que los dos eran felices, ella mostrando sus sentimientos con jugarretas y él protegiéndola como a una hermana. Pero no podía, no podía ponerla en peligro.

Solo le quedaba una opción.

Cuando Ulrich oyó que White Light apareció ante la puerta de la fortaleza, Ulrich activó el dispositivo para vestir las ropas de Lyoko y saltó la muralla defensiva, para salirle al encuentro.

Y allí estaba, inmóvil, sosteniendo algo entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin decir nada, White Light dejó en el suelo lo que llevaba entre los brazos. Estaba más sucia y menos cuidada, pero Ulrich reconoció a Milly entre las sábanas que la rodeaban. Sin nada más que hacer, White Light se giró para marcharse.

- ¡Espera, ¿qué significa esto? ¿No habrás…?

- Tranquilo, aún está viva. Solo que le prometí a alguien que la pondría a salvo, nada más. Nos vemos.

Ulrich observó como su enemigo se alejaba, pero le detuvo diciendo su nombre. En un primero momento no se detuvo, pero cuando lo repitió, le hizo caso.

- Mañana atacaremos la torre principal. Vamos a terminar con todo esto.

- ¿Crees que está bien que me lo digas? Ahora podré avisar a todos y poner una muralla defensiva para deteneros.

- Veo injusto que no lo sepas. Quiero ganarte, pero no atacándote por la espalda.

White Light rio por lo bajo. Esa actitud era muy típica de Ulrich.

- Te estaré esperando, entonces

Y dicho eso, se marchó, desapareciendo con una corriente de viento y con una cosa clara, las cosas terminarían mañana, fuera por la mano de los guerreros de Lyoko por la suya propia, pero todo tenía que terminar de una vez.


	35. La batalla por el mundo real Parte IX

**CAPÍTULO 34**

**LA BATALLA POR EL MUNDO REAL IX**

**VOLVIENDO AL PRINCIPIO**

Todo estaba casi listo para comenzar el ataque a la torre central de X.A.N.A, y así poder liberar a todos los que allí tenían presos. Sin embargo, antes de comenzar la operación, Jeremy los había citado a todos en el teatro. Parecía tener algo importante que decir.

Cuando todos estuvieron en su sitio, Jeremy colocó el micrófono a su altura e hizo bajar la pantalla del techo.

- Esta mañana he captado una comunicación del ejército. Todo el mundo está atento a lo que ocurre aquí dentro, pero al parecer piensan que no hay supervivientes – comenzó a decir y pulsó un botón comenzando a proyectar la imagen de una reportera que a su espalda tenía unos tanques y varios soldados moviéndose de un lado a otro.

"Ante el repentino ataque de algo que nadie ha podido explicar, y ante la escasez de datos de que hayan supervivientes, el gobierno ha optado por bombardear toda la ciudad, con el fin de acabar con esas cosas que la atacaron hará unos días. Para ello usarán un misil que…"

Jeremy desconectó el proyector. No hacía falta enseñarles más para ver la cara de pánico que todos tenían. Algunos comenzaron a gritar histéricos, otros a llorar y algunos como fue el caso de Ulrich u Odd, permanecieron impasibles, aunque eso no quitaba que estuvieran preocupados.

- El misil caerá esta tarde a las siete. Tenemos tres horas para acabar con X.A.N.A antes de que eso pase – concluyó Jeremy.

- ¿Podrás activar esa cosa a tiempo? – Le preguntó Jim.

- Si logramos atacar el núcleo de X.A.N.A todo habrá acabado. Todos sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

Saber que todo acabaría por fin les alegraba a todos, pero esta noticia había trastornado a la mayoría. Tenían que llegar hasta el núcleo de X.A.N.A, desconectarla y entonces Jeremy utilizaría algo que denominaba "vuelta al pasado" para regresar a antes de que todo este follón hubiera comenzado.

Todos conocían su cometido y cada parte del plan que constaba de tres partes; primero era crear una distracción a las fuerzas que defendieran los alrededores de la torre, segundo infiltrarse en ella y defender la posición hasta que Ulrich, Aelita y Odd lograran llegar hasta donde estuvieran X.A.N.A y desconectarlo para siempre. Todo parecía muy sencillo, sino contaba con que los tres guerreros de la IA estarían allí para defenderla, así como todos sus monstruos. Pero ganarían, claro que ganarían.

Cada uno recogió su equipo y se prepararon para salir. X.A.N.A los estaría esperando, pero no les importaba, acabarían con él de una vez por todas.

Sin que nadie se percatase, desde lo alto del edificio de la Academia, una figura los observaba. Max contemplaba como todos los supervivientes del centro se preparaban para lanzar un ataque final. Como ellos, sabía lo del misil, y aunque X.A.N.A había dicho que no había de que preocuparse, cosa que realmente creía, ya era hora de acabar con todo eso.

Tal y como había supuesto, la barrera estaba creada para evitar la entrada del código de X.A.N.A. Pero si se quitaba el traje y vestía como un ciudadano cualquiera, podía entrar sin problemas. Lo sentía por Ulrich si le había parecido que solo había acudido para dejar a Milly a su cuidado, pero en verdad lo que había hecho era ir para comprobar el terreno y comprobar si su teoría era cierta. Y parecía que así era.

Intentó recrear su arma y para su sorpresa lo hizo sin ningún problema. Eso quería decir que allí dentro aún podía seguir usando sus poderes virtuales. Le sorprendió ante tal fallo por parte de Jeremy, que alguien tan previsor como él no hubiera caído en la cuenta de que uno de los guerreros de X.A.N.A pudiera ser un humano cualquier. Por un lado era bueno, porque eso indicaba que aún no sospechaban de él, y por otro lado también, porque así podía seguir actuando sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

No tenía tiempo para ponerse a pensar. Tenía que ponerse en marcha para llegar hasta la sala del Superordenador y llevar a cabo la misión que él mismo se había adjudicado. No le había dicho a nadie donde estaría y aunque había tenido sumo cuidado según llegaba a la Academia, no le extrañaría para nada que le hubieran puesto alguna Mantis espía. Pero poco le importaba ya. Si todo iba bien, X.A.N.A estaría en su poder de nuevo. Dejarla libre por el mundo real era demasiado peligroso.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, llegó al piso donde antes estaban los cuartos de las chicas. Todas las puertas estaban abiertas, pero quedaban bien poco dentro de las habitaciones, como mucho los muebles, porque todos los colchones y demás habían desaparecido. Llegó a la que creía que era la habitación de Milly.

Como en las demás, quedaba poca cosa, libros sobre periodismo y algo de ropa de las niñas, pero poco más. No sabía a donde se la habrían llevado dentro de la Academia, pero sino se la encontraba mejor. Al activar la vuelta al pasado, se olvidaría de él, de todo lo que han pasado e incluso de lo que sentía.

"Es mejor así…" pensó, triste al pensar en tener que perder todo lo que había pasado con ella. Se acordaría de todo, pero ella no. Sabía que era lo mejor, para poder mantenerla a salvo de X.A.N.A. Y, a pesar de todo, no podía evitar tener ganas de llorar mientras sentía una fuerte punzada en el pecho.

No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por eso, ya lo haría más adelante. Activó el traje virtual y se preparó para dirigirse a la sala del Superordenador. No sabía si encontraría resistencia, pero le daba igual, destrozaría todo lo encontrase en su camino.

El combate en la torre central había comenzado. Los monstruos habían repelido el ataque de los supervivientes sin ningún problema, pero los guerreros de Lyoko estaban dando muchos dolores de cabeza.

Black Dog lo observaba todo desde una de las púas. X.A.N.A le había prohibido intervenir, y no lograba comprender la razón. Ni tampoco podía entender donde se habían metido su hermana y White Light, que habían desaparecido la noche anterior. De todas formas, aunque hubieran estado, los tres tenían órdenes de mantenerse al margen de todo.

Lo único que X.A.N.A le había dicho a Black Dog es que todo iba a ser un pequeño experimento suyo. El misil no tardarían en llegar hasta ellos, pero parecía que no le preocupaba para nada el poder quedar desintegrado. De todas formas, ¿qué experimento iba a poder hacer si era derrotado? A veces no entendía los deseos de su amo.

Nada más podía ver los intentos de Ulrich y sus compañeros por avanzar. Le parecía bastante triste por un lado. Pensaban que estaban logrando penetrar en sus defensas lentamente pero a paso seguro y no sabían que en verdad todo era un plan de X.A.N.A. No tenía pensado ganar esta batalla, estaba claro, sino sus tres guerreros estarían allí abajo luchando junto a sus monstruos. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que estaba tramando?

Ulrich destruyó al Cangrejo y continuó su avance seguido por Aelita y Odd que les guardaba las espaldas. Todo estaba resultando fácil, quizás demasiado fácil.

Había muchos menos monstruos de los que habían pensado en un principio. Incluso solo había un Berserker del que se estaban ocupando otro grupo. Y, lo más extraño, ni White Light ni los otros dos estaban allí luchando. ¿Acaso les estaban tendiendo una trampa?

Era bien posible, al fin y al cabo Ulrich ya avisó a White Light del ataque, así que lo más seguro es que dentro de la torre los estuvieran esperando para tenderles una emboscada.

- ¡Ulrich, los monstruos no dejan pasar a los demás! – Le advirtió Aelita.

- ¡Tenemos que seguir avanzando! ¡Nos quedan menos de dos horas para encontrar el núcleo y desactivar a X.A.N.A!

- ¡Pero…!

- No te preocupes, Aelita – la tranquilizó Odd – No les pasará nada, saben apañárselas. Ya lo han demostrado durante la guerra.

En eso tenía razón, pero todos sabían una cosa: si uno de ellos moría, la vuelta al pasado no les regresaría la vida. Todos los que les habían acompañado lo sabían perfectamente, e incluso habían jurado que si caían no sería culpa suya. Ellos llevaban mucho tiempo luchando contra la IA y ahora era su hora, no pensaban entregarle el mundo real sin presentar batalla. Y si tenían que caer, sería luchando. O eso al menos había dicho Jim hablando por los demás.

Tras acabar con un par de Garrapatas y Avispones, por fin vislumbraban la entrada. Ulrich activó el Super sprint para entrar primero. La puerta daba a un largo pasillo, oscuro y sombrío. Vamos lo que era realmente X.A.N.A.

- Quizás es una trampa…

- No te preocupes, Aelita – Ulrich guardó su espada – Yo avanzaré primero, vosotros seguidme.

- Ten cuidado, tio. No sabemos si nos están esperando allí dentro.

- Lo sé.

Y el joven desapareció dejando la estela amarillenta tras de si. Aelita y Odd se esperaron unos segundos, por si oían algo de su compañero. Como reinaba el silencio, se adentraron en la torre.

Cuando Milly abrió los ojos, se sentía un tanto perdida. Estaba en una habitación muy grande, con muchas camas, que no le sonaba para nada. Juraría que ella estaba en un altillo, con un par de colchones donde había pasado la última semana.

Y ahora, tenía ropas limpias y alguien le había lavado el cuerpo. ¿Pero quién? ¿Habría sido ese guerrero de esa IA al que había salvado? No, eso quería decir que… ¿estaba dentro de la torre? Pero no podía ser, todo eso parecía bastante tranquilo y todas esas camas parecían que se hubieran usado hacía poco.

Además, todo lo que había por los alrededores era ropa y cosas de chicas. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

- Un momento… ¿esto no será….? – No podía ser de otra manera. Estaba en la zona de la Academia, donde se quedaron los demás supervivientes al ataque.

¿Pero qué hacía allí? ¿Quién la había llevado hasta ese lugar? Si estaba a mucha distancia, no creía haber llegado hasta allí sonámbula. Era imposible. O igual estaba equivocada y todo era un sueño.

Se pellizco la mejilla con todas sus fuerzas, notando un intenso dolor que casi le hizo gritar. Acariciándose la sonrojada mejilla lo tenía claro, estaba bien despierta. Ahora le faltaba saber que estaba haciendo allí.

Por detrás de una puerta que había en la pared de la derecha, oía unos pasos. ¿Sería de alguno de los supervivientes? No lo sabía, pero se oían tanto cercanos como lejanos a la vez. ¿Tal cosa era posible?

Con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta despacio para echar un vistazo. La poca luz de unas bombillas colgando del techo no le dejaba ver mucho. Ojeo todas las direcciones, pero poco veía, nada que le pudiera indicar quien era el dueño de esos pasos.

Entonces, pasando casi de refilón, vio una silueta. Le había parecido como una ilusión, pero estaba segura que era esa tal White Light. Llevaba esa larga arma que había usado para acabar con el monstruo, así que solo podía ser él. Pero, si ese era el lugar donde se refugiaban los supervivientes, ¿qué hacía él allí? Quizás estaba equivocada, y eso en realidad era la torre de esa IA y ese tipo, al que había ayudado con toda su buena voluntad, la había entregado y simplemente estaba esperando a que se despertarse para llevarla con su amo.

No, no lo creía así. No sabía porque pero no le había parecido mala persona. Incluso podría decir que cuando estuvo con él en el altillo, sintió cierta nostalgia y una sensación agradable, que fue tal que incluso pudo quedarse totalmente dormida, sabiendo que no le pasaría nada, que estaría protegida.

Aunque tenía que pensar de forma fría, era su oportunidad para saber dónde estaba Max. Daba igual si era el escondite de esa cosa virtual o simplemente el escondite de los supervivientes. Tenía que encontrar a Max, y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Armándose de valor, abrió la puerta con cuidado, y con el sigilo con el que había aprendido a moverse durante el tiempo que estuvo sobreviviendo sola allá fuerza, comenzó a seguir a White Light, sin que este se diese cuenta.

Yumi se despertó debido al choque de su cuerpo contra el suelo. Mira que la habían despertado los últimos días de una forma brusca, pero esa había sido la más violenta.

Como siempre, ante ella, estaba Purpple Cat, con una toalla para que se tapara.

- Si me has despertado, es que habéis ganado… ¿no?

- No – negó con la cabeza – La batalla aún no ha terminado. Pero no tardará. X.A.N.A nos ha prohibido luchar.

- ¿Cómo?

- Yo, mi hermano y White Light tenemos prohibido participar en la batalla que se esta dando por la zona. No sé lo que trama, pero tampoco me importa en este momento. Es hora de que te vayas.

- ¿Qué? ¿M-Me tomas el pelo? – Preguntó, no fiándose mucho.

- Tus amigos están dos pisos por debajo de nosotros. Si usas ese pasillo llegarás junto a ellos en poco tiempo.

- ¿Por qué me estás ayudando? – Quiso saber, aún sin fiarse.

- No sé qué planea mi amo, ni tampoco como acabará la batalla allá fuera, pero si no te marchas pronto, morirás como el resto.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que morirán? ¡¿Por qué?

- Dentro de poco más de una hora un misil caerá por esta zona. El gobierno de este mundo real va a erradicarnos.

- ¡Pero, ¿y qué pasa con los inocentes que están en la ciudad? ¡¿Y con los que tenéis vosotros capturados?

Purpple Cat no respondió y eso no le dio buenas sensaciones a Yumi. ¿Sería capaz el gobierno de destruir a X.A.N.A permitiendo la muerte de cientos de inocentes? En su día, ella y sus compañeros habían debatido si X.A.N.A no sería una creación de algún gobierno a modo de arma secreta. Lo veían absurdo y muy típico, pero no era descabellado tampoco. Y desde luego, la prisa que se habían dado en querer eliminar a X.A.N.A casi no le dejaba lugar a dudas.

- Será mejor que te vayas o no podrás ponerte a salvo.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú?

- Supongo que esperar a que todo acabe. Ganemos nosotros o ganéis vosotros, el misil caerá. No sé si el amo piensa hacer algo al respecto, pero no puedo moverme de aquí. Así nos lo ha ordenado a los tres.

- ¿Y por qué le obedeces? Puedes tomar tus propias decisiones si lo deseas. Ahora estamos en el mundo real, no en Lyoko.

- Mis propias… ¿decisiones?

- Así es – asintió - ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Escapa conmigo.

Purpple Cat, por primera vez en su vida, comprendió aquella emoción que significaba sorpresa, porque lo estaba ante lo que Yumi acababa de ofrecerle.

- ¿Qué vaya… contigo?

- Claro. No me pareces tan mala como quieres aparentar ser cuando te enfrentas a nosotros. Es más, incluso podría decir que si vivieras en la tierra serías una buena persona.

- Vaya… es la primera vez que me halagas así… me siento extraña… ¿esto es lo que llaman sentirse avergonzada?

- Si, creo que sí. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Yumi le tendió amablemente la mano. No era una mano que hubiera sido ofrecida por obligación, sino más bien una mano amistosa, cariñosa, comprensiva. Tantas cosas que Purpple Cat no era capaz de describir porque no conocía esos sentimientos.

Estaba a punto de agarrarla cuando comenzó a oír unas explosiones que hicieron temblar un poco la habitación. La batalla parecía que estaba siendo más intensa de lo que se había pensando en un principio, ¿o quizás era otra cosa?

- Tienes que irte, ¡venga!

La agarró de los brazos y usando su fuerza, la lanzó hacía el pasillo que la llevaría hasta sus amigos. Luego lanzó unos shuriken que explotaron al entrar en contacto con el marco de la puerta, derrumbándola.

- Hasta luego, amiga… - se despidió con un susurro.

Sin que Jeremy se diese cuenta, Max le atacó por la espalda, transmitiéndole una descarga eléctrica y dejándolo inconsciente en la silla.

Había sido más fácil de lo que se imaginaba llegar hasta allí. No había encontrado ninguna resistencia, ni un solo ser humano en su camino. Seguramente, como pensó, todos se habían ido a la batalla, salvo Jeremy, que seguramente se habría quedado para activar la vuelta al pasado.

Sentía haberle quitado el trabajo, pero sería el quien se ocupará de ello. Sin ningún problema, comenzó a teclear, buscando el código que activase el programa del viaje en el tiempo. No sabía si su plan iba a funcionar, ni si podría regresar tan atrás, pero tenía que intentarlo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar ahí escondida? – Preguntó al aire, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Dando un pequeño salto de sorpresa, Milly perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Había seguido a White Light durante más de media hora por un montón de túneles y pasadizos, hasta llegar a esa sala gigante desde donde solo se podía acceder por el ascensor. Milly había logrado subirse al techo para que el guerrero de la IA no la detectase, pero al parecer no había cumplido su objetivo.

Habiendo terminado, Max se giró para ver quien era la ratita que le había estado siguiendo desde que entró en la fábrica, y se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver que era Milly.

- ¿Tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- T-T-Te vi y te seguí… - respondió, aunque eso él ya parecía saberlo, pero no parecía haberse dado cuenta de quien era la que le estaba siguiendo.

- ¿Qué me seguiste? Y si te llegó a confundir con alguno de ellos, ¿eh? Te hubiera podido atravesar – intentó asustarla.

Milly dio un par de pasos atrás cuando le vio empuñar de nuevo su lanza, algo asustada. Pero, recordando lo que sintió cuando estuvo con él en el altillo, se armó de valor y avanzó esos pasos, incluso avanzó más.

- No serías capaz de eso… tú no eres una mala persona.

- ¿Eso piensas? No sabes nada de mí, pequeña.

- Me salvaste de ser violada… me salvaste de ese monstruo arriesgando tu vida… ¿y aún quieres que piense que no eres buena persona? Una mala persona se habría mantenido al margen de todo. Pero tú… tú… tú me ayudaste.

White Light guardó silencio, apartando la mirada. De todas las personas, ¿por qué tenía que encontrarse con ella y justamente en ese momento? ¿El destino le estaba jugando una mala pasada?

- Por favor… por favor… ¡necesito saberlo! ¡Dime dónde está Max, por favor!

White Light miró a la niña. Su mirada era toda una suplica, con esos ojos llorosos, llenos de preocupación, que necesitaban saber que alguien, una persona muy importante, estaba bien. El solo mirarlos, hacía que su corazón ardiese, dolorido.

- Ya te lo dije… yo le atrapé.

- ¡Pero está bien, ¿verdad qué si?

- ¿Por qué te importa tanto ese ser humano? ¿Qué tiene que lo hace tan especial para ti?

- Pues… si te soy sincera no lo sé… pero… para mí… al menos para mí… es alguien muy especial… alguien en quien puedo confiar si tengo algún problema, porque sé que estará allí para ayudarme si le necesito… alguien en quien se que no me traicionaría nunca… alguien que… alguien que… ¡alguien a quién quiero con todo mi corazón! ¡Lo que siento por él no podría describírtelo con palabras!

De nuevo ese ardor en el pecho. Esas palabras le estaban haciendo más daño que cualquier estocada de la espada de Ulrich, más que cualquier impacto de una flecha de Odd o un abanico de Yumi. Unas palabras tan puras, sinceras y llenas de sentimiento que le quemaban por dentro. Pero, ¿eran solo esas palabras? No, sabía que no. También lo era la culpa, por haberle mentido a esa niña, no, a esa chica que era tan importante para el.

- ¿Qué harías… si le volvieras a ver…?

- Le declararía lo que siento – respondió, firme tanto en su pose como en su mirada – No me volvería a echar atrás. Le confesaría mis sentimientos, aunque me rechazase me da igual, lo haría.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí – asintió – Así que, por favor, dime donde esta.

White Light se giró y apoyó sobre el teclado por unos segundos. Milly no sabía que le pasaba, pero en su interior, estaba luchando, contra si mismo, contra sus propios sentimientos. Y daba igual la de veces que analizará la situación, en ninguna de las opciones posibles lograba ver una decisión que no dañase a la pequeña.

- Esta bien… si quieres verle, te dejaré verle – aceptó.

- ¡¿D-De verdad? – Exclamó, feliz.

Whtie Light se quitó la máscara, dejándola sobre el teclado del Superordenador. Milly no lo entendía, ¿por qué se quitaba la máscara? ¿No le había dicho que iba a dejar verle? Solo podía ver lentamente la figura del guerrero de la IA girándose, viéndole poco a poco el rostro con la poca luz que había en esa habitación.

Cuando se hubo girado por completo, pudo verlo claro, tan claro como si lo estuviera viendo en la luz del día. Se echó las manos a la boca, asombrada y asustada al mismo tiempo. El rostro de esa persona lo conocía bien, demasiado bien, porque llevaba semanas soñando con él, día y noche.

- ¿M-Max…? N-N-No puede ser…

- Cuando llevo esta ropa, me llaman White Light – le dijo, con una leve sonrisa – No pienses que es un rostro falso o algo así… soy el auténtico Max Steward, al que conociste hace semanas, con el que saliste un par de veces, con el que hiciste esa pijamada, al que le golpeaste las partes cuando fingiste el ahogarte en la playa…

Milly no podía creérselo. No podía ser, tenía que ser un truco. Max… su Max jamás lucharía de lado de los malos que intentasen destruir el mundo. No, era imposible, él jamás lucharía de lado de alguien tan maligno como esa IA.

- ¡Tú no puedes ser Max! ¡El jamás lucharía por alguien que quiere dominar el mundo!

- Y sin embargo, si luchó contra uno de los monstruos para protegerte… ¿verdad?

- P-P-Pero…

- Siento darte este disgusto Milly… pero así soy yo. El que ha empezado todo esto, uno de los culpables. Soy un guerrero de X.A.N.A. O más bien, soy quien lo manipula en las sombras.

- ¿Qué? ¡P-Pero tú eres una buena persona! ¡¿Por qué has hecho esto, entonces?

- Tengo mis motivos… unos motivos que me hubiera gustado contarte algún día, pero jamás pensé que algo así me pasase a mí.

- ¿A-Algo así…?

- Que me acabase enamorando de ti – le respondió, sincero y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ante tal confesión, Milly cayó de rodillas al suelo, como en estado de shock. No sabía si era una mentira o era verdad, pero esas palabras le habían llegado muy profundo, a lo más profundo de su corazón. Eran las palabras que siempre había querido escuchar de él. Pero, ¿eran de verdad o estaba engañándola? ¿De verdad ese tipo era Max? Hablaba como él, se movía como él, ¿pero realmente era él?

- El sentir esto por ti no entraba en mis planes… pero… a pesar de que lo cambia todo, me siento bien, por habértelo podido decir. Pensaba activar el programa sin que lo supieras. Así todo sería más fácil. Me he quitado un peso de encima.

- ¿P-Programa?

- Un programa que nos hará viajar al pasado… hasta el día en el que llegué a la Academia. Cuando eso pase tú… yo… nuestra relación ya no será la misma.

- ¿Por qué…?

- Porque te olvidarás de mí.

Esas palabras le llegaron a Milly como si fueran una fuerte brisa. Al oírlas, su corazón se encogió dolorido, tanto, que casi se desmayó de la impresión.

- E-E-Eso es mentira… ¿verdad? ¡No puedo olvidarme de ti!

- Lo harás. Dentro de un par de minutos se activará el programa y regresaremos a ese día. Te olvidarás de mi, de todo lo que hemos vivido. Cuando me vuelvas a ver, seré un completo desconocido para ti.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero olvidarme de ti, Max! ¡Es más, no pienso hacerlo!

- Es inevitable… pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Yo no me olvidaré de ti.

Al oír esas palabras, Milly comenzó a llorar. Aunque era una confesión muy fuerte, lloraba de tristeza. ¿Por qué era tan injusto con ella? A pesar de haberle dicho lo que sentía, que estaba totalmente enamorada de él, ¿por qué era así de injusto?

- E-E-Eso no es justo… - sollozo – No es nada justo…

Milly iba a estallar en un llanto cuando Max la abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro.

Eso le demostraba que realmente era él. Esa calidez, esa ternura, era algo que solo Max le había transmitido en sus abrazos. Ni siquiera su madre le había transmitido esos sentimientos, y mira que la quería mucho.

- Perdóname, Milly… - le imploró – Sé que no es justo… pero si quiero protegerte no tengo otra elección… perdóname…

- ¿M-Max…?

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Max le plantó un beso en los labios.

Mientras corría por el largo pasillo, que parecía que nunca tuviera final, Ulrich comenzó a oír unos pasos, así que se detuvo en seco.

Para nada eran los pasos de uno de los monstruos de X.A.N.A, sino que parecían casi los de una persona. Estaba claro, uno de los tres venía a cortarles el paso.

Rápidamente desenfundó su espada y se preparó para recibir a quien quiera que fuera el que apareciese. Y no tardó ver al dueño de los pasos.

Para su sorpresa, no era ninguno de los tres que esperaba, sino que era Yumi, que apenas lograba tenerse en pie.

- ¿Y-Yumi…? – Pudo preguntar, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Al oír la voz, Yumi levantó la cabeza, viendo con su visión borrosa, a Ulrich. Pensó por un momento que era una ilusión y, dejándose vencer por el cansancio, se dejo caer. Ulrich la agarró antes de que se chocará con el suelo.

- ¡Ey, Yumi! ¡Soy yo, Ulrich! ¡Ey!

Pero no le respondía. Parecía que había caído agotada, víctima del cansancio. ¿Y ahora que hacía? Si seguía avanzando llegaría hasta el núcleo pero no podía dejarla allí simplemente. Y estaba a una distancia muy lejana de Odd y Aelita que por lo menos tardarían diez minutos en alcanzarle.

Miró a su amiga, a la que durante tanto tiempo había ocupado su corazón. No le costó tomar una decisión. Ella era lo primero. Se la cargó sobre la espalda y retrocedió lo avanzado, para encontrarse con sus compañeros. Lo primero era lo primero, sacarla de allí.

Inmóvil como una estatua, Milly recibió el que fue el primer beso de toda su vida. Aunque había sido de sopetón, para nada fue brusco, sino que el contacto con los labios de Max era suave y dulce, así como la sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo. Además, notaba un cierto sabor a limón.

Tras un par de segundos más, Max los separó, apartándose de ella.

- ¿Q-Q-Q-Qué… qué…?

- Es mi regalo de despedida – le dijo – Aunque no te acuerdes… que sepas, que no dejaré de quererte nunca Milly y que… desde las sombras, estaré velando por ti.

- ¿M-Max…?

La cuenta atrás del Superordenador llegó a cero y una enorme esfera blanca comenzó a inundar la habitación. Milly vio como Max era absorbido por ella poco a poco, casi desapareciendo de su vista.

- ¡Maaaaax! – Le llamó con todas sus fuerzas, antes de ser absorbida también por la luz.

Así, todo comenzó a ser absorbido poco a poco, la fábrica, la Academia, la ciudad… todo fue absorbido por la cúpula de luz.

Cuando los guerreros de Lyoko se vieron de nuevo, no comprendían lo que estaba pasando. De pronto se habían vistos de lleno en una clase de Física y ahora estaban en su tranquilo descanso. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, la Academia, los alumnos y al parecer la ciudad, como si X.A.N.A no hubiera existido nunca allí.

- ¿Qué has hecho Einstein? ¿Activaste antes de tiempo la vuelta al pasado?

- Que va, yo no hice nada – le confesó Jeremy – Alguien me atacó y quede inconsciente. No sé quién la ha activado.

- ¿Creéis que pudo ser X.A.N.A? – Comentó Aelita.

Mientras sus compañeros debatían, Ulrich y Yumi simplemente estaban callados, sentando el uno al lado del otro. No se habían dicho nada desde que se encontraron de nuevo, tras las clases. Pero, ver que tanto el uno como el otro estaba bien, era lo único que necesitaban y ambos, sonriendo, miraban el cielo azul, que por primera vez brillaba tan intensamente como antes.

Tras la comida, Milly y Tamiya se situaron cerca de la entrada, para esperar al nuevo estudiante. Como no querían que les viese, para así hacerle una foto sorpresa, Milly se subió al árbol más alto de la entrada para tener un buen ángulo para la foto.

- Milly, no deberíamos… - le susurró Tamiya desde su escondite, en un arbusto al lado del árbol.

- No te preocupes, no pasará nada.

- Pero si te caes… te harás daño.

- Tranquila. Ya verás como tenemos una buen-.

La rama sobre la que estaba Milly se partió por el peso y la niña comenzó a caer de cabeza.

- ¡Milly! – Gritó Tamiya mientras veía a su amiga caer desde lo más alto y gritando, mientras, inútilmente, intentaba agarrarse a algo.

Para Milly, todo fue a cámara lenta. Se caía desde una altura de más de tres metros, así que iba a morir, si Tamiya no lo evitaba, iba a morir. Sin embargo, para Tamiya todo fue muy rápido. No pudo ni reaccionar cuando una figura negra pasó corriendo delante suya, como un rayo, y agarró a su amiga antes de que se la pegará

Milly notó como alto la había parado, sin duda unos brazos, quizás de su amiga, pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos del miedo.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Sin lugar a dudas, esa no era la voz de Tamiya. Era la voz de un chico, pero de ningún compañero de clase o profesor que ella conociese. Además, le pareció oír dulzura en esas palabras.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y se encontró cara a cara con un rostro joven, quizás le sacaba unos cuatro o cinco años, pero no más. Tenía el pelo corto, alborotado y de color castaño. Y sus ojos de color almendra parecía que brillasen.

Milly no pudo evitarlo y enrojeció.

- ¿Q-Q-Quién eres…? – Le preguntó, aunque tenía la sensación de que ya lo conocía de algo.

- Me llamo Max, Max Steward y a partir de ahora estudiaré aquí – Se presentó con una sonrisa.

Los dos se miraron fijamente y Milly sintió como si fuera un encuentro fatal, un encuentro predestinado, porque su corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. Pero, no pudo evitar pensar, que todo eso ya lo había vivido alguna vez, porque ese momento tan mágico le resultaba muy familiar.


	36. Los cambios de la vuelta al pasado

**CAPÍTULO 35**

**LOS CAMBIOS DEL REGRESO AL PASADO**

Ya había pasado cerca de un mes desde que habían regresado al pasado, al poco de haber aparecido White Light y X.A.N.A no había dado señales de vida. No es que no les importase, porque así habían tenido tiempo para descansar en mucho tiempo, y desde luego lo estaban disfrutando.

Como ocurrió, Max llegó a la Academia, pero las cosas cambiaron. Estando seguro de que el joven no tenía nada que ver con White Light, Ulrich hizo lo posible por hacerse su amigo y pasaban mucho tiempo juntos; estudiando, jugando al fútbol, entrenando combate cuerpo a cuerpo… tenía mucho que aprender de él. A veces se lo decía y este no entendía a que venía todo lo que le estaba diciendo. También haber hecho amistad con él había ayudado mucho a Jeremy a adelantar con el anti-virus de Aelita, teniendo ya casi un 69% del programa que la curaría de X.A.N.A para siempre terminado.

Su relación con Yumi, Odd y Aelita seguía siendo tan buena como lo era antes. Aunque la joven asiática aún no se fiaba del todo de Max. Bien que las cosas no eran como al principio, que no podía ni verse con Ulrich, pero cosas que ella recordaba que habían pasado y ahora eran distintas. Se lo había dicho a Jeremy y este simplemente le respondió: "Ahora Max y Ulrich se llevan bien, no existe rivalidad entre ellos. Es normal que las cosas cambien. Eso puede pasar".

Se acordaba de situaciones donde las cosas habían cambiado pero, ¿tanto? Eran muchas las cosas que habían dando un giro inesperado con esa gigantesca vuelta al pasado que los devolvió meses atrás. Y para empezar, era la relación de Max con Milly.

En el campo de fútbol, Yumi observaba como Ulrich le hacía un pase a Odd y este a su vez a Max, que no logró detener el balón a tiempo porque el pase de su compañero había sido demasiado largo y no pudo llegar a tiempo. Rebotando el balón salió fuera del campo, llegando hasta donde Milly y Tamiya estaban sentadas.

La pequeña pelirroja agarró el balón y se preparó para dárselo a Max cuando fue a buscarlo.

- Vaya, ¿ya estás haciendo reportajes otra vez?

- Pues si, ¿tienes algún problema, Steward? – Saltó Tamiya ante el tono de voz de borderia que había puesto Max cuando cogió el balón.

- Yo ninguno, pero si no los hacéis más emocionantes nunca tendréis un lector.

- ¡Ble! – Le sacó la lengua – Métete en tus asuntos.

Max las dejó solas para volver al partido y las niñas se sentaron de nuevo en el césped. Tamiya arrancó un poco de hierba, furiosa.

- ¡Dios, como le odio! Puede llegar a ser más insoportable que Sissi.

- No digas eso, Tamiya… no es tan malo.

- En serio Milly, si siempre es un borde con nosotras. No entiendo que le ves.

Milly observó como corría de un lado al otro, haciendo pases con Ulrich y Odd, terminando la jugada con un gol suyo. Sonriendo, se ruborizó al verlo como celebraba feliz el gol con sus amigos. Eran esos momentos en los que podía verlo como realmente era.

- Que asco me da…

- Te he dicho que no es tan malo, Tamiya…

- Pero, ¿has olvidado como nos trató cuando le conocimos? ¡Trato nuestro periódico como una basura!

- Lo sé, pero…

Milly lo recordaba. Estaba subida al árbol para sacarle la foto para cuando llegara y la rama se rompió. Sino llega a ser porque apareció para recogerla, la pequeña ahora podría estar ingresada en el hospital o peor, muerta o en coma.

Tras rescatarla le pidieron una entrevista pero rechazó de mala manera diciendo que no le interesaban las noticias de periódicos de mala muerte. Ya estaban acostumbradas a ser tratadas así, pero Milly no sabía porque pensaba que iba a ser de otra manera. Luego fue a verlo a su habitación, para ayudarle con la mudanza, y a pesar de que no paraba de decirle que se largara que lo único que iba a hacer era molestar, cuando se cayó una caja de encima de la estantería se puso enseguida encima para protegerla.

Si, no era tan mala persona como lo pintaba su amiga. Igual era un poco borde con ellas, como la mayoría de los de la Academia, pero sabía que en el fondo no era así. Algo en su interior se lo decía. Cuando pensaba en él, se le disparaba el pulso del corazón y parecía que bailase, se ponía nerviosa y no podía articular palabra. Si, le costó reconocerlo, pero estaba enamorada de ese chico, por muchas cosas malas que dijera de él su amiga, le daba igual. Le gustaba.

- Vámonos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, Milly.

- ¿No vamos a esperar a que termine el partido?

- ¿Para qué? Ya sabemos que el equipo de Ulrich va a ganar, como siempre. Luego les preguntamos el resultado y ya está.

- Está bien…

Las dos se levantaron y se fueron para su cuarto. Mientras se marchaban, no se percataron que Max las miraba fijamente, sobre todo a Milly. Le dolía en el alma cada vez que se la cruzaba y se veía obligado a tratarla mal, pero, no tenía otra elección. Cuánto más lejos estará a salvo, se decía siempre así mismo.

Aelita también las vio marcharse. Le ponía triste que la vuelta al pasado y la integración de Max en el grupo hubiera estropeado la bonita relación que esos dos tenían. Aunque las cosas no habían cambiando en cierto sentido: Milly seguía enamorado de Max, y se le notaba mucho. Quizás la pequeña volviera a tener una oportunidad. Le daba pena que hubiera olvidado todo lo que pasaron juntos, pero, quizás pudieran revivirlo todo. Pasado mañana era la fiesta de disfraces anual de la Academia y poco después se quedarían solos como la otra vez. Allí actuaría Aelita. Sin embargo, había un gran problema…

- ¡Vamos, Max! ¡Tú puedes!

No muy lejos de donde estaba ella, una chica con su mismo físico que tan solo las diferencia el diferente tono del color de pelo, pues ella era pelirroja en lugar de rosa, animaba animadamente al joven que ya tenía el balón en sus pies y corría dirección a la portería. Taelia Loppizzin y Max Steward llevan, según las fuentes, más de tres semanas siendo pareja.

Nadie sabía como había empezado esa relación; unos decían que había sido Max quien se lo había pedido, otros que había sido la propia Taelia quien se le había declarado y este había aceptado. Y así, habían pasado tres meses. Aún recordaba la guerrera de Lyoko la cara de Milly cuando los vio juntos, cogidos de la mano camino a la cafetería, se le cayó el alma a los pies y se marchó llorando a su cuarto.

A veces las cosas no cambiaban a como a algunos les gustaría. Aelita estaba convencida, Max hacía buena pareja con Milly, ¿qué había pasado para que las cosas cambiasen así? Pensaba averiguarlo.

Por su parte Yumi estaba centrada en la otra chica que estaba armando un gran alboroto en el campo. Vestida de animadora, Sissi no paraba de vitorear el nombre de Ulrich, siguiéndole el juego sus dos lacayos favoritos. Cuando término su último numerito, lanzó un beso al aire y Ulrich se lo devolvió, lo que puso nerviosa a la japonesa, que apretó los puños.

No conocía todos los detalles, porque ni Odd ni Jeremy le habían querido contar nada, pero Aelita le había confesado que algo había pasado con ellos durante el ataque de X.A.N.A al mundo real. Y ahora, era para mirarlos, tan felices y contentos juntos, como una feliz pareja. La enfermaba verlos juntos y más aún cuando Sissi se les acoplaba como una lapa y no había forma de hablar de sus cosas íntimas. Y la cuestión era que a Ulrich ni le importaba. Parecía que para él solo existiera ahora Sissi.

- ¡Dame una U, dame una V… Uuuuuuuuuriclh Victory! – Vitoreo levantando los pompones en alto.

Cansada de oír tonterías, Yumi se marchó para irse a casa. Le revolvía el estómago cada vez que la escuchaba. Al menos allí estaría tranquila, si es que su hermano la dejaba, claro.

El partido terminó minutos después, con la victoria del equipo de Ulrich por siete a cero. Una nueva victoria para el trío de oro de la Academia Cady. Sabiendo que no pintaba nada allí, Odd se marchó con Aelita, ya que Ulrich se iría a tomar algo con Sissi y seguramente Max haría lo mismo con Taelia, así que lo mejor era dejarlos solos.

Jeremy volvió a probar y de nuevo había logrado llegar al setenta por ciento del proceso. Feliz, se felicitó así mismo. Aunque no todo el mérito era suyo claro, pero estaba tan contento que no cabía en si mismo de alegría.

Si todo marchaba como tenía previsto, a su regreso de la semana en la que se marcharían de campamento, Aelita podría librarse del virus de X.A.N.A y finalmente podrían desconectarla. Finalmente, su sueño se haría realidad, pudiendo tener a Aelita en el mundo real sin ningún problema.

Dejó volar su imaginación, pero la bombilla pronto se apagó cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante.

Odd y Aelita entraron, y se acomodaron en la cama. Jeremy no se extrañó de no ver a Ulrich y Yumi.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Ya lo sabes, Einstein: Ulrich con Sissi y Yumi celosa.

El joven cerebrito del grupo suspiró. Esa vuelta al pasado había cambiado muchas cosas, y la relación entre esos dos era una de ellas. Con Ulrich saliendo con Sissi como pareja "oficial", Yumi se estaba distanciando cada vez más del grupo. Vale que no estaban siendo atacados por X.A.N.A ni nada parecido, pero no era bueno que una amistad se perdiera por una tontería como esa. Por mucho que para Yumi no fuera una tontería.

Aelita se puso en pie y se preparó para irse, ante dos amigos sorprendidos por sus movimientos.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Le preguntó Jeremy, intrigado, pues era raro que a esas horas lo dejará solo en la habitación.

- He recordado que tengo que hacer una cosa. No tardaré – y se marchó.

Jeremy y Odd se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir. Hasta que al final Odd soltó una de sus famosas bromas.

- Vaya, igual ella también ha encontrado su caballero de brillante armadura.

- ¡N-No digas tonterías! – Protestó Jeremy sonrojado dándose la vuelta para volver a trabajar en el ordenador – A Aelita no le interesan esas cosas.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro? – Le picó con una sonrisa burlona.

Para que se callara, Jeremy le tiró el almohadón. Siempre que se quedaban solos, Odd aprovechaba para burlarse de él en base a como habían ido las cosas con la vuelta al pasado. No, Jeremy sabía que Aelita jamás se interesaría en ningún chico, no era esa clase de chicas. Aunque claro, pronto haría un año, sin contar la de veces que habían tenido que volver al pasado, que había llegado al mundo digital… ¿Era posible algo así?

Comenzó a tirarse de los pelos ante un Odd que comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Le encantaba cuando lograba sacar de sus casillas a su amigo.

Max estaba tirado en la cama leyendo un libro sobre piratas informáticos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Sin levantar mucho la voz, a quien quisiera que fuese, lo invitó a pasar. En la habitación entro Taelia, que cerró la puerta con cuidado para que nadie la oyese.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Como te vea Jim te matará.

- Está haciendo la ronda por el piso de las chicas, no hay problema.

La pelirroja se lanzó sobre su novio, haciéndole un poco de daño porque no se lo esperaba, lo que provocó la risita de su novia por la mueca de dolor que puso. Sin comerlo ni beberlo, intentó besarle pero Max le detuvo los labios entre sus dos dedos antes de que pudieran conectarse sus labios.

- Te tengo dicho que aún es demasiado pronto.

- Fueru fi fio fuifo fucho

Le quitó los dos de los morros para que pudiera hablar con normalidad, porque no había entendido ni papa.

- ¿De qué me sirve tener novio sino puedo darle ni un besito?

- Pues… para fardar de él ante las amigas, para ir con él al cine, para desayuna-comer-cenar juntos…

- Para eso me compró un perro.

- ¿A un perro lo puedes llevar al cine?

- Si es pequeñito lo escondes en el bolso y punto.

- Vayas ideas tienes – le dijo dándole un pequeño capón.

Taelia se acomodó en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Le encantaba poder oír los latidos de su corazón cuando estaba encima.

- Max, yo…

Alguien golpeó la puerta bruscamente, lo que los asustó a los dos. Nervioso, Max preguntó quien era.

- ¡Steward, ¿está Taelia dentro?

Jim abrió la puerta de golpe y lo único que vio fue a Max tumbando en la cama, tapado con la sábana y leyendo un libre.

- ¿No tienes calor? – Le preguntó atónito al ver que estando a 36º C estuviera tapado con la sábana.

- Es que me he enfriado un poco corriendo en el campo… ¿qué decías de Taelia Jim?

- ¡Ah, sí! Le tocaba ayudar en la cocina y no estaba en su habitación, ¿no la habrás visto verdad?

- Pues la verdad… es que…

Debajo de la sábana, Taelia estaba lo más encogida posible, para no hacer bulto en la sábana y que Jim lo notase. Se estaba asando ahí debajo, pero como los llegase a pillar a los dos les hubiera caído una buena.

- ¿Si? ¿Sabes dónde está?

- Pues… - su cara cambió a una mueca de dolor cuando notó en cierta parte muy sensible de su cuerpo un fuerte tirón. Interrogativo, Jim lo miró.

- Si que te has enfríado, menuda cara haces chico. Bueno, mejor te dejo que descanses.

- S-S-S-Si… gracias… - le dijo, con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

Y Jim se marchó. Al cerrarse la puerta, Taelia tiró la sábana y respiró profundamente. Pensaba que se ahogaba ahí dentro. Encima, estaba empapada en sudor. Max por su parte estaba tumbando de lado, con sus manos en su entrepierna, mordiéndose el labio debido al dolor. No le había dolido como cuando Milly le dio la patada en la playa, pero aún así…

- ¡Eres una mala bestia! – La criticó - ¡Casi me la arrancas!

- ¡Pero bueno, abrase visto! ¡¿Cómo es qué ibas a delatar a tu novia? ¡Si tan poco te gusta que este aquí me lo dices y me marchó!

- ¡Sino me has dejado que terminase de hablar con Jim, bruta!

Taelia le tiró a la cara el cojín para que se callase y se dirigió hacía la puerta, malhumorada.

- ¡Abrase visto! ¡Pues esta noche no te dejo probar mi especialidad, ala! – Y se marchó dando un portazo.

Max suspiró y se dispuso a recoger la sábana del suelo. Esas situaciones eran algo diario entre los dos, pero bueno, se lo había buscado él mismo. No es que no le gustase Taelia, era una chica tímida, amable, cariñosa, atenta, afectiva… todo lo que se podía desear de una chica. Pero…

Metió la mano en la esquina de la cama y sacó un sobre. Al abrirlo, sacó de su interior algunas fotografías, de él y Milly. Cuando se coló en la Academia para activar la vuelta al pasado las encontró en su cuarto y decidió quedárselas. Era mejor si la pequeña no las veía, así no podía recordar nada bueno de él, así era mejor por mucho que su corazón sintiese como se le iban clavando una espina tas de otra.

Tenía más de las que imaginaba de ellos dos, hasta una del festival de disfraces que en breve iba a celebrarse. Se acordaba bien de aquel día, de aquel baile, hasta de la música que pusieron ese día, aun en su mente podía revivirlo con total claridad, como si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo. Como le encantaría regresar a aquellos días.

Pero por desgracia, era del todo imposible. Esta vez, Max iría con Taelia, y lo sentía por Milly, pero no iba a bailar con ella, del mismo modo, que tampoco pensaba acercarse a ella en la medida de lo posible, para no hacer crecer de nuevo una relación entre ambos. Si en el futuro existió un destino para ellos dos, lo mejor era destruirlo por su seguridad.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin que pudiera evitarlo y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Se odiaba a su mismo, estaba engañándose a si mismo saliendo con una chica que si, le hacía sentir bien, pero no era la misma sensación que cuando estaba con Milly. Encima, a esa chica también la estaba engañando, haciéndole crearse falsas ilusiones sobre ellos dos. Se sentía sucio y despreciable pero, todo era por el bienestar de Milly. Le daba igual como acabase todo para él, la protegería de X.A.N.A como fuera.

De lo cabreada que estaba, Yumi llegó pronto a su casa. Su furia se manifestó de forma que no conseguía encajar la llave en la cerradura, sacándola de sus casillas y abriendo ya de mala manera.

- Ya llegué… - avisó, agotada.

A recibirla salió su madre, con su típica sonrisa.

- Hija, ven. Que tengo que presentarte a alguien.

- ¿Eh? ¿A quién?

Sin muchas ganas de conocer a nadie en ese momento, siguió a su madre hasta la cocina. Cuando entró, sus ojos se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa, pues una chica de cabello liso, que le caía por los hombros, de color púrpura y ojos a juego, piel como la vainilla y más o menos de su misma edad, estaba sentada en la mesa, frente a su padre. La reconoció al instante.

- Esta es Katherine Purple, vivirá con nosotros a partir de ahora – las presentó su madre.

Las dos chicas se miraron, Yumi temblorosa y temerosa y Katherine con una sonrisa afable y tímida, dándose un encuentro que aunque el resto de su familia no lo supiera, no era la primera vez que esas dos chicas se veían las caras.


	37. El deseo de Cenicienta

**CAPÍTULO 36**

**EL DESEO DE LA CENICIENTA**

Ya había pasado un tiempo del regreso al pasado, y poco a poco los chicos se habían acostumbrado al cambio, bueno, en algunos aspectos no. Yumi ahora tenía a Katherine Purple viviendo en su casa y había llegado otro alumno nuevo; Joe Black. A los guerreros de Lyoko no les hizo mucha falta sumar dos y dos para saber que en verdad eran Purple Cat y Black Dog. Y es que tampoco ellos lo habían negado.

Ya la primera noche, en la que Yumi tuvo que compartir habitación con la ya humana Purple Cat, tuvieron una discusión. Se había tenido que contener delante de sus padres, para no montar un espectáculo, pero en cuanto se fueron a dormir atacó.

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¡¿Qué pretendes?

- Solo quiero comprender mejor a los humanos… y creo que la mejor manera es viviendo contigo. Quiero aprender más de los humanos.

- ¡¿Y por qué tiene que ser conmigo? ¡No me fío de ti y no me apetece tener al enemigo en casa, gracias!

Podría echarla, claro que podía, pero eso supondría bronca con sus padres. No sabía cómo lo había hecho para poder meterse en su casa, igual había lavado el cerebro de su familia, o del director, no tenía ni idea. Daba igual, no podía tenerla cerca, era una esbirra de X.A.N.A por mucho que ahora fuese humana.

- Si te estás preguntando si le he lavado el cerebro a tu familia tranquila, no he hecho tal cosa. Han sido ellos los que han accedido a tenerme aquí.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Estaba hablando con el director para inscribirme, y cuando estábamos acabando, tus padres han entrado justo en el momento en el que el director me preguntaba si conocía a alguien de la Academia, porque no había habitaciones libres. Cuando he dicho tu nombre, son ellos los que me han acogido. Muy buenas personas, ¿verdad?

- Demasiado… - bufó, sabiendo que sus padres a veces se pasaban de buenos - . Y que sepas que aquí vivimos según la tradición japonesa, no la occidental de la zona.

- Ya lo sé, y no me desagrada. Ha sido divertido aprender a comer con los palillos.

Yumi no sabía si le estaba tomando el pelo o lo decía en serio. Es más, viéndola de cerca era como ver a otro ser humano normal y corriente, como Aelita cuando llegó al mundo real. Si no fuera porque sabía quién era en realidad, igual no le importaría que se quedara.

- ¿Tramaste todo esto cuando me dejaste escapar de la torre? – Fue una idea que se le pasó por la cabeza varias veces a lo largo del día, y no era tan descabellada. Pues parecía que hubiesen conectado durante sus conversaciones.

- No, no sabía que X.A.N.A nos enviaría a la Tierra como humanos. Pero descuida, no hemos venido a pelear, solo a vivir.

- ¿"Hemos"? – Parpadeó.

Purple Cat, es decir, Katherine sonrió. Yumi lo comprendería al día siguiente, cuando a la clase de sus compañeros llegará un chico llamado Joe Black, la viva imagen de Black Dog pero en humano. Al terminarse las clases los cogieron a los dos por banda y los interrogaron y ambos confesaron ser los subordinados de X.A.N.A pero no tenían intención de luchar en la realidad, solo en el mundo virtual.

- Solo hemos venido a observaros, nada más. Es muy aburrido estar en Lyoko – les explicó Joe estirando sus extremidades que se le habían quedado dormidas en la clase, algo a lo que aún no lograba acostumbrarse – No vamos a espiaros ni atacaros por sorpresa, eso ya lo hará X.A.N.A solo. Nosotros solo lucharemos contra vosotros en el mundo virtual, nada más.

- Exacto – afirmó su hermana gemela, aunque ahora no parecían tan gemelos como en Lyoko.

- ¿Pensáis que nos vamos a creer esa mentira? – Les preguntó Ulrich, irritado porque le tomaran por idiota – Seguro que estáis tramando algo, y vamos a descubrirlo.

- Haced lo que queráis, pero nuestra intención aquí solo es vivir como humanos normales y corrientes. Podéis vigilarnos si queréis, no vamos a hacer nada en contra vuestra.

Y vaya si lo hicieron. A lo largo de la semana no les quitaron el ojo de encima, pero pronto se acostumbraron a su presencia, y aunque seguían sin fiarse de ellos, algunas cosas les hacían tener que hablar con ellos o estar a su lado. Para empezar Yumi vivía y dormía en la misma habitación que Katherine, así que no le quedaba más remedio que hablar con ella. Al principio se iba a dormir sin decirle nada, pero a los dos o tres días ya se quedaban un rato despiertas por la noche; Yumi le contaba cosas del mundo de los humanos y Katherine la ayudaba con la Física y la Química, así como las Matemáticas.

En el caso de Joe, quien más conectó con él fue Odd, que al ver la pasión que el recién llegado le ponía a los videojuegos y a la música, le encantó su forma de comportarse y se hicieron amigos muy pronto. Aelita y Jeremy tampoco le hacían ascos, pero Ulrich, aunque a veces hablaba con él porque no le quedaba más remedio, seguía sin quitarles el ojo de encima. No sabía si sus amigos actuaban igual. De momento X.A.N.A no había lanzado ningún ataque nuevo, pero cuando se viesen en Lyoko, ¿cómo actuarían?

Y estaba otro problema, si ellos estaban allí eso quería decir que White Light también debería estar en la Academia. Con todo lo que había pasado, ya habían descartado la posibilidad de que fuese Max, y Katherine y Joe no se lo iban a decir, así que tuvieron que investigar por su cuenta. Pero, aparte de esos dos, nadie más había entrado nuevo en la Academia. En ese caso, ¿no había viajado al mundo real? ¿O acaso ya era alguien de la Academia? No tenían ninguna pista ni sabían cómo averiguarlo.

Ahora se encontraban en el campo de fútbol. Jeremy y Aelita trasteaban con el portátil mientras que Ulrich, Max, Odd, Joe y un par de chicos más jugaban al fútbol. Sissi, vestida de animadora, animaba a su querido Ulrich, mientras que Taelia lo hacía con Max. Ambos chicos estaban en equipos contrarios y cuando uno de los dos tenía el balón, se lanzaban a competir el uno contra el otro.

Max recordaba como al principio tenía superioridad sobre Ulrich, incluso en Lyoko, pero ahora el joven se había acostumbrado a seguirle el ritmo, y se le notaba. Durante el partido tuvieron dos encontronazos, uno quedó en empate porque Joe intervino para llevarse el balón y en los otros dos cada uno se había llevado una victoria. El que iban a librar ahora, cuando Max recibió el pase de Odd, iba a decidir quién de los dos era mejor.

Justo en el centro del campo se encontraron, y nada más empezar Ulrich se tiró al suelo para intentar robarle el balón. Max lanzó el balón hacía el cielo y esquivó la entrada saltando por encima, corriendo de nuevo hacía portería, satisfecho porque había ganado el duelo. Pero la cosa no era tan sencilla como pensó, ya que cuando iba a tirar Ulrich le salió al encuentro y se preparó para robarle el balón.

Ahora era una pelea de control y concentración, en la que Max defendía el balón entre sus piernas y Ulrich no hacía más que atacar para intentar arrebatárselo. Solo había dos opciones para pasar, o por debajo o por encima, y su rival no parecía tener intención de dejarle ninguna de las dos. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Odd estaba subiendo por la banda, así que rápidamente le pasó el balón y este, al controlarlo, siguió corriendo por la banda.

Max aprovechó la confusión de Ulrich para pasar y dirigirse a la portería, pero en cuanto este reaccionó le siguió. Su duelo aún no había terminado y seguiría en el área de la portería. Max se lanzó para rematar el tiro y Ulrich se tiró ante él para detenerlo. Su sorpresa llegó cuando no usó su pierna derecha para chutar, sino que usó la izquierda, y como su cuerpo le tapaba la visión al portero, no pudo hacer nada por detener el balón que entró sin problemas.

Cabreado, Ulrich pegó un puñetazo al suelo mientras que Max y Odd celebraban el gol. Sissi también lo lamentó, sobre todo porque sabía lo que odiaba su querido amor perder ante Max, pero en el fondo sabía que no le dolía tanto, ya que le había confesado que con cada encuentro contra él aprendía algo nuevo y, aunque pareciese que se cabrease, era una experiencia agradable que conseguía.

Max le tendió la mano a Ulrich para ayudarle a levantarse. Sonriendo con chulería, este se la aceptó y, empujado por él, se puso en pie.

- Esta vez me lo has puesto difícil, dentro de poco no podré hacer nada contra ti.

- Que va… no me esperaba que fueras a disparar con la izquierda, me has engañado totalmente. Aún me queda mucho para superarte.

- No digas chorradas.

Desde la línea de defensa, Joe les oía hablar. Era sorprendente, tanto que quería, sobre todo Ulrich, saber quién era White Light y se llevaba estupendamente con él. Claro que Max les había prohibido a ambos decir nada, esa era la condición para que pudiesen ir al mundo real. Ninguno de los lo comprendían, ya que si ambos habían conseguido entablar una media-amistad con los guerreros de Lyoko, ¿por qué él no quería descubrirse también?

De todas formas, era mucho mejor obedecerle a él que a X.A.N.A. Al menos les hacía sentir como mejor que cuando el otro les daba órdenes en códigos numéricos. Llevaban una semana sin saber nada de su creador, y eso quería decir que estaba maquinando algo, y seguramente nada bueno.

Cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba la hora de cenar, la gente comenzó a dirigirse hacia el comedor. Ulrich acompañó a Sissi a su cuarto para que se cambiase, mientras que Max se despidió de Taelia, ya que quería darse una ducha antes de cenar y le insistió en que no le esperase. Joe y Odd se unieron a Jeremy y Aelita.

- Es sorprendente como han cambiado las cosas entre Sissi y Ulrich – comentó Aelita, sorprendida ya que hasta no hacía mucho no la soportaba.

- Si, es verdad, me preguntó que habrá pasado – Jeremy, como siempre, era el que menos se enteraba de todo.

- ¿Es qué no se llevaban bien? ¿Entonces por qué están juntos? – Preguntó Joe, que no entendía de que estaban hablando al decir que dos personas no se soportaban y ahora estaban juntas como pareja.

- Digamos que algo pasó que les hizo verse de distinta forma, sobre todo para Ulrich. Pero yo creo que eso no durará mucho – le explicó Odd.

- ¿Y eso?

- Para mí que aún siente algo por Yumi.

- ¿Lo aseguras o lo supones? – Le preguntó Jeremy.

- Estoy seguro, os recuerdo que duermo en la misma habitación que él.

- Eso cuando le dejas dormir… - bromeó Aelita que sacó una risita a los tres salvo a Odd, que se rio falsamente.

- Muy graciosa. Pero yo creo que aún siente algo por ella, y Yumi también claro, si no, no se hubiera puesto así.

Si echaban la vista unos días para atrás, el día en que Yumi se enteró de que Ulrich y Sissi estaban saliendo, le faltó tiempo para irse corriendo al baño. Aelita la siguió y se la encontró llorando. Lo que pasó después, no lo contó a sus amigos, porque le prometió a Yumi que lo mantendría en secreto.

Se pregunta si Katherine, que vivía con ella, lo sabría. Seguramente si, a fin de cuentas parecía que últimamente estaban más unidas. Ella, que había pasado del mundo virtual al real sabía cómo se sentían esos dos, por lo que sentía cierta simpatía por ellos. Pero no dejaban de ser enemigos, y tarde o temprano se tendrían que enfrentar.

En el camino se cruzaron con Milly y Tamiya, que iban en dirección a la puerta que daba a los dormitorios.

- Ey, reporteras, ¿vais a ir al baile de esta noche?

- Claro – respondió Tamiya a Odd – Yo iré de Hada y Milly de Cenicienta.

- Vaya, seguro que estáis preciosas – las halagó Aelita, aunque ya sabían cómo iban a estar vestidas.

- Gracias.

Las niñas se despidieron y siguieron su camino. Aelita las observó irse, con tristeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Aelita? – Le preguntó Jeremy, que le extrañaba que su amiga se parase de golpe.

- No, nada…

Volvió a caminar para ir al comedor. Sentía pena por Milly. La anterior vez había conseguido que el príncipe bailase con Cenicienta, ¿pero esta vez? ¿Qué ocurriría esta vez? Max iría con Taelia, quien había dicho que iría vestida de princesa y él de príncipe, así que, ¿no podría cumplirse el deseo de Cenicienta?

Al llegar la hora lo comprobaron rápidamente. El director Delmas, disfrazado de Zeus, dio el mismo discurso que la otra vez y la música empezó a sonar. Cada cual bailó con su pareja, y como Aelita temía, Milly estaba sola sentada en un rincón, mientras que Max bailaba con Taelia.

La cosa también había cambiado mucho con respecto a Yumi y Ulrich. Este estaba bailando con Sissi y Yumi estaba pasando del baile y bebiendo un zumo. Esta vez era ella quien había venido obligada, pero por Katherine, que había insistido en ir para saber lo que era un baile.

- ¿No vas a bailar? – Le preguntó.

- No tengo pareja – le respondió, seca.

- ¿Cómo qué no? Puedes bailar conmigo.

En realidad, Katherine no se había cansado mucho con su disfrazar, solo se había puesto unas orejas de gato, unos guatos y patas y una cola, simulando las de un gato púrpura. Hasta se había pintado la nariz y dibujado los bigotes. La simpleza le pareció divertida mientras se preparaban para ir al baile, pero una vez allí, ver a Ulrich con Sissi le destrozaba el corazón.

- ¡Venga, vamos!

Katherine tiró de su brazo y, a pesar de las insistencias de Yumi de que la soltara, la arrastró hasta la pista de baile. Habría mucha gente, pero dos chicas juntas resaltaban demasiado, aunque sabía que a la mujer gato le daba igual.

Con torpeza, cogió de las manos a Yumi e intentó seguir el ritmo del baile, sin lograrlo muy bien. Sabiendo que no le quedaba otra, la joven tomó la iniciativa y fue guiando a Katherine, y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaban las dos tan sincronizadas que seguían el ritmo de la música sin problemas.

Max, por su parte, a pesar de que seguía el ritmo de reojo miraba al rincón donde Milly estaba sola, mirando al suelo y balanceando sus pies en el aire. Algunos chicos se le habían acercado a pedirle de bailar, pero ella se había negado. La anterior vez Aelita y Yumi fueron a convencerle para que acudiese al baile, esta vez no hizo falta porque Taelia se ocupó de obligarle a ir. Y, aun así, era incapaz de no sentir lástima por Milly.

Tamiya se acercó a ella, ya cansada de tanto bailar, pero lo que más le preocupaba era su amiga. Se había arreglado, puesto bien guapa para poder bailar junto a Max, y este no le hacía ningún caso.

- No deberías preocuparte por eso y bailar con otros chicos, los hay más guapos que ese idiota.

- Por favor… no le llames así. Pero no me apetece bailar, en serio. Simplemente me quedaré aquí.

- ¿Segura?

- Bueno, si al menos me traes un poco de zumo.

- Claro.

Se fue a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas para coger el zumo de Milly, pero se detuvo al ver que allí estaba también Max. Seguramente habría ido a coger algo para Taelia y él. No le apetecía mucho estar cerca suya, ya que no le gustaba como trataba a Milly en ciertas ocasiones. Pero eso no importaba, cogía el zumo y se iba.

- Dime, ¿te lo estás pasando bien, Max? – Preguntó Jim que le dio los vasos de zumo.

- Bueno, sí, es entretenido. Pero hay algo que me intriga.

Tamiya no quería escuchar de qué estaban hablando, pero como tenía que esperar a que el vaso se llenase, lo oía indirectamente.

- ¿Cómo es que el hada madrina no ha hecho nada aún para que el príncipe se junte con Cenicienta en el baile? Así nunca se cumplirá su deseo.

Jim se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos. Si fuera un dibujo animado, un enorme signo de interrogación habría aparecido sobre su cabeza, porque no entendía que quería decir. Max le sonrió y se marchó con los dos vasos.

Tamiya por su parte, quedó tan sorprendida que casi se le derramó el zumo. No sabía si le había lanzado una indirecta o había sido un comentario que le había hecho a Jim porque sí, pero el hecho es que la joven tuvo una idea. Dejó el vaso en la mesa y corriendo se acercó al escenario, donde estaba el grupo que se ocupaba de dar el ritmo esa noche y les quitó el ritmo.

- ¡E-Esto, un momento por favor!

El grupo dejó de tocar y la gente de bailar, prestando total atención sobre el escenario.

- Em… sé que a todos y todas nos ha costado mucho conseguir pareja para esta noche… pero… ¿por qué no hacemos un intercambio? Que cada chico elija a otra chica con la que bailar.

Los estudiantes se miraron los unos a los otros, pero en verdad les parecía divertida la idea. Taelia se fue a bailar con Katherine, así que Max ya estaba libre por su parte. Mientras se formaban las demás parejas; Yumi con Ulrich, Sissi con Joe, Aelita con Herb y Jeremy con otra chica que no conocía de nada, Max se acercó a la única persona que no tenía pareja esa noche y le ofreció su mano.

- ¿Me permitiréis realizar juntos el próximo baile?

- ¿E-Eh?

- Sería para mí un honor conceder a Cenicienta el deseo de bailar con un príncipe, aunque sea uno tan horrendo como yo.

- Y-Yo… lo haces por obligación, ¿verdad? Porque no tienes otra pareja…

- Bueno… puede que sea así, pero si no quieres voy a por otra…

Antes de que se marchara, Milly tomó su mano con fuerza. A pesar de los guantes, Max volvió a sentir la calidez de sus manos, una calidez que hacía tiempo que no le llegaba. Ni siquiera cuando estaba con Taelia.

- P-Por favor… s-sería un honor… bailar contigo.

- Vamos, entonces.

Cogidos de la mano, y abriéndose paso entre la multitud, se situaron en el centro de la pista, y al ritmo de la relajada música comenzaron a bailar. Para Milly, todo eso era como un sueño, todo a su alrededor desaparecía y en ese lugar solo estaban ellos dos, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro. Para Max, era como volver al mismo día en el que estaban, cuando le pidió salir a bailar.

Sus pasos estaban perfectamente sincronizados, así como sus movimientos. Llegó el punto que, hasta había parejas que, ya fuera porque les había tocado un torpe o se habían cansado o no se llevaban bien, lo único que hacían era mirarlos, hipnotizados por la belleza y elegancia con la que ambos se movían, como si lo hubiesen hecho más veces.

Otros, al notar como prestaban más atención a la pareja conjunta de Max y Aelita, se apartaron para dejarles el baile solo a ellos dos. Llegó el momento, en el que solo estaban ellos dos bailando, pero se encontraban tan alejados de ese lugar, a tantos años luz de la Academia, que no se dieron cuenta. Hasta la orquesta estaba anonadada ante el espectáculo, y aunque querían seguir con la música, se acababa la partitura y tenían que darle fin, para desgracia suya y de los que estaban bailando de una forma tan hermosa.

Finalmente la música dejó de sonar y el baile termino. Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudir, y fue en ese entonces cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que eran los únicos en la pista de baile. Milly se sonrojo ante los aplausos y silbidos de felicitación por el perfecto baile que había hecho, mientras que Max se mantenía inmóvil. Parecía que su mente no estuviese allí.

- ¿Max? ¿Te encuentras bien?

De golpe se marchó del pabellón, sin decir nada a nadie. La gente chismorreó y hablaba en susurros, pero cuando la música volvió a sonar, pasaron a bailar. Taelia iba a ir en su busca, cuando le sonó el móvil. Era un mensaje de Max pidiéndole perdón por irse tan pronto, pero se encontraba mal y se iba a ir a dormir.

Taelia no lo comprendía, ¿qué le pasaba a Max? Se quedó preocupada, pero si le decía que no se preocupase era porque no sería nada serio. Cuando acabase el baile iría a verle a su cuarto.

Como todo el mundo estaba en el pabellón, cerrar la puerta de un portazo y que esto produjera un tremendo eco no le importó mucho a Max, que pegó un fuerte puñetazo en la pared y luego se dejó caer, lentamente resbalándose en la puerta, de bruces. Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a llorar mientras miraba la foto del baile de la anterior vez.

Pensaba que estaba preparado para afrontar cosas así, situaciones del pasado que seguramente se volverían a repetir, y, sin embargo, no era capaz de soportarlo, su corazón no podía aguantarlo. Era borde con Milly para alejarla de él, y así también de X.A.N.A, para ponerla a salvo. Pero cuánto más lo hacía, más le dolía el pecho, como si poco a poco un puñal se fuese clavando en su corazón.

Si las cosas seguían así, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría aguantar con la farsa.

Yumi y Ulrich salieron juntos a tomar un poco el aire, cosa que en verdad fue una excusa para sus parejas de baile para poder hablar sobre lo que había pasado, ya que llevaban una semana sin dirigirse la palabra.

- De modo que… ahora tú y Sissi sois novios, ¿verdad?

- Si…

- Y… ¿desde cuándo?

- Durante el ataque… ya empezamos a salir… luego cuando volvimos al pasado se lo pedí yo.

- Comprendo…

Una fuerte brisa arremetió contra ellos, pero ambos permanecieron inmóviles, incapaces de cruzar la mirada.

- Esto… Yumi, escucha… yo…

- Me alegro de que seas feliz con ella, parece que al final no era tan mala chica – Como si esas palabras fueran una despedida, Yumi se volvió a meter en el pabellón, dejando solo a Ulrich.

A este no le sorprendía la reacción de la joven, pero si le daba pena que, una relación que hubiera podido existir, y lo que era más probable, la amistad que esperaba que fuese a quedar, iba a ser más dura de lo que imaginaba.


End file.
